Mi entrenador
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: Ella una chica de secundaria sin habilidad en los deportes con el sueño de entrar a la universidad Seigaku, el un chico universitario experto en tennis...¿puede un chico serio enamorarse de una niña? Capitulo 16: TOT llego el final...Gracias por leer
1. Deporte adecuado

**La li ho:**

**-se ve a Daniela escribiendo como loca- ¡lo acabare!...¡juro que lo acabere!**

**Ryoma: ¬¬mada mada dane**

**VANGeL: ¬TOT callate!...-le quita la ponta- ¡por decirme eso me la tomare toda! -empieza a beber-**

**Ryoma¡no!...mi Pontaaaa...**

**VANGeL: oye...o.o no esta mala**

**Ryoma; -en estado de shock--**

**VANGeL: de acuerdo, esta historia es un Loli-com,...jeje...Decisiones sera actualizado en cuento llege a mi casa, ya que sigo de vacaciones...¡habra lime ehh!...jojojo...**

**Ryoma: Pontaa!**

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece,...porque si fuera mio...todos estarian loco y el tennis pasaria a ser quinto plato****

* * *

**

Mi entrenador

Capitulo 1: Deporte adecuado

"…Mi único sueño, desde que estaba en la primaria, fue el entrar a la universidad Seigaku,…era lo único que veía en mi futuro.

Mi abuelo asistió en esa universidad, mi abuela, mi padre, mi madre, mis tíos… ¡en fin la mayoría de mi familia!...se había vuelto una especie tradición asistir en esa universidad.

Nunca me inculcaron la idea de ingresar en ese lugar,…ese es mi sueño, mi deseo…todo iba bien, menos el hecho del mayor requisito para ingresar: ser hábil en un deporte y pertenecer al equipo durante la preparatoria.

¡Nunca e podido ser ni la mitad de buena en algo como eso!...desde cuarto grado e estado en clubs deportivos tratando de ser buena en el algo…pero jamás lo logre…aunque siempre el apoyo de mis amigas, me a hecho sentir mejor…"

* * *

4 grado, club deportivo de Football: 

"…Estando en la primaria Tomoeda, empecé en ese año a comenzar a lograr mi sueño. Lo mas fácil se me ocurrió, algo normal, el football.

No había muchas chicas en el equipo, por lo que rápidamente entre a las titulares.

Las chicas del el equipo eran muy buenas…y yo…era un estorbo literalmente…."

-Sakuno!-una chica de cabellos negros cortos lanzo la pelota hacia una castaña de trenzas largas- ¡no la dejes ir!

-O.o hai!-comenzó a lanzar la pelota,…pero se cayo golpeándose la cara y otra chica del equipo contrario le arrebato el balón- x.x

-¡Sakuno-chan o.o!-una castaña de ojos verdes, con uniforme de porrista la llamo- ¡gambate!

-¡voy!-se levanto torpemente y corrió de nuevo al juego

-ne, Sakuno!-otra chica de su equipo lanzo la pelota- ¡ahora no la dejes ir!

-n.nU hai!-la chica corrió con el balón hacia la portería y cuando iba a patear el balón para meter gol…su teni salio volando…y fue a parar en la cara de una chica, compañera de su equipo, haciéndola caer algo inconciente- ¡Miyazawa-san XO!

-¡Nooo!...¡Sakuno!-las chicas de su equipo la llamaron pero tarde, el equipo contrario robo balón y metió gol

- u/u gomen nasai…-dijo por lo bajo Sakuno

El partido termino, Tomoeda 2 contra 4. Ryusaki estaba sentada en la banca sola,…con su uniforme escolar,…ese marinero de corbatín rojo y falda negra…solo pensaba,…estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos…talvez lamentaciones.

-Sakuno…-chan?-la castaña porrista se le acerco, tomando asiento junto a ella, y del otro lado de Sakuno, una chica de cabellos negros largos se sentaba con una mirada preocupada

-¡Sakura-chan¡Tomoyo-chan!-volteo a ver a las chicas, con sus ojos brillosos y unas cuantas lagrimas- ¡por mi culpa perdió el equipo!...¡buah…soy pésima!

-no digas eso…-dijo consoladora Tomoyo-simplemente, este no es tu deporte…no es algo que te apasione

-¿tu crees?-decía en puchero la de largas trenzas

-n.n claro

-vamos, Sakuno-chan, todo saldrá bien—dijo la chica de ojos verdes- n.n solo debes buscar algo que te llame mas la atención.

"…Sakura Kinomoto…, la conozco desde que entre a la preparatoria Tomeda, es muy dulce y amable,…su madre murió cuando apenas ella tenia 3 años…

…ella es alguien a quien yo admiro…,siempre sonríe, y habla de su madre con tanto cariño aun cuando no la conoció,…a veces ella hace la limpieza y cena de su casa…y no la veo quejarse…además, es tan ágil en los deportes,…¡hace cualquier deporte sin dificultad!...me encantaría tener su agilidad.

Tomoyo Daidouji…,ella entro cuando cursábamos 3 de primaria,… rápidamente se hizo la mejor amiga de Sakura,…

Ella es muy dulce…es toda una dama para ser tan chica, agraciada en sus movimientos, femenina…aunque a veces es algo extraña, en cuanto se refiere a Sakura…

…es hábil tomando fotos y usando la cámara de video,…también es buena en costura y repostería…

…son tan distintas a mi…"

-¡oye!-un chico de cabellos castaños se paro enfrente de Sakura

-Li-kun… ¿Qué sucede?

-¿acaso no puedes sentirlo?-sus ojos cafés demostraban cierta frialdad,…era como si el chico cargara todo un mundo y le pesara… pero sin quejarse

-¿sen…sentirlo?-no captaba la castaña

-no puede ser…-murmuro por lo bajo- ¡Ven conmigo!

-etto…demo…

-¡Ryusaki puede esperar!-tomo bruscamente la muñeca de Sakura y se alejo

"…el es Syaoran Li, acaba de ingresar a nuestra primaria,…es muy serio….da miedo…es lindo…pero me aterra…tiene una mirada penetrante…casi no habla…bueno…solo habla con Sakura…si es que a ese lo llamas hablar…"

-creo que iré con ellos¿estarás bien, Sakuno-chan?-dijo Tomoyo

-n.n hai, ve con Sakura-chan, antes de que le haga algo Li-san

-n.n el no la lastimaría

"…ellos son extraños…de un tiempo para otro, Sakura comenzaba a comportarse extraño…era normal verla entrar tarde al colegio…¡pero jamás se le veía dormirse durante las clases!...

…cuando decidíamos salir de paseo, ella se disculpaba diciendo historias sin sentido…y Tomoyo terminaba acompañándola…

…luego llego Li-san… ¡y se comportaban mas extraño!...todos lo notábamos…pero nadie preguntaba…era cosa entre ellos…"

5 grado, basquetball:

"…fue mi segundo intento….

Tenia buen control sobre la pelota¡ pero eso no bastaba!...por que al momento de lanzar, la pelota no alcanzaba la canasta…¡que pésimos tiros!...salían volando por otro lado, y caían en la cabeza de alguien mas…así que jamás entre al equipo de titulares…."

-¡ ;.; no soy buena tampoco!-se lamentaba Ryusaki mientras jugaba con una botella de Ponta de uva en sus manos

-n.n,…ne, Sakuno-chan…¿no quieres estar mejor en el equipo de porristas?-pregunto Sakura

- u.u no puedo…si quiero entrar a la universidad Seigaku, debo ser titular en en un equipo deportivo

-Sakuno-chan, si le sigues poniendo animo, lo lograras- agrego Tomoyo

-n/n gracias

-señoritas-un chico de cabellos azulado de lentes se acercaba, mostrando una dulce y gentil sonrisa- ohayo

-ohayo, Erial-kun-saludo Sakura

-Ryusaki-san, n.n fue un buen juego-comento el chico

-o/o ¡no es cierto!...¡fue horrible!

-n.n que no haya anotado ninguna canasta, no quiere decir que fue un mal juego

-…-la chica de largas trenzas empezaba a sonrojarse

"…erial Hirawizaga,…entro en el 2 semestre de quinto grado…el llego de Inglaterra…

…el es un chico tan amable y listo…además de muy guapo…; desde el primer día se llevo de maravilla con Sakura-chan…ya que se llamaban por sus primeros nombres…

…la mayoría piensa que Hirawizaga-san esta enamorado de Sakura-chan…pero para ser sincera, no lo creo,…"

-¡Syaoran-kun!-Sakura aleteaba su mano llamando al castaño que pasaba-¿no quieres venir?

-o/o-el chico enrojeció y salio corriendo

-¿o.o que le pasa?-pregunto inocente Sakura

-¡estaba rojo¿Tendrá fiebre?-comento Sakuno alarmada

-n.n nada de eso, solo esta impactado con Sakura

-¿por mi?

-es divertida esta situación-comentaba divertido el ingles

-¿verdad que si?-y le seguía la corriente Tomoyo

-ToT no entiendo-reclamaba Sakura

-descuida, ni yo-completo Sakuno

"…de un momento para otro, Li-san empezaba a comportarse extraño con Sakura-chan,…de hecho con todos,…si lo invitaban a salir con amigos, el asistía, siempre y cuando Sakura-chan fuera.

Encara mucho a Hirawizaga-san, al parecer no le agrada,…y trata siempre de alejarlo de Sakura,…no comprendo porque lo hace,… Tomoyo-chan a veces me dice que "soy muy joven para entenderlo"…o "el corazón de los hombres es complicado…"

6 grado, atletismo:

"…decidí entrar en atletismo,…pero aunque era buena corriendo,…no entre a las titulares tampoco, pues no aguantaba ni la mitad del paso de las demas chicas del club…

…otro deporte en el que no soy buena…"

-buah!-se tiro Sakuma boca arriba en el pasto- ¡me muero x.x!

-n.n hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo-extendió Tomoyo una toalla, mientras ella se sentaba a lado de Sakuno

-arigatou…-tomo la toalla y se la puso en el rostro, luego se sentó y separo la toalla de su rostro- ¿Sakura-chan¿Qué haces?

-eh?-la chica esta sentada recargada en un árbol, con un block de hojas decoradas con dibujos de flores de cerezo-etto…o/o escribo…una carta…para..Syaoran-kun-enrojecía mientras se hundía en los hombros

-ahh…desde que Li-san volvió a Hong Kong le envías cartas. Debe ser lindo tener al alguien especial-dijo Sakuno

-¡no digas esas cosas que me apenas!

-pero Sakura-chan, no es malo, es mas debes sentirte afortunada-comentaba Tomoyo

"…después lo comprendí todo…Li-san estaba enamorado de Sakura-chan…lastima que el tuvo que volver a Hong Kong a ultimas de quinto grado, dejando a Sakura también enamorada; pensé que en unos meses ese "amor" se les iba a pasar, por los factores como la distancia y la edad, pero la verdad…es que veo a Sakura siempre emocionada…y enamorada…; Tomoyo me comento algo en secreto, Li-san va a venir para las festividades de Nadeshiko,…es un secreto para Sakura…alguien a quien querer…me pregunto si algún día estaré así…"

"…Durante mi primer grado de secundaria me cambien a lo que era el plantel de la secundaria Seigaku, otro requisito de la universidad era: pertenecer a la secundaria y preparatoria Seigaku.

En esta ocasión no había ningún problema, ya que para ingresar a esta secundaria solo debia mantener un promedio de 80 para arriba .

Seguía en el equipo de atletismo,…o mejoraba en ese ambiente, o encontraba un buen deporte que me llenara y me fuera bien..."

* * *

"...Ahora estoy en segundo de secundaria, cumplidos mis 14 años, sigo con mi sueño de entrar a la universidad Seigaku,…pero sigo sin encontrar algo en lo que sea buena…¡kami!...una motivación en algún deporte…" 

-Tadaima!-llego Sakuno a su casa seguida por Sakura y Tomoyo

-hola chicas-una señora mayor de edad con cabellos castaños saludo

-Konnichiwa, Sumire-san-saludaron las chicas

-las invite a cenar¿esta bien abuela?

-claro, saben chicas que son bienvenidas siempre, enseguida serviré la cena-dicho esto, Sumire salio y se dirigió a la cocina

-Sakura¿hoy no trajiste a tu peluche Kero-chan?-pregunto Ryusaki

-n/un etto…iie, lo deje en casa, hoy no me sigi…digo lo traje

-jaja…siempre que bienes a mi casa o a la de Tomoyo-chan, lo traes

-n.nU jejeje "…eso es porque el glotón de Kero-chan me roba mi postre¡por eso hoy no le avise que vendría para acá!..."

Durante la cena, no había mucho de que hablar hasta que Sumire interrumpió

-Sakuno¿no te gustaría jugar tennis?

-etto…no se nada del tennis, y este año sigo en atletismo

-pero para el próximo año, podrías entrar a tennis, además conozco a alguien que es el mejor jugador de tennis, lo llaman el tennis no ouji-sama

-¿se refiere a Ryoma-Echizen?-pregunto Tomoyo

-así es¿lo conoces?

-n.n iie, e leído sobre el, Sakuno-chan, deberías aceptar

-etto…

-además, el ahora estudia en Seigaku-agrego Sumire

-¿universidad?

-así es¿Qué dices?

"…¿Qué mas da?...nada pierdo con intentarlo…"

-etto…hai non!-anuncio Sakuno

-¡perfecto¡entonces este fin de semana empezaran tus clases de tennis!

-hai!

-y me gustaría que dejaras el equipo de atletismo, quiero que te concentres únicamente en el tennis

-etto…hai-dijo no muy convencida

-¡Sakuno-chan!-llamo Tomoyo

-dime…

-¿me dejaras filmar tu primer dia de entrenamiento, verdad?

-¿nani o/o?

-es que te ves tan linda cuando haces deporte-sonroje y estrellitas a su alrededor- ¡no puedo creer la suerte que tengo de tener a Sakura y Sakuno para filmar!...¿me dejaras?

-n.nU…h…hai

-n.nU "…y siempre será así..."-pensaba Sakura

Al otro dia durante la hora del almuerzo, Sakuno estaba acompañada de una chica de gruesas coletas color cobrizas, parecía la mejor amiga de Ryusaki,…aunque fueran de personalidades distintas.

-¿entonces en verdad dejaras el club de atletismo?-pregunto la chica

-hai…mi abuela dijo que era lo mejor, demo…Tomoka-chan…¿crees que ahora si pueda con el tennis?

-bueno, si tu abuela lo dice-agrego Tomoka- y solo tienes que ponerle mas animo Saku-chan

-n.n eso espero…

-la verdad no se que tanto te has esforzado, pues apenas nos conocimos en la secundaria…pero si e visto tu empeño por entrar a la universidad Seigaku,...tus esfuerzos serán recompensados

-eso espero…¡muchas gracias Tomoka-chan!

-haaa!-se oyó un grito lejano de emoción de una chica

-¿o.o no era Sakura-chan la que grito?-dijo Tomoka

-hai o.oU…vamos a ver

-Sakura…?-llamaba Tomoyo a su amiga que permanecía parada viendo al celular

-ne, Tomoyo-chan¿Qué le pasa?-llego Tomoka

-jeje…esta impresionada n.n

-Sakura-chan…?-tomaba de los hombros de Sakura, Sakuno-Sakura…contestame TTu

-Syaoran-kun…-decía por lo bajo- Syaoran-kun…

-o.o ¿Qué?-no entendían las dos chicas y Tomoyo filmaba

-¡Syaoran-kun vuelve a Hong Kong!-soltó Sakura riendo

-n.nU wa!-cayeron las dos chicas de la impresión

-jojojo…-reía Tomoyo

* * *

-hey, Echizen!-un chico de cabellos negros en picos llamaba a un chico que entrenaba tennis en las canchas- ¿no seria bueno que dejaras eso un rato? 

-Momoshiro…-contesto el de cabellos negros verdosos, que no soltaba su raqueta-¿Qué quieres?

-¬¬ que me prestes atención ¿desde cuando juegas con eso sin soltar la raqueta TOT?...así…toda la vida…¡ya estas grandecito, ¬¬ bajale a tu trauma, que te guste no significa que debas hacerlo todo el tiempo

-mada mada dane-respondió seco

-no le debo pedir peras al olmo -.-…tener 20 años y no madurar

-¬¬ mira quien lo dice-dijo su practica y se dirigió al chico-todavía te comportas como un idiota cuando Tachibana pasa enfrente de ti

-TOT Ann es hermosa…como no ponerme así…ella…

-ya estas saliendo con ella Momoshiro

-o/ó Ann merece toda mi atención

-por eso no tengo novia-decía fastidiado el chico- mada mada dane-y se alejaba

-¡Echizen!-seguía al chico-¿no ibas a darle clases de tennis a una chica?

-solo el fin de semana…

-o.o no se te nota muy convencido

-no quería…pero me hacia falta dinero

-o.ó ¿y eso?

-¬¬ya te lo había dicho…mis padres volvieron a América, yo quise quedarme, pero mi estupido y degenerado padre dijo que si encontraba trabajo me quedaría –puso una mueca- ¡A buena hora se le ocurrió ser padre ejemplar!

-ya veo…¿y a quien vas a entrenar?

-a una chica, es la nieta de Sumire-sensei

-¡la nieta de la vieja esa O.o!

-wizz…

-oye-rio con picardía- espero que te toque una chica linda…

-Momoshiro u.ú

-vamos Ryoma, es hora de que tengas una novia

-grr…mada mada dane-se adelanto al camino para seguir escuchando

-¡hey, no me dejes solo!

* * *

Sabado por la mañana, Sakuno Ryusaki se preparaba para salir temprano a su práctica de tennis, un pantalón pesquero deportivo azul marino y una blusa corta blanca decidió ponerse. Su abuela le había comprado una raqueta color rosada y unas 2 pelotas de tennis. Estaba emocionada, presentía que el tennis seria su deporte…o al menos algo bueno ocurriría. 

-abuela, ya me voy-decía la chica de trenzas desde el filo de la puerta

-¡que te valla bien!-despidió desde la cocina

-Sakuno-chan-llamo Sakura desde fuera acompañada de Tomoyo

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano o.o?

-prometiste que grabaría tu entrenamiento-dijo Tomoyo mientras mostraba su cámara de video y sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-n.nU…ahh…es cierto

-Sakuno-chan, se te hará tarde, vamos-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa a su amiga

Llegando a las canchas, se sentaron en espera del profesor que aun no llegaba. Sakura enviaba mensajes con el celular, Tomoyo grababa para ir viendo los ángulos correctos y favorecedores para Sakuno… mientras Sakuno calentaba el cuerpo para las clases.

-por cierto… ¿sabes como es Echizen-san?l-llamo Tomoyo

-la verdad no, pero mi abuela dijo que lo reconocería-contesto Sakuno mientras se estiraba los brazos a costados- oye Sakura-chan¿Cuándo llega Li-san?

-n.n el lunes a la primera clase y al parecer Erial-kun también volver dentro de un mes

-Seigaku se llenara con los alumnos de Tomoeda-decía Sakuno

Un chico de cabellos negros verdosos entraba a las canchas donde las chicas se encontraban. Llevaba una maleta de raquetas, vestia un pantalón negro deportivo y una playera blanca con mangas rojas, y sobre sus cabellos, una gorra blanca con una R mayúscula en rojo.

Parecía mayor que ellas,…pues era alto,…bueno no tanto a comparación de otros chicos.

Parecía como si buscara a alguien, hasta que se topo con las 3 chicas que platicaban amenamente sin darse cuenta del chico.

-¿Quién es Sakuno Ryusaki?-pregunto el chico mientras las 3 chicas enrojecian al ver a aquel chico

-yo…yo soy…Sakuno Ryusaki…-dijo mientras se ponía un poco firme-dis…disculpe…usted…

-Ryoma Echizen, Sumire-sensei me llamo para enseñarte tennis

-"…Kami!... ¿como pudo mi abuela contratar a alguien tan guapo?...esta tan… ¡por Kami, Sakuno¿Qué rayos piensas!..."

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Ryoma al notar ausente a la chica

-estoy bien…etto… ¿comenzamos?

-wizz… ¿y ellas?-se refirió a las chicas que seguían sentadas

-n.n venimos a ver el primer entrenamiento de Sakuno-chan-dijo Sakura

-¡además vengo a gravarla!-dijo Tomoyo mostrando su cámara- ¡no podia perderme la primera vez de Sakuno jugando tennis!

-U…coff, coff…como sea…empecemos de una vez-dijo el tenista mientras se alejaba a las canchas

-h-hai…Sakuno siguió el paso de su "entrenador"

-jojo… ¡que suerte¡no solo filmare a Sakuno-chan!...¡también grabare a un chico guapo!

-U…Tomoyo-chan…¿y Eriol-kun?

-n.n Eriol es al que quiero, al poderoso Clow…pero soy mujer, tengo derecho a admirar a los demás, jojojo-a Sakura le salía una gran gota en la nuca- y tu también puedes

-¡ni en broma¡soy feliz con Syaoran-kun!

-sabia que diría eso, señorita Card master

-shhh…te pueden escuchar- hizo una seña con su mano de bajar la voz

-descuida, e oido que Echizen-san cuando se habla de tennis es absorbido por el tema, ósea siempre, y Sakuno-chan esta hipnotizada por el

El nuevo entrenador de Ryusaki ajustaba las cuerdas de la raqueta de la chica, mientras ella lo observaba de pies a cabeza, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Qué edad tendría?...talvez estaba en la preparatoria…stop,…el ya era universitario…grados…no…niveles superiores a ella…¡una niña,… algo imposible

¡Kami!...pero es tan guapo!...

No es como cualquier chico de la secundaria,…había niños lindos y guapos… ¡talvez chicos!...pero no había un hombre, en toda la extensión de la palabra

-Ryusaki-llamo el tenista a la niña

-hai o/o?

-¿Qué tanto sabes de tennis?-extendió la raqueta rosa

-¿saber o.o?-tomo la raqueta

Buena pregunta…¿el tennis?...seria difícil para linda niña de trenzas largas, por que en verdad ella…

-etto… ¿le pego con esta raqueta a la pelota?

…no sabía nada.

- …-una mirada confusa se poso sobre los dorados ojos del entrenador.

¡Seria un largo entrenamiento!...perdón… ¡seria largo enseñar a la niña!... ¡alguien que no sabia mas que debía darle a la pelota con la raqueta!...ósea¡no sabia nada!

¡oh,…cuantos insultos le llegarían a su padre por ponerle de condición trabajar para poder quedarse en Japón…;tomando en cuenta que aun le seguían enviando dinero para sus gastos…¡entonces porque chingados trabajar!...

Y lo peor es que la chica resultaba parecer toda una despistada… aclarando que no tonta…solo despistada…

-bien…empezaremos por lo básico, las reglas del tennis-dijo el entrando en calma, mientras la chica asintió

Tomoyo Daidouji se movía por toda la cancha de tennis filmando el entrenamiento, haciendo close up a Sakuno, Sakura y Ryoma, llegando a la conclusión que: Sakuno se veía adorable con esa cara de confundida al ser instruida por el príncipe del tennis (tan adorable, como Sakura capturando cartas mágicas con sus hermosos trajes exclusivos)

Pasando las reglas y términos del juego, que duro como cuarenta minutos de explicación (Sakuno no captaba tantas cosas enseguida), era hora de aprender a utilizar correctamente la raqueta

-sostenla mas abajo-dijo Ryoma

-etto…¿asi?

-si…tus piernas mas separadas, tu cadera mas a la derecha, tus brazos mas arriba…o.ó no tan arriba…si así…-la chica seguía cada indicación

-"…u.u es difícil…"

-ahora con ligereza, abanícalo

-hai…-abanico la raqueta, pero con cero ligereza

-u.ú dije que con ligereza, inténtalo de nuevo

-u.uU hai…-nuevo intento, igual que el anterior

Ryoma se acerco hacia su aprendiz, poniendo su mano sobre la cadera de ella (punto¡sonroje de Ryusaki!) y su mano sobre la mano de ella que sostenía la raqueta (punto¡Ryusaki estaba roja!)

-debes hacerlo suave-dijo casi en susurro

Sakuno enrojecía ante el contacto corporal de chico y el aliento de el sobre sus mejillas.

El movía sus manos y las de Sakuno, enseñándole como mover la raqueta.

¡Que buen instructor resulto!...le tenia paciencia…claro que el la sostenia de una manera suave y como si se fuera a romper la chica,…¡No Sakuno!...el no trata de conquistarte!.

El príncipe ni en cuenta de lo nerviosa que ponía a la niña…

-waa!-Tomoyo, en cambio, si lo notaba.

Daidouji estaba en un shock emocional al grabar aquella escena, no desmayaría…¡era profesional! (nah, se desmaya y pierde la escena). El ambiente para ella era color rosa y diamantitos brillosos volaban alrededor, rosas rojas los rodeaban y pájaros cantaban…¡obviamente cortesía de la imaginación de la ingeniosa Tomoyo!...¡pero gracias efectos especiales,…¡lo primero al llegar a casa seria editar esa escena y convertirla en lo que imaginaba!

-¿estas viendo Sakura?

-o/o…h-hai…demo…dudo que Echizen-san lo hago por lo que piensas

-¡obviamente!...pero es encantador ¡que suerte tiene Sakuno-chan

-demo…es mayor…y universitario

-¡no importa!...-seguía grabando-el amor, no tiene edad

**¿Verdad?**

-intentalo ahora tu-soltó a la niña y se alejo un poco

-o/o h-hai…-tratando de hacerlo tal y como se lo enseño su entrenador, movió la raqueta mucho mejor que antes

-bueno, mejoraras-y no pidan otro elogio de el…¡porque, eso fue su elogio del día!

-hai n/n!...¡prometo mejorar y no hacerle perder su tiempo e…-

¡Ah,…¿Cómo debía llamarlo?...si le decía señor talvez se enojaría, pues tiene unos veinte años,…¿-kun?...así estar bien?...no tampoco, no hay tanta confianza…¿sensei?...hu…eso suena mejor

¡Ryoma-sensei o/o!

-¿sensei o.ó?-esperaba un "sempai"…pero no sensei…aunque en verdad…no le desagrado mucho

-¡gomen!...o/o…¡puedo llamarlo de otra manera, lo que usted prefiera estará bien para mi enser…

-así esta bien-metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y cerraba los ojos-te recomiendo que si en verdad quieres ser buena jugando tennis, tengas mas confianza en ti

-¿mas confianza en mi o.o?

-no debes tartamudear tanto

-O.oU- Duch, eso le dolió a la castaña…

Lo raro era que Sakuno no era de tartamudear¿Por qué?...¿porque tartamudea tanto con ese chico?...

-l-lo intentare…Ryoma-sensei

-y…¿tu amiga vendrá siempre o.ó?...-la cámara de Daidouji le estaba incomodando (eso…¡y que le daba miedo!)…¡porfavor que diga no!

-n.nU solo vino por hoy…

-u.ú que alivio-dijo por lo bajo-bien, entonces mañana también nos veremos

-¿nani o/o?

-tu abuela dijo el fin de semana entrenarías¿esta bien?

-etto…h-hai!

¿Por qué esa emoción?...¿porque con el?...vamos ella no esta aislada de los hombres,… ¡y no es el primer universitario que ve en su vida…su Primo era universitario y estaba acostumbrada a ver a sus amigos…

Nunca se había ella sentido así…¿acaso…le gustaba?

**Fin del Cap...

* * *

Espero les guste...este nuevo fic, quise hacer algo diferente...y se me ocurrio una especie de Loli-com jojojo...aunque no esta tan fuerte... **

Ryoma¡tu!...¡te tomaste mi Ponta!...¡y me haras un asalta cunas!

VANGeL:¬¬ aja...bien que te agrada esa situacion...

Ryoma o/ó mentira...

Espero sus reviews n.n,...jeje


	2. El que hara de hermano mayor

La li ho:

VANGeL: o.o Ryoma...

Ryoma: -voltea la cara-

VANGeL¡Ryoma hablame!...;.; prometo no volver a tomarme tu Ponta!

Ryoma: TTu eso es porque ya te las acabaste!

VANGeL: n.nU ah...te diste cuenta...weno...ejem...¿quieres Fanta?-saca una botella de Fanta de la nada-

Ryoma: bueno -toma la botello- TTu sabe mejor la Ponta

VANGeL: TTu no critikes, y da el disclaimer

Ryoma: PoT no le pertenece a esta autora,...porque si asi fuera yo seria un pervertido abusador de menores, y ademas a la autora...¡mada mada dane!

VANGeL¡enano maldito!...¡ya veras me deskitare luego contigo en el fic!...¡sufriras!

**Agradecimientos de reviews:**

**Roxy...!**: chaparra!...grax por leer-esconde la pluma amanezadora- y ya en este fic sale lo que quieres ver , ¬¬ aunke ya me dijiste ke es x lo unico ke leeras...muchas grax TTu...yo tmb te kiero

**Lin**: grax,...de hecho era lo ke keria, hacer algo diferente en un fic, y ke mejor ke un loli-com crossover,...jeje, creo ke a la mayoria le gusta mas que Tomoka no aparesca, pero a mi si mi agrada, esta iem loca XD...pero si ya mucho ella,...mejor pongo a personajes ke me agradan mas X3!...grax por leer

**Marip**: si si,...a Ryoma le gusta la situacion ke lo puse,...pero es orgulloso y no acepta (Ryoma: o.ó grrr, me la pagara caro la autora) jeje n.nU espero sigas leyendo.

**Mondlicht Weasley**: grax por leer el fic,...pero...no!...no te lleves a Ryoma de mi fic ;.; luego a kien pongo?...¿como termino el fic?

**Vaqui**: aki esta otro cap para ke kedes enbebesida jojojo...siges leyendo eh! XD!

SaPaLu7: jeje, grax x lo animos,...Loli-com suave , Ryosaku y crossover,...see XD me gusto como kedo,...pero ke opinas ¿ke haya lime o no? XD

-ivekag-: see,...Tomoyo es peligrosa con las niñas ingenuas y bonitas y empieza a grabar X3...y Ryoma tiene 20...¡porke es un loli-com!...X3...si tuviera la edad de Sakuno, no seria Loli-com XD!...le kita la trama a la historia, grax x leer.

**Mi entrenador**

Capitulo 2: El que hará de hermano mayor

Tantos años haciendo deportes hicieron que esa mañana de lunas, la chica de secundaria amaneciera normal, después de unas largas sesiones de entrenamiento de tennis con Ryoma-sensei.

Ryoma-sensei…

…el solo recordar ese nombre la ponía nerviosa…recordar esos dorados y nada comunes ojos la hacia enrojecer

¿Qué tiene Ryoma-sensei?...si es guapo,…y no tiene un rostro normal entre los chicos,…tiene una actitud seca, un chico lleno de misterios… ¿a quien lograba engañar!...

…todo eso la había cautivado.

-El…Ryoma-sensei,…es un hombre, en verdad-decía la chica mientras se reflejaba en el espejo.

Observando mas que nada sus largas trenzas…

…trenzas…¡kami, mas niña no podría lucir con tal peinado, y ese prendedor de flor no ayudaba mucho a que se viera mas mayorcita.

-mou…-se tapo las mejillas con sus manos- ¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en Ryoma-sensei?

¡Vamos que pregunta tan mas estupida!...anda hay que admitir lo obvio, lo natural…lo que indicando esos rápidos y acelerados latidos del corazon…

-el…el me gusta…pero soy, una niña para el

Salio de su cuarto ya vestida con su uniforme verde y lazo rosado, mientras se dirigía al comedor a tomar su desayuno, su abuela pudo notar algo a ida y callada a la castaña…pues por lo general ella habla, y habla sin parar sobre cualquier cosa, y esa mañana muy apenas y dijo "buenos días".

-Sakuno…-llamo Sumire

-"…Ryoma-sensei…"

-Sakuno…-llamo ahora preocupada

-"…Ryoma-sensei…"

-Sakuno o.ó

-"…Ryoma-sensei…"

-¡Sakuno TT#!-golpeteo la mesa y se movieron ligeramente los platos

-eh?... ¿abuela, que te pasa¿Por qué me gritas?

-¿Qué que me pasa a mi?...niña si tu eres la que esta distraída

-"…;.; Por qué me dice niña?..." gomen abuela, pero se me hará tarde para el colegio,-se levanto de la mesa y tomo su mochila

-oye espera Sakuno, debo decirte alo

-cuando regrese abuela, Tomoka-chan y Tomoyo-chan me esperan-corrió hacia la puerta y salio de la casa

-esa niña o.ó a estado tan rara….u.u y yo que quería avisarle lo de su primo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-es tarde, es tarde…-se decia Sakura mientras se colocaba los zapatos desde la puerta

-Sakura-chan, tu almuerzo hija n.n- dijo su padre amablemente mientras se acercaba a darle su abentou

-n.n gracias papa, casi lo olvido-tomo el almuerzo y salio de la casa

Era ya normal que Kinomoto saliera tarde de casa, eso y que todas las mañanas armara alboroto

Su reloj se había descompuesto, y con lo que a ella le gustaba, pero ni modo; su hermano la despertaba, pero justo esa mañana por maldad de el, no la despertó…pero bueno, el sabia que ese "Peluche amarillo" lo haría en su lugar,…pues su deber era que su dueña cumpliera con todas sus obligaciones como guardián que es el.

De cierto modo, ese peluche lo tranquilizaba, su hermana no esta sola,…

-onii-chan, TTu me las pagaras

Corría por las calles mientras unos cerezos eran arrastrados por los suelos.

Le agradaba ver aquellas flores, ver siempre la flor de la cual provenía su nombre, le llenaba de alegría y agradecía a su madre por brindarle aquel nombre…que aunque fuera común, era bello y significativo.

Su caminata se detuvo cuando una figura de un chico parado frente a ella la hizo parar.

Esos ojos color te la observaban, como si hubiesen encontrado un tesoro, mientras se cruzaba con sus ojos esmeraldas.

Esos cabellos rebeldes color castaños se movían por el viento,…y una suave sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de el.

…¡el había vuelto!...

…ella sabia que ese dia llegaba¡pero no esperaba que el estuviera esperándola en la calle!... ¡esperaba verlo entrar por la puerta del salón, tal como la primera vez!

Los ojos verdes de ella empezaban a brillar por lágrimas de emoción

-Sya…Syaoran-kun…

-Sakura, e vuelto-dijo el chico

-ya… ¡ya no volveremos a usar ni cartas, ni el teléfono, ni menos el Internet, verdad?

-nunca mas

-¿no te volverás a ir?-dijo mientras se acercaba a unos pasos temerosos…con miedo, a que esa escena fuera un sueño, y a estar cerca de su amado, desapareciera

-te lo juro, ya no me volveré a ir, e vuelto…para estar contigo.

-¡Syaoran-kun!-esas palabras fueron mas que suficiente para saber que no era un sueño

La chica corrió hacia el chico, quien ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Sin importar la tardanza al colegio, los chicos quedaron abrazados a media banqueta, no había poder humano ni mágico en ese momento capaz de romper aquel momento,…

…bueno, solo el toque de la campa de la secundaria Seigaku…primero día de clases y Syaoran Li llegaría tarde al colegio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Li-kun, que bueno que has regresado-decía Tomoyo amable sentada en su lugar

-gracias…pero ¿tienes que utilizar tu cámara ahora O.o?

-¡por supuesto! "el reencuentro del amor"-sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban- hay…¡no puedo aguantar tanta felicidad!-dijo eufórica mientras a todos les salía una gotita atrás de la nuca- por cierto Li-kun, como me lo pediste cuide a Sakura-chan

-¿se lo pediste o.o?-pregunto Sakura inocente

-eh…bueno…o/o…h-hai-dijo el chico sonrojándose y bajando un poco la cabeza

-ne, Sakuno-chan-llamo por lo bajo Tomoka-¿es el tal Li con el que salía Sakura-chan?

-hai, estábamos con el en la primaria, pero volvió a Hong Kong

-soka…-veía fijamente a Li- ¡es muy guapo!-grito chillona pero bajo solo para Sakuno

-o.oU To-Tomoka-chan…

-si, si…es de Sakura-chan…

-Sakuno-chan-llamo Tomoyo a la chica de trenzas

-¿Qué pasa?

-en la mañana un sempai de 3° preguntaba por ti

-¿no dijo que quería?

-no, pero se veía muy interesado n.n

-¿a que te refieres con interesado o.o?

- si a que o.o -pregunto Sakura

-u.u son iguales….-dijeron por lo bajo Li y Osakada, mientras Tomoyo reía

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ryoma ¬¬…-llamaba Momoshiro, estaba fuera de las canchas observando como su amigo hacia lo que algunos ya le decían era "su hábitat"

-¿Qué?

-¡oye, debes hacer tiempo para tus amigos!... ¿que opinas de esa idea?

-que no me beneficia-dijo seco

-¡Echizen TT#!

-esta bien,…-dijo el juego y salio de las canchas- ¿contento?

-conforme o.ó- renegó- bueno en fin, aprovechara tus minutos de joven normal… ¿Cómo te fue con tu primera clase?

-hmm-se encogió de hombros- difícil, resulto ser una chica que le tengo que enseñar desde com son los partido hasta sostener la raqueta

-entonces… ?

-no sabia nada-afirmo

-no me refiero a eso

-¿entonces o.ó?

-ya sabes… ¿es una chica linda?-sonrio

-Momoshiro…pensé que preguntabas enserio o.ó

-y lo hago n.n…por eso pregunto,… ¿es linda?

-¿y que si lo fuera Takeshi?-se escucho por detrás de ellos una voz femenina

-O.o Ann-chan…hola, linda n.nU

-nada de "Ann-chan" ni de linda-se acercaba la chica de cabellos entre rubios a su novio- ¿Por qué le preguntas a Echizen sobre chicas?

-¡oye no mal entienda las cosas, Ann!...le pregunte porque ya quiero que el enano tenga novia!

- ¿enano o.ó#?

-¬¬ ¿y…?-pidió mas explicaciones Tachibana

-es que esta entrenando a una chica, y no sabes…¡puede que termine enamorado de ella!

-jaja…Takeshi, estas hablando de Ryoma ¿el enamorado?...es como si tu dejaras de comer hamburguesas

-TTu eso no es gracioso-reclamo Momoshiro

-"…TT no soporto esto…" para tu información Momo, ella es…

-¡Momo, O'chibi!-grito emocionado un pelirrojo de ojos violetas desde lejos- ¡los encontré, nyah!-corrió a velocidad y de un momento a otro les salto a los chicos colgados por detrás de ellos

-Ki-Kikumaru Eiji?-se vieron entre si Takeshi y Ryoma, para después elevar la vista al pelirrojo

-¡me recuerdan!...nyah!...¡eso me alegra!-apretó a los chicos y casi les saca todo el aire del cuerpo

-¡Eiji nos matas!-reclamo Momo aleteando las manos

-¡aire!...¡aire X.x!-Ryoma hacia los mismo que Momoshiro

-o.oU…etto…-Ann desconocía por completo al pelirrojo

-de acuerdo, los soltare-soltó a los chico y ellos internamente agradecieron al cielo por una vida mas

-Eiji, no da gusto verte-hablo Momo- n.nU pero queremos vivir

-¡nyah!...ni que los fuera a matar Momo

-mada mada dane

-¡o'chibi¡Creciste!...¡ahora estas de mi tamaño

-¬¬ entonces, no me llames así

-la costumbre, la costumbre

-¿Cuándo volviste Eiji?-pregunto Momoshiro

-hoy en la mañana, primero pase a casa de mi abuela a dejar mis maletas, y después vine a verlos…¡pero casi me pierdo!...¡Seigaku es enorme nyah!

-disculpen…-llamo Ann- ¿Quién es el?

-oh, gomen, Ann, el es Eiji Kikumaru-presento Momo- estudio con Echizen y conmigo en la secundaria y dos años de preparatoria

-¡mucho gusto!-extendió Eiji

-igual-extendió la mano Ann

-¿y ella quien es Momo?

-ella es Ann Tachibana….mi novia n.n

-¡nyah!...tienes novia!...momento…tachibana…¿conoces a Kippei Tachibana?

-si, es mi hermano… ¿lo conoces?

- si, el estudio conmigo 2° de secundaria

-pero…o.o el es mayor...¿Entonces tienes 21 años?

-asi es X3

-¿y como estudiaste con Tekeshi y Echizen?

-Kikumaru perdio un año por un viaje que tuvo que hacer, por eso cuando pasamos a 3° Momoshiro y yo, el estudio con nosotros-explico sin muchos detalles Ryoma

-ya veo, n.n le avisare a mi hermano de ti

-¡si!

-oye Eij¿y cuanto te quedaras aquí?

-vivire de nuevo en Japon, y estudiare en Seigaku

-¡que buena noticia!-exclamo Momoshiro

-bienvenido, Kikumaru-dijo Ryoma sonriendo

-¡hoi, hoi, llámame Eiji

-¿me dejaras de decir "o'chibi?

-¡nyah!...¡nunca!-chillo el pelirrojo

-entonces, será Kikumaru

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por la tarde Sakuno llego a su casa algo agotada y tarde para la cena

Tomoyo la arrastro prácticamente por todos lados para poder grabara Sakura y Syaoran en lo que Daidouji titulo "cita después de el reencuentro"

Para después ver algo que la hizo sonrojar en extremo,…Syaoran tomo el rostro sonrojado de Sakura y se junto hacia para…tocando labio con labio…

…¡si un beso,…¡un hermoso y romántico beso bajo una lluvia de cerezos (bueno, eso fue la imaginación de ella)

¡y lo peor, por su mente paso la imagen de su Ryoma-sensei mientras una frase pasaba por su mente

"…seria fantástico hacerlo con el…"

-¡Sakuno, baka!-se dio un sape la chica en forma de regaño-deja de pensar esas cosas- giro la perilla de la puerta de su casa y se adentro

-Tadaima!-dijo sin muchos ánimos la castaña, se quito los zapatos y camino hacia la sala- ¿abuela o.o…?-volteo a los lados buscándola

-¡Saku-chan!-un chico pelirrojo de ojos violetas se abalanzo sobre la chica de trenzas, provocándola caer al suelo

-o/o ¿Eiji-chan?-pregunto sorprendida

-eso es lo que te quería avisar en la mañana-salio Sumire de la cocina recargándose en la pared- tu primo Eiji estará viviendo aquí

-¿enserio?...¡que alegría volver a verte Eiji-chan!-abrazo al chico por los hombros

-¡e vuelto Saku-chan!

El padre de Sakuno, es hijo de Sumire Ryusaki…

…y la madre de Eiji, la hija mayor de Sumire…

Es por eso que Eiji no portaba el apellido Ryusaki,…obviamente Kikumaru es el apellido de su padre

Eiji vivio siempre pegado de Sakuno, jugaban todo el tiempo, aun cuando Eiji era mayor que ella,...pero la verdad es que Eiji nunca se comporto como si le llevara 7 años

…De todos los primos que se reunían durante las fiestas de cumpleaños y celebraciones tradicionales, se podía presumir la buena convivencia de ellos…un cariño especial que compartían.

No se sabe quien era el más triste, cuando Eiji tuvo que irse a Hong Kong hace unos años atrás

…¿la castaña de nueve años?... ¿o el adolescente pelirrojo de 15?...el punto es que fue una dolorosa despedida

¡pero ahora estarían juntos de nuevo!

No importa recordar el pasado, el presente es lo importante

…bueno talvez si es importante hablar del pasado, porque si no ¿de que estarían hablando los primos en la sala, mientras tomaban Ponta?

-¡nyah!...hace tanto que no tomaba esto

-y ahora hay de cereza y durazno n.n-completo la chica-ne, Eiji-chan ¿estudiaras la universidad en Seigaku, no?

-si X3, como la tradición, además, tengo amigos ahí

-me da gusto, que no estés solo en la universidad

-Saku-chan¿y tu como vas para entrar?

-bien…O.o creo…ahora estoy entrenando en tennis, pero también es muy difícil

-Fight, Saku-chan!...¡tu vas a poder-jalo a su prima hacia el y formo un puño con su mano, con el revolvía los cabellos de ella de forma juguetona- Saku-chan, fight, fight!

-jaja…de acuerdo, de acuerdo-reía divertida

-¡chicos, la cena esta lista!...¡Eiji mas vale que no estés con tus juegos infantiles con Sakuno ¬.¬!-reclamo en un grito Sumire desde la cocina

-hoi!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakuno estaba tan contenta que su primo volviera después de tanto tiempo, que no tardo mucho en contarles a sus amigas,…cosa que hizo durante el trayecto a la secundaria

-¡Eiji-san volvió!-gritaron Sakura y Tomoyo

.hai!... ¡estoy tan feliz!-decía Sakuno

-Eiji-san era tan kawaii cuando lo conocí-dijo Sakura

-¡y no a cambiado!

-¿¬¬ Quien es ese?-pregunto molesto…bueno, celoso Syaoran

-es el primo de Sakuno-chan n.n-completo Tomoyo-el una vez salvo a Sakura-chan de ahogarse en una alberca

-es cierto, recuerdo eso-comento Sakuno

-si es cierto, Eiji-san era muy amable con nosotras-dijo Sakura

-ahm con que si ¬¬#-completo Syaoran

-¿y que edad tiene?-pregunto Tomoka…pues ella no conocía al dichoso primo maravilla

-bien, ahora debe tener 21 años…¿no es asi Sakuno-chan?-dijo Tomoyo

-si n.n

-¡21 años?...¿ósea que el era un adolescente jugando con niñas O.o!-se sorprendió Syaoran

-hai, Eiji-san era adorable con las pequeñas, no era el clásico adolescente que nos veía de mala casa-comento Sakura

-ves Li-kun…Sakura-chan, no podría salir con Eiji-san, es muy grande para salir con niñas de secundaria-comento Tomoyo

-¿o.o salir conmigo?-Sakura no capto los celos de Syaoran

-"…¿muy grande?...¿entonces yo tampoco podría salir con alguien como Ryoma-sensei, porque el viene teniendo la misma edad que Eiji-chan,…y el esta en la universidad, y yo en la secundaria,…¿será diferente si estuviera yo en la preparatoria?...¿el así se fijaría en mi?..."

-Sakuno-chan!-grito Tomoka a veinte paso adelante

-eh?-se salio de sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta que sus amigos continuaron el paso…o mas bien, ella se detuvo

-¿Qué esperas!...¡llegaras tarde si te quedas ahí!

-h-hai!...¡ya voy!-corrió la chica de trenzas a sus amigos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-vamos, vamos, rápido… ¡nyah!...¿se piensan que los voy a ir empujando todo el camino TTu?-reclamo molesto el neko mientras llevaba a empujones a Momoshiro y Ryoma

-¿pero a donde vamos, Eiji?

-a comer a mi casa

-¡Kikumaru!...yo debo ir a entrenar

-luego O'chibi,…si no entrenas hoy, no perderás el titulo de tennis no ouji-sama

-mada mada dane! –dijo molesto

-por cierto… ¿alguien ha visto a Oishi?

-¿te refieres a tu viejo amor Oishi?-pregunto en burla Momoshiro mostrando una sonrisa picara, provocando la risa de Echizen

-nyah!...¿que estupideces dices?-golpeo fuerte la cabeza de Momoshiro-¡ lo pregunto porque yo hacia dobles en prepa con el antes de irme!...¡éramos el Golden Pair!

-ves Kikumaru,…tu mismo acabas de decir que si eran amantes-bromeo Echizen

-¡nyah!...¡no sigan diciendo eso, yo tengo novia!...¡además, miren que si le siguen aprendí antes de ir a Hong Kong a hacer los jugos de Inui Sadaharu-dijo y los chicos se pusieron azules mientras tenían una mirada de estar aterrados…no conocían malicia en el neko

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**-**¡abuela, ya llegue!-anuncio Sakuno dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, sin fijarse que había otros dos pares mas- ¿abuela o.o?...TTu últimamente mi abuela se va y no avisa,…o se esconde

Sin fijarse mucho en la sala se dirigió a la cocina a ver si su abuela se encontraba ahí, pero no vio nada más que unas ollas llenas de comido sobre la estufa

-bien, al menos dejo la cena antes de irse-abrió una de las ollas y se encontró con algo delicioso- ¡sopa de miso!

Salio de la cocina tarareando y bailando para dirigirse a su alcoba a cambiarse su uniforme,…pero tendría que pasar por la sala

-¡comeremos sopa de miso!...cuando la abuela llegue, rica sopa de miso…

-Saku-chan, hoi, hoi!

-a Eiji-chan estas…-se dio cuenta de la compañía de su primo- o/o…

Dos chicos se encontraban acompañando a su primo en la sala…pero un chico si le era conocido…

-¡Ryoma-sensei o/o!

…¡si!...ella bailo e hizo el canto de la sopa de miso bajo los dorados ojos de su apuesto profesor

¡Corre, corre,…no espera… ¡piensa, piensa!...una forma de no sentirse avergonzada…

…¡rayos!... ¿la tierra de verdad no se la puede tragar?

-hoi¿ya conocías al o'chibi?

-etto…hai… ¿Eiji-chan, de donde lo conoces?

-pues el es mi amigo desde la secundaria X3

-ah…er…ah…¡disculpen mis modales, ko-konnichiwa!-hizo una reverencia Sakuno

-Konnichiwa!-saludo amable Momo

-konnichiwa…-dijo Ryoma, por cierto, el konnichiwa mas encantador que a escuchado Sakuno

-"…debo, debo salir de aquí…¡que pena!..."voy…voy a cambiarme a mi cuarto sumimasen-dijo Sakuno corrido y subió rápido las escaleras , lo ultimo que se escucho fue el fuerte portazo de la puerta del cuarto de ella

-o.oU ¿Quién era ella Eiji?-pregunto Momo

-mi prima Sakuno¿no es linda?...ne, O'chibi¿de donde conoces a Saku-chan?...o.o ¿y porque te dice sensei?

-le estoy enseñando tennis los fines de semana

-¡nyah!... ¡eso es bueno!... ¡no sabes las ganas que tiene Sakuno de entrar a la universidad Seigaku!...contigo si podrá aprender bien un…

-¿ella es a la que enseñas?-pregunto Momo sorprendido, talvez decepcionado, mientras Ryoma solo asintió-¡rayos, pensé que seria una chica!

-Saku-chan, es una chica, Momo ¬¬

-corrección, es una niña

-"…al menos no molestara mas…"-se dijo internamente Ryoma

-mejor voy a ver que le ocurre, se veía nerviosa- dijo Eiji levantándose

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Wa!-Sakuno se tapo con su almohada el rostro para ahogar un grito- ¡pero que vergüenza acabo de pasar con Ryoma-sensei-su cara estaba roja y sus mejillas calientes- ¡si antes no tenia oportunidad con el por ser una niña, ahora menos!...¡debe pensar que soy una inmadura!

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Eiji, quien estuvo apunto de tocar la puerta de la habitación de su prima, pero paro al escuchar todo el drama que ella hacia

-a…a Saku-chan le gusta el o'chibi,…-se veía al pelirrojo muy sorprendido- demo…el es mayor que ella…¡nyah!...¡no puede ser!

Fin del cap...

Grax por leer...¡espero lean el prox capitulo!...¡porque ya vendran las verdaderas escenas RyoSaku!...XD...y ademas...habra algien tras Sakuno...jojo

Ryoma: ¬¬# kien va a andar tras Sakuno?

VANGeL: hu...kien sabe

Ryoma¡tu debes saber!...¡eres la autora!

VANGeL: TTu te lo adverti...¡sufriras!...nyajajaja


	3. Si te enamora, ¡conquistalo!

**La li ho:**

**Yo aki de nuevo, con esta tercera parte de este fic, jeje...ahora el disclaimer que lo dara...**

**-Una nube de color rosa aparece y destillitos de colores vuelan O.o-**

**Hombre¡Soy Cosmo!**

**Mujer: y yo Wanda!**

**Ambos¡y somos tus padrinos magicos!**

**nOn seee...¡las hadas y hados existen! T-T yo tenia razon...¡y son mias!...¡todos mis abusrdos deseos seran cumplidos!...nyajaja**

**Wanda: de hecho solo tienes tres deseos n.n**

**O.ó ¿que?...¡exigo explicaciones!**

**Cosmo: porque Timmy vio tu miserable y aburrida vida normal, y decidio concederte tres deseos nada mas nOn**

**Wanda: u.ú idiota...¡eso no se dice!**

**Cosmo: o.o pero es la verdad**

**Bueno,...ya no regañes al pobresito, comprendelo,...¬¬ lo idiota no se quita**

**Cosmo¡ves Wanda, ella tambien me ama!...nOn!**

**Ejem...see O.ó bueno, debo elegir sabiamente mis deseos**

**Wanda: por fin algien razonable u.u...eso me da...**

**¡quiero que cuando salga de la preparatoria me case con Hyde de L'arc-en-ciel¡ tener chocolate de por vida!...¡y quiero que PoT sea mio!**

**Wanda: O.ó ¿no que sabiamente?**

**u.u eso es sabio...**

**Wanda: pero,...**

**Cosmo¡concederemos esos deseos!nOn**-prepara su barita de estrella magica-

**Ryoma: ¬¬ ¿porque te tardas tanto en empezar el fic?...O.ó¿quienes son esos?...**

**Wanda y Cosmo: o.oU**

**Son mis padrinos magicos nOn**

**Wanda: ¬¬ eramos querida¿que nunca viste?...pierdes a tus padrinos al momento de delatarnos**

**¿que O.ó?**

**Cosmo¿y sus deseos...?**

**Wanda: se quedo sin ellos,...nos vamos...**

**-Otra nube rosa aparece y un letrerito que dice "adios"-**

**;.; ¡no!...mis 3 deseos!...**

**Ryoma: ¬¬ ¿ya podemos continuar?**

**sniff...bien,...PoT jamas...¡jamas me pertenecera!...¡las hadas no me cumpliran mi deseo!**

**Ryoma: la exageracion...**

**Agradecimientos de review:**

**SaPaLu7**¡viva el S&S!...¡viva el T&E!...nOn yo tmb amo esas parejas, son de mis favoritas...jeje...y ok...habra lime -a como me ruega la gente XDu- No puse a Eiji por el cabello, XD lo puse xke creo ke es el mas adecuad0o para hacer el papel de primo...O.ó no se veria muy iem a Kaidoh...(u.u golpearia a Ryoma...), espero te siga gustand0o mi fic nOn

**Slamina**: XDDu ahora si te creo que estas obsecionada con el RyoSaku, solo aceptas la relacion por ser ellos, jaja...de hecho se me hizo raro no ver un review tuyo en el primer capi o.o...¡pero no importa XDD, Eiji no hara ningun papel asi de hermano,...sera protector y cuidare a Sakuno de Ryoma, pero no se metera tant0o asi en la relacion...XD lueg0o veras como x si no me entiendes. si el cole pudre el cerebro u.ú pero...-la abraza- esperaba tanto que algien me preguntara ke era Loli-com,...queria explicarlo XD...mas abajito lo hare y te lo aclarare, y no descuida,...no hare caps especiales para el S&S y el T&E...aunke si estoy pensando en un lime del S&S,...pero este fic es RyoSaku,...eso no cambiara,...y jojo...aki sale kien es el pretendiente.

**o'chibi**¡Chaparra!...n.nU ok gomen, gomen...es ke es muy divertid0o para mi hacer ese tipo de escenas, XD...amo cuando los hombres se ponen nerviosos cuando les dicen "eres gay"...jajaja...TTu tu sabes, yo tmb amo a los gays nOn (u.u debo hacerlo...coff, coff)...ya no te preocupes, no pasara nada malo de Eiji.

**anni-fer**: jeje,...grax por leer el fic,...y seee habra celos, muestras de cariño, apapachos y arrimones...XDDu,... si no ¿que clase de Loli-com seria?...esper0o sigas leyend0o!

**clea everlasting**: jeje, de hecho a ellos no les importara ke se lleven unos añitos,...pero "el ke diran" influira en este fic,...si te refieres al encuentro del S&S...,es el final de Card Captors Sakura en manga, solo cambie un poco las cosas, porke en teoria asi (ya sabes, kmbie uniformes, palabras, XD)

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-**: -la abraza- me encantan esos fics ke dices¡y me da gusto ke entre esos este se uno de tus favoritos tambien!...T-T me hace sentir iem y orgullosa, nop Eiji no sera celoso,...o al menos eso no lo quiero hacer XD...y todas esas preguntas seran respondidas en este capi,...jojo...wen0o no tanto las de Ryoma...jeje.

**Marip**: see Ryoma sufrira,...porque lo pondre entre la espada y la pared,...jajaja,...ya veras como,...espero leas el prox capitulo, onegai...

**Silene-Luna**: Seee, CCS y PoT tmb entra entre mis 3...wen0o 4 animes favoritos jejeje (Fruits Basket y Gravitation X3u)...por cierto¿cual es el 3 tuyo XD?...nah, Sakuno la pasara "iem" por el momento XD,...y Eiji...XDD no hara nada, chance y sea pañuelo de lagrimas de su prima...jojojo.

**Vickyta-chan**: O.O no te lo creo!...¿no has terminado de ver CCS?...T-T eres la primera persona ke conozco ke me dice eso, de hecho hize crossover con CCS por muchas razones y un de esas es porke ese anime todo mundo lo a visto y asi no habria conficion,...pero en fin u.u espero algun dia lo veas,...¡porke esta genial,...y el chico que anda por ella,...creo ke es el ke menos se imaginan,...o talvez lo hagan, pero no con mis cambios,...muajaja,...espero te guste este capi tmb!

**Naru-chan**: jeje, grax...de hecho no fue tanta mi imaginacion,...per0o si keria hacer un fic diferente, hay UA y todo eso,...pero Ryoma y Sakuno tienen la misma edad X3 y este ya es diferente,...y lime...X3 la pekeña Sakuno no sufrira jaja...y cuand0o c den cuenta...¡Aguas! XDD, esper0o te guste tmb este fic.

**Loli-com**

El termino Loli-com es la abreviatura de "Complejo de Lolita",...esta clasificación viene de la pelicula de Lolita, que era una niña de 13 años de cuerpo bastante desarrollado para su edad, a tal grado que no parecia que apenas entrara en la adolescencia. Lolita despierta pasiones en hombres mucho mayores que ella, y empieza a tener relaciones con ellos.

Bien,...ya esta di la explicacion T-T soy feliz ahora completamente XD...ahora, yo adverti desde el primer capi ke era un loli-com suavecito, pues en si en la pelicula de Lolita ella tenia 13 y los hombres mas de 30,...por eso e puesto esas edades en este fic,...para no hacerlo tan crudo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Mi entrenador**

Capitulo 2: Si te enamora ¡conquistalo!

-bien, al menos ya sabes agarrar correctamente la raqueta u.úU-dijo Ryoma a su aprendiz

-u/u si…no creí que el tennis fuera tan difícil-respondió Sakuno apenada

-no es difícil, ¬¬ solo tienes que poner mas atención

-"…contigo en mi presencia, no es fácil tener atención…" hai, Ryoma-sensei

Ocho clases ya han pasado desde que Sakuno Ryusaki, había empezado a aprender tennis…

…y no se lo impartía cualquier persona¡no, era el tennis no ouji-sama, Ryoma Echizen,...

Sakuno ya no solamente se sentía atraída a Ryoma,…ahora estaba segura que lo que sentía era algo mas fuerte,…pero no alcanzaba a comprenderlo bien,…solo tenia algo claro,…

…quería estar con el, aun después acabaran las practicas.

-bien, es todo-dijo Ryoma

-"…piensa, piensa Sakuno,…haz platica,…o/ó ¿Por qué siempre debo quedarme callada con el?...Ry-Ryoma-sensei…

-hmm?

-etto…ano… ¿o/o te cae muy bien Eiji-chan?-se da un sape mental- "…¿de mi primo?...T-T debo tener otros temas de conversación…"

-¿o.ó porque lo preguntas?

-o.o…eh…etto…pues…son muy diferentes…Eiji es muy activo y no para de hablar…y tu...tu….eres…o.oU

Tantas virtudes,…y no poder decir una… ¡estupida vergüenza!

-eso no es lo importante-interrumpió Ryoma mientras daba la espalda a Sakuno-mientras sea sincero es buen amigo

Escuchar esa pequeña frase de los labios de su sensei, hizo sonrojar a la castaña y se diera cuenta que Ryoma Echizen, es mas profundo de lo que aparenta ser.

-arigatou, Ryoma-sensei,…por ser amigo de Eiji-chan n/n

-hmm…¿quieres que te…

-¡Saku-chan!-corrió el pelirrojo a su prima y quedo colgado…quizás recargado de los hombros de ella

-X.x, hola Eiji-chan

-¡hoi, O'chibi!

-Kikumaru-dijo en tono de saludo

-ne, Saku-chan ¿vamos por helados?

-etto…n/n hai

-ne, o'chibi¿vamos por helados?

-no

-¡nyah!...vamos!-dijo en suplica

-¬¬ debo entrenar, nos vemos después-tomo sus raquetas y salio de la cancha

-T-T nunca quiere salir-reclamo Eiji

-es…muy dedicado o/o

-bueno,…eso si…¡vamos por helados!-jalo a su prima y se la llevo a rastras-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Eiji-chan!...¿Por qué desprogramaste mi reloj?-grito Sakuno de golpe al abrir la puerta del cuarto de su primo

-;.; hace mucho ruido y me despierta a mi también

-¡Eiji-chan TTu!-

Fue la respuesta mas estupida que había escuchado…

-¡buah!...¡prometo comprarte un reloj no tan ruidosos!...¡pero no te enojes!-se escondió bajo las sabanas

-grr…ni siquiera me e peinado- todo el largo cabello de la castaña estaba sin trenzar y el lazo de su uniforme no era el moño de siempre

-Saku-chan…se te hará mas tarde

-¡argh!-cerro la puerta con furia, dejando a su primo atemorizado

Salio de su casa corriendo, si se quedaba a desayunar y peinar,…no llega a clases,…

…nunca se había enojado con Eiji antes,…ahora eso la estaba carcomiendo, sintiéndose culpable,…bien….cuando volviera a casa le pediría disculpas por sus gritos matutinos.

-gomenasai, sensei-abrió Sakuno la puerta del salón con su respiración acelerada

-señorita, ese no es su salón-dijo en un tono de reclamo el profesor

-eh o.o?...¿me cambiaron de grupo?

-¬¬ el grupo de 3° es el salón que sigue

-o.oU sensei…soy Ryusaki

-o.o ¿Qué?-se le quedo observando de pies a cabeza- O.o Ryusaki, no la reconocí, pase a sentar

- u/u hai…-paso apenada entre sus compañeros y tomo asiento

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-no puedo creer que no me haya reconocido el sensei-dijo Sakuno con su rostro bajo cubierto por su cabello

-n.nU pero no tienes porque ponerte así…-contesto Tomoka mientras se llevaba un bocado de su abentou a la boca

-hmm…Tomoka-chan…?

-¿dime o.o?

-¿nunca te a gustado…alguien mayor?

-¿mayor?...O.o no que yo recuerde… ¿Qué tan mayor?

-hmm…no se ¿universitario?-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-O.o…Sakuno-chan… ¿te gusta alguien de la universidad?

-bien…etto…yo…o/o

-¡ahh!-grito emocionada- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?

-baja la voz o/ó

-dime, dime… ¿Quién es?

-es…Ryoma-sensei…u/u el que me esta enseñando tennis

-¡aww nOn!... ¡que romántico!...un profesor y su alumna

-y mejor amigo de mi primo ¬/¬…no me ilusiono, Eiji-chan me trata como una niña…así que Ryoma-sensei también lo hace

-pero ya no eres una niña

-pero para el si…

-¡Sakuno-chan!... ¿desde cuando esa actitud?...si tu quieres algo lo consigues,…o.ó si te gusta Ryoma-sensei¿Qué esperas?

-es imposible Tomoka-chan…-dio un suspiro pesado- lo que te iba a preguntar era como olvidarlo…¬¬U

-TTu

-por cierto… ¿Sakura-chan y Tomoyo-chan a donde se fueron?-dijo mientras separaba su cabello en dos secciones para trenzarlo

-pues donde crees…Sakura-chan con Li…y como hoy llego el tal Hiragizawa…Tomoyo esta con el…

-Es cierto,…lo olvide…tienen novio u/u-dijo medio desanimada mientras trenzaba ya una parte de su cabello

-o.o… ¡Sakuno-chan!... ¡tu cabello!

-¿Qué tiene O.ó?

-¡fue por eso que el profesor no te reconoció!...

-o.o…ah, es cierto…

-y además…con las trenzas,…te ves niña

-¬¬U muchas gracias,…pero ya me había dado cuenta de eso

-¡no, no es eso!...¡waa!...¡ya tengo una idea!...¡que lista soy!

-o.o ¿de que hablas?

-¡luego te digo!... ¡debo encontrar a Tomoyo-chan!-salio corriendo emocionada

-To-Tomoka-chan…o.oU

-oh,…¡Sakuno!-una voz se oyó por detrás de la chica

-eh?-volteo su vista y encontró un chico mas alto que ella de cabellos verdosos y unos ligeros ojos dorados- o.o… ¿Ryoga-sempai?

-maa… ¿Por qué tan solita?

-u.u bien…mis amigas ya traen novio…y Tomoka me abandono TTu

-ya veo…¿pero tu porque no tienes novio?…eres muy linda-sonrio galante

-o/o etto…-volteo un poco la cara- no…no estoy interesada en esas cosas

-¿entonces…estas privando a los chicos de tu compañía?

-o/o Ryoga-sempai!

-dime…¿me privaras también de tu compañía?

-a…a ¿a que…te refieres?-enrojeció por completo

-n.n…te ves muy kawaii sonrojada…

-ah…ah…-bien, el vocabulario se le fue

-sabes,…conmigo no podrás privarte-se acerco al rostro de la castaña- me interesas demasiado como para dejarte

-etto…o/o

-n.n si alguien mas te gusta…no hay problema, confió en mi…-sonrio aun mas, con algo de orgullo-nos vemos después, Sakuno-diciendo esto se marcho

-u/u solo a mi me pasan estas cosas…TTu el chico porque todas quieren interesado en mi,…y yo no quiero nada con el… ¡bien Sakuno!...desaprovechas lo bueno-se regañaba en voz alta

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryoma se encontraba en su casa,…

…si algo sabia hacer bien, tanto como el tennis era: dormir...; por eso se encontraba tirado en su sofa, acostado con la televisión prendida y la boca entre abierta…no tenia nada provechoso que hacer...y la verdad no queria hacer absolutamente nada

-nii-chan!...¡ya llegue!-entro un chico de cabellos verdosos

-grr…-se quejaba Ryoma por el escándalo

-nii-chan!-el chico seguía gritando para llamar a su hermano

-¡coño, Ryoga!... ¿acaso no puedes estar callado?

-maa…quería saludarte,…no tienes porque enojarte tanto

-¿o.ó acaso no notas que estoy dormido?

-si,…pero siempre lo estas…por una vez que te despierte, no pasara nada

-u.ú repítemelo.… ¿Por qué no te largaste con mis papas a América?

-porque me gusta mas vivir en Japón X3

-grr… ¿y porque tenias que quedarte conmigo?

-nii-chan,…no te enojes…X3 mira que eres mi ejemplo a seguir,…además ¿en donde me quedaba?...esta también es mi casa

-grr…me voy a mi cuarto

-o.o ¿y la comida?

-¡no soy tu cocinero!...¡si quieres alimentarte, hazlo tu solo!

-o.oU

-grr…-se acerco a la puerta de su habitación-hay teriyaki en un plato-dijo y cerro la puerta de su habitación-

-X3 sabia que no me dejaría sin alimentar,…pero que amargoso se pone si lo despierto-se mofaba Ryoga

-…u/ú#...-Ryoma salio de la habitación con la cabeza baja

-o.o ¿no te ibas a dormir nii-chan?

-u.ú yo tampoco he comido

-¬¬ ya veo porque tu mal humor

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina,…Ryoma sirvió de mala gana la comida, mientras Ryoga sacaba dos pontas del refrigerador…

…de ahí en adelante, todo fue silencio,…hasta que a Ryoga se le ocurrió preguntar algo,…y asi mataba el silencio,…cosa que a el para nada le gustaba.

-ne, nii-chan…-llamo pero su hermano no le puso atención-nii-chan…

-¿Qué?-pregunto de mala gana sin dejar de comer

-sabes hay algo que quiero preguntarte,…

-¿de que?

-es que… ¿Qué hago si la chica que me gusta, quiere con otro chico?

-¡pufff!-Ryoma escupió su preciada Ponta al momento de escuchar tan absurda pregunta¿desde cuando Ryoga le pregunta esas cosas a el?- ¿Qué rayos preguntas?

-si lo se…el guapo Ryoga preguntando…uwú…pero es que nunca me había pasado eso

- ¿y que te hace pensar que a mi si ¬¬?

-pues…siempre estas rodeado de chicas, nii-chan,…algo debes saber

-esas cosas me tienen sin importancia

-o.o ¿las chicas?

-si…-contesto mientras volvió a tomar de su Ponta

- u.uU ya decía yo que tu amistad con Momo no era normal…pobre Ann…

-¡pufff!-volvió a escupir- ¡ya se acabo esta conversación!

-maa…no te enojes nii-chan, X3 solo bromeo

-¡pues no bromees!...ahora come,…que vamos ir a entrenar

-O.ó ahora?...demo…

-sin pero,…la condición para que tu quedaras, fue que mejoraras en el tennis

-pero…soy bueno X3

- ¬¬ mada mada dane

-o.ó que no sea como tu, no significa que tan malo

-come en silencio

-pero…

-¡ya!-levanto la voz

Y así es como el hermano mayor, calla al pequeño…a gritos…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Eiji…-chan-se asomo Sakuno a la sala, donde se encontraba Eiji viendo televisión

-n.n Saku-chan!...¡volviste!-dijo sonriente

-etto…

-o.o ¿Qué te pasa?

-perdóname,…por lo de la mañana…no debí gritarte ni enojarme…

-¡nyah!...descuida…TTu no volveré a desprogramar tu reloj…por eso –saca un reloj en forma de gato de color negro (n.a¿alguien a visto Pita-ten?...weno si es asi, el reloj es Nya, la gatita demonio de Shia XD) - ¡te compre este!...¡y este no tintinea tanto!

-¡wa!...¡kawaii!...¡gracias Eiji-chan!-tomo el reloj- n.n

El timbre de la residencia sonó, dando a indicar que había visitas

-¡voy!-grito Eiji mientras corría hacia la puerta y abría-ahh…Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan…y o.o…¡y otra amiga X3!-dijo al notar a las 3 chicas en la puerta

-¬¬ me llamo Tomoka

-ah…X3 no te conocía,…¿buscan a Saku-chan?

-asi es-dijo Tomoyo

-esta en la sala-contesto Eiji

Las 3 chicas se encaminaron a la sala, y pudieron ver a una chibi Sakuno en el suelo, admirando su nuevo reloj de gato,…talvez le estaba poniendo la hora…o estaba haciendo como si el gato hablara…en fin…Sakuno se divertía con su nuevo reloj

-Sakuno-chan-hablo Sakura

-eh?...a hola chicas n.n-saludo- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-vinimos…a darte un cambio-dijo Tomoyo-

-¿cambio o.o?

-asi es,…pero primero debemos hablar contigo-comento Sakura- ¿si puedes?

-si claro…-contesto confusa- vamos a mi habitación

Subieron las escaleras de la casa bajo la mirada de Eiji,…el cual ya suponía a que se referían las tres chicas…

…al principio sintió que debía impedir…¿pero quien es el para meterse en las cosas de su prima?...además…¡se trata sobre Ryoma!...

…un chico como el,…no podría tener nada con Sakuno…

…¿verdad?...bueno,…Eiji estaba confiado en eso…

-bien…-cerro completamente la puerta- ¿de que quieren hablar?

-Sakuno-chan…-comenzó a hablar Tomoka- queremos hablarte de Ryoma

-¿ o/oU ya les dijo Tomoka-chan?-pregunto apenada mientras las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza- u/u mou…oigan…no haré nada malo, ni locuras tampoco,…se perfectamente que Ryoma-sensei es mayor…y que yo debo…

-debes intentarlo-dijo Tomoyo- n.n la edad no importa,…y nosotras te apoyaremos

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Sakuno- pero…la otra vez,…le dijeron a Li-san que Sakura no podía tener nada con Eiji-chan…

-eso lo dije porque Li-kun es celoso-respondió tranquila Tomoyo-pero eso no es cierto

-Sakuno-chan…-llamo Sakura- la verdad la edad no importa,…siempre y cuando de verdad lo ames

-¿…a…ame?-enrojeció por completo

-¿te acuerdas de Yukito-san?-Sakuno asintió- yo pensé…hace mucho, que el me gustaba,…y que lo queria como a nadie en el mundo…pero no era verdad,…era solo un cariño especial,… como el que siento por mi papa o por mi onii-chan…los sentimientos pueden confundirse,…y tienes que aclararlos…¿Qué sientes en verdad, Sakuno-chan?

Razono por unos momentos las palabras de la castaña de ojos verdes…

…y tenían mucha razón…puede ser que sus sentimientos se confundan, pues en los últimos días Sakuno se había informado sobre la vida de Ryoma Echizen…

El tennis no ouji-sama, el que fue el niño prodigio en la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria siempre,…el que nunca perdió un juego,…un chico listo en verdad…el se gano,…la total admiración de Sakuno…se sentía afortunada de que alguien como el,…le estuviera enseñando tennis,…

…¿era solo eso?...admiración…

¡No, eso no podía ser nada mas!... Pensar en Ryoma Echizen,…solo esa pequeña acción, hacia que su corazon latiera violentamente provocando que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas y la calentara por todo el cuerpo,…eran sensaciones que ella jamás había sentido…¡nunca!

...era claro,…

-yo…yo si estoy enamorada de Ryoma-sensei-dijo bajo y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse- pero soy una niña…

-¡a eso venimos!-grito Tomoka- como te dije en la mañana,…tengo un plan…y eso es porque me di cuenta de tus trenzas

-¬¬ y dale con mis trenzas… ¿Qué tienes en contra de ellas o.ó?

- n.n que te hacen niña…y si no las tienes…en verdad aparentas la edad que tienes

-¿la edad…que de verdad aparento?-pregunto confundida

-¡empecemos!-grito Tomoyo emocionada- solo tenemos una semana y hay que hacer que Sakuno se vea aun mas linda de lo que es

-O.o "…esto no me agrada nada…pero me da mas miedo negarme…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sábado por la mañana Sakuno salio lo mas rápido y temerosa de su casa,…bien,…algo emocionada,…pero en si temerosa…

…verse al espejo en verdad la hizo sentir extraña¿en verdad ella era así?...y lo que mas la inquietaba…

¿Cómo la vería su amado Ryoma-sensei?

-hmm…llega tarde-se decía Ryoma mientras tomaba de su Ponta de uva

-Ry-Ryoma-sensei-llamo Sakuno por detrás de el

-ah, ya llegaste…

-ha-hai…-decía cohibida

-te dijo que si querías mejorar deberías…o.o-volteaba para encararla pero se quedo sorprendido al ver a la chica que encontró-

--Flash Back—

-como tu cabello no estaba trenzado, tu cara no se reflejaba infantil-explicaba Tomoka

-u.ú eso me lo has dicho antes…ve al punto-reclamaba Sakuno, ya le había hartado la conversación de las trenzas

-lo que Tomoka-chan quiere decir, es que es hora de que te despidas de ellas-explico Tomoyo

-¿Qué?-grito Sakuno ante la declaración- ¿te…te refieres a…?

-no Sakuno-chan,…no te voy a cortar el pelo…simplemente será un cambio de peinado- aclaro Tomoyo-…bueno, eso lo hará Sakura,…yo supervisare tu ropa….

-¿O.o mi ropa!

Oh, eso era algo que Sakuno siempre temió de Tomoyo…¡que se metiera con su ropa!

¡ya antes había visto como vestía a Sakura, con sus trajes tanto de fiestas o unos parecidos a los de cosplays…

…era algo que en verdad,…no quería sentir en carne propia…

-"…u.u todo sea por Ryoma-sensei…"-si…todo sea por conquistarlo

-Sakuno-chan… ¿esta es la ropa con la que entrenas con Echizen-san?-pregunto Tomoyo

-hai…

-pero Sakuno,… ¡esta ropa esta demasiado holgada!...no resalta el cuerpo que tienes!...

- o/o ¿cuerpo?

-Sakuno-chan…aunque no te hayas dado cuenta,…no tienes el cuerpo plano sabias-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo amable,…pero enrojeciendo a Sakuno

-es verdad…TTu que daría por tener mas atributos como tu-dijo Tomoka en puchero

-¡Tomoka-chan o/o!

-eso se debe a que todos estos años has estado ejercitándote,…y esta ropa no te favorece…por suerte…-los ojos de Daidouji brillaron y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas- me tienes a mi y haré que la hermosa silueta de Sakuno-chan reluzca…ah-se tomaba las mejillas- haré un guardarropa deportivo perfecto para Sakuno-chan… ¡que emocionante!

-n.nU-las 3 chicas observaban a Tomoyo

-To-Tomoyo-chan…recuerda que es deportivo T-T no vallas a hacer trajes demasiado esponjados-reclamo Sakura

-si, descuida Sakura-chan…es tennis

-Sakuno-chan… ¿Qué tal si tu cabello va completamente recogido?

-o.oU hau…

"…adiós a mis trenzas…"

-Fin Flash Back-

Si, Sakura supo a la perfección que el cabello recogido era lo mejor para Sakuno,…su rostro lucia fresco y femenino,…mostrando un rostro de una niña adolescente,…no el infantil rostro de antes

Y Tomoyo hizo un excelente trabajo en el guardarropa de la chica,…

Una falda de tablones morada, llegándole 2 manos arriba de la rodilla,…y una ombliguera sin mangas en un tono morado,…y sobre sus brazos, unos largos guantes blancos que dejaban ver sus dedos, y unos calcetones blancos sobre unos tennis morados…

Si, Sakuno se veía bien…muy bien…

Tan bien que Ryoma Echizen no pudo evitar esta vez, observar bien a la chica…

-¿Ryusaki?-pregunto extrañado…

-h-hai o/o?

-eh…-bien,…se quedo sin palabras…ella… ¿Dónde quedo la niña a la que le estaba enseñando tennis?

Ese cuerpo, no era definitivo el de una niña…además…

-"… ¿Qué…que me pasa?..."-se dijo al sentir que su rostro se calentaba-Ryusaki… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-14 años o/o

¡Una niña!...

¡No!...ese cuerpo no podía ser el de una niña de 14 años…¡ni las amigas de su hermano estaban así!...

Además… ¿Qué lo tenia de sorprendido?...no es la primera vez que ve a una chica así…

Era algo mas que Sakuno Ryusaki despertaba en el…algo que no entendía muy bien…

-Ryoma-sensei?-llamo la castaña

-hmm?

-¿vamos a entrenar hoy?

-wizz…-respondió-ve a tu lugar y practica 50 saques

-hai…-obedeció y empezó a caminar…

La falda se movió junto con su cabello al momento de caminar,…y esos movimientos fueron observados por Ryoma…algo era seguro…

…no era normal en el…y mas cuando sintió su rostro enrojecer…y además…

¿Una niña le hacia sentir así?

¡Una chica, no una niña!... ¡Una chica, no una niña!... ¡tenia que grabarse bien eso en la cabeza!...y no le estaba costando trabajo

Bajo la visera de su gorra y se acercaba a su discípula…

…no se atrevería a subir esa visera y mostrar ese sonroje nada común en el…


	4. No escogemos a quien amar

**La li ho:**

**VANGeL: gente!...ke onda como han andad0o por haya...X3 pues yo...**

**Ryoma: a nadie le interesa como has estado**

**VANGeL: ¬¬ eres un grosero, yo que te trato tan iem y que tengo una foto tuya pegada en mi cuarto**

**Ryoma: O.ó ¿tienes una foto mia en tu cuarto?**

**VANGeL: fuck...hable demasiado...ejem...weno como iba diciendo,...voy a dar mi disclaimer**

**Hyde de L'arc-en-ciel sera mi esposo X3...**

**Ryoma: ¬¬**

**VANGeL: u.u wen0o eso no es...**

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece, si lo fuera, Sakuno nunca hubiera tenido trenzas XDu**

**Agradecimientos de review:**

**SaPaLu7: **jeje sip, traera problemas que los dos hermanos Echizen anden tras la misma chava, odio por departe de Ryoga y remordimiento por Ryoma...jeje...nOn los problemas son divertidos, grax por prestar tu valioso tiempo y leer este fic u.u...muchas grax!

**-.Sakura Kumbergil.-** seee...otra fanatica de CCS...u.u que weno que me decidi a hacer un crossover con esta serie nOn, pues no e visto a Sakuno sin trenzas...pero por experiencia, las trenzas siempre tehacen ver mas chica de lo que eres X3u...lamentablemente no puedo actualizar tan pronto como quiero, pero hago lo posible, grax por leer XD!

**clea everlasting**: ese es uno de mis tantos lemas "que te valgo lo que dice la gente",...pero si aplico eso en el fic ya no seria tan entretenido XD,...aun estoy planeando como Ryoga se enterara XDu...pero en si no le hara muchas gracia, que wen0o que regresaste de vacaciones y grax por leer este fic! nOn

**lucy**: u.u no soy mala...es que no puedo actualizar pronto como yo kisiera,...siempre me preguntas cuando actualizo,...y te respondere eso XD...me gustaria actualizar cada semana cada uno de mis fics,...pero el cole me absorve mucho con las tareas, y aparte u.uU mis amigos tmb me absorven porke hay problemillas y pss eso me resta un poco de creatividad,...pero hago lo posible x actualizar seguido...¡me halagas diciendome que es uno de los mejores fics T-T tratare de segir asi!...grax x leer!

**Slamina**: obviamente si es un loli-com...¡habra mucha perversion! XD!...(aunke kada vez asusto a mis amigos jaja...u.u ni modo, asi me deben kerer XP). La verdad es que no e escuchados muchos loli-coms,...solo e visto uno que es de la autora de Gravitation que se llama "Pura Dinamita" XD y esta de risa xke el tipo se la pasa diciendose que es un pervertido,...talvez si buskste te has de haber encontrado con las Gothic-lolita...nOn ke x cierto tmb me gusta mucho ese estilo jejeje...que wen0o ke te guste mi historia, y espero sigas leyendo...o.o por cierto hace mush0o ke no te veo conctada T-T...xau xau

**Shio-san**: de acuerdo, pensare mas en tu salud mental XP...pues talvez Ryoga no persiga mas a Sakuno con su cambio de look,...xke siempre le a gustado XDu...y pss como para el si es de su edad y no se ve niña no le afecta, en cambio para Ryoma que la veia chibi pss si como que no quiera verla asi de ese modo...espero sigas leyendo, xau xau

**o'chibi**: hermanita T-T...see ya c...¬¬ estupido Ryoma, hizo que perdiera mis deseos (Ryoma: O.ó ¿a quien llamas estupido?) como sea,...u.ú sospecho a creer que enserio te estas obsecionando con Eiji ehh...u.u wen0o no importa...tu sabes que estoy igual que tu XD...seee...ya le hacia falta a Sakuno ke le kitaramos sus trenzas T-T aunke yo las kiero...jeje sige leyendo ehhh...o nyajaja...sabes lo que hare...XDu...xau xau

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-** ahhh!...T-T tienes el mismo problema que yo...el control d hrs en el pc...u.ú ¿no te fastidia que hagan eso?...T-T...ahora...dentro de mis muchas motivos para no actualizar tan seguido esta ese (Discucion diaria: -Daniela! kitate de la computadora o desconcto los cables! T-T) ush... y tu pregunto...que xke los autores lo dejan en lo mas emocionante...es...¡para obligar a leer el siguiente cap!...jaja obvio no crees XD...hay ke pikrles la duda...nyajaja...espero sigas leyendo,...xau xau

**Silene-luna**: ya c...las niñas de 14 años ya no son como antes...u.u han crecido muy rapido...a esa edad...o.o espera...XD a esa edad tnia fama de...u.u no espera,...no lo puedo decir...T-T ¡pero no era porke lo fuera eh!...uu...sniff, sniff...wen0o en mi fic...aki las niñas de 14 años son mas timidas y como eran antes...jojo...aunke ya despues subire la tmperatura...pero falta xke apenas c estan conociendo...jeje, espero sigas leyendo, xau xau

**-ivekag-**: jeje...uwú me agrada saber que mi Loli-com si te llegara a gustar...y segire tratando de ke el fic valla como hasta ahora, grax x leer...xau xau

**Mi entrenador**

Capitulo 4: No escojemos a quien amar

Se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto, la gorra le cubría el rostro evitando que el sol lo calara, después de practicar arduamente tennis es lo reconfortaba

La sombra de los árboles lo cubría y ese vientecillo lo invitaba al mundo de los sueños,…cosa que no rechazaría,…solo debía tomar un sorbo de su…

¿Dónde esta, su Ponta de uva no estaba; la busco con su mano sin levantarse,…y no la hallaba…

-n.n Ryoma-sensei…toma

Levanto la vista para observar la dulce voz femenina que lo llamo,…era ella, su alumna de tennis enfrente de el, y un leve sonroje en sus mejillas apareció.

Sus largos cabellos se movían por el viento, y ese conjunto morado deportivo se veía bien en ella,...

¡Así es!...el traje se veía bien en ella,…no ella en el traje…

…y lo que mas le gustaba, era esa sonrisa "infantil" que poseía acompañada de sus rojizos ojos,…

…¡y lo que le ofrecía era una Ponta!

...Oh, Sakuno Ryusaki era lo mas bello que el había visto…

Se incorporo un poco y tomo la lata rozando las manos de ella, por lo que se sonrojo y rió nerviosa, el rió ante esa acción

-Thanks you-tomo un sorbo de la lata, de verdad tenia sed y por algún motivo, esa Ponta sabia mejor que otras veces

Ryoma se volvió a acostar, la presencia de esa chica lo ponía nervioso,…mas bien inestable,…no era algo normal en el

-Ryoma-sensei¿Por qué te gusta tanto la Ponta de uva?

-hm…no es ni dulce ni acida, sabe bien

-¿y es el único sabor que te gusta?

Esa pregunta no se oyó normal, podía decirse que la percibió como sensual,…se puso nervios…

…levanto la vista y pudo observar a la chica hincada frente a el, borrando esa sonrisa infantil y pasando a una mas…hm…sexy

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?

-pues…-se acercaba al rostro de su sensei-¿no te gustaría probar algo mas?-lo dijo en susurro

El rostro de su alumna estaba a centímetros del suyo, bajo un poco sus pupilas doradas y observo los labios de ella¡irresistibles, fue lo que pensó…pero… ¡es una niña!

-eso no importa...prueba algo nuevo- pronuncio la chica como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de el,…mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de su entrenador, mas bien a sus labios

Dejándose llevar, cerro sus ojos y también se acercaba a los labios de Ryusaki…mucha tentación y el es humano… ¡y hombre para acabar!

-¡ECHIZEN!

Pesadamente abrió sus ojo¿Quién se atrevía a despertarlo?

De golpe su sueño cayó a su conciencia obligándolo a abrir por completo sus ojos,…para ver que era fríamente observado y muy de cerca por Momoshiro

-¡ah!-retrocedió arrastras- ¿Qué haces tan cerca?-pregunto enojado

-¬¬ despertándote, llevas horas dormido ahí, y yo tratando de despertarte, así que te grite al oído…tienes pesado el sueño, y hablas dormido o.o esa no me la sabia eh

-¿hable o.ó?

-si, solo decías "mejor que la Ponta"… ¿pues que sueñas, Echizen?-rió con malicia

-o/ó ¡no debo decirte!

-¡ves, eran cosas pervertidas!-hizo un llanto dramático- por fin estas creciendo ;.;

-argh!-se levanto de mala gana y empezó a alejarse aunque fue seguido por Momo

Ese sueño¡no era normal!...nunca había soñado cosas así con las chicas,…y haciendo memoria, nunca había soñado con chicas

¿Por qué precisamente ella! Su alumna de tennis de tan solo 14 años¡no era claro, ni lógico!

Era…era… ¡una niña, alumna de secundaria, nieta de Sumire, que hace alguna vez fue su maestra, y también prima de un de sus mejores y pocos amigos, Eiji Kikumaru,…

…¡hace algunos días dejo de usar trenzas!

¡No, no y no, no podía andar soñando ese tipo de cosas con ella,…por mas linda que sea… ¿linda o.ó?...si eso pensó

¡La cabeza le daba vueltas, una niña pudo ponerlo así…

-hey, ahí esta Eiji-llamo Momo

-eh o.ó?- ¿pues que tanto habían caminado que ni cuenta el se daba por donde andaba?

Se dio cuenta que habían entrado a un gran parque por el que nunca había caminado.

Volteo hacia donde Momo le había indicado, y vio una cafetería muy llamativa,…estaba la entrada adornada por un arco de hojas, era de 2 pisos y una pequeña torrecilla al terminar pareciendo un castillo en color rosado pastel, tenia ventanitas en forma de corazones en un tono fucsia, había una gran puerta de madera de color café con igual adornos de corazón,… "…que cursi…" pensó Ryoma con una gotita tras el,…y entrando por el arco de hojas, estaba Eiji, seguido por una chica de cabellos castaños con el uniforme de Seigaku

-oye…no sabia que Eiji tuviera una novia tan linda

-Momo, ella no…

-¡hey, Eiji!-grito Momo para llamar a su amigo y empezó a correr hacia el, seguido de Ryoma pero no tan energético

-¡Momo!-aleteaba una mano el pelirrojo en señal de saludo- hoi, O'chibi!

-hey... ¿no nos presentaras con tu novia?-dijo Momo riendo pícaro

-o.o ¿novia?... ¿cual novia?

-pues la hermosa castaña de tu lado n.n

Y bien…como le suele suceder, la chica enrojeció al cumplido

-¿bebiste Momo o.o?...ella es Saku-chan, mi prima que ya conoces

-¿Qué O.o?

-Ko-konichiwa…-saludo la chica viendo un poco de frente al chico

-O.o no inventes…te ves distinta ¿pues que te hiciste?

-o/o nada

-nya! Si no tiene nada-Eiji bajo un poco para llegar a la altura de su prima viéndola curioso- ¿te hiciste algo o.o?

-u/u etto…

-bueno como sea…n.n ¿no quieren entrar con nosotros?-pregunto Eiji

-yo deb…-empezó a hablar Ryoma

-¡si, tengo hambre!-tapo la boca de Ryoma y lo empujo para entrar a la cafetería

Entraron y lo primero que vieron los chicos, fue el exceso de corazones en el ambiente, obviamente ese lugar fue diseñado para chicas colegialas…ósea, la idea de ir fue de Sakuno; buscaron entre ahí una mesa de 4 asientos, y encontraron una,…tanto Momo como Ryoma estaban indecisos de sentarse y Eiji…bueno es el, se sentó sin ningún complejo

…la mesa era blanca y las sillas del mismo color, pero con el respaldo en forma de corazon y un delineado grueso de color rojo con el asiento acolchonado de color igual rojo…pero que remedio,…tenían hambre y ya habían entrado…¡a sentarse!

¡Por favor que no haya algún conocido de ellos dos ahí!

Mientras esperaban a la mesera empezaron a conversar un poco Momo y Eiji…

Mientras Ryoma, asomaba su mirada bajo la gorra blanca, observando y disimulado a Sakuno, que sonreía abiertamente a su primo.

Esa sonrisa no la había visto en ella,…y si lo pensaba bien, en realidad no sabia nada de su alumna; muy apenas sabia cual era su nombre y que estudiaba en Seigaku…le daba curiosidad saber mas sobre ella…pero no podía preguntarle,…no le salía ser conversador y mas con las chicas…

Se sentía observada, y volteo lento la mirada buscando a la persona que la observara, hasta que topo con los ojos dorados de su sensei observándola con discreción…pero penetrante…

…el nerviosismo apareció en ella y empezó a sentir calor, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y volteo rápido su mirada y se puso mas firme,…evito la mirada de el

-o'chibi o.o

-hm?

-estas muy callado…

-¬¬

-u.u bueno,…pensativo ¿te pasa algo?

-no

-disculpen-nya!-una chica de cabellos cortos castaños de reflejos medio rosados y unos ojos cafés claros los llamo. Era la mesera, pues traía puesto un vestido de camarera en color rojo con la falda tabloneada, las mangas eran abultadas y las orillas de color rosado, en su cuello un gran moño rosado lo adornaba, mientras encima de ese vestido, un delantal blanco de encoje a las orillas con la parte del pecho pegadito y liso y la parte que cubre la falda en una forma de corazon, unas cortas calcetas rosadas y unos botines negros de cintas rosas y un corazon adornando

-"…y dale con los corazones u.ú…"-pensó Ryoma

-¿Qué van a ordenar-nya?-pregunto sonriente y amable…

-hmm…yo quiero una hamburguesa con unas papas fritas, y un refresco grande de cola nOn- pidio Momoshiro

-lo siento-nya…pero en el "Café Mew Mew" solo servimos postres de comer-nya n.n

-O.o ¿solo postres?

-hai-nya

-hm…entonces tráigame…un pay de queso con fresas y…¿si tiene refresco verdad o.o?- la chica asintió- entonces tráigame un refresco de cola…-volteo hacia Ryoma, el cual con la mirada le dijo que pidiera por el- ah y una Ponta de uva n.n

-¿y los demás pedirán algo-nya?

-¡nyah!...un helado flotante, un pastel de chocolate, y una Ponta de uva

-¡apuntado-nya, en un momento traigo su orden-nya!

-¡Ichigo-chan!...-grito una chica de cabello azulado en dos chonguitos, que estaba sentada en una de las mesas tomando te, con el mismo uniforme que la chica pero en tonos azules- debes atender la mesa 6,…y limpiar lo que se cayo de la mesa 9

-¡ya voy-nya! "…o.ó ¡ya me oirás luego Mint-chan!... ¡haré que tu té desaparezca y trabajaras…"- dejo la mesa de los chicos y se adentro a la cocina

-Eiji…por si no escuchaste ya había pedido la Ponta de Echizen- reclamo Momo

-si lo se, pero la Ponta que pedio era para Saku-chan

-eh o.ó?-reacciono Ryoma…casi nadie había quien tomara ese refresco

-nyah!...o'chibi, entonces te sigue gustando ese refresco

-u.u es lo único que toma…aparte del agua y la leche

-¡igual que Saku-chan!

-eh o.ó?-volvió a reaccionar… ¿el y ella tenían algo en común?

-es que es el único refresco que Saku-chan toma, desde chica…y solo lo toma de uva

-otra traumada, debía ser alumna de Echizen u.u

Aunque la chica estaba medio apenada con una sonrisa tonta,…por dentro había una chibi Sakuno con pompones victoreándose por tener algo en común con su Ryoma-sensei…

Mientras Ryoma cubría su rostro, sus mejillas se coloreaban…

…Sakuno y la Ponta…le recordó a su sueño de hace rato…

-¡aquí están lo que pidieron-nya!-llego la chica de traje rojo con una charola plateada con todo lo que habían pedido, dejando sobre la mesa cada platillo y bebida- ¡que lo disfruten-nya!- dijo con una gran sonrisa y se marcho a otra mesa

Los chicos platicaban de cualquier tontería, mientras Sakuno soltaba risas y carcajadas, si creía que Eiji era divertido,…Momo lo complementaba y hacían bomba…y ese rostro fastidiado de Ryoma-sensei también le era divertido, no podía evitar observar cada movimiento de el…

Ryoma-sensei es tan…

-o.o un celular llama…-comento Momo

La melodía de la canción de "Catch to Catchme" (n.a: u.uU el primer opening de CCS para las que no sepan o acuerden) comenzó a sonar, obviamente el celular era de Sakuno.

Los chicos…bueno Eiji y Momoshiro siguieron hablando, Ryoma continuo tomando su Ponta por popote, mientras Sakuno sacaba el celular de su mochila.

-Moshi moshi? ...n.n ah, Hiragizawa-kun

-coff coff o.ó- al oír el "kun", al entrenador de se le atoro su Ponto en lo que tomaba, un chico había llamado a su alumna, y al parecer ella le tenia confianza,…

La pobre lata de Ponta se estaba doblando…

-o'chibi… ¿Qué te pasa o.o?

-u.ú nada

-pero…

-u.ú nada!

-bien,…en 20 minutos llego, ja ne!-corto la llamada y volvió a guardar su celular en la mochila- Eiji-chan, debo irme

-¿vas a ir con ese Hiragizawa?

-eh…hai n.n y con…

-¿ya tienes novio!-pregunto Momoshiro divertido

-eh…iie, iie!...no es…-aleteaba sus manos nerviosa

-u.u lo entiendo,…todavía no….que bueno es ser joven

-¡no, te equivocas!...o/o yo…yo…debo irme, ja ne!-se levanto torpe de la silla y empezó a correr hacia la puerta

-je, tienes razón, tu prima es adorable-comento Momo

-nyah, obviamente, X3

-…-de mal humos, Ryoma se levanto de su silla y empezó a alejarse

-¿Echizen, a donde vas?

-a mi casa…-dijo frió y saliendo de la cafetería

-o.o…o.ó ¡oye, no dejo para pagar su Ponta!-reclamo Momoshiro- ¡siempre me hace lo mismo!

En verdad, sin rumbo fijo, camino por donde sus pies lo llevaran, su mente estaba ocupada organizándose como para indicar un camino.

¿Celos¿sintió celos,…era increíble pensar en tan solo que el haya experimentado ese sentimiento,…

…es verdad, dentro de su forma de ser se encontraba el ego alto, el orgullo pasando los límites y era posesivo, tenía varios de los peores defectos,…pero jamás había mostrado ser una persona celosa, y eso le molestaba.

En tennis, cuando juega contra alguien, lucha y busca el punto débil para vencer a su contrincante,…aun cuando el jugador es mas fuerte que el,…consigue la victoria.

Y como suele hacer, compara su vida con el tennis, poniendo esa situación para compararla…

…¡pero no podía!

La cancha era Ryusaki,…y el contrincante el estu…perdón, el tal Hiragizawa… ¿pelearse por una chica de 14 años?...

…¡Ryoma, que te piensas, el tal Hiragizawa de seguro tenia la misma edad que ella¡obvio era a quien escogería!...y eso le molestaba mas… ¡perdió sin poder pelear!...

…ahora volviendo a la realidad de el…

…¿Qué rayos piensa!...comenzaba a tomar enserio las palabras de Momoshiro, debía conseguir novia…

…fuck, su situación ya es grave, miren que pensar en tomar enserio los comentarios de su amigo,…mada mada dane para el

-¿Ryoma-sensei o.o?

-o.ó eh?-alzo la vista y vio a su alumna cargando unas bolsas con material escolar- Ryusaki…

-o/o ¿Qué haces por acá?

-hmm…-esa era una muy buena pregunta…ni cuenta se dio que camino solo y deambulando, y que ya era tarde, tanto que el cielo estaba en tonos naranjas

-pensé que seguirías con Eiji-chan

-¿Dónde esta el Hiragizawa con el que vendrías?

-ah…etto…sigue adentro de esa papelería-señalo al local- u/u es un poco incomodo estar ahí

-¿te estaba haciendo algo o.ó?

-eh?...iie!-aleteo una de sus manos- es que…

-¡Sakuno-chan, no te salgas de la nada!-salio Sakura de la papelería con unas bolsas también- ah, Echizen-san, Konnichiwa

-konnichiwa…

-Sakuno-chan¿Por qué te saliste?-se acerco Sakura a la chica

-u.u bien, digamos que en cualquier grupito, soy el mal tercio

-o/o oh, gomen Sakuno-chan

-ejem…-Ryoma se sintió ignorado… ¡nunca le hagan eso!

-ah, Ryoma-sensei, no me has dicho que haces hasta por acá

-hmm…eh…-huu, ahora el no sabia que decir- coff….solo caminaba

-¡Sakura-chan, Sakuno-chan!-salio la chica de cabellos negros del brazo de un chico de lentes y cabellos azulado- n.n terminamos de comprar

-¡genial!...T-T muero por volver a casa-comento Sakura

-Sakura-san, Li sigue adentro, n.n deberías acompañarlo-comento el chico de lentes

-ah…hai n/n-corrió hacia dentro de la papelería

-oh, Echizen-san, buenas tardes n.n- saludo Tomoyo al percatarlo

-o.ó buenas tardes- la misma chica de la ocasión pasada, lo que le dio miedo con la cámara, ahora se veía tan sumisa y pacifica

-ah!-Sakuno observo su reloj- ¡debo volver a casa!

-¿tan pronto?-dijo Tomoyo

-perdón…Hiragizawa-kun

-n.n ¿dime, Ryusaki-san?

-"…o.ó# ¿ese es el tipo?... argh…¡me vengo rompiendo la cabeza por un tipo que ya tiene novia!..."

-te encargo mucho que lleves la cartulina para la exposición

-descuida, Ryusaki-san… ¿pero no quieres que te acompañemos a casa?

-no, no…

-yo lo acompañare- dijo Ryoma

- O/o- Sakuno volteo a ver a su sensei

-¿en verdad, Echizen-san n.n?- pregunto Tomo alegre

-"…o.ó ¿Qué dije?..." wizzz

-ah…arigatou, Ryoma-sensei

-hm…vamos-empezó a caminar el chico hacia enfrente

-h-hai…nos vemos mañana!-se despidió rápido Sakuno y empezó a seguir a su profesor

Caminaban sin hablar,…Sakuno del lado del chico, haciendo obvia la diferencia de tamaños, parecían un hermano mayor caminando a casa con su hermanita después del colegio…

…¡a que bien!...así lograba mucho la castaña,…si seguía pensando ese tipo de cosas conquistaría el corazon de Ryoma de inmediato.

Repasemos¿Qué le dijo Tomoka-chan?...

…así¡lánzate y bésalo!... ¡pero que rayos?...obviamente no actuaría de ese modo, si algo tenia claro es que debía ser sutil y nada ofrecida

Mientras, Ryoma pensaba que el uniforme de Seigaku se había puesto mucho mejor… ¡no, no era el uniforme!...era ella por lo que lo veía así,…¡Ryoma!...¡aclara tu cabeza de una buena vez y ve al punto…¡Deja de darle vueltas a lo que sientes!...¡ya lo sabes, solo debes decírtelo a ti mismo y adiós a las confusiones!

¡Llevamos como 6 hijos y tu no has dicho nada¿piensas que esperaremos tanto para que te decidas? ... ¿o es que necesitas otro indicio para darte cuenta de la realidad?

- massugu na hitomi /_cuando miro tus ojos…_, itsumo damatteru /_siempre te quedas callado _, yume o miru tabi ni /_siempre que te veo en mis sueños…_, soppo muite waratteru /_te volteas antes de que pueda ver tu sonrisa_/

Ryoma escucho que Sakuno empezaba a cantar bajo,…y no lo hacia nada mal…es mas, le gustaba escucharla, mientras su corazon empezaba a violentarse…la observaba mientras caminaban…le gustaba ver como los labios de ella se movían al cantar

- taisetsu na jikan o / _yo entendí que eras importante para mi _, zutto mamotte kureta ne / _siempre me protegiste¿verdad_, yukkuri to dakeredo hitotsu dake / _por todo eso, gradualmente, tu has sido el único_ , kitsuke ita koto tsukaetai kara / _siempre me llamabas, y yo te ayudaba…_ /-sintió los dorados ojos de su sensei observarla nuevamente y alzo su mirada y callo rápidamente- ¡ah!...gomen, gomen…no volveré a…

-no me molesta-dijo el con tranquilidad y alzando su rostro- no sabia que cantaras

-etto…si lo hago, dicen que no lo hago nada mal

-dicen la verdad

-o/o ¿de verdad?

-yo no miento

-ah...arigatou n/n-sonrio ampliamente ante el halago

-hum…-bajo la visera de su gorra para cubrir el aumento de color en su rostro- "…en verdad,…me estoy enamorando de ella…"

¡Bravo!... ¡por fin nuestro querido tenista lo reconoció!

-Ryoma-sensei, aquí es o.o

-eh?...-alzo la vista y vio la casa de los Ryusaki-ah, si

-bien, ya es tarde y debo entrar…gracias por acompañarme a casa-hizo una pequeña reverencia

-thanks you

Ya estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando de repente Ryoma la llamo

-¿Qué pasa, Ryoma-sensei?

-¿a que hora sales del colegio?

- o/o a las 2:00pm

-bien,…nos vemos-empezó a caminar alejándose de la vista de ella

-o.o ¿y para que quería saberlo?

0o0o0o0o

-¡Sakuno-chan¡Debes contarnos!-chillaba Tomoka

-Pero es que no paso nada u/u-respondió Sakuno

A la hora del receso, las chicas se encontraban sentadas sobre el pasto tomando su almuerzo, cuando a Tomoyo se le ocurrió preguntarle a Sakuno como le había ido camino a casa con Echizen-san…¡mal hecho!...por que Tomoka no se había ni enterado…y ya había empezado a armar escándalo.

-¿estas segura que no paso nada, Sakuno-chan?-insistía Tomoyo

-u/u es enserio…solo me dijo que cantaba bien

-¡y eso no es nada!-chillo de nuevo Tomoka

-Sakuno-chan…será mejor que nos cuentes-intervino Sakura- además,…n.n yo también quiero saber… ¿Qué canción cantaste?

-pues…la que tu me enseñaste

-¡ahh…esa la canta divino Sakura!-Tomo hablo y estrellitas aparecieron a su alrededor- ¡Sakuno-chan, tu debes cantarla luego para mi!

- n.nU h-hai…

-¡pero que fue lo que te dijo!...-volvió a insistir Tomoka

-Tomoka-chan… ¡ya te lo dije!...solo dijo que cantaba bien y que no le molestaba que cantara

-¡el corazon de Echizen-san esta siendo capturado por la bella Sakuno-chan!-dijo Tomoyo, en un tono parecido cuando Sakura modela sus creaciones

-n.nU no es para tanto…

-Ryusaki,…-llego el joven Li con las chicas- un sempai te estaba buscando

-¿o.o que sempai?

-u.u no lo se…no me e aprendido sus nombres…era de cabello negro y alto

-ahh…Ryoga-sempai

-¡Syaoran-kun!-se levanto Sakura y se paro enfrente de su novio- hice el almuerzo para ti¿quieres n.n?- y con esa sonrisa…

-h-hai…-no pudo negarse X3

-yo iré a buscar a Ryoga-sempai-se levanto Sakuno limpiándose la falda por detrás

-Sakuno-chan, si ves a Eriol-san, n.n dile que lo estoy esperando, onegai- pidió Tomoyo

-n.n si lo haré-se marchaba la chica

-u.ú no es justo,…ya ustedes tienen novio y yo me quedare sola-se quejo Tomoka

-n.n pues Horio-kun esta interesado por ti

-O.ó ¿enserio?

-n.n enserio

-nOn ¡si, tengo oportunidad!-exclamo feliz

Mientras, Sakuno caminaba en busca de su sempai,…y sabía donde hallarlo: en las canchas de tennis.

Si…y ahí estaba, pegándole a esa pelotita amarilla con bastante fuerza,…por un momento le pareció que esa manera de jugar le era familiar,…pero lo paso de largo

-¡Ryoga-sempai!

El chico volteo y se encontró con una chica castaña de cabellos largos sostenidos en una gran coleta…la observo detenidamente,… ¿será no será?

…¡obvio si!...esos rojizos ojos eran inconfundibles…pero se veía diferente sin esas largas trenzas…

-maa…Sakuno, te ves muy linda así-dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella

-o/o ¡no digas cosas que me apenen!-reclamo Sakuno

-pero es que soy honesto,…u.u no puedo evitar decir lo que pienso

-o/o…etto…me dijo Li-san que me buscabas¿para que era?

-ahh…quería invitarte el proximo sábado a dar un paseo

-¡eh!...gomen, pero los fines de semana no puedo,…tengo practicas de tennis- respondió, y como sabemos, Sakuno no dejaría de asistir a sus importantes clases con Ryoma solo por un chico

-hm…pero cuando te desocupes, no creo que estés todo el día entrenando tennis

-"mou…que le digo… ¡no puedo aceptar salir con, porque no me gusta!..."

-n.n será como amigos…-aprecio para tranquilizarla

-etto…

-mira,…te llamo ese día en la tarde y me respondes¿si?

-etto…hai

0o0o0o0o

-Sakuno-chan, tu si que tienes suerte…-decía Tomoka

-u/u ¿a que le llamas suerte?...Ryoga-sempai es tan lindo conmigo, y yo no puedo aceptar tan fácil sus propuestas de salida

-n.n pero dijo que era como amigo-agrego Sakura, que iba del brazo de Syaoran- talvez si te vea así solamente

-n.n lo dudo mucho, nuestro Ryoga-sempai se la pasa diciéndole a Sakuno-chan que es muy linda

- o.o ¿y como sabes que me dice eso?

-jojojo…-Tomoyo solo se limito a reír, mientras Eriol ya sabia que su querida novia se la pasaba gravando cada escena romántica que viera entre sus amigas

-miren ahí va Horio-kun-chillo Tomoka- o.ó si quiero conseguir novio para no quedarme atrás debo conquistarlo… ¡Horio-kun, matte!-corrió hacia el chico dejando a sus amigos con una gotita por detrás

-n.n yo ya debo irme, Tomoyo-san¿te acompaño a casa?-se ofreció Eriol

-claro…nos vemos mañana-se despidió Tomoyo mientras se iba del brazo con Eriol

-yo también debo irme,…Syaoran-kun¿me acompañas a casa?-pregunto Sakura

-hai…-sonrio tierno

-nos vemos mañana, Sakuno-chan

-si, hasta mañana Sakuno-chan, Li-san

-hasta mañana…-se despidió Li

Y así, dejaron a la joven Ryusaki sola, la cual volvería a casa sola,…se quedo esperando a ver si a su primo Eiji se le daba ir otra vez por ella,…pero este nunca llego,…así que empezó a caminar…

-Ryusaki…-una voz grave se escucho tras ella,…voz que ella conocía

-o.o-se volteo y se encontró con su sensei- ¿Ryoma-sensei o/o?...¿que haces aquí?

-hm…vine por ti

-¿por mi o/o!

-te acompañare a tu casa…

-demo…

-¿o te vas a ir con alguien más?

-iie…muchas gracias…-sonrio tímida

-hm…vamos

Si,…los sentimientos de Ryoma ya estaban aclarados,…

…una chica de secundaria conquisto su corazon, aun no comprendía que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención de ella,…pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

…nunca a estado con alguien a quien poder abrazar y consentir, esa persona que lo haga sentir tranquilo aunque estén en silencio y sin aburrirse,…

…curioso era que Sakuno llenara esas expectativas,…lo único que lo tensaba eran dos asuntos:

Que Sakuno Ryusaki no le correspondiera…pero de eso ya se encargaría…

…y la segunda,...decirle a Eiji Kikumaru que estaba enamorándose de su pequeña y consentida prima…

…mientras se decidía como planteárselo a su primo…el disfrutaría de cada momento con ella

Continuara...


	5. Tennis Mew Mew

**La li ho:**

VANGeL: n.n ke onda gente...¿me extrañaron?

VANGeL: n.nU vamos...yo se que si

VANGeL: ¬¬ a ke lind0oz...wen0o cantare ya ke a nadie le importo...¡quiero un chicle de menta y una paleta...!

Ryoma¡nooo!...ya no cantes eso...¡es matanza a la musica!

VANGeL: O.ó ¿como que matanza a la musica?...vamos,...no esta tan fea...y esta pegajosa

Ryoma: mada mada dane...

VANGeL: ¬¬ ejem...creo que tu mama debio enseñarte mas palabras

Ryoma: callate...mejor...empieza con tu intento de fic

VANGeL¿como que mi intento de fic O.ó?

**

* * *

**

Mi entrenador

Capitulo 5: Tennis Mew Mew

Sábado por la mañana, en las clases de tennis con Ryoma-sensei…el cual estaba un poco decepcionado.

El traje de su alumna Sakuno Ryusaki no era esas faldas deportivas que solía llevar y que la dejaba mostrar las piernas de ella…y un poco más arriba cuando la chica se movía para pegarle a la pelota.

Esta vez, solo era un pantalón deportivo negro y un top sin mangas de color blanco…pero no era holgado como Sakuno en un tiempo no tan lejano solía usar ese tipo de ropa...

Tomoyo menciono que ese traje era para dejar fluir un poco la imaginación de Echizen-san XD….Sakuno en si no creía mucho que surgiera esa idea, pues, Ryoma Echizen no parecía ser ese tipo de hombre…

…¡pero estamos hablando de una idea de Tomoyo Daidouji!...obvio era que su plan si estaba dando frutos; el conocido príncipe estaba pensando usar su poder de "sensei" y decirle a Ryusaki que usara siempre faldas…

…agito su cabeza para despejarse de esa absurda idea¿en que clase de pervertido se estaba convirtiendo?

…¿Naijirou Echizen?...

Buah,…el solo pensar ser como su padre le provoco un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

-Ryoma-sensei?

-hm?-alzo la vista a su agitada alumna

-etto…ya termine las practicas de 100 saques o.o

-hmm…-se levanto de donde estaba- podría ser bueno que aprendieras ya como es un juego

-¿un…juego?

-colócate del otro lado de la cancha…jugaras contra mi

-nani O.ó?...demo…

-no es por ganar, solo es para enseñarte como debes hacerlo

Temerosa acato las órdenes de su entrenador;…de algo ya estaba seguro Ryoma, su alumna ya tenia condición deportiva y lenta no era, y en coordinación no estaba tan perdida…

-¡va!-dio un saque algo rápido y alto

-h-hai…-busco la pelota con la mirada, y cuando la sintió ver corrió a ella…pero lo único que hizo fue abanicar la raqueta y la pelota cayo por detrás de ella- o.oU

…¡Bingo!...a la aspirante a tenista le faltaban reflejos

-etto…gomen ne u/u

-hm...creo que me adelante-dijo por lo bajo- bien, tendremos que mejorar tus reflejos antes de que empieces a jugar

-h-hai…

Hay que hacer grandes sacrificios si se desea llegar a algún lado si uno no es bueno en lo que se desea,… ¡hay que mejorar hasta sangrar y no darse a la primera!...no importa cual duro sea el camino, pues al final se vera el resultado de tus esfuerzos y valdrán la pena los sacrificios que has hecho…

…si, si…todo eso es cierto…pero¿Cuál sacrificio hacia Sakuno!...si estaba mas que encantada de levantarse temprano y empezar a sudar con los entrenamientos de tennis, pues su sensei era mas que guapo… ¡encantador!...si… ¡todas ténganle envidia a la colegiala!

Esa forma lenta de lanzarle pelotas a Sakuno para que ella las pueda responder dando ligeros golpes con la raqueta,…chancee y había alguien con mas experiencia para dar clases… ¡pero no iría con otro que no fuera el!...

…aparte agradecía que le tuviera tanta paciencia,…pues conciente era que era bastante torpe en sus movimientos…todavía recordaba los regaños de sus profesores en los club's cuando dejaba ir una pelota o se caía…al menos Ryoma Echizen los pasaba por alto.

-Ryusaki… ¿ya estas cansada?

-etto…algo…-se le veía un poco temblorosa por la falta de energía en su cuerpo-demo… ¡puedo continuar!

-hm…es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí-puso su raqueta en el hombro- no debes sobrepasar tu limite

-demo…

-todavía te queda tiempo para mejorar

-como tu digas, Ryoma-sensei- podría decirse que estaba roja por lo caliente de su cuerpo al hacer tanto ejercicio…pero en verdad estaba sonrojada, le gustaba cuando Ryoma demostraba que estaba preocupado por ella…

Su entrenador la dejo por un momento sola así que tomo asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraban fuera de la cancha…se recargo sobre el respaldo y dejo una toalla sobre su rostro…en realidad ella estaba agotada.

Minutos después llego el con dos latas de Ponta de uva frías…pero paro un poco al ver el cuerpo extendido de Ryusaki, demostrando una vez mas que no era un cuerpo tan normal para tener solamente 14 años…

…ese poco de piel que se mostraba bajo el top blanco…y moviéndose a la rápida respiración de Sakuno…

…sus mejillas enrojecieron y solo bajo un poco la gorra…últimamente estaba saliéndose de control… ¿Qué no se supone que el ataque de hormonas es en la adolescencia?...arr…eso era lo que mas le disgustaba, que estaba teniendo el comportamiento de un adolescente,… comportamiento que no tuvo ni en esa etapa…

…así…la Ponta se va a calentar…pero no por el…ehh…XD

-Ryusaki…

-eh?-se quito la toalla de la cara y se enderezo

-toma-extendió la lata de Ponta de uva- ¿es la que te gusta, no?

-eh…n/n hai, arigatou-toma la lata y la abrió…

Le lleno de alegría que recordara su sabor favorito…hu…esperen… ¿Qué ese no era también su sabor favorito?...u.u con razón lo recordaba…bien no importa eso tanto…lo recordó y eso es lo bueno

-¿tienes algo que hacer?-pregunto Ryoma quien después empezó a beber

-pues…o.o… "…kya…Ryoga-sempai me pidió salir…demo…" no…no lo se…

-te…-su celular comenzó a sonar con un timbre de lo mas normal- u.ú espera…-se alejo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo- hai?

_-nii-chan!... ¿donde estas?_

-u.ú trabajando…-haa…como adoraba a su hermano…y mas cuando lo interrumpía…nótese el sarcasmo

_-ne… ¿y ya terminaste?_

-aun…

_-¡que bueno, por que necesito que vengas!_

-O.ó ¿Quién eres tu para administrar mi tiempo?

_-nii-chan…te necesito…además…O.o creo que no es normal que la lavadora tire toda el agua _

-O.ó ¿tira el agua?... ¿Ryoga, que estas lavando!

_-maa…no grites…solo metí un pantalón que necesito_

-u.ú ¿solo uno?...arr…oye…

_-ahh!...espera…sale humo de lo que me estoy cocinando…-se oye como corre y empieza un movimiento de platos-_

-O.ó ¡humo!... ¡trata de calmar lo que estas haciendo!...voy para haya para salvar algo de la casa

_-nii-chan…nada mas no te demores_

-¡arr!-cuelga el teléfono- "…pedí ser hijo único…pero como siempre Naijirou a arruinarme…"-se acerco un poco a Sakuno- Ryusaki…

-hai?

-debo volver a casa…u.ú bien, si es que cuando llego sigue mi casa

-o.o… ¿necesitas ayuda?

-no gracias…debo volver… ¿Kikumaru pasara por ti?

-hm…no, n.n pero puedo volver a casa sola

-"…u.ú Ryoga,…" bien,…nos vemos mañana

-ja ne, Ryoma-sensei

Se quedo sentada observando como su entrenador se marchaba y perdía de su vista… suspirando resignada, la verdad esperaba que el la acompañara a casa…

…sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo con la melodía de Catch to catch me

-moshi moshi?

_-yo, Sakuno-chan!-la voz de su sempai se escucho_ (n/a: "yo" es como un saludo en Japón, n.n por si se extrañan)

-ha…Ryoga-sempai, konnichiwa

_-ne¿terminaste tus practicas de tennis?_

-etto…hai o/o

_-entonces no tienes excusa chibi,…X3 debes aceptar salir conmigo_

-o/o…eh…yo…

_-¿o tienes planes?_

-etto…no…

_-¿o será que no quieres salir con tu amable sempai?-uso un tono de voz de sentido_

-¡no digas eso!...es que…

_-bien….X3 paso por ti a las 4:00pm…nos vemos!_

-demo, Ryoga…-se corto la llamada- …sempai…u.uU ya que remedio…-vio la hora que indicaba su celular- bien…van a dar las dos…mas vale que me valla si quiero estar a tiempo

Con todo y su cansancio, llego a su casa lo mas rápido que pudo,…solo saludo a su abuela y a Eiji que se encontraba en la sala jugando video juegos…le asusto verlo tan concentrado y poniendo muecas extrañas…así que mejor lo paso de largo diciendo hola y subiendo las escaleras.

Aventó rápido su bolsa de raquetas y la chamarra que llevaba…tomo una toalla y se metió a bañar.

Salio con la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo en lo que buscaba que ponerse…hu…eso era verdaderamente para tardarse una hora…y mas siendo tan indecisa como Sakuno Ryusaki…y mas si llaman por celular una amiga

-moshi moshi?

_-Sakuno-chan!-se oyó el grito de Osakada- ¿Dónde estas?_

-o.o en mi casa… ¿Por qué?

_-estoy en la plaza con Sakura-chan y Tomoyo-chan¿vienes?_

-gomen, pero voy a salir con Ryoga-sempai…

_-ah bueno…-reacciona lento la chica de coletas- ¿una cita con Ryoga-sempai!_

-hai…-se alejo el teléfono ante el grito

_-nani?-se escucho corear a las otras dos chicas_

_-Sakuno-chan… ¿Qué te vas a poner?-al parecer Daidouji le quito el celular a Tomoka_

-etto…eso estoy viendo…

_-¡Debiste decirme con tiempo!...¡yo hubiera hecho algo!...¿que hacer, que hacer?_

-To-Tomoyo-chan…n.nU no es para tanto…

_-¡prohibido el negro!... ¡Y el rojo!... ¡tampoco rosa!...usa…usa algo azul…si azul… ¿no quieres que valla a grabar tu cita!_

-Tomoyo-chan!...no es una cita…solo,…saldremos como amigos…

_-entonces, que sea azul n.n_

-h-hai…

_-¡Sakuno-chan, gambate!-se escucho de fondo a Sakura!_

-¡o/ó que no es una cita!-se encontró con su reloj de gato y marcaba las 3:30- mou!... ¡es muy tarde!...nos vemos después

_-ja ne!-colgó Tomoyo_

-¿azul?...O.ó ¿Qué tengo azul en mi closet?-empezó a tirar toda la ropa por el piso

El timbre de la casa de los Ryusaki sonó…cosa que altero a Sakuno puesto que aun le faltaba un poco para estar completamente lista…

-Eiji…-llamo Sumire a su nieto mayor-…Eiji O.ó

Cric Cric…el chico no contesto…

-u.ú siempre me hace lo mismo…bien, abriré yo la puerta-resignada fue a abrir a quien hubiera llegado

-o.o oh rayos…me equivoque de casa-dijo Ryoga al momento en que vio que Sumire abrió la puerta

-O.o ¿vienes por Sakuno?

-eh…?...X3 entonces no me equivoque…pero ¿Qué hace aquí, Ryusaki-sensei?

-¬¬ aquí vivo…yo soy la abuela de Sakuno

-eh…o.o… ¡maa,…por eso los apellidos!... ¿esta ella?

-espera… ¡Sakuno, Ryoga vino por ti!

-h-hai…matte…kya!-se escucho como caían cosas al suela-…matte…

-o.oU

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, Ryoga-sempai-se disculpo por enésima vez

-maa…descuida, valió la pena…n.n te ves muy linda

-o/o…etto…

-el azul te queda perfecto…

¿Por qué siempre le hace caso a los consejos de la chica de cabellos negros!...solo llevaba un pantalón a la cadera de mezclilla u una blusa sin mangas en color azul cielo con solo un dibujo en blanco de un conejo…y su ya clásica coleta agarrando todo su largo cabellos castaño; se suponía que el azul era para que no se fijara en ella…

-maa…pero pensándolo bien todos los colores te quedan perfectos X3

Bien…aunque se hubiera puesto amarillo chingame la pupila el estaría coqueteando con Ryusaki…

-Sakuno¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-etto…no se…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Momoshiro estaba totalmente aburrido…Ann tuvo que acompañar a su onii-san a una cena familiar…

…y si era de familia… ¡porque Kamio tendría que estar ahí?...

...¡que los celos no te controlen, Takeshi!...respira hondo…Ann te escogió a ti,…tuvo la oportunidad de estar con Kamio, pero no la acepto, hay que confiar en ella… ¡pero no en Kamio!...no, nunca…

Mejor, ir a casa de su buen amigo Echizen, jugar un rato tennis, o salir a comer hamburguesas…si eso haría,…por eso ya se encontraba enfrente del departamento de el tocando el timbre…

Apenas iba a decir algo cuando lo vio… ¡Ryoma estaba mojada!...su cabello todo aplastado y con espuma sobre el ¿y porque rayos tenia manchada la cara de negro como si hubiera estado en el humo?...los dorados ojos de el mostraban un fastidio que enserio Momoshiro nunca había visto,…y para rematar la escena, Echizen traía un trapeador…

…la boca de Takeshi empezaba a moverse y sus mejillas a inflarse…estaban a punto de estallar en carcajadas…

-si lo haces…te meto el palo del trapeador por donde mas duela-su voz en verdad parecía de ultra tumba...asustando a Momo, que solo le salio tras su nuca una gran gota y se puso medio azul

-ejem…yo venia a ver si estabas libre…pero veo…que no

-O.ó ¿y en que lo notas?

-XD quien sabe…

-hmm…-se metió mas a su departamento- ¿vas a entrar o te quedaras de adorno?

-ejem…gracias ¬¬

Entro al departamento y todo se veía normal…hasta que Ryoma se metió a lo que parecía un cuarto de lavado y lo siguió…pudiendo notar que todo ahí estaba mojado, agua que provenía de la lavadora

-O.o oye… ¿no quieres que te enseñe a usar la lavadora?

-u.ú fue Ryoga…

-o.o ¿y el donde esta?

-u.ú# se escapo…en cuento llegue lo puse a limpiar…y cuando me di cuenta, dejo una nota diciendo que tenia una cita

-oye…Ryoga no pierde el tiempo para nada…deberías pedirle un poquito de lo que tiene para ver si tu te consigues a alguien

-ya no lo necesito…-dijo en lo que empezaba de nuevo a trapear

-ah…-1…2…3…reacciono- ¡me estas diciendo que ya hay alguien que te gusta?

-…-se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué seria lo raro?

-¡y todavía me lo preguntas!...Kami¡escuchaste mis ruegos de años T-T!

-u.ú ¿no crees que exageras?

-oye… ¿y quien es?

-…-se quedo callado

Si, hablo demasiado, no podía soltar a la ligera que estaba enamorándose de Ryusaki, aunque Momoshiro fuera el primero en querer que alguien en la vida de el apareciera,…no le caería muy bien que fuera una niña…y aparte con lo nada comunicativo que es, iría corriendo a decirle a Eiji…

…bueno, en realidad no lo haría…pero si le daría el sermón de su vida si se entera

-no tengo porque decirte

-¿Qué!...¡eso no se contesta al mejor amigo TTu!... tu obligación es decirme

-¿disculpa ¬¬?...yo no te diré

-¡Echizen!

-tengo mucho que trapear…mejor ve a la cocina a ver que encuentras de comer

- TTu bien

Ryoma conocía perfectamente como atacar a su amigo,…por el estomago y Ann Tachibana…pero como la rubia no se encontraba…tuvo que mandarlo a la cocina…

…¿cocina?...

-¡kya!...¿Qué le paso a este lugar?

Si…Ryoga también hizo unos pequeños destrozos…huevos tirados, hoyas quemadas,…el piso embarrado de…de algo que en verdad no sabían que era…

…ya escucharía ese mocoso cuando llegar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿te gusta este lugar?

-si…n.n pero creo que no es tu ambiente, Ryoga-sempai

-bien…pero es para complacerte

El café Mew Mew de verdad se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar muy popular…raramente los chicos entraban a ese lugar, pues la decoración era como una casita de muñecas,… ¿Qué tan masculino seria entrar ahí?...

…pero el que no era tonto, entraba…

Muy pocos chicos sabían que dentro de ese lugar, las meseras eran chicas colegialas muy lindas y que con ese uniforme que usaban en el trabajo era algo irresistible,…y además, ahí trabajaba una hermosa actriz, modelo y cantante con gran importancia en el momento,… ¿entonces que hacia ahí?...pues quien sabe…pero aprovecharían…; mientras las chicas, disfrutaban de las cosas dulces del lugar…y cuando el administrador rubio inspeccionaba mas clientela había…

-eso se ve muy rica, Sakuno¿Qué es?

-brownie de chocolate con helado de cereza

¿Puedo?-se refería a probar el pastel

-n.n claro

-veamos que tan buen gusto tienes…-acerco su tenedor al plato de ella y corto un pedazo del postre agarrando un poco de helado, en cuento se lo llevo a la boca sintió como el dulce sabor de el postre le resultaba embriagador por así decirlo- ¡esta buenísimo!

-¿verdad que si?

-¿no quieres probar del mió?-ofreció un pastel, que era el pan de naranja y el merengue de manzana

-etto…hai n.n

Corto un trozo con el tenedor y se lo ofreció el indicándole que el se lo daría en la boca…cosa que a Sakuno hizo enrojecer, sin mas remedio se acerco, pues no quería ser mal educada con el chico…y en cuento lo probo se alejo aun con las mejillas rojas…y eso hizo sonrojar al sempai

-¿te gusto?

-etto…h-hai o/o…esta muy rico

-bueno…X3 la naranja con lo que sea sabe deliciosa

-jeje…

-¡Pudding-chan, no hagas eso!-reclamaba en estado nervioso una de las meseras, su cabello era largo y verde en dos trenzas delgadas, y su uniforme de camarera en combinaciones de verde

-¡no te preocupes Lettuce-chan, Pudding puede con esto!-una pequeña niña de cabello corto amarillo y uniforme naranja estaba llevando una charola de postres y tes… ¡pero sobre una pelota de circo enorme y haciendo malabares encima de ella!

-Pudding-chan!-la chica de cabello verde perseguía a la pequeña que seguía encima de la pelota…hasta que tropezó e hizo que empujara a la pequeña haciéndola perder el equilibrio

-kya,… ¡tengan cuidado!-grito la rubia tratando de que no se cayeran los postres

Sakuno observo la situación algo asustada y sin dudarlo se acerco corriendo pues ya había visto que la pequeña niña caería y se llevaría un buen golpe...llegando tan rápido como pudo, pudo tomar a la menor en sus brazos…y los postres y tes cayeron al suelo rompiéndose los platos y tazas

-te tengo, n.n

-¡kya, muchas gracias!-la pequeña abrazo a Sakuno con tal fuerza que la mayor empezó a ponerse un poco azul

-Pudding-chan¿daijoubo ka?-se acerco la chica de cabello verde

-si… ¡ella me salvo!... ¿como te llamas?

-Ryusaki Sakuno…

-Sakuno-onee-chan, arigatou!

-mira que desastre…-la chica conocida como Mint se acerco- cuando Akasaka-san se entere que sus platos se rompieron no le hará mucha gracias

-¿crees que se enoje tanto?-pregunto Lettuce

-bien…u.ú la verdad es que apenas y pondrá una cara de decepción…y como la atolondrada de Ichigo-chan no esta, no la podremos culpar

-¡no podemos culparla, Mint-chan!-reclamaba la de pelo verde

-hm…oye Pudding-chan, mejor ya bájate de esa chica

-hai!...-dio un pequeño salto de Sakuno- Sakuno-onee-chan,… ¡Espero que vengas otro día a ver a Pudding!

- n.nU hai… "…¿onee-chan?..."

-ne Sakuno,…-se acerco Ryoga- ¿no te paso nada?

-no descuida...Ryoga-sempai, ya es tarde

-tienes razón,…te acompañare a tu casa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡abuela…ya llegue!-se anuncio Sakuno al entrar a la casa

-Sakuno, pasa a la sala…-

La voz de su abuela se escucho desde la habitación marcada,…Sakuno acato las ordenes y pudo observar el semblante serio de su abuela…y a su primo Eiji también serio y algo triste

-abuela¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto desconcertada la chica

-Sakuno…tus padres llamaron en la tarde

-¿mis papas?... ¿y que querían?

-pues…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryoma esperaba paciente a su discípula en las canchas de tennis,…pero raramente ahora había tardado más que nunca,…valla, tanto que ni la Ponta lo hizo sentir tranquilo…y eso ya era preocupante

Empezó a impacientarse y estuvo apunto de llamar a Kikumaru, cuando pudo ver Ryusaki parada frente a el…pero sin llevar la raqueta rosada…e ir vestida de una forma no adecuada para hacer ejercicio

-¿Por qué vienes así?-pregunto Ryoma arqueando la ceja

-etto…Ryoma-sensei…yo solo vengo…-sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados- a…despedirme

-¿Qué O.ó?

-¡vengo a pedirte disculpas!...pero ya no podré seguir tomando clases contigo… ¡lamento que tu tiempo haya sido en vano!

-¿me puedes explicar porque dices eso?

-yo…-lagrimas empezaron a correr por los rojizos ojos de ella- ¡gomen nasai!-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo dejando a Ryoma anonado y preocupado…el cual iba a perseguir a la chica

-se va a mudar de la ciudad…-se oyó una voz suave masculina

-¿Qué?-volteo Echizen y pudo notar que Kikumaru estaba atrás con una expresión bastante seria

-anoche le llamaron sus padres…-empezó a narrar mientras Ryoma le ponía atención

--Flash Back--

-llamaron para avisar que quieren que vuelvas a vivir con ellos

-¿van a volver a Tokyo?-pregunto ilusionada la castaña

-no…quieren que vallas a vivir con ellos a Kyoto

-nani?-pregunto aterrada

-dijeron que es hora de que vuelvas con ellos…y mas en la adolescencia

-iie!...¡yo no quiero irme a vivir haya!...yo… ¡yo tengo amigos aquí, y a ti, y a Eiji-chan…y a…a…!... ¡y si me voy…si salgo de Seigaku, no podré cumplir entrar a la universidad de mis sueños!... ¡mis papas lo saben!... ¿que les dijiste, abuela?

-¡pues te defendí, Sakuno!... ¡pero ellos están necios de que vuelvas!

-¡no quiero!-estallo en llanto

-Saku-chan…calma-llego su primo a abrazar…ella solo se recargo sobre el pecho de el

-¡no me puedo calmar!... ¡no me quiero ir!

-Sakuno…pusieron una condición-agrego Sumire

-¿condición?-quito su rostro del pecho de su primo

-dijeron que conseguías trabajo en una semana…podrás quedarte

-¿trabajo?-dijo en sollozos

-ellos te seguirán enviando para gastos…pero debes conseguir trabajo si quieres quedarte

--Fin Flash Back--

-Saku-chan, sabe que es imposible que consiga trabajo siendo estudiante de secundaria,…así que ya se resigno a ir

-¿hasta Kyoto?-pregunto tratando de mantener la calma

-si...y…-noto que su amigo empezaba a marcharse- hey¿A dónde vas?

-no tengo a quien entrenar, volveré a casa

-"… ¿tanto te afecta?..."

La noticia de que su aprendiz se iría sin duda había caído de golpe al tenista,… ¡por fin había encontrado a alguien y ahora ella se marcharía!...eso era algo que en verdad no creía que le estuviera pasando…

…caminaba por el parque sin darse cuenta a donde podría llegar…lo único que no quería era dirigirse a casa…aun tenia que regañar a Ryoga por el desastre que hizo…pero no tenia ni ganas de eso…solo quería despejarse y esperar que con esa caminata la visión de Ryusaki se fuera de mente…pero no podía…

…estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que tropezó con alguien haciendo caer a la otra persona

-disculpa…-Ryoma extendió su mano por ser educado

-descuide-nya!-la chica de cabellos castaños acepto la mano de el y se levanto- yo fui la descuidada porque no me di cuenta de que se dirigía acá-nya…es que estoy colocando este nuevo anuncio

Ryoma se dio cuenta que había llegado a ese café donde antes estuvo con Sakuno…ejem bueno…si también con Eiji y Momo…solo alzo la vista y observo el lugar, como si eso fuera parte de un recuerdo lejano…bajo un poco la vista y observo el anuncio que la chica conocida como Ichigo estaba colocando en un pequeño tablero que estaba de pie…

…¡que anuncio mas conveniente para la ocasión!...una pequeña sonrisa salio de sus labios

-¿hasta cuando estará este anuncio?

-eh?...pues hasta que alguien venga-nya-contesto algo confundida ante tal tonta pregunta

-bien…-soltó por ultimo antes de marcharse para perderse de la vista de Ichigo

-que chico mas raro-nya… ¡pero sin duda era muy apuesto!-dijo Ichigo mientras se sonrojaba

-¿no se supone que tienes novio?-llego un chico rubio por detrás de ella

-¡no tienes porque meterte en lo que estoy pensando, Shirogane-nya!-le salieron unas orejas de gato a las chica en lo que estallaba

-solo decía…si el que te hubiera oído fuera Aoyama, estarías en problemas-sonrio un tanto frívolo

-¡Eso no es cierto-nya!... ¡Aoyama-kun confía en mi-nya!... ¡aparte solo dije que el chico era apuesto-nya!

-como digas… ¿terminaste de poner el anuncio?

-claro…¬¬, siempre soy yo la que se ocupa de todo aquí-nya… ¿Por qué no mandaste a Mint-chan?

-me gusta mas como lo haces tu…-concluyo mientras se marchaba dejando a Ichigo enojada y con la idea de que ese café no seria nada sin ella

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-en verdad estaba muy triste…-comento Sakura a sus dos amigas- ¿Qué le pasara a Sakuno-chan?

-no lo se, pero me preocupa…ella no es de deprimirse-agrego Tomoka- ¿y si vamos y le preguntamos?

-dijo que quería estar sola-concluyo Tomoyo- y no quiso decirnos…ni se junto con nosotras hoy

-¡ya se!... ¡preguntémosle a Eiji-san!-comento Sakura- el debe saber

-oigan…-una voz ronca se escucho por detrás de las chicas y ambas voltearon, encontrándose con Echizen- ¿saben donde esta Ryusaki?

-etto…esta en los jardines-dijo Sakura señalando el lugar

-thanks you-respondió amable y se adentro al colegio

-¿Quién era ese?-pregunto Tomoka

-Ryoma Echizen-respondió Tomoyo

-¿el que le gusta a Sakuno?-asintieron las otras dos chicas- con razón esta así por el…esta guapísimo

Se adentro a los jardines buscando a Ryusaki,…deseaba encontrarla y poder hacer algo por ella…y fue cuando la vio…

…sentada bajo un árbol con todo su largo cabello castaño cubriéndola, señal de que en verdad estaba mal…no lo llevaba amarrado,…el corazon de el dio un vuelco al ver a la niña en ese estado…la veía tan atolondrada y feliz siempre…nunca pensó verla en aquella situación, con cautela se le acercaba y entre mas cerca, mas escuchaba sus sollozos

-ya me dijo Eiji…

-eh?-alzo la vista del suelo y pudo ver la penetrante mirada de Ryoma-yo…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-se sentó frente a ella

-nada… ¡no puedo hacer nada!-empezó a llorar de nuevo- ¡mis papas saben que no podré conseguir trabajo siendo colegiala, y por eso me pusieron esa condición!

-hm…

-¡no me quiero ir!... ¡no quiero dejar a mis amigos, mi escuela, mi abuela, a Eiji!... ¡no quiero dejar de tener clases de tennis contigo!

-…-las mejillas de Ryoma enrojecieron…y mas cuando Sakuno por impulso se abalanzó sobre y lo abrazo con fuerza…el solo reacciono y puso una mano la cabeza de ella

-quiero…quiero quedarme…-decía mientras se aferraba a su sensei

Estaba realmente triste que no le importo que estuviera abrazando al chico que le gusta…que en verdad eso era algo en lo que no estaba pensando,…solo quería un abrazo, un lugar donde pudiera llorar mientras se sentía reconfortada…

…lo ultimo, lo sabia Ryoma, fue por eso que aunque sentía cosquilleo al tener a Sakuno tan cerca, no era algo que lo alegrara tanto, pues sabia ya lo frágil que ella podía ser…y por el momento…solo podía reconfortarla en tenerla en sus brazos…

…minutos después de un silencio con los sollozos de Sakuno, Ryoma fue el primero en hablar

-¿ya estas mejor?

-iie…pero…estoy mas tranquila…-se separa con la cara roja de llorar-gomen…

-descuida…-se levanto- necesito que vengas conmigo

-¿A dónde?-alzo la vista con una expresión de confusión

-tu solo sígueme…-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de empezara avanzar

Ryusaki seguía por detrás a Ryoma, aun con esos rojos ojos de tanto llanto y esa expresión triste,…pero el estaba seguro,…que esa tristeza iba a desaparecer al momento en que llegaran al lugar que se dirigía…

…mientras Sakuno se seguía preguntando donde iban,…cuando vio que Ryoma había parado en seco acto que ella imito

-¿Ryoma…-sensei?

-aquí es

-eh?-alzo la vista y pudo encontrar al Café Mew Mew en sus ojos- etto…no tengo ganas de comer cosas dulces

-no es eso…-señalo un tablero-eso eso

-eh?-se acerco a leer el anuncio

_El café Mew Mew esta en busca de una nueva mesera que tenga rápidos movimientos, y sobre todo sea amable con la clientela…sobre todo lo ultimo._

_A las interesadas deben cumplir con los requisitos de:_

_-tener el permiso de sus tutores_

_-Estar en el nivel de secundaria_

_Para mas informes, dentro del Café Mew Mew se los darán._

_Atte-. Ryou Shirogane, propietario_

-¿Qué opinas?-pregunto Ryoma con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el cambio de expresión de la menor

-¡es grandioso!...demo… ¿si no me aceptan?

-no has preguntado…entra, yo te espero aquí

-h-hai…-corrió hacia el establecimiento dejando aun más sonriente al tenista

-¡Sakuno-onee-chan!-la pequeña rubia fue quien dio la bienvenida a la protagonista de la historia en un abrazo casi tumbándola- ¡volviste para ver a Pudding!

-n.nU etto…

-Pudding-chan, no seas tan impulsiva con los clientes-llego Mint- bienvenida al Mew Mew,… ¡Ichigo-chan, ven a atender!

-¿Qué O.ó?...¡yo estoy ocupada Mint-chan-nya!...¡encárgate tu-nya!

-debo tomar mi te u.u

-¡Mint-chan! ToT

-gomen…pero no vengo a comer…vine…por el trabajo de la entrada

-¿el trabajo?-pregunto Mint…mientras Ichigo se acercaba curiosa

-h-hai…o.o ¿acaso ya alguien lo tiene?

-no, aun sigue disponible

-¡Shirogane!...¡te buscan-nya!-grito Ichigo al jefe

-pero que falta de modales, no debes gritar de ese modo-regaño Mint

-¿Por qué gritas Ichigo?-llego el rubio de ojos azules

-ella quiere el puesto de mesera-nya

-¿tu?-se dirigió a Sakuno

-h-hai…etto…no se que…debo traer para entrar…pero…onegai!-hizo una reverencia- necesito el trabajo, y me esforzare en todo

-¿Por qué te urge tanto?-pregunto serio

-porque… ¡porque si no obtengo el trabajo no podré realizar todo lo que me e propuesto!

-¿Por qué no dejas que lo intente?-llego una chica mayor a las demás, de un cabello largo lacio color morado, con el uniforme en tonos morados y rosa

-hm…-la examino de pies a cabeza- hm…falta una conejita

-nani O.o?

-tu serás la coneja del Mew Mew… ¿Qué opinas ustedes, equipo Mew Mew?

-¡si!... ¡Sakuno-onee-chan es perfecta!

-si Sakuro-san esta de acuerdo, yo también…porque al menos parece que tiene clase-recalco Mint

-¡será un gusto trabajar con ella-nya!

-se ve adecuada

-etto… ¿tengo el empleo?-pregunto Sakuno

-si…vendrás a trabajar de Lunes a Jueves terminando el colegio hasta las 8 y los miércoles te quedaras a hacer limpieza al cerrar el café, los viernes los tendrás libres, sábados y domingos entraras a las 4 y saldrás a las 8, y podrás ser llamada en ocasiones especiales, si no estas de acuerdo con los términos, puedes buscar otro empleo-concluyo el rubio

-iie!... ¡son perfectos!... ¡muchas gracias!-volvió a hacer un reverencia

-si como sea…mañana llega puntal para que te demos tu uniforme-termino de hablar y se marcho

-¡bienvenida al equipo Mew Mew-nya!-exclamo feliz la castaña camarera

-arigatou…pero… ¿O.o que es eso de la conejita del Mew Mew?

-bien…aquí nosotras…hm… "…inventa una excusa razonable…O.o…" tenemos un animalito para ocasiones especiales-nya-bien…eso no ayudo mucho- mi nombre es Ichigo Momiya, la gatita del Mew Mew….n.O puedes decirme Mew Ichigo

-n.nU…h-hai

-yo soy Mint Aizawa, la hermosa ave del Tokyo Mew Mew,…y puedes decirme Mew Mint

-Sakuro Fujiwara, el lobo del Mew Mew, Mew Sakuro

-¡kya!... ¡tu eres Sakuro la modelo, actriz y cantante!-exclamo atónita Sakuno

-así es…O.ó así que debes hablar con mas respeto-exclamo Mint

-¡Yo soy Pudding Fong¡soy el mono del Mew Mew, Sakuno-onee-chan me puede llamar Mew Pudding

-n.n…creo que voy entendiendo

-falta Lettuce-nya…n.n pero ella es la marsopa del Mew Mew y…

-…la puedo llamar Mew Lettuce

-¡exacto-nya!...¡y tu serás Mew Sakuno, la conejita del café Mew Mew

-n.nU…bien…todo sea por trabajar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El cielo ya estaba oscuro,…volvía a casa acompañada de Ryoma el cual solo dijo al verla salir feliz del lugar "es hora de irnos"…no solo volvió a casa feliz por el trabajo…pues si meditaba… todo fue gracias a el…y además…recibió el abrazo

-¡pero en verdad muchas gracias, Ryoma-sempai!

-u.ú ya van 10 veces que me lo dices…

-etto… ¡es que en verdad estoy tan feliz!...sin ti…no lo hubiera podido conseguir

-bien…-sonrio un poco…y noto a Eiji recargado en la pared de la casa de los Ryusaki- te están esperando

-eh?... ¡Eiji!-corrió hacia su primo y lo abrazo

-¡Saku-chan, nos tenias preocupados!… ¿Qué te paso?

-Ryoma-sensei me ayudo a conseguir trabajo¡ya no me mudare!

-¿enserio?-alzo la vista a un lado y noto a Echizen parado- o'chibi…

-hola

-¡tengo que avisarle a la abuela, hasta luego Ryoma-sensei!-dicho esto corrió con todas sus fuerzas dentro de la casa dejando a los mayores solos

-debo irme…

-ne, o'chibi¿Por qué la ayudaste?

-es tu prima,… ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-no fue nada mas por eso

-bien…necesito que ella este para yo poder trabajar

-sabes…Momo me contó que hay alguien que te gusta…estaba molesto por no saber quien era, y me pregunto si yo lo sabia

-…-si…fue todo un error haberle comentado algo a ese pelos parado-¿y?

-no supe que responderle… ¿o'chibi, porque ayudaste a Saku-chan?

-…si lo sabes…no preguntes-fue lo ultimo que dijo para empezar a caminar y alejarse

-mas vale que vayas con cuidado…Ryoma-murmuro Eiji viendo partir a su amigo

Continuara...Wuju!...termine!...hea, hea!...gomen por el retraso de este fic...pero aunque ya tenia la idea de lo que seria,...aun no estaba muy estructurada...¡culpo a mis amigos y a las papas!...XD...

Ryoma¿papas O.ó?

VANGeL: si las papas T-T...

Ryoma: rara u.ú

VANGeL:...Kami¡Eiji ya sabe lo que siente Ryoma x Sakuno?...O.ó...y cuanto a que odiaran a Ryoga...jaja...mentira...u.ú si muchas lo prefieren a el xke Ryoma es muy pequeñit0o (°¬° me incluyo a mi)

Ryoma¿no se supone que tengo 20 años?

VANGeL: ¬¬ en mi fic si...aki solo robamos tu apariencia y personalidad...pero en realidad...no eres tu...nyajaja

Ryoma: u.ú

VANGeL: iem...hora de agradecer a reviews a...

**Clea everlasting:** wi!...grax, de hecho,...modestia aparte, pero si el capi anterior estuvo mucho mejor cuidado, y creo que este tambien...y jeje...¿no te gustan las escenas de Sakuno&Ryoga?...XD...espero sigas leyendo, xau xau

**Slamina:** ¡kya!...T-T como ke ya viste la peli de Lolita?...n0o es justo,...ni yo la e visto...T-T nunca esta cuando la kiero rentar...¬¬# y el estupido Sky (mi señal d satelite) me blokea cuando la pasan...u.ú no dejan crecer mi perversion...nya!...malditos. Weno,...jaja...pobre de ti que te golpeaste con la puerta...es0o te pasa x andar gritando "perversion" como loca...jajaja...pero, se te perdona uwú. Y si el sueño solo es el comienzo...nyajaja...talvez este capi estuv0o suavecit0o en escenas...pero espera...xke apenas se estan conociendo,...espero siga siendo este fic de tus favoritoz, xau xau.

**Lucy:** ¡wi!...me alegra ke siempre me digas que te gustan los capi ke escribo, y tratare de ke siempre sea asi...espero sigas leyendo, xau xau.

**aidasima:** iem...hize todo lo posible por actualizar atiempo,...pero creo me exedi...espero sigas leyendo el prox capi y aparezcan tus reviews, gracias por leer, xau xau.

**anni-fer:** o.o ¿destruir mi fic por lindo?...buah...T-T no onegai...XD ahh es mentira, ok, ok. Hu...los problemas...y ahora que Eiji sabe...XD seran complicados...y mas por Ryoga...jejeje...O.ó ni yo se como los afrontaran (y soy la autora XP)...espero sigas leyendo, xau xau.

**Ayumistar:** wii!...grax, grax...n.n ke wen0o ke te guste mi fic,...y gracias por la suerte deseada...u.u creeme me hace falta desde hace mucho...T-T grax x leer, xau xau.

**Marip:** si...Ryoma tiene unos sueños profundos...jojojo...y talvez no sea su unico sueño..XP...trato de no ser mala u.u y actualizar pronto, T-T pero este año en prepa es uno de los mas dificiles en mi cole (entre semana,a muy apenas duermo O.ó) espero sigas leyendo, xau xau.

**-ivekag-:** see...-pose heroica- el loli-com la rulea...yo hare ke a mas gente les guste este genero en peligro de extincion...nyajajajaja...O.o ok exagere...n.nU espero sigas leyendo y te siga gustando mas el loli-com, xau xau.

**Yunemi:** X3 a peticiones entre ellas las tuyas, la actualizacion de este capi...espero te siga gustando, xau xau.

**Anay-sama:** seee...u.u lastima que ahora actualize en lunes...creo que esperare una semana para ver tu review T-T pero no importa, sere paciente...y hu...apenitas Eiji esta reaccionando...espera que pase mas el tiempo, xau xau.

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-** T-T no digas eso...yo estaria encantada de tener un herman0o mayor...XD amo ke me celen nyajaja, y ademas, Eiji no sera un primo celoso...estara...ejem...mejor lee. Sip, es un raro crossover de varias series...pero es que en Tokyo Mew Mew Ichigo y las demas tmb son asi maz0o de la edad de Sakuno,...y sorry...pero el Ichigo&Ryou no me gusta (n.nU aunke no niego ke en sus escenas gritaba y estaba asi °¬°) pero le soy mas fiel a la original pareja, Ichigo&Aoyama...ademas, para Ryou me gusta mucho Lettuce...(ke en el manga, Lettuce esta enamorada de el). Suerte con la cumpu...T-T ya te dije, se lo que se siente...y...XD tmb mi compu es RELENTIUM jajaja...xau xau.

**Silene-luna** pss...no se en verdad como se sienta cuando un chavo te va a buskr al cole T-T, asi que yo tambien kisiera ser Sakuno X3...valla, ¬¬ ni mis amigos con coche me buscan o dan señales de vida...ke gachos...weno en fin, espero seguir dejandote prendada con este fic...XD osease, que te siga gustando, xau xau.

**SaPaLu7** O.ó amiga relajate...no es que te quieran hacer sufrir...XD es que quieren hacer sufrir a todas las lectoras...jaja...no, ntk...es que hay que dejar la duda andando...para que lean el capitulo sigiente para ke vuelvan a las dudas...jajaja...u.u perdon por hacerte sufrir...; kya!...-ojos brillosos- ¿en verdad imprimiras mi fic y lo encuadernaras cuando lo acabe?...sugoi!...me siento importante...XD...osease...¡ke te haz vuelto mi adoracion y muchas gracias, XDDu!...espero sigas leyendo, xau xau.

**Vickyta-chan** ¿agua?...osea que ¿en verdad te entretienes leyendo n.n?...¿O.ó o es ke escribo muy pokito?... fuck...le voy mas a los segundo... T-T x es0o hize este fic mas largit0o. Jejeje...trato de hacer las notas de autor divertidas...jeje...y see...Tomoka y Tomoyo juntas hacen muchas cosas divertidas...(trate de no hacer el personaje de Tomaka tan hmm...desesperante como a muchas les cae XD). Y si amiga...lamento decirte que eres de las pokitas ke no han visto Sakura CC completo, y pss no se de donde seas, pero hace poco habian vuelto a pasar CCS en Boomerang...-.- y creo ke no lo viste...asi que...¡corre al youtube a ver los capis que se encuentran ahi!...jajaja XD...¿y Tokyo Mew Mew lo has visto O.o?...; y si,...de hecho la manera en ke escribo este fic es mas calmada...para hacerlo divertido...XD...de hecho los fics que e escrito, creo que tienen diferentes formas de narracion por mi parte...n.n, experimento,...espero sigas leyendo el prox capi,...xau xau.

VANGeL: kya!...termine...nOn...me gustaria poder actualizar pronto...pero n0o pued0o...semana de examenes (en la cual ya reprobe quimica XD!)...llega mi abuela...limpieza del cuarto...¡mi cumpleaños!...wuju!...see...x fin...T-T e esperad0o todo un año xke esta fecha se repita...owó ya estoy cerca de la adultez...(O.ó ¿asi se dice?

Ryoma¿y cuantos cumples?

VANGeL: uwú 17 añitos

Ryoma: estas mas grande que los sempais -valde de agua fria para la autora-...y mas vieja...-otro valde y un cuchillo clavado- O.ó y mucho mas grande que yo

VANGeL¡si lo se TOT deja de repetirlo tantas veces, mocoso enano!...fuck...eso me hace sentir aun mas asalta cunas...-empieza a hacer un berrinche- n0o...ya no kiero...vuelve fiesta de quince años...

Ryoma: u.ú bien,...ya empezo con sus dramas...asi que yo dire...que se acabo...y vallan a hacer algo mas productivo en ves de leer este fic

VANGeL¿que?...¬O¬ no les digas eso...-pelea campal entre la autora y tennista-

**Proximo capitulo: _Una cita con magia_**

xau xau!


	6. Cita con magia

**La li ho!:**

**kya¿como han estado keridas lectoras, autoras, amigas,...?ejem...kienes lean XDD, realmente eserpo ke esten iem. n.n. Creo que me exedi un poco en actualizar tan tarde...T-T pero mi mentezita estuvo blokeada, u.u de hecho la cita me kedo iem mega chafa, pero lo demas wse los recompensara. Despues de ke mi euforia/trauma de cumplir 17 años pasara, XDD me a entrado lo imaginativo (n.O eh ahi xkeempeze con onee-shots XDD),...nOn me la pase con ganas en mi cumple, comiendo sushi con mis amigos...y cueros!, me regalaron de sorpresa un pastel de Sakura Card Captors,...¡los adoro!, el decorado esta super kawaii...**

**Sakura: O.O me comiste!?**

**Vangel: ops...gomen, pero sabias muy rica XDD**

**Syaoran: ¬¬ se nota, xke no me invitaste**

**Vangel: u.u pero de ke te kejas,...tienes a Sakura en carne y hueso para comertela como se te antoje, n.O y no me refiero a canibalismo**

**Castaños: o///o**

**Jejeje...wen0o los agradecimientos del review a lo ultimo, por ahora agradecere a medias a los que leyeron mis 2 one-shots**

**No te enamores de un pendejo; gracias a:**

**-ivekag-, Sashikemy, adriana23, Marip, Clea everlasting, yuky-san, Slamina, Lole.SkuAAA, dAnYpOllO, brandaneko, Arwon y KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne.**

Jeje, como ke todas se han identificado o expresado mas con esta historia,...y llegando a la misma conclusion..¡O.ó los hombres son unos pendejos!,...¬¬ arrr...ejem, hay sus exepciones vdd u.ú pero lastima que se generalize.

**Lobo hombre en Paris; gracias a:**

**lucy, clea everlasting, dAnYpOllO, LihoShido, Arashi Shinomori, Marip, -ivekag-, yuky-san.**

u.u y asi compruebo ke debo hacer mas titulos sugestivos XDD...gracias por leer y sus halagos nOn,...ahora aclarare unas cosillas

**Moretones:** Bebida alcoholica de jugo con uva y bodka,...¡sabe deliciosa!, °¬°..ahora sabran porke a Ryoma le gustaba.

El traje negro de Ryoma...n//n era un atuendo ke el amor de mi vida llevaba puesto una vez ke sali a solas con el a una fiesta de kince,...se veia tan tan tan tan tan (mi veces mas) sexy °¬°,...

**Weno ahora si...pero primero **

**Sakura Card Captors, al igual que PoT, no me pertenece; le pertenece a las senseis de Clamp,...¬O¬ aunke mada mada dane para ellas...u.ú nunca terminan nada¡les robare sus historias!**

**Comenzamos!!**

**

* * *

**

**Mi entrenador**

Capitulo 6-. Cita con magia

La pobre castaña aspirante a tenista estaba ataca de abrazos por sus amigas…no debió decirles que estuvo apunto de marcharse a Kyoto para siempre…

--Flash Back--

-nOn ¡Buenos días!-llego Sakuma feliz al entrar al salón, su cabello estaba completamente recogido en una coleta alta y su rostro descansado, tan distinta al día anterior.

-Sakuno-chan!-las 3 amigas de Ryusaki se acercaron a ella

-¿ya estas mejor¿te sientes bien?

-n.n si Tomoka-chan…estoy mejor que nunca

-¿Qué te paso ayer, Sakuno-chan?-pregunto Sakura

-n.n jiji…-se rasco tras la nuca- estaba deprimida porque tenia que mudarme

-¿mudarte O.ó?-se exaltaron

-demo… ¡ya no lo haré!... ¡Y todo gracias a Ryoma-sensei!-las mejillas de ella se tornaron rojas mientras una gran sonrisa se curveaba en sus labios

-¿Ryoma-sensei?-pregunto confundida Tomoyo

-la condición para quedarme era conseguir trabajo…y Ryoma-sensei pudo conseguírmelo nOn

-kawaii!-Tomoyo junto sus manos y su rostro un color rosado

-¡es grandioso Sakuno-chan!-Sakura se abalanzo para abrazarla- ¿y donde trabajaras?

-n.O en el café mew mew

-¡wa¡que buen trabajo-exclamo Tomoyo

-¡oigan!-grito Tomoka…mientras los demás estudiantes se taparon los oídos

-¿Qué?-se sorprendieron las 3 chicas

-¿no se dan cuenta?...T-T Sakuno-chan estuvo apunto de irse para siempre…

-O.O

--Fin flash Back--

Desde ese momento, las 3 chicas no soltaron a Ryusaki ni para comer, y los mesa bancos del salón estaban mas que juntos, parecían pegados…claro, todos tenían una cara así O.ó….y todo eso duro hasta la hora de salida…y mas…

-chicas…no es que no agradezca el afecto…

-buah!... ¡que miedo si te ibas!-se aferro mas Tomoka por el cuello de Sakuno

-T-T ¿a quien grabaría y pondría mis diseños deportivos?

-¡Sakuno-chan!-abrazo más fuerte Sakura

Syaoran y Eriol veían a sus respectiva novia con una gran gota tras ellos,…ya deseaba ser abrazados de esa forma

-¡kya!...si siguen abrazándome no podré llegar al trabajo

-¡es cierto!-la soltaron de golpe

-u.uU gracias…

-¡debemos ir al café Mew Mew!

-o.o pero Tomoyo-san…-trato de hablar Eriol

-¡hay que ir rápido!-Daidouji jalo del brazo de Sakuno y la llevo arrastras a lo que la castaña parecía papel flotando en el aire,…ni modo¡todos a seguirlas!

Y por un lado se fue Sakuno, que por el otro llego Ryoma a Seigaku

Tan pronto como el profesor de la universidad los dejo salir del aula, agarro mochila y puso a funcionar sus piernas en dirección a la secundaria donde alguna vez asistió…

…lastima, llego y ya no se encontraba nadie de octavo grado…frunció el ceño y se auto reclamo por lento…quería ser el primero en ver a Sakuno con uniforme de mesera…bien…ya es hora de dejar de ver la puerta y empezar a caminar al establecimiento de café…

-maa…nii-chan!

Claro, siempre Ryoga Echizen se metía en los planes del hermano mayor,…y si el aniki ya estaba molesto, esa vocecita de su hermanito no ayudaba precisamente a relajarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el menor vestido con el pantalón azul de su uniforme y la mochila colgando de su espalda

-eh… "…no esperaba encontrármelo o.ó…"

-ya se….saliste temprano y viniste por mi para invitarme una hamburguesa X3

-¿invitarte o.ó?

-que bueno porque me muero de hambre n.n

-hm…o.ó…-una idea brillante paso por la mente del príncipe- ¿no quieres comer algo dulce, conozco una cafetería…

-¡no!...nii-chan, a ese tipo de lugares solo hay que ir con chicas, solo no se puede-empezó a caminar-vamos, muero de hambre

-u.ú esta también me la pagaras Ryoga… ¡van 2 veces, van 2 veces!-iba refunfuñando por lo bajo el mayor de los Echizen

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llego corriendo y diciendo bajo "es tarde, tarde" y seguida por sus amigos del colegio por detrás de ella.

Sakuno llego corriendo a adentrarse al Café Mew Mew, y las otras 3 chicas le siguieron el paso…Syaoran y Eriol pararon en seco…

…se voltearon a ver dudosos al ver el café tan femenino…

…¿y si alguien los veía?

…años de terapias no bastarían para las constantes burlas de los demás compañeras

-si entran no se arrepentirán-se escucho la voz de un chico por detrás

-eh?-voltearon y se encontraron aun chico moreno alto de cabellos negros, con un uniforme de pantalón gris y playera blanca

-los pasteles y demás postres son deliciosos-sonrio amable

-¿vienes solo?-pregunto Eriol

-lo que pasa es que mi novia trabaja aquí n.n¿y ustedes vienen solos?

-¡no!-gritaron alarmados,…ya sabían mas o menos a que se refería el moreno con el comentario

-nuestras novias están adentro n.nU-comento Eriol-y una amiga de nosotros acaba de entrar a trabajar

-ah, eso me lo comento Ichigo-san n.n…

Mientras por dentro, Sakuno se recargaba de la pared mas cercana, venir corriendo no era una buena forma de llegar a trabajar…pero era eso o llegar aun mas tarde.

-buenos días Mew Sakuno-nya

-oh, Ichigo-san, ohayo…etto… ¿llegue tarde?

-descuida-nya,…aun falta Mint-chan…y la esperaremos un rato mas

-n.nU entonces mi tardanza no se notara

-¡Sakuno-onee-chan!-la pequeña rubia salto al frente de Ryusaki- ¡llegas a tiempo!

-Konnichiwa, Pudding-chan

-¿son tus amigas Sakuno-onee-chan?-vio a las otras 3 chicas

-ah…si, son Sakura, Tomoyo y Tomoka-señalo cortes a las tres chicas

-bienvenidas-nya

-gracias…-dijeron a coro las chicas

-¿ya llego Mint-chan?...Shirogane-san ya quiere que abramos-llego la chica de trenzas verdes

-aun no llega-nya…a Lettuce-chan, ella es Mew Sakuno

-mucho gusto Sakuno-sonrio amable la peli verde- espero nos llevemos bien

-n.n yo también lo espero

-por lo visto hay reunión antes de empezar el trabajo-entro Mint con mochila al hombro

-¡llegas tarde Mint-chan-nya!

-u.u no es mi culpa…por cierto mira a quien me encontré-dejo pasar al moreno que acompañaba a Syaoran y Eriol

--hola, Ichigo-san-saludo

-¡Aoyama-kun!-chillo sonrojada la neko y se acerco a su novio

-hay dos chicos que no quieren pasa-dejo abierta la puerta y mostró al castaño y el peli azulado

-Syaoran-kun…-Sakura salio en busca del chino-pasa

-pero…

-anda, anda…recuerda que vinimos por Sakuno-chan-tomo la mano de el y sin mas oposición entro

-n.n Eriol-san, por favor-pidió muy dulce la chica…ya sabia que el no se negaría a ese tono de voz

-…si claro-educación ante todo para el…pero las tácticas femeninas son mas efectivas…el solo paso

-bien Mew Mews…-llego Shirogane con una caja blanca- ya vallan a prepararse para abrir el café

-hai!-asintieron todas las meseras

-Ryusaki, aquí esta tu uniforme-extendió la caja-sigue a las demás y póntelo

-h-hai!

Siguió a las Mew Mew hasta subir por la parte trasera unas escaleras y una vez ahí entrar a un cuarto de cambio con lockers.

Aoyama se quedo sentado en la misma de Sakura y compañía, al menos no estaría solo en el rato que iba visitar a su novia; se presento con las chicas de la mesa y ellas se presentaron como las amigas de siempre de Sakuno

-¡escuchen todos!-grito Pudding saliendo con su uniforme de mesera naranja- prepárense porque Sakuno-onee-chan esta por salir

-¡debo guardar este momento por siempre!-rápido Tomoyo saco su cámara y se levanto…solo le hacia falta que dijera "luces, cámara, acción"…pero no llegaba a tanto…ejem…bueno, reservo comentarios.

-ya puedes salir-dijo la chica de morado recargada en la pared.

-etto…-se escuchaba a fondo la voz de Sakuno apenada

-vamos, Mew Sakuno, sal…-Ichigo jalaba del brazo a la nueva conejita

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-vamos Eiji¿no querías ver a tu prima?

-nyah¡solo aprovechas para volver a ese lugar!

Momoshiro y Eiji caminaban por las calles con la dirección puesta para ir al café Mew Mew…

…Kikumaru estuvo todo el día diciendo lo maravilloso que es que su primita Saku-chan estuviera trabajando, que se debe ver muy linda con traje de mesera, que debe ser la mejor de seguro, que blah blah blah…

..¡Momo fue el que soporto toda esa platica por que Ryoma solo se iba cada que empezaba a hablar,…solo había una forma de hacer que el pelirrojo se callara, invitarlo a comer al Mew Mew, solo así vería a su primita Saku-chan, y justo cuando iban a avisarle a Echizen de que había planes de salida,…este ya no estaba…

…que raro, se fue temprano y sin decir adiós,…últimamente Echizen estaba más extraño que de costumbre…y…

….nah, hace hambre, a apurar el paso y llegar.

-consiguió muy rápido trabajo-comento Momo

-se lo consiguió O'chibi

-¿Echizen?... ¿y el porque?

-no se…talvez ya le tomo aprecio

-¡seria bueno que el señor solo yo pensara en alguien mas!-rió divertido-todavía quiero saber quien es la chica por la que anda Echizen

-nya! X3 quien sabe…hoi, ahí esta o'chibi-señalo la hamburguesería

Cabe mencionar que Ryoga estaba hable como, come y habla y risas en cada segundo….y Ryoma estaba muy entretenido tomando su Ponta y sin tocar la hamburguesa

-Ryoga, ya no diviertas tanto a tu aniki XD-molesto Momo en cuanto llegaron

-hm…-gruño molesto el mayor de los hermanos

-maa…así se la a pasado, gruñendo todo el rato, creo que ni hambre tiene

-¿Qué O.ó?-exclamo Momo- Ryoga tu ve a casa, yo llevare a tu hermano al hospital, algo no esta bien…mira que si el no como, es como el fin del mundo-eso provoco la risa de Ryoga y Eiji

-u.ú# ese eres tu Momo baka- no le gusto mucho el comentario

-ne, o'chibi¿Dónde crees que vamos?-Eiji pregunto muy emocionado

-no tengo la mejor idea…-tomo su Ponta y empezó a beber

-¡al café Mew Mew!

-coff…-a Ryoma le salio una venita por la frente y aplasto la lata de Ponta…eso le hizo mas risa a Eiji

-¿van a ir solos?-se exalto Ryoga

-nyah, mi hermosa primita trabaja ahí

-tu insensible aniki le ayudo a conseguir el trabajo-comento Momo…y Ryoma bajo su gorra¿Cómo que hacia calor, no, porque Ryoma estaba rojo XD

-nii-san, no conocía tu lado humano X3

-u.ú siempre lo e tenido

-¿no quieren ir con nosotros?-sugirió Momo

Tentadora propuesta para el mayor de los Echizen… ¿Cómo se vería su alumna con ese uniforme de mesera?... ¿de que color seria?... ¿se vería mucho mejor que con sus trajes deportivos o el uniforme de Seigaku?...

…eh… ¿y Ryoga?...

…¡no, mejor quedarse,...de la misma edad,…y Ryoga no era un santo puro y casto, ya de por si debían conocerse, es mejor no involucrarlos mucho…no se que en una de esas a su hermanito le guste la niña…

-no gracias-dijo muy seco

-¿seguro o'chi-bi?-pregunto sonriente y con tono insistente…

-u.ú si lo estoy

-X3 que lastima, bien Momo, vámonos

Y así sin mas se fueron los dos amigos del príncipe,…Ryoga siguió contando las entretenidas historias que a su hermano hacían bostezar…

…Ryoma adora la hermandad¿lo han notado? (nótese el sarcasmo)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-fue muy lindo de tus amigo venir a verte-comento Ichigo mientras limpiaba con el trapeador, Sakuno asintió sonriendo

-y tu primo también, es una persona agradable-comento Mint haciendo la ardua tarea de tomar su te de las no se que horas

-Sakuno-llego Sakuro por detrás-ve afuera y quita el menú que esta en la entrada

-hai n.n…-salio rápido

Y mientras, Ryoma salio de las canchas de tennis, en las cuales llego en cuanto pudo librarse de su hermano, estaba medio ido…si, sus pensamientos solo se centraban en Ryusaki Sakuno.

…¿y si tiene que darle clases todos los días?...no es mala idea, verla todos los días,…oh, tenia que hablar rápido con la vieja Sumire

Pudo llegar hasta el café Mew Mew…ya se había vuelto una ruta para llegar a su casa últimamente,…raro… "ya esta cerrado", pensó al ver la hora que su reloj marcaba, las 8:20…ella comento que saldría a las 8:00pm…pues al ser un lugar para colegialas,….cerraba temprano…ni modo, no vería a Sakuma

Eso creyó el,…pues la vio salir de la cafetería corriendo hasta la entrada

Ella paro en seco al divisar la figura de su entrenador;…también quería verlo…

…cuando llego Eiji y Momoshiro fue decepción total no verlo parado junto a ellos,…pero era de suponerse, no tenia ninguna obligación.

Fueron 5 segundos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro,…casi se podía sentir la electricidad de los cuerpos de ellos al verse,…si, fueron segundos…pero para ellos fueron horas…

-Ryusaki…-se acerco un poco Ryoma a la chica…por fin su tan esperado deseo de todo el día, verla con el uniforme de mesera…y valía la pena verla.

Ese mismo diseño que el de las demás meseras, pero en ella se veía distinto…su falda y blusa eran de color rosado, con el delantal blanco y el moño de su cuello de color rojo, con unos calcetones cortos en color igual rojo…mientras ese cabello castaño estaba sujetado en una coleta larga mientras que detrás de ese flequillo que tiene se vieron la cinta blanca que era parte del uniforme.

-etto… ¿Qué haces hasta por acá...Ryoma-sensei?

-vengo saliendo de las canchas de tennis

-ah…hace rato,…vinieron Eiji-chan y Momoshiro-san…vinieron en la tarde…

-yo no pude venir…-corto el habla de ella- me hubiera gustado acompañarlos

-ah…-se sonrojo un poco mas de lo que estaba

-¿te fue bien en tu primer día?

-etto…hai!...todos…fueron muy amables conmigo…no es tan pesado el trabajo como yo creía…

-ya es tarde… ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-etto…solo iba a terminar algo y volvía a casa…ya solo debo cambiarme de ropa

-entra y cámbiate…yo te acompañare a casa

-¡no te preocupes yo puedo ir sola no es necesario que te molestes por mi suficiente has hecho…!

-Ryusaki, no hables tan rápido-sonrio divertido-anda, si no se nos hará más noche

-etto…muchas gracias…

Sonrio tierna para el...y luego volvió a entrar al café…u.u ¿y la hoja del menú por la que fue?...pues ahí fue de regreso otra vez con una gran gota sobre su nuca y bajo la gélida y molesta mirada de Sakuro... "despistada" fue lo que le dijo en cuanto salio de nuevo…

…bien…fue un buen día,…y termino de la mejor manera, ir en compañía de Ryoma Echizen era todo un honor y algo que a cualquiera causaría envidia,…

…Ryoma-sensei para ella era la ternura personificada…

…si para ella,… ¡nada mas!...por que la demás gente lo consideraba el pedazo de pan mas duro del mundo y mas acido que el limón…ah…lo que hace el amor, cada ve a la persona especial de distintas formas…¿no creen?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana después,…mas especifico, jueves por la tarde, Eiji pidió ir a ver a Saku-chan al Mew Mew,…alegando que se aburría mucho en casa cuando ella no se encontraba,… ¿pero quien no se aburre cuando se esta todo el día en casa de vicioso?...el punto es que con muchasss horas de convencimiento logro que sus dos amigos lo acompañaran…total…a Momo nunca le gusto el pastel de 3 chocolates y merengue de fresa que servían en ese lugar…era un gran sacrificio comerlo…y sobre todo fue difícil convencer al o'chibi, porque como no le gusta ver a Ryusaki con el uniforme rosa de mesera le insistieron mucho…

-¿Qué van a pedir?-llego Sakuno sonriente a la mesa de su primo

-¡yo quiero un peach melba!-pidió un antojado Eiji

-yo Quero el pastel de tres chocolates con merengue de fresa-continuo a pedir Momo

-…una Ponta…-ejem ¿hay que decir quien fue?

-n.n apuntado…-escribió en un pequeño block de notas- ahora les traigo su orden-diciendo se marcho a la cocina

-hm…este lugar me incomoda un poco…-dijo Momoshiro volteando a ambos lados y solo encontrando corazones por cualquier decoración

-X3 pero hay chicas lindas

- u.u una…yo tengo a mi Ann-chan…y dos…todas son colegialas de secundaria

-…-Ryoma solo se cruzo se brazos y bajo la gorra ante el comentario

-nyah!... ¿que tienen de malo las colegialas de secundaria?

-nada…son lindas, pero son menores para nosotros…

Si las palabras de Momoshiro Takeshi fueran golpes…Ryoma ya estaría noqueado…

-Momo, no importa si son menores…,¿tu que opinas o'chibi?-se colgó por los hombros del chico de ojos dorados y le guiño un ojo de complicidad

-…-¿…?-…- …el no iba a decir absolutamente nada…ya de por si le estresaba que Eiji supiera y le estuviera echando carrilla

-etto…-llego Sakuno un poco apenada y con una charola en las manos- ¿no iban a pedir nada de tomar?

-no ninguno de nosotros…solo Echizen-contesto Momo

-ah…n.nU pensé que eso se me había olvidado…en todo caso…aquí esta lo que pidieron-dejo cada orden de los chicos donde correspondía

-les estas poniendo empeño, chibi-dijo Momoshiro a la chica

-etto…hai…este trabajo, es solo una prueba de que para llegar lejos debo esforzarme-dijo sonriendo

-O.O-Momo la vio sorprendido…y Sakuno se incomodo- que madura eres…creo que yo me hubiera ido a Kyoto sin oposición

-jiji….n.nU no es que sea madura, es ser realista…

-O.O…me sigues sorprendiendo…¬.¬ Echizen, no la vallas a contagiar con tu apatía cuando la entrenes

-u.ú ¿Cómo que apatía?

-¬.¬ como esa…Sakuno-chan es muy tierna como para que la descompongas-Sakuno solo reía nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba

-ne, Saku-chan…no me había dado cuenta…tu uniforme nuevo te queda muy bien-comento Eiji

-etto…-se sonrojo un poco-es que el uniforme es muy lindo...

-nada, nada… ¡se ve bien por que tu lo usas!

-¡Eiji-chan, baja la voz!-reclamo ruborizada

-¿no crees o'chibi?

-O/ó?

-que Saku-chan se ve muy linda con ese uniforme,… ¿Qué digo linda?...digo preciosa¿Qué opinas?

-o/o…-Ryoma la observo rápidamente…seee, ese vestido rosado se le veía magnifico,…se veía adorable y muy deseable, provocaba en el abrazarla y no soltara… ¿pero creen que dirá eso?...jaja claro que no…por desgracia…solo bajo la visera de su gorra y dijo un poco audible...-se ve bien

-o/o…yo…mou…debo…volver a trabajar-dicho esto salio corriendo en dirección a otra mesa que nadie atendía

-…oifgafn eftep pazthep eftafh mouy guefno- hmm traducción, "este pastel esta muy bueno",…Momoshiro hablaba con la boca llena y se metía cada trozo del pastel seguido sin siquiera masticar bien y tragar un poco de lo que tenia en la boca

-u.ú Momoshiro, come como una persona-regaño Ryoma

-Eiji-san, ohayo-una chica de cabellos negros llego acompañada de una castaña

-nyah, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan…hola n.n¿vinieron a comer?

-iie…-hablo Sakura- n.n es que venimos a mostrarle algo a Sakuno-chan

-¿algo o.o?

-así es,…la película que ella quería ver se estrenara la semana que viene, la de "Evangelion" n.n-contesto Sakura

-nyah!... ¡claro como olvide que a Saku-chan le encanta esa serie!... ¿es la versión Live action americana?

-hai!-asintieron las colegialas de Seigaku

-Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan¿Por qué no han buscado mesa?-llego Sakuno con su pequeño block de notas de nuevo

-n.n es que solo veníamos a avisarte algo de lo que nos enteramos-comento Tomoyo

-¿Qué cosa o.o?

-la película de Evangelion saldrá el viernes de la semana que viene

-kyaa!-Sakuno grito emocionada- ¡no puedo creerlo!... ¡e esperado tanto por esa película!

-n.n si lo sabemos, por eso te estamos avisando-confirmo Sakura

-oh!...y ese día es mi día libre… ¡que suerte tengo! ...¿vendrá conmigo verdad?

-gomen ne, Sakuno-chan-dijo Tomoyo-pero tu sabes que los viernes salgo con Eriol-san

-y yo con Syaoran-kun…-concluyo Sakura

-T-T hay es cierto…talvez le diga a Tomoka…u.u aunque con eso de que luego cuida a sus hermanitos…T-T aunque sea sola, iré

-n.n encontraras con quien ir…-trato de animar Tomoyo

-Mew Sakuno!-llamo Mint desde su acostumbrada mesa tomando te- Mew Lettuce te necesita

-h-hai!...lo siento debo trabajar…ja ne!-dijo por ultimo Sakuno para ir a donde la chica de verde estaba

-seria horrible que Sakuno-chan fuera sola-dijo Tomoyo…exactamente lo dijo para Echizen, y el muy a su pesar capto las palabras-...talvez le pida a nuestro sempai de ultimo grado que valla con alla

-o.o… ¿crees que lo haga?-pregunto Sakura

-¿de que sempai hablan?-pregunto Eiji muy curioso

-n.n un chico muy lindo del ultimo grado,…que a pretendido a Sakuno desde que iniciamos el ciclo escolar-respondió la chica de cabello negro

¡Alerta, alerta!...Ryoma Echizen estaba que apretaba los puños por debajo de la mesa y en su frente una vena remarcada por la fuerza que hacia de no gritar… ¡un rival en su camino!... ¡ya vera ese mocoso cuando se encuentren!... ¡sufriría daños por haber puesto sus ojos sobre su linda estudiante!

- ¿con que pretenden a mi Saku-chan?-rió divertido Eiji- bien…ya esta en la edad de que pueda tener novio…X3 que suerte por ella de que no le toco un chico tímido

-y es muy guapo-remarco Tomoyo

Como sabemos, la señorita Daidouji cuenta con un excelente don de la observación en cualquier situación, así que para ella la cara y actitud que había tomado el príncipe no se le escapo de sus ojos amatista…y valla que entendía que el entrenador estaba que se moría de celos…como disfrutaba esas escenas en los chicos…ah, aun podía recordar a Li Syaoran cuando estaba así, Ryoma Echizen era en cierto punto parecido al castaño… ¡que divertido!... así que hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho…seguir echando leña al fuego para avivarlo…y miren que bien resulta…

…pero con lo que no contaba, es que Eiji-san sabia de antemano los sentimientos de o'chibi, y que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella…así que inconcientemente se ayudaban…de verdad, ni quien quisiera estar en los zapatos de Ryoma…estaba siendo atacado por ambos lados

-Tomoyo-chan…ya es hora de irnos-aviso la castaña

-cierto…n.n nos veremos luego,…hasta luego, Eiji-san, Echizen-san, Momoshiro-san

-nyah!... ¡vallan con cuidado!-dijo el neko pelirrojo

-hasta luego-se despidió Sakura haciendo una pequeña reverencia y empezando a alejarse de la mesa de los chicos

-¡adiós chicas!-aleteo una mano Eiji

-Tomoyo-chan… ¿crees que esta cita de verdad funcione?...o.o ¿Qué tal si a Echizen-san no le gusta Sakuno-chan?

-n.n Sakura-chan, estas hablando conmigo…tu confía en mi y mañana lo verificaremos,…tu solo recuerda llevar las Clow Cards contigo

-hai…-dijo no muy convencida

Después de 5 rebanadas de pastel, 3 peach melbas y pays de manzanas, y como 10 latas de Ponta,…aparte de que el café Mew Mew tuvo la ganancia de su vida, los chicos se retiraron con los estómagos satisfechos… ¡partido de tennis para bajar los postres!...muy buena sugerencia de parte de Momoshiro,…pero el príncipe se excuso diciendo que tenia asuntos que atender antes…

…no hay que decir que Momo y Kikumaru casi se les cae la quijada cuando en pocas palabras Ryoma Echizen negó un partido de tennis… ¿eso no era algo que estaba en la Biblia en la parte del Apocalipsis, por que de verdad creían que era una señal del fin del mundo…pero en fin, al menos ellos si tenían ganas así que se separaron de el y se dirigieron hacia las canchas dejando a Ryoma por otro lado

-Mew Sakuno-llamo Lettuce a la castaña

-dime, Lettuce-chan

-n.n hay un chico muy lindo que te espera afuera

-O.o…debe ser mi primo…-dejo la charola que llevaba en las manos y salio…oh sorpresa no era Eiji, si no Ryoma-sensei recargado en una pared- ¿Ryoma-sensei, me buscabas?

-wizz…-dijo sin alzar la vista

-¿sucede algo?

-¿con quien iras a esa película?

-o.o eh?...etto…no se…aun no le e preguntado a nadie

-¿quieres ir conmigo?-pregunto un tanto indiferente y bajando su gorra…ocultando cierto color que aparecía en su rostro

-O.O eh?...-¿Ryoma-sensei veía Evangelion?...-Ryoma-sensei¿te gusta el anime?

-…si le dices a Kikumaru y Momo…te dejo de dar tennis-sonrio un poco, sacando una sonrisa de Sakuno

-de acuerdo, no diré nada

-¿a que hora es?

-etto…no lo se…pero…es en el cine que esta en la plaza enfrente del parque pingüino…etto…al menos ese es al que voy(n/a: XDu ya cambien la localización del parque)

-entonces nos vemos ahí a las 5:00pm…-Sakuno solo asintió- debo irme…bye-dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse

-etto… ¡hasta mañana!-vio como se marchaba y volvió a entrar al café…mientras se recargaba en la puerta completamente roja y con una sonrisa tonta…y los clásicos suspiros- Ryoma-sensei…n/n

-ese no era tu primo-dijo Lettuce sonriendo

-ah…eh…mou…no n/n

-¡esos suspiros!... ¡nuestra Mew Sakuno esta enamorada-nya!-dijo gritando Ichigo

-ah!... ¡no grites Ichigo-san!

-¿con que te gusta un chico mayor, eh?-llego Mint- bien no puedo culparte, ese chico de ojos dorados tiene un aire que lo hace muy especial

-¿verdad que si…?-dijo Sakuno por inercia y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…mas luego capto lo que dijo- etto…O/O mou… ¡no quise que sonara así!

-jaja… ¡hay es tan romántico-nya!... ¡¿y mañana tienen una cita no-nya?

-ah… ¡no es una cita, no es una cita!

-¡oigan ustedes!-llamo Shirogane- dejen de hablar sobre el novio de Ryusaki y pónganse a trabajar que las mesas no se atienden solas

-¡no es mi novio o/O!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡¡una cita!

El grito de Osakada retumbo por todos los patios del colegio Seigaku, talvez algunos que iban caminando inocentemente por los alrededor se quedaron sordos…Sakuno debía aprender a decirle a Tomoka que no armara escándalos antes de que empezara a contarle sobre sus cosas…

-no es una cita…-volvió a reclamar la castaña de largo cabello…-solo me acompañara al cine

-¡Tomoyo-chan, dile a Sakuno-chan que es un cita!-sonó insistente- ¡anda, dile!

-n.n pero es que ella lo sabe…solo esta ocultándolo

-¿tu también Tomoyo-chan?-se lamento Ryusaki- ¿Sakura-chan…tu me apoyas cierto…?

-n.nU…etto…-hasta la chica de ojos esmeralda era incrédula a las palabras de Ryusaki…y eso, ya era decir mucho de la despistada Sakura…que creía todos los cuentos que Yamasaki contaba

- ;.; que injusto…nadie me cree…¿Hiragizawa-san, Li-san…?

Volteo hacia los chicos con unos ojos brillosos y carita de perro regañado…mínimo quería que alguien le dijera "No Sakuno, no es una cita" porque ella aunque lo negara, muy por dentro y conciente, también decía que era una cita…pero no quería mentirse…

-o/ó…-el castaño sintió cierto cosquilleo de incomodidad al ver el rostro de su amiga con esa actitud, porque hasta a el le sonaba como cita…y ya Ryusaki se veía muy frustrada como para reafirmárselo…- a mi no me metas…si comento,… creo que empezaras a llorar-volteo su rostros

-T-T en pocas palabras me estas diciendo que si…-reclamo la chica…y Li volteo los ojos hacia arriba…-¿Hiragizawa-san?

-n.n las citas no tienen nada de malo, Ryusaki-san

-buah!...-Sakuno escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas totalmente derrotada y roja…Sakura solo paso una mano por sus cabellos…mientras Tomoka daba brincos alrededor de sus amigos emocionada por la cita…

…porque ya era oficial…eso era una cita…y Sakuno no podía ni negárselo viendo que todo apuntaba hacia ellos

- te lo dije…-susurro Tomoyo al oído de Sakura

-hai…n.nU no volveré a dudar

-Sakuno…-

Llamo la chica de cabellos negros con un tono que hizo a todos congelar…ese mismo tono que usa cuando esta apunto de hacer/obligar a alguien a usar un traje edición especial por Tomoyo Daidouji…; a Sakura le salio una gran gota tras su cabeza y reía nerviosa, Syaoran puso una mano en su rostro murmurando "sigue con eso…", Eriol solo rió como era su costumbre…y Tomoka…ella siguió brincando como loca, Sakuno sintió un gran peso en todo su cuerpo y su cara se puso un tanto azul por el miedo…

-h-hai?-articulo

-¡¡debes verte especial para ese día!...¡es por eso que yo te haré un vestido hermoso y adecuado para la ocasión,…-las mejillas de ella se pusieron rosadas- no puedo guardar tan emoción, Sakuno parecerá un ángel, se vera divina

- "…;.; porque me pasan estas cosas a mi…"-fue lo único que se cruzo por la mente a Ryusaki

-¡hola chicos de octavo!-el superior Ryoga se apareció donde los menores se encontraban

-n.n Ryoga-sempai-exclamo Ryusaki al ver al peliverde

-maa…Sakuno, escuche que estas trabajando

-¿escuchaste o.o?

-X3 todos en Seigaku están diciendo que Ryusaki es la única chica que trabaja

-o/o mou…

-eso no me lo habías comentado¿en donde estas trabajando?

-en el café Mew Mew

-n.n debería verla sempai, Sakuno se ve soñada vestida así-comento Daidouji

-debe ser…pero recuerda Daidouji-chan, que Sakuno se ve soñada hasta con el uniforme n.O

-ah¡Ryoga-sempai, no digas cosas como esas!

-u.u no es mi intención molestarte…solo trato de ser sincero

-n.n esa es una virtud que deberías apreciar, Sakuno-chan

-u/u"…Tomoyo-chan no me ayuda para nada en este asunto…"

-ne, Sakuno

-h-hai?

-n.n el próximo viernes saldrá la película de Evangelion¿no te gustaría ir conmigo?

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio…bueno, se quedaron serios y clavaron sus ojos en una sonrojada Sakuno que tenia sus ojos en plato, Eriol sonreía al ver lo nerviosa que su compañera se había puesto, al parecer disfruta ver a la gente en situaciones así (n/a: O.O ¿no les recuerda a Fuji?)

-etto…yo…ya tengo planes…para ese día…l-lo lamento mucho

-maa…-Ryoga se paso la mano tras la nuca revolviendo su cabello- bueno ya ni modo, debí llamarte anoche para que nadie se me adelantara…entonces, saldremos otro día cuando te toque descanso, chicos me cuidan a Sakuno de acuerdo-guiño el ojo a los varones que se encontraban ahí

- o.ó pero nosotros…-empezó a hablar Syaoran pero se cayo al sentir un ligero codazo de Sakura

-nos vemos mas al rato,…-se despidió agitando su mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Ryusaki-san,-empezó a hablar Eriol-deberías decirle al sempai que el no te interesa mas que como amigo, debes ser honesta

-eso ya lo se, y el lo sabe, Hiragizawa-san,…pero el dijo que no se daría por vencido u.uU¿Qué mas hago?...no puedo ser tan fría

- "trío amoroso"…-susurro Tomoyo mientras filmaba el rostro depresivo de la chica

-u.u Tomoyo-chan, no emp…u.uU ah, para que lo digo si nunca hace caso-fue lo ultimo que reclamo Ryusaki

Mientras por otro lado, en un colegio de nivel superior, Ryoma evadía a sus dos compañeros, Momoshiro y Eiji,… ¿Por qué simplemente no podían dejar de acosarlo, debía hacer una mental de "nunca contar sentimientos con ese par"

-Tachibana…-susurro el príncipe al recordar a la rubia tenista,

¡Ella lo ayudaría!...corrió hacia las canchas de tennis en busca de la chica, y si eso no funcionaria…metería una gran hamburguesa a la boca de Takeshi, y a Eiji le pondría música de las Chocolate's, oh, sus amigos son tan predecibles que sabia controlarlos

-¡Tachibana!-llamo el chico de ojos dorados

-o.o Echizen?...-se salio de las canchas secando el sudor de su frente con una toalla- ¿me necesitas?

-wizz…o.ó ¿Por qué mas te llamaría si no fuera para algo?

-¬.¬ puedes venir a saludar a una amiga

-¿o.ó amiga?

-o.ó me refería a mi, baka Echizen

-ah…hola…-dijo muy simple

-…-se palmeo su rostro- y... ¿para que me necesitas?

-¬.¬ aleja a tu novio de mi

- ¿Qué te esta haciendo?

-ah, Echizen, por fin te encuentro-exclamo Momoshiro colgándose del buscado

-Momoshiro¡quítate!-renegó Ryoma tratando de quitar el brazo de su amigo

-¡no,… ¡es hoy o nunca!... ¿quien es tu enamorada?-dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras apretaba el cuello del chico

-¡suéltame, suéltame!-gritaba en furia

-hoi¡encontraste a o'chibi!...owó y están jugando… ¡yo también quiero jugar!

-¡Kikumaru, ni se te ocurra!-dijo mas furioso

-¡hay voy!-dijo Eiji empezando a hacer carrera para alcanzar a los chicos

-¡basta!-grito Tachibana molesta¿Cómo es que Momo ni le puso atención?

-oh, Ann-chan…-Momo se percato de su novia- o.o ¿estabas aquí?

-¿Qué no me viste O.ó?

-u.u no…

-¡eres un tonto Takeshi!-reclamo furiosa mientras se alejaba del lugar

-¡no, espera Ann-chan!-Momo soltó de golpe a Echizen, cosa que propicio un duro golpe al chico, ya que cayo de boca al suelo

-"…u.ú si Tachibana hizo es por ayudarme lo pasare de largo…si no,…me la pagara…"

-nya!...T-T yo quería jugar-dijo Eiji sentándose cerca de su amigo que seguía tirado

-O.ó ¿te parece como si hubiéramos jugado?

-nyah!...no debes ponerte de tan mal humor…solo recuerda… ¡el próximo viernes!

-¿Qué O.ó?... ¿que hay el viernes?

- n.n no se…mi Saku-chan ira al cine con quien sabe que sujeto,…ella dijo que iría con unas amigas,…pero no le creía¿Qué sabe usted, Ryoma-sensei?

-u/ú me estoy cansando de tus indirectas,…si tienes algo para decirme,…es buen tiempo

-X3 no tengo nada que decirte, o'chibi…solo espero que mi primita se la pase bien…y si tienes planes ese día…también tu n.O-dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus manos- no vemos mas tarde-dijo mientras alteaba su mano corriendo

-u.ú Kikumaru…-susurro con cierto coraje- bueno, al menos no me amenaza

Al fin de semana, Ryoma trataba un poco indiferente a su discípula,…pero la castaña no lo noto, ya que ella también estaba siendo muy distante, muy tímidos, demasiado para ser solo una cita,…bueno, ellos lo llamaron "salida",…pero todos sabemos lo que era.

Curiosamente, Ryusaki se mostraba con una mejor concentración en su juego y a su alrededor, por lo que ahora si podía sentir las pesadas y penetrantes miradas que Ryoma-sensei le estaba dirigiendo en cada movimiento que ella hacia, no sabia si sentirse incomoda, pues esas miradas no eran precisamente para observar que tan bien jugaba…o, empezar a gritar de felicidad por la atención recibida,…así que hizo lo mejor que sabia…

…sonrojarse y evitar contacto visual…; Mientras en la noche,…se ponía rogar porque la semana pasara y llegara ese viernes tan esperado,… ¡una cita con el príncipe, abrazo a un oso de peluche con el que dormía y lo tenia muy pegado a su pecho,…la felicidad no cabía en su corazon, y debemos dar gracias que el oso fuera de felpa, si no fuera así, el pobre animal se hubiera muerto ante el potente abrazo de Ryusaki…

…y por otro lado, Ryoma también estaba impaciente por el viernes próximo, solo que el por orgullo…o simplemente por ser hombre, no lo demostraba tanto, ni siquiera estando solo,…y es que aparte¿Cómo demostrarlo si tenia a una pequeña plaga replica de el en su casa haciendo alboroto? ...¡pero Rinko Echizen lo escucharía, la pequeña cantidad de dinero que le mandaban mensualmente no era suficiente para cubrir el cuidado que le estaba dando a Ryoga,…porque mas que el sentía eso, que ese dinero que le envidan era como pagarle a el por hacerla de niñera de 24 hrs.

Y sin más, llego el viernes,…con trabajo por las tardes, tareas y amigas locas, Sakuno se sentía a morir ese viernes…pero solo cruzo por su cabeza la imagen de su adorado entrenador y el alma volvió a su joven cuerpo, haciéndola recobrar; en cuanto escucho el timbre de salida para volver a casa, agarro su mochila y salio casi volando del salón dejando a todos impresionados por la gran velocidad de la que parecía ser la "débil Ryusaki-san"…

…solo saludo a su abuela y a Eiji en cuanto llego a casa, aviso que no comería absolutamente nada y se encerró en el baño a darse una ducha larga¡ningún signo de impureza debía tener en su cuerpo!

Salio con una talla enrollada sobre su cuerpo y entro rápido a su cuarto…y con todo y su miedo abrió una caja blanca con un lazo rojo…si, regalo por parte de Tomoyo Daidouji,…

…lo peor del caso es que había prometido usarlo, mas nunca vio el atuendo, abrió la caja y sus ojos se iluminaron…

Un falda corta en color rosado que la cubría una tela transparente y brillo de color rosado que era sostenida por un listón de color amarillo, y la blusa un poco corta con una división en V corrugada, de mangas largas y holgadas del la misma tela que cubría su falda, y para complementar el atuendo, unos botines de color café,…; Sakuno observo una peque tarjeta que decía

"…_Si con esto, Echizen-san no pierde el habla, no se que con que podrá hacerlo, gambate Sakuno-chan…"_

Sakuno sonrio para si mismo con un ligero tinte en sus mejillas,…después agradecería por el hermoso traje,…ahora debía apurarse… ¡solo le quedaban dos horas para su cita!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llego lo más puntual que pudo, espero de pie a Ryusaki mientras se recargaba en la pared,…constantemente miraba el reloj, y maldecía que los minutos tuvieran sesenta largos segundos, solo recordaba una frase que alguna vez su padre le dijo: "si te molestas porque las mujeres lleguen tarde a las citas, no tendrás mucho éxito"; refunfuño mientras bajaba su gorra, odiaba cuando su padre tuviera algo de razón, y aunque quisiera, no hubiera podido enojarse con Sakuno,…otro punto para molestarse mas consigo mismo

-¡Ryoma-sensei!

¡Por fin la chica se digno a aparecer¿Cómo se retrazaba 10 minutos?...bah, que importa, Ryoma alzo su garro y volteo su vista para visualizar a la castaña…mal hecho, no estuvo preparado psicológicamente,…de no ser por su orgullo, la boca de Ryoma se hubiera abierto de golpe al piso¡esa niña siempre buscaba la manera de hacerle desequilibrio en sus emociones, sus grandes ojos dorados la revisaba de pies a cabeza tratando de no perder ningún detalle del traje e incluso su postura

-Ry-Ryoma-sensei o/o…-el no hablar y lo potente mirada gatuna, hizo que Sakuno se sintiera rara y cohibida-¿su-sucede…algo?

-nada…-dijo un poco extraño, bajo como siempre su fiel gorra y dio la vuelta- bien, veamos a que hora empieza la película

-hai!-asintió muy feliz y empezó a caminar rápido a la cartelera- ¡empieza en 15 minutos!

-iré a comprar las entradas…-dijo su acompañante mientras se acercaba a la taquilla

-etto…-empezó a hurgar su bolso-mi dinero

-deja eso-interrumpió la búsqueda de ella- yo pagare

-nani O.o?...iie, iie tu no debes pagar lo mió porque eso seria abusar de tu amabilidad y a demás…

-Ryusaki-interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona- ya pague las entradas

-o/o

-ven…-tomo la mano de ella y empezó a caminar- tengo hambre

-o/o h-hai!... "kami, la mano de Ryoma-sensei es tan calida…"

-Hiragizawa…-susurro el castaño

-hai?

-u.u ¿no te sientes utilizado?

-n.nU h-hai… ¿pero te hubieras negado a la petición de Sakura?

-u/u no

¿Quién le dijo a Sakuno Ryusaki que nadie video grabaría su cita,…nadie, así que como la peli negro acostumbra, estaba en calidad de espía junto a sus amigos y novio, a Sakura en realidad no le molestaba, pero…

-n.nU To-Tomoyo-chan, etto… ¿teníamos que venir así?- dijo Sakura al ser obligada a vestirse con una falda larga de color rojo con un saco rojo en igual color, una boina roja y unos lentes oscuros, unas botas cortas en rojo y unas mallas negras en sus piernas

-n.n claro, es para pasar desapercibidos-dijo la chica en una vestimenta igual, pero en color amarillo

-"… ¿desapercibidos?..."-pensó de forma irónica Syaoran, el cual llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa verde esmeralda de cuello redondo y un pequeño moño negro, sobre sus hombros, una capa de color igual en verde con el dobladillo en negro que le llegaba a la cintura, y una boina negra… ¿eso era pasar desapercibidos?- creo que esto es exagerado…es solo una cita…-susurro débilmente

-n.n conoces a Tomoyo-san, le encantan este tipo de cosas-comento Eriol, vestido de igual forma pero en tonos azul marino

-¡se ven adorables juntos!-dijo Tomoyo, la cual ya estaba grabando a la pareja que se encontraba comprando palomitas y refrescos,…bueno, Ryoma pedía todo lo que veía

Entraron a la sala correspondiente, sentándose en los lugares del medio, Sakuno estaba tan ansiosa por la película que se le olvido la timidez y empezó a hablar de los capítulos de Evangelion, pronunciando a los personajes y a los Ángeles de la serie, Ryoma que no entendía mucho de la serie aunque si la hubiera visto participaba poco en la conversación, prestaba toda su atención en las palabras de Ryusaki.

Y en unas 2 filas atrás, se encontraba la card master Sakura con compañía, Tomoyo estaba decidida a grabar esa cita, y también a ayudar en todo lo posible, aunque en ese papel Sakura era la mas importante, ella daría el toque mágico.

-¿entonces Rey que era?

-nOn era como una especie de clon, o.ó es que había muchas Rey's en la habitación…-se callo en cuanto vio que las luces se apagaron-kya, ya va a comenzar…-chillo en quedito, y así termino la conversación

Después de los avances de las siguientes películas, y uno que otro comercial sin sentido, la tan esperada película comenzó, provocando gritos de emoción de los otakus presentes en la sala.

Todos estaban conformes…menos una personita

-T-T están muy lejos…-murmuro quedito Tomoyo

-n.nU pero están sentados juntos-comento Sakura

- T-T eso no sirve para mi video… Sakura-chan, n.n es hora de tu magia

-O.o ¿Qué quieres que haga, Tomoyo-chan?

-oigan…-llamo Li- no pueden estar haciendo magia nada mas porque si

-pero es para ayudar a Sakuno-chan

-u.ú por eso mismo

-¿Qué tiene de malo ocupar la magia para el amor?-dijo Tomoyo- ¿tiene algo de malo, Eriol-san?

-hn…-se llevo su dedo índice a la barbilla- n.n si lo hacen con buenas intenciones, no hay problema

-shh…O.ó dejen escuchar la película-los cayo una chica de enfrente disfrazada de Asuka

-gomen n.nU-se disculparon los cuatro chicos

-Sakura-chan, vamos-se levanto Tomoyo de la silla y seguida de Sakura, hasta llegar a los pasillos de la sala- ahora, usa tu magia nOn

-¿a-aquí o.oU?

-nadie prestara atención nOn, todos están muy centrados en la película

-u.u de acuerdo…-saco su llave de estrella- llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto una misión contigo, release!-y aparece el báculo rosado- ¿Qué carta se supone que usare?

-n.n The freeze, solo que haya un poco de frió

-O.o ¿esa carta?-Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza- bueno,…usa tu poder para hacer esta habitación mas fría, Freeze!-golpeo la carta que estaba elevada al aire y dicho objeto mágico hizo su misión

-brr…mou…T-T debí traerme una chamarra

-¿tienes frío?-pregunto Ryoma, Sakuno solo asintió- la sala enfrió de repente

-h-hai-se abrazo ella sola

-…-muy conveniente era la ocasión, ya de por si Ryoma planeaba hacerlo, paso su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia el, dejándola recostada sobre su pecho

-o/o ¿Ryoma-sensei?

-así no te dará tanto frió- respondió mientras no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla

-a…a-rigatou-dijo apenada, pero aun así sabia que no debía desaprovechar la ocasión, recostó su cabeza por completo sobre el pecho de su entrenador

-¡a eso llamo acercamiento!-dijo Tomoyo grabando la escena ya desde su actual lugar

-o.o lo tenias todo bien calculado, Tomoyo-chan

-claro, solo deben confiar mas en mi, jojojo

-u.uU es un caso perdido…-susurro para si mismo Syaoran

La película término sin ningún inconveniente más, todos salieron comentado sobre la película, uno que otro fascinado, y otro alegando que era un fiasco la versión americana, pero de igual modo felices, como Sakuno, que casi brincaba a diez metros por la felicidad,… ahí realmente parecía niña chiquita, pero a Ryoma eso le parecía adorable en ella.

Caminaban en silencio por las calles en dirección a la casa de Sakuno, Ryoma se ofreció por novedad a acompañarla, hasta que el olor a crepas le llego al sentido olfativo del tenista, como casi el pobre no comió en el cine, ofreció comprar una crepa a Sakuno, la cual asintió y pidió que fuera de fresa, Ryoma le pidió que la esperara en el parque, ella asintió y se dirigió a sentarse en los columpios.

Empezó a columpiarse en lo que esperaba, pensando el bien que era estar acompañada de Ryoma Echizen, la descripción que su primo Eiji le había dado no cuadraba mucho con lo que vivía con el. Es verdad, era muy serio y algo frió, pero si sonreía y hablaba

-toma…-Ryoma interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakuno entregándole su crepa

-eh?...ah, gracias n.n-la tomo y dio una mordida-esta muy buena

-hm, si-dio una mordida a la de el sabor chocolate, mientras pasaba sentarse al columpio de alado de Sakuno

-muchas gracias por acompañarme, de haber sido por ti, hubiera estado sola en la sala

-ya me lo habías agradecido…10 veces antes

-o.oU,…etto...gomen ne

-¿le dijiste a Kikumaru con quien vendrías?

-iie…es que,…yo…-se empezó a poner nerviosa, no sabia exactamente que decir- no creo que…Eiji-chan se moleste…pero…

-no importa, igual yo tampoco le quise decir-respondió muy directo- hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por venir, es mejor así

-¿o.o no querías que viniera?

-u.ú seria mal tercio

-o/o ¿mal tercio?

-coff, coff…olvida lo que dije

Y ahí va, ese incomodo silencio se formo entre ellos, el nerviosismo era algo que compartían y no dejarían¿Por qué se les era tan difícil expresarse?...no es gran sacrificio decir "te quiero", o un simple "me gustas", si no se dice, jamás sabrás que pasara…a veces es mejor convertir los pensamientos en palabras y expresarlos,…

…unos pequeños destellos de luces aparecieron por todo el parque, destellos que tupieron todo el lugar y dejaban maravillados los ojos de Sakuno; se levanto y trato de sentirlos, pero al tocar su mano desaparecían

-¿son luciérnagas?-pregunto Ryoma levantándose

-iie…se deshacen-dijo Sakuno observando su mano y luego alzar su vista-demo…es hermoso

-wizz

-no se pero…sintió algo especial en estas lucecitas, como si fueran,…mágicas

-tienes razón, no son normales-se acerco mas a Sakuno

-quisiera saber…que son-dijo en un susurro elevando su vista al cielo

Tan dulce se veía, y brillando por esos copos de luz que hacían que reflejara mas su rostro y esa suave sonrisa que tenia en sus labios, Ryoma Echizen era fuerte y podía soportar cualquier cosa, menos los arrebatos del amor,…jalo del brazo a Sakuno y la recargo sobre el para luego abrazarla por la cadera. Sakuno quedo perpleja ante la actitud del príncipe y no tardo la sangre en subir a su rostro, no negaba para nada que esa sensación era agradable, se recargo un poco mas para después levantar su rostro y poder observar a Echizen

-Ryoma…-sensei?

-Sakuno…-susurro

Se agacho considerablemente, y con sus labios tomo los labios de la pequeña, formando así el primer beso de Ryusaki. Abrió por completo sus ojos, estaba tan impresionada, no sabia muy bien como moverse,…pero su profesor no era nada mas bueno enseñando tennis, si no también en el arte de besar, relajo su cuerpo y cerro lentamente sus ojos,…y empezó ella también a besar a su querido sensei.

-me gustas, Sakuno

-…- impresionada tanto por la declaración como por la forma de llamarla, se recostó sobre el pecho de el y oculto su rostro-yo…

-…-sonrio ante la actitud de ella, debía ser su primer beso, estaba conciente- te llevare a casa

-hai…-dijo en una sonrisa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Llego más puntual que de costumbre, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, jamás había despertado de tan buen humor, es cierto, el cuerpo le temblaba por completo al pensar en Ryoma Echizen, pero la emoción de saber que era correspondida le daba mas fuerza a su tembloroso cuerpo.

-¡Ryoma-sensei!-llamo la atención del chico que se encontraba sentado

-llegaste temprano

-hai,…etto…vengo…con mucha energía

-que bien…-se levanto y despejo un poco el flequillo de la frente de Sakuno, se agacho un poco, quería volver a probar los labios de Sakuno

El rostro de ella se torno rosa y cerro con suavidad sus ojos para esperar el beso…

-nii-chan!-se escucho de fondo la voz de Ryoga, cosa que hizo a los jóvenes separarse

-"…O.o ¿Ryoga-sempai esta aquí?..."

-ne, nii-chan, ten encontré-entro Ryoga con raqueta en mano

-Ryoga¿Qué haces aquí?

-"… ¡el hermano de Ryoma-sensei!..."

-vine a buscarte porque… ¿Sakuno?

-ko-ko-konnichiwa…-saludo apenas audible

-¡Sakuno, no sabia que mi nii-chan te estuviera dando clases de tennis!

-¿la conoces?-pregunto confundido el mayor

-claro, Sakuno es la niña mas bonita de la Seigaku

-¡Ryoga-sempai!-reclamo avergonzada

-gomen, gomen…nii-chan,…n.n ella algún día será tu cuñada

-¿cu-cuñada?-pregunto mas soprendido

-hai…es solo que a ella le gusta alguien mas, n.O pero le dejara de gustar

-"… ¡kya, no pueden ser hermanos, no, no!..."

Ryoma lanzaba miradas interrogativas a Sakuno, la cual no sabia como responderlas, al parecer había mas que la edad para separarlos,…lazos de sangre se encontraban tratando de conquistarla,…el mayor lo hizo,…pero no lastimaría al menor

Continuara...

* * *

**Muy, muy, muy chafa...¡pero no me importa!,...prometo mejorar el proximo capitulo,... ;.;**

**...Para los ke no vieron CCS y no entendieron los copitos de luz ke aparecieron en el parke, esa era la magia de Sakura de las Cartas Clow, la de "The Glow", en un capitulo de la serie pasa algo...semejante por asi llamarlo.**

**Talvez este fic abarke entre 23 o 26 capitulos, ke es lo ke dura una serie de anime practicamente,... ejem... wen0o,... excluyendo PoT , InuYasha, Naruto, Sailor Moon...etc, etc...esas ya son sagas XDD.**

**Ryoma¡tu!...primero me haces asaltacunas, luego un abusivo de mujeres y por ultimo borracho,O.ó mi creador te demandara!**

**Vangel: O.ó no le tengo miedo, uOu es culpa de el por no haber terminado el manga ni el anime, y dejarnos con un misero sabor de boca del RyoSaku**

**Ryoma: sabes? ¬¬ es un serie shonen¡no shojo!**

**Vangel¿y?...Dragon ball era shonen, ¬¬ y todos se casaron,...¡y muchas series mas!**

**Ryoma: mada mada dane!!**

** jaja,...le gane...Ahora si, agradecimientos de reviews:**

**Slamina:** hola mi kerida amiga, la mas perve de todas XDD, nah ntk!. Espero este cap compenze los del abrazo,...solo esperame pokito a pokito,...y le ire subiendo la temperatura al fic, XDD, Sakuno esta pekeniña!,...es inexperta X3. Y si e sentido eso de super calido y la sonrisa y el blah blah, O.ó pero no por parejas de fics, XDD si no con otras cosas, pero me da gusto ke mi fic haga sentir esas cosas, nyajaja. Ejem, ksi no uso makillaje, ¬¬ y es como la tercera vez ke me dices vieja, chamakita irrespetuosa, no sea ke por ti pase algo malo en el fic, muajaja...xau xau.

**Lucy:** Gracias, porke siempre lees el fic y dejas review T-T x eso me caes iem..., Eiji tendra un papel raro, como ves en este capi anda como ke apoyando,...pero despues kien sabe como lo pondre XD. Espero te siga gustando el fic, xau xau.

**Marip:** Claro, te da risa mis pleitos con Ryoma, xke tu no eres la ke lo tiene ke soportar

**Ryoma**: ¬¬ no sera ke yo a ti?

Callate!, este espacio es mio ¬O¬ no te metas!. Ejem como decia,...XD hubiera puesto a Sakuno como gatita, pero lastima, Ichigo es la neko del Mew Mew, pero de conejita tmb la hace Sakuno, n.O es perfecta no crees?. Gracias por deserme suerte en mis examenes, aunke XDD reprobe Quimik y mate, XP,...nah, lueg0o las recupero. Espero seguir viendo tus reviews. xau xau.

**clea everlasting** otra?, comienzo a creer ke solo leen mi fic para ver las notas de autor, Ryoga sorry, pero aun no a visto a Sakuno con su uniforme, pero Ryoma sip, XD casi se le cae la baba. Eiji tendra sus momentos de "apoyo...¡muere o'chibi!" XDD, se los dejare en suspenso. Gracias por leer y espero siga gustandote la historia, xau xau.

**Yunemi Hiraky** kya!, gracias por tus millones de me encanta y alagos!, T-T suben mi ya por los suelos auto-estima!,...sorry pero actualizo muy lento, -.- no es mi intencion, espero siga gustandote la historia, xau xau.

**.-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-. :** ke gacha eres!, yo si kiero un hermano mayor, cuando mandes al tuyo iem lejos, me lo mandas a mi casita, yo si lo kerre siempre y cuando me ande celando XDD. La verdad es ke siempre me gustan las historias con parejas originales, en este caso Tokyo Mew Mew...aunke si claro, hago exepciones en algunas series (Pita-ten, x mencionar una). Ryou ya va a tratar a todas igual y mas de relax, ya no esta Dren (sorry, el nombre version americana) keriendo destruir la Tierra XDD,...y eso de cerrarle la hamburgeseria a Momo, pobresito XDD. ¿actualizar a escondidas? ¬O¬ amiga, eso estoy haciendo,...;.; me privan de mis derechos adolescentes,...pero espero sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por tus reviews. Xau xau.

**valekaru** nOn ke weno ke descubriste mi fic!...wii!.Sip, Ryoma y Ryoga practicamente intercambiaron edades, pero les deje la misma personalidad, O.o seria dificil imaginar al principe como si fuera Ryoga XDD. Ichigo hombre? O.O ke raro,...se le conoce con el nombre de Zoey en todo caso, ke curioso...pero en fin XDD. espero sigas leyendo, xau xau.

**Sole-chan:** see! T-T el amor lo puede todo!!,...gambate!, ops, me emocione XD,...jeje, Eiji anda raro primero amenaza, y despues ayuda,...jojojo,...espero sigas leyendo el fic muchas gracias por leerlo, xau xau.

**adriana23:** amigita!, se tornara mas interesante este fic, n.O tu sabes ke soy imaginativa y en segundos saco muchas cosas jajaja...oye, tenle fe a Ryoma, XDD si lo hizo para ke no se fuera, T-T ¿luego de donde saca dinero?...nah¡persegidor de lolitas!,...ejem u.u el me lo pego,...jajaja. n.O nos vemos despues en el msn y espero sigas leyendo, xau xau.

**LihoShido:** jeje, de hecho eso es lo ke llama la atencion del fic, el cambio de edades ke puse y el triangulo amoros¡nOn por eso viva el loli-com!,...muju!. T-T gracias, tu si me entiendes, la prepa es un fastidio, este tercer semestre es el mas pesado,...vieras mi pobre mochila, llevo un libro ke es de un grueso¡pesa mas ke un ladrillo! X.x mi espalda,...u.u de hecho hay ocaciones ke la escuela me aturde y se me va toda la inspiracion,...me cuesta recuperarla. XDD la edad no importa, no has conciderado mejor a Ryoga? XDD,...T-T lo peor es ke no solo me siento asaltacunas por Ryoma, si no xke c me esta pegando el loli-com y un niñito de 12 años de vdd esta tan cuerito °¬°...

**Ryoma:** oye,...ella esta mucho mas...

¬O¬ hey hey,...mira ke si lo dices hago lo ke dijo¡te dejo sin Ponta!,...¡y ni a fanta llegaras!

**Ryoma:** no!!...Ponta! T-T ya me cayo

Jaja, n.O wen tip para callarlo,...ToT inventemos una makina del tiempo y volvamos a nuestra fiesta de kince, me apoyas XD?!. Sip, mi cumple cayo en lunes, nOn gracias por tu felicitacion...ejem, algo tarde respondi, pero la tome muy encuenta. espero sigas leyendo mi fic, xau xau.

**Vickyta-chan:** wen0o, este capi es mas largo XDD espero no se te valla como agua, XD,...sip, Ryoga sera muy persistenten y no descansara hasta ke Sakuno se enamore de el...jojo¡mas leña al fuego!, ke hara Ryoma ahora, nyajaja. Sip, ya tmb insisto, debes ver CCS, u.u es un clasico del anime y fuente primordial otaku!...ke esperas, el youtube no se abrira solo XDD. espero sigas leyendo, xau xau.

**o'chibi:** hermanita!, osea en kbeza cabe ke Tennis Mew Mew seria por Eiji ¬O¬ solo en la tuya, en todo kso hubiera sido Tennis Nya Nya XDD.

**Ryoma:** tu amiga da buenos consejos,...le metere hamburgesas a Momo de ahora en adelante

u.ú este mocoso es iem cucharon, wen0o ekiz...oye, oye, ¬¬ tu tienes a Eiji para ponerle todos esos calificativos eh, no te metas mucho con mi Ryoma!...jeje XD,...te cuidas y siges leyendo, xau xau.

**Silene-luna:** no!, no mates a Eiji o mi hermanita me mata a mi!...XDD prometo ke no intervendra mucho pero no me lo mates, T-T lo necesito. XDD ke weno ke te divierta mi fic, n.O grax x leer y espero seguir viendote por aki, xau xau.

**SaPaLu7** waa!,...ya me habia deprimido cuando no vi tu review, T-T nserio, lo extrañe,...muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review, ¬¬ te comprendo, es odioso cuando se va la luz, me crispa lo nervios!. wii!...uwú estoy en un top-ten!, wuju!, luego me dices en ke lugar estoy...ejem no mejor no me digas XD,...¡espero sigas leyendo y dejando tus motivantes reviews!, xau xau.

**vaqui:** jeje...weno ekiz, XDD con ke leas mi fic soy feliz, aunke no dejes reviews contantemente

**Ryoma**: ¬¬ mentirsa

Shhh!,...muchas gracias por todos tus alagos, nOn eha, eha!, T-T estoy emocionada, a muchos les gusta el fic, viva!,...espero sigas leyendo mi fic y te siga gustando como hasta ahora, xau xau.

**Sakuno-chan Echizen:** Eiji no muerde, cierto...XDD pero un abrazo axfixiante si mata XDD. Al que sale con su primo se le llama...XDD primo politico, y hubo beso XDD,...espero sigas leyendo, y suerte tmb con tu fic crossover con DBZ o.oU,...extraño-nyu XD. xau xau

**-ivekag-:** u.u siempre me piden ke actualize pronto y no puedo, T-T gomen!!... no te preocupes x no dejar el review en un dia preciso XD, espero sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, hasta luegito, xau xau.

**Weno son todos, valla ahora si me dejaron bastantitos nOn soy feliz!, espero sus reviews...y los ke lean este fic, T-T ayuden a mi causa de tener mas de 100 reviews antes del capitulo 10, T-T si lo hacen los kerre por siempre XDD...n.O y prometo tratar de actualizar mas seguido XDD. Wen0o se me cuidan mucho...si toman, me invitan! XD...jeje, no se crean! XDD...ke ejemplo doy XP...ok suficiente, el sueño me afecta...**

**...xau xau!!**


	7. Lazos de sangre

**_La Li Ho!:_**

Siento que varios meses no actualizo, Octubre a decir verdad se me hizo eterno, y Novimiembre se me viene encima,...¡pesadilla!, esta punto de llegar Diciembre.

No tengo mucho que decir, mas que perdon, porque no podre responder sus reviews correctamente, -.-U etto, a mi me gusta responderlos pero termine este capitulo en una semana en la que estoy llena de tareas importantes para el colegio, y si no lo subia hoy (O.o que es super temprano) no lo haria hasta principios de Diciembre, -.- yo y mi super organizacion...de verdad lo siento, prox capitulo, contesto adecuadamente reviews.

Capitulo 7 dedicado a Sashikemy¡¡nOn feliz cumpleaños!!, tarde pero dedicado a ti niña, no?

Bueno el capitulo me quedo raro XDD, y no tiene mucho que ver con el titulo,...aparte de que ustedes saben que me quedo iem chafa X3 como siempre,...O.o y a ustedes les gusta,...-.- sera que debo aprender a quererme?...weno como sea...

¡EMPIEZA EL FIC!

* * *

**Mi entrenador**

Capitulo 7-. Lazos de sangre

Se revolvía en la cama. No pegaba sus ojos para dormir, cuando los cerraba, los apretaba con fuerza para atraer al sueño, pero solo era un esfuerzo en vano.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no daba una; lo que necesitaba era hablar con Ryoma, pero nunca llego momento oportuno, ese fin de semana Ryoga estuvo en el medio sin dejar que una conversación se diera.

¿Hermanos?

¡Porque nunca se dio cuenta de ello!

Pelo negro y verdoso al sol, unos ojos dorados y expresivos,…hasta los mismos movimientos al agarrar una raqueta, solo los diferenciaba el carácter¡eso era todo!, en cualquier momento pudo sacar la conclusión de que su sempai y entrenador estaban emparentados. Pero es que en ningún momento Ryoga dio su apellido.

"maa, solo Ryoga, ne, Sakuno?", fue lo único que dijo cuando se presentaron esa primera semana de clases, como el no quería formalidades con nadie, omitió el apellido, solo era llamado sempai o Ryoga,…

…¡otro punto para sentirse estupida!, solo se cambia una G por una M y ahí esta el nombre.

¿Por qué nunca le pidió su numero de celular?, necesitaba aclarar cosas con el; ¿Qué estaría pensando?, Ryoga llego tan de repente diciendo que ella seria su futura cuñada, talvez Ryoma estaba pensando que jugaba con los sentimientos de ambos hermanos…

…se llevo la almohada a su rostro y la estrujo con fuerza…realmente le molestaba que su sensei fuera a pensar esas cosas.

Y no podrá dormir esa noche, tendría su cerebro que cansarse de preguntar tanto al corazon joven.

Mientras por otro lado, Ryoma observaba como Ryoga rebotaba constantemente la pelota amarilla con su raqueta negra.

¿Por qué de la misma chica?

Estaba mas que claro que tenían gustos muy diferentes, si Ryoma decía rojo, Ryoga decía negro, si el mayor pedía uva, el menor pedía naranja… ¡de extremo a extremo estaban sus gustos!... ¿entonces porque fijarse en la misma chica?

Rió irónico.

No eran tan diferentes como el pensaba.

Si bien solo creía que la pasión por el tennis y el increíble parecido físico era lo único que los hacia hermanos, ahora comprobaba que su relación era un poco mas profunda.

Necesitaba llamar a Ryusaki con urgencia, preguntarle que es lo que realmente sentía por su hermano menor…y sobre todo¿ahora que harían después de ese beso?, porque ella no pudo completar de decir lo que sentía por el.

-nii-chan

-hm?-salio de sus pensamientos y clavo sus ojos sobre su hermano

-te ves distraído¿te ocurre algo?

-…no…

-hm, luces muy extraño desde ayer

-no es nada-volteo un poco la mirada y guardo silencio-sobre…Ryusaki

-¿Sakuno¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-¿Qué sientes realmente?

-o.o "… ¡mi hermano si esta raro!..." pues, me gusta mucho-sonrio contento

-¿Qué tanto?

-no se…pero estando con ella, me siento muy bien, no es como estar con las otras chicas, tiene algo especial,…talvez su perseverancia a las cosas

-"…tiene razón, no es común entre las chicas…"

-es algo torpe en sus movimientos, y muy tímida…n.O pero es realmente linda-Ryoma sonrio por dentro- demo, nii-chan… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-…curiosidad-bajo su cabeza, sus largos cabellos cubrieron un poco su rostro

-¿te preocupa Sakuno?-Ryoma no respondió- tu fuiste el que le consiguió el trabajo, eso lo comento Momo…nii-chan…

-es tarde-dijo rápido para cortar la conversación- mañana hay clases, buenas noches- empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto, dejando a su hermano un tanto confundido por esa actitud distante y melancólica

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Localización exacta, salón de clases del grupo de 2° "B", 10 minutos antes de que el profesor se presentara al aula.

-¡¿hermanos!?-corearon asombradas las amigas de Ryusaki

-hai…u.u yo también quede impresionada…Ryoga-sempai estuvo tomando las clases conmigo en estos días, por eso no e podido hablar con Ryoma-sensei

-o.o Sakuno-chan…

-kya¡no se que hacer!-se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza- ¡después de que me beso y me dijo que le gustaba!-

Sus amigas se habían enterado esa misma noche del beso, porque en cuanto creyeron que Sakuno regreso a casa (aja, mas bien cuando dejaron de perseguirla hasta la casa) hicieron conferencia telefónica, gracias a que Daidouji contaba con una línea telefónica para hablar con mas de cuatro personas a la vez. No hay que decir el escándalo nocturno que hicieron en cuanto Sakuno empezó a balbucear lo sucedido…así que, seguiremos con lo demás.

-tienen que hablar-dijo relajada la de ojos amatista- si no hablan, quedaran cosas pendientes entre los dos, y no sabrán lo que piensan el uno del otro

-pero no tengo su celular

-n.n pregúntaselo a Eiji-san

-empezara a sospechar…

-¡no pongas pretextos!-grito Tomoka- ¡si tanto te gusta Echizen-sama debes luchar por el¡que importa si...

-yo, minna!-apareció el sempai de las chicas interrumpiendo a Tomoka, la cual pego un brinco alertada- ¿de que hablan?

-eh…eh…-tartamudeo Sakura

-n.n cosas de chicas-con esa simple frase, Daidouji dio a entender que no podia enterase

-X3 entonces no es d mi incumbencia,…ne, Sakuno hable con mi nii-chan…

-…y…y… ¿sob-sobre q-que?-su corazon empezó a latir con fuerza

-que quería tomar las clases de tennis los días que te entrenara

-… ¿Qué?...

-pero me lo negó, dijo que te tenia que poner mucha atención pues eres nueva en el tennis, y que toda su concentración era para ti esos días

-…soka…-se sonrojo ligeramente

-es una lastima-se llevo una mano tras la nuca- seria perfecto que te pudiera ver todos los fines de semana

- sempai¿Por qué nunca nos dijo que era el hermano menor de Echizen-san?-pregunto Tomoyo

-maa…no es muy agradable ser conocido por el hermano menor del tennis no oujisama

-T-T es cierto, yo soy conocida como las hermanita de Kinomoto-kun-dijo Sakura con una ligera vena en su frente

-¡Kinomoto-chan me entiendes!-revolvió los castaños cabellos de la chica-creo que es hora que vuelva a mi salón¿por cierto, y sus amigos?

-por haya-señalo Sakura al castaño y chico de lentes sentados a unos escritorios lejanos, ambos con cara de amargura- o.o creo que se sienten mal,…en cuanto empezamos a hablar con Sakuno-chan, ellos se fueron

-X3 están celosos, deben ponerles mas atención a los pobrecitos, ja ne-salio del salón con las manos en los bolsillos

-se parece mucho a Ryoma-sensei-dijo Sakuno

-si no acepto la propuesta de Ryoga-sempai, quiere decir que no esta enojado-comento Sakura-debes hablar con el, así te sentirás mejor

-hai…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Echizen!... ¿acaso deseas matarme?-reclamo Momoshiro mientras devolvía un saque muy fuerte

-¡cállate y sigue jugando!-grito el de ojos dorados golpeando aun mas fuerte la bola

El día anterior estuvo cabizbajo, y ahora llevaba una furia de los mil demonios, se desquitaría con lo que fuera, y le importaba un rábano si alguien salía lastimado, aunque en realidad eso nunca a sido mucho de su importancia.

Momoshiro jamás debió proponerle un partido de tennis amistoso, debía reconocer que cuando Ryoma echaba fuego en la mirada, indicaba que no debías tocarlo, provocarlo, tratarlo, hablarle,…en fin, no debías pertenecer a su mundo.

-Echizen-kun da miedo el día de hoy-dijo Ann sentada en un banco con una gran gota por detrás

-X3 así parece-comento Eiji, que acompañaba a la novia de Takeshi

-¡suficiente!-salio Momoshiro de la cancha aleteando su raqueta

-O.ó Momoshiro¡vuelve que no acaba el juego!

-¡solo un deseoso por la muerte seguiría un partido contigo!-grito dando la espalda

-¡hablo enserio, vuelve!-se acerco a el con pasos pesados

-¡y yo también!-se dio la vuelta y encaro a su amigo- ¡cuando vienes de malas, ni te das cuenta si golpeas al perro de la esquina!

-¿de que perro me hablas?... ¡juega!

-¡no, y no!

-¡hoi hoi!, basta chicos-Eiji se puso en medio de ambos- no tiene que empezar una pelea

-¡el empezó!-señalo Momoshiro- ¿se puede saber porque vienes de malas, Echizen?

-o/ó no es tu problema

-jaja, ya entiendo…Echizen-kun esta de malas por un chica

-o.o

-¿y tu como sabes o.ó#?

-XD de hecho no era algo confirmado, pero tu lo acabas d hacer…vamos Echizen-kun¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-¬.¬ ese no es problema de ustedes, Tachibana

-somos tus amigos-dijo Momo medio molesto- debes confiar en nosotros

-gracias…pero no-metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo y empezó a caminar alejándose

-esta enamorado-se rasco la cabeza Momo-se pone mal cuando esta así

-¿o'chibi se a enamorado?-Eiji volteo hacia su amigo con una cara d sorpresa

-una vez,…una chica de la preparatoria, nunca llegaron a nada, porque ella se fue a vivir lejos

-eso no lo sabia-dijo por ultimo Kikumaru

------

Ryoma se fue a tomar algo a la cafetería del colegio, cuando creyó tener un momentos de "solo yo", llegaron sus tres amigos a bombardearlo de preguntas, a las que el solo respondía "…hmm…"

-u.ú Echizen, enserio queremos ayudarte, pero ni siquiera sabemos quien esa chica-dijo Momo

-…que importa-respondió por fin- no pasara nunca nada…

-¿Quién te lo asegura?-sonó insiste Ann

-solo lo se-respondió dándole un sorbo a su Ponta

-hoi, o'chibi, si ni lo has intentado…-dijo Eiji

-…u.ú "…estupido¡Si sabe que no puedo!..."-lo vio de reojo y descubrió algo grandioso¡Kikumaru tiene celular!-Kikumaru…

-nani?

-¿me prestas tu celular?, me quede sin saldo

-eh, claro-extendió el aparato

-ahora vuelvo-se levanto de la silla y empezó a buscar el numero de la niña, hasta localizar donde decía "Saku-chan", saco rápido su celular y anoto el numero de la pequeña, sonrio ligeramente y volvió con sus amigos- thanks you-devolvió el celular

-¿ya llamaste o.o?

-…me llamaron a mi celular…-ni se sentó, solo agarro su mochila y aleteo su mano-nos vemos después

-¿y si le conseguimos un cita?-sugirió la novia de Takeshi en cuanto Ryoma desapareció de la vista de los tres, ambos chicos la vieron interrogativamente-Echizen-kun es popular, cualquier chica saldría con el, tengo amigas que encantadas dirán que si

-la idea es buena Ann-chan, pero a Echizen no le gustan ese tipo de cosas

Sin prestar atención si tropezaba con alguien, empezó a escribir un mensaje de forma rápida y directa, de algún modo la contactaría y no le importaba la hora ni en donde

Estaba totalmente desinteresada de la clase de Biología, solo asintió cuando el profesora le preguntaba si ponía atención, cosa que era una mentira. Sintió el vibrador de su celular que colgaba de la funda que se encontraba en su falda, saco el aparato y empezó a leer el mensaje.

"_Necesito hablarte, te veo cuando acabes de trabajar, te espero por detrás. Echizen"_

El lugar se le movió cuando termino de leer, sus ojos se abrieron en par y no despego la mirada de la pantalla… ¡miedo!, fue lo que la invadió,…sabia que debían hablar, pero no que lo harían tan rápido, pero es mejor darle pasos rápidos a esos asuntos; se hecho sobre el reclinatorio del banco, y trato de prestar mas atención a su clase…

-------------

-Mew Sakuno¿te encuentras bien-nya?-Ichigo pregunto cuando vio a la alumna de Seigaku de forma perdida

-eh, n.n claro Ichigo-san, solo estoy algo distraída

-es por ese chico…-comento Sakuro mientras caminaba de forma rápida con una bandeja de pasteles

-ah, es por amor-nya-Ichigo sonrio ligeramente y palmeo la espalda de la chica-n.O no te preocupes-nya¡los problemas del corazon siempre se resuelven de una buena forma!

-demo…-bajo un poco la vista- talvez sea un poco mas complicado…esto

-si de verdad se gustan no habrá problemas-completo la castaña

-¿podrían dejar de hablar y ponerse a trabajar?-se escucho decir a Mint tras ellas, la cual como siempre estaba sentada tomando su te

-¬.¬ Mew Mint¡Tu también estas trabajando-nya!-se paro a la defensiva

-para eso estas tu Mew Ichigo, yo soy lo que da a este lugar la delicadeza y elegancia del lugar, claro, y también Sakuro-sama

-¡eres una engreída-nya!

-u.u relájate, o te saldrán tus orejas y cola

-¡agarra la escoba o un trapo, o atiende alguna mesa-nya TOT!

-…mi se te enfriara…

-¡Mew Mint!

-n.nU je…je…-Sakuno miraba nerviosa la escena, y opto por lo mas sano, seguir atendiendo mesas y dejar a esas dos descabellarse…en algún momento Ryou aparecería a detenerlas

Pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, el rubio gerente no llegaría. Había salido hace dos horas en compañía de Lettuce.

¿Acaso todos traían a alguien con quien pasar momentos románticos menos ella?

Estuvo apunto de tirar al suelo la bandeja de postres que llevaba,…solo respiro y recordó que esos pasteles y platos se cobrarían de su sueldo,…con la sonrisa mas fingida continuo atendiendo clientes. Iba a esperar paciente hasta el final d su jornada de trabajo, soportando los pleitos de la de rosa y azul, las miradas de pistola de la chica de morado, los gritos de alegria de la de amarillo, las acrobacias de su primo encima de una pelota…

…

¿?

¡Su primo en una pelota! Y los gritos de la gente de euforia, e ahí porque la pequeña Mew Mew gritaba emocionada. Eiji estaba dando vueltas y corriendo encima de una pelota.

-¡Eiji-chan!-grito

-¡hoi, Saku-chan¿apoco no soy genial encima de esta cosa?

-¡Bájate de ahí, estoy trabajando!

-demo…

-¡Sakuno-onee-chan!, T-T deja que continué, me esta enseñando muchos trucos nuevos

Los ojos brillosos de Pudding convencieron a la nueva mesera, suspiro derrotada y la gente seguía ovacionando al neko de la pelota…ese día tenia de todo un poco, y empezaba a ser cansado.

En cuanto el pelirrojo dejo de dar su espectáculo, se acerco a su prima, la cual se encontraba trapeando una parte alejada de las mesas del local.

-Saku-chan¿estas molesta?

-no… ¿a que viniste, Eiji-chan?

-etto…es que te e visto deprimida este fin de semana¿te paso algo?-Sakuno negó con la cabeza- ¿algo con algún chico?-el rostro de ella se torno rojo-lo sabia¿no me lo vas a decir?

-es que…no es fácil…decírtelo

-ah-se rasco la cabeza-es frustrante cuando no se lo que le pasa a la gente, como al o'chibi-se volteo hacia su primo con mirada confusa- es que, el esta mal por una chica, al parecer, su segundo amor, y el primero prácticamente no fue correspondido,…y parece que el segundo será algo parecido

-¿no correspondido?-bajo sus pupilas con ligereza

-talvez si sea correspondido, pero me refiero a complicaciones,…tu sabes¿no?

-puede ser…-susurro

-yo no le deseo mal a o'chibi…n.n así como tampoco quiero que algo malo te pase

-…-se volteo aun mas extrañada, sentía una pedrada directa-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-n.n que no quiero que salgan lastimados…eso solamente, no se que les este pasando…pero si quieren a esa persona, y esa persona los quiere…creo que todo les saldrá bien

-Eiji-chan…tu…

-nyah!-vio el reloj en forma de corazon que se encontraba en el establecimiento- ¡se me hará tarde¡ya debo irme!, nos vemos en la noche, Saku-chan

-o.o demo…

-¡te cuidas al volver a casa!-salio en carrera de la cafetería

-¿el sabe?-se quedo unos segundos viendo por donde su primo se había marchado- no…no lo creo, debo terminar de limpiar

Sin más complicaciones, el día laboral termino; las chicas se encontraban cambiando comentando que la próxima semana seria el periodo de exámenes, cosa que para Lettuce y Mint no era mortificación, en cambio Ichigo empezó a temblar de estrés, odiaba estudiar y sobre todo para exámenes, Pudding exclamo que seguir en primaria era una suerte,…y Sakuno, no tenia cabeza para esas cosas,…buen ejemplo a seguir la castaña.

Todas salieron con mochilas en mano, Ryou se ofreció a llevar hasta su casa a Lettuce, bajo una picara mirada de las Mew Mew's, hasta que Aoyama llego por Ichigo y fue callada. Sakuno, no estaba participativa, y debía salir por la puerta trasera.

No espero ni un segundo, Ryoma Echizen ya la estaba esperando.

Recargado sobre un árbol, y sin importarle que la Luna hubiera salido, llevaba su gorra blanca que cubría su rostro, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón azulado que llevaba, a Sakuno no le daba tranquilidad la postura que el había tomado. Con un "hola", llamo la atención de su entrenador, haciendo que el de cabellos negros alzara su rostro, dejando ver sus ahora si, brillantes ojos dorados,…en mejores circunstancias, la menor se hubiera sonrojado.

La noche estaba normal, con un ligero aire frió, moviendo con calma el largo cabello de la chica de Seigaku y despeinando más los de Ryoma.

Silencio. Hubo por unos cinco minutos.

Sakuno empezaba a mover sus manos de nerviosismo. Estallaría a hablar de cosas sin sentido.

-…creo que no debí haberte besado-empezó a hablar, bajo la impresionada mirada de su alumna- lo que dije fue enserio, de verdad me gustas,…pero…no debí decírtelo…y debí preguntar,…que sentías, no te deje hablar-la observo por completo- ¿Qué sientes, por mi?

-yo…-sabia que debía hablar con claridad-desde…el primer momento que te vi…a ti,…a Ryoma-sensei…quede enamorada,… ¡desde la primera clase!,…no pude dejar de pensar un momento en ti, no sabia porque, y tampoco me preocupo una respuesta, simplemente lo sentía así…y me emocione mucho aquella noche que me besaste,…sentí,…muchas cosas

-¿y Ryoga?-pregunto serio

-el…desde que nos vimos en el colegio y pregunto mi nombre, me agrado bastante, es una persona confiable, y un buen amigo…pero solo lo veré así, como un sempai amigable,..

-…el no te ve de esa forma…

-lo se… ¡pero yo jamás le di motivos para que empezara a gustarle!,…le he dicho que yo solo lo veré como un amigo, y sabe…que me gusta alguien mas,…pero siempre dice cosas como "yo te enamorare",…o "con el tiempo",…es un caso perdido

-parezca o no…quiero a mi hermano, yo no puedo hacer algo que lo lastime

-yo no quiero lastimar, a Ryoga-sempai…demo…

-discúlpame,…quería saber que sentías,…aunque creo que me siento peor-sonrio melancólico- no debía besarte, y no debí declararme…

-¿Ryoma-sensei?

-…no puedo tener algo que ver contigo…mas que las clases de tennis-los ojos de la chica empezaron a brillar en señal de soltar lagrimas- solo puedo ser tu entrenador…eso si aun quieres

-yo…no deseo que alguien mas…me enseñe tennis,…solo Ryoma-sensei-sus ojos no soportaron mas, varias lagrimas salieron sin control alguno

-perdóname…-se acerco y limpio un poco su mejilla con su mano-te hice llorar-su mano libre formo un puño…-nos vemos el sábado

Se fue caminando a posos rápidos…Sakuno se desplomo en el pasto, tratando de gritar y provocando que no se ahogara en llanto; como si alguien la fuera a ver, se llevo sus mano a su rostro cubriéndolo…deseaba poder ocultarse así de todo, pero era imposible. Sintió como un abrigo caía sobre sus hombros, elevo la vista y pudo observar a su compañero de clases, Li Syaoran.

-Li-kun…

-no fue mi intención, pero escuche todo-Sakuno bajo su cabeza avergonzada, mientras el se bajaba a su altura-…se que no te sientes bien,…pero con llorar no resolverás nada

-eso lo se…-su voz se encontraba entrecortada- ¿pero que mas puedo hacer?,…intente enamorarlo, lo conseguí…gracias a Tomoyo-chan, a Sakura-chan y Tomoka-chan… ¡pero no se puede porque esta Ryoga-sempai!-alzo su voz con coraje- ¡yo jamás tendré una relación amorosa con el Ryoga-sempai!

-Ryusaki, no fue la misma situación… pero se como te sientes

-no lo creo…

-siempre me había gustado Sakura, pero ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Tsukishiro-san,… yo solo callaba y observaba como Sakura, hablaba maravillas de el… es…

-…es doloroso-sollozo complementando a su amigo-… ¡pero yo no podré tener nada con Ryoma-sensei!-estallo su llanto

-…tranquila, no estas sola-paso un brazo sobre los hombros de ella

-Li-kun…-hablo después de varios minutos-…en cinco años, esta es la vez que más hemos hablado

-…no tengo mucho que decir…y no podía hacer caso omiso a tu estado

-gracias-se levanto-debo irme a casa…o mi abuela se enojara…Li-kun¿no le dirás a nadie, verdad?

-descuida-sonrio un poco-pero…

-se lo diré a ellas, no me importa si Hiragizawa-san se entera,…demo…los demás de Seigaku no

-no soy chismoso

Se despidieron tomando rumbos distintos, el castaño se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, pero se negó rotundamente, diciendo que caminar sola le aclararía la mente

Llego con pesadez, mintió a sus familiares que estaba agotada por el trabajo, "muchos clientes, mañana amaneceré mejor", y sin ser muy convincente, subió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Se puso la primera pijama que encontró pero que fuera fresca, y solo cayo en su cama, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada.

Dormir, dormir. Era lo único que su cabeza dictaba, no pensar en el trago amargo de hace unas horas...debía olvidar a Ryoma Echizen,…y solo recordar a Ryoma-sensei.

¿Pero como se olvida al que te dio tu primer beso?

Se pego más a su almohada…trata de olvidarlo…pero solo lo recuerda más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-nii-chan!, nii-chan!-Ryoga movía a su hermano con fuerza, no podía despertarlo

-calla y lárgate-medio contesto agarrando mas sabana para cubrirse

-¡se te hará tarde, nii-chan!-siguió forcejeando- maa, es el colmo que yo el menor te este despertando¿no crees que se cambian los roles con nosotros?

-… ¿quiere callarte?, no pienso ir a la universidad…

-O.O estás enfermo,… ¿llamo al doctor?-saco su celular del bolsillo

-…no seas estupido, solo quiero dormir, tu termina de largarte-puso una almohada sobre su cabeza

-demo…

-¡maldita sea, Ryoga!-se sentó sobre la cama- ¿no captas que no este molestando, sobre todo tu?-vio los aterrados ojos de su hermano-…disculpa, vete de una vez al colegio

-hai…espero te sientas mejor al rato-salio de la habitación de su hermano

-fue lo que decidí-se tumbo sobre la cama, tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño

Su hermano mayor estaba mas que nada raro, no recordaba ese comportamiento en el,…todo le indicaba que era producto de una chica. Claro, solo una mujer es capaz de hacer que los hombres pierdan parte del carácter que los identifica. Sus pensamientos de hermandad no duraron mucho, los ojos rubí de Ryusaki lo llamaron a una calle adelante.

-¡Sakuno!-Echizen corrió desesperado hasta estar a la altura de ella- ohayo!

-ohayo-respondió algo seca, sin subir su mirada a el

-¿te sucede algo?-pregunto preocupado

-no, no me ocurre nada-noto lo hinchado de sus ojos, estuvo llorando, y esas ojeras demostraban que fue toda la noche

-¿es por un chico?-Sakuno helo- si te hace sufrir ese tipo¿Por qué sigues con el?

-…no sabes nada…

-exacto, no se nada, pero no hay que ser genio para no darse cuenta…Sakuno-se coloco frente a ella haciéndola parar- yo estoy aquí, y aseguro que no podría hacerte daño

-"…si vieras que eres responsable…"Ryoga-sempai, yo solo veo amistad entre nosotros, lo que yo siento por esa persona, no tiene comparación

-si la tiene-Sakuno arqueo una ceja- con la perdición,…mírate a un espejo y lo veras, tu sonrisa no esta y el brillo de tus ojos se fue…me preocupas-intento acariciar un mechón de cabello que salía de coleta, pero solo consiguió que se alejara un paso-¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?

-"…si, decir que no quieres nada conmigo, dejarme estar con Ryoma-sensei, kami!, que horrible estoy siendo…" no, nadie puede, Ryoga-sempai, se no hará tarde-camino por el costado derecho del mayor, dejándolo a unos pasos grandes solo

-…todos están en crisis de eso…-acomodo su mochila y le siguió el paso a la chica de octavo, hasta el se sentía herido

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Tomoka-chan, es enserio no quiero ir-Sakuno oponía un poco de fuerza, pero esta siendo llevada de la muñeca por la de coletas

-¡es para que te despejes un poco!-alego

-será divertido Sakuno-chan-Tomoyo seguía el paso

-e escuchado que es una excelente adivinadora-trato de ser convincente la de ojos verde- además que da unos consejos grandiosos

-pero no estoy de muchos ánimos¿Por qué mejor no se van con sus novios?

-hoy nos dedicaremos por completo a ti-repuso Daidouji

-"…u.ú si siempre lo hace,…demonios, debo controlarme…"

-¡aquí es!-grito Osakada

Llegaron a lo que era un pequeño establecimiento de una plaza, apenas un cuarto era su distribución. Pintado por fuera de negro y cortinas rojas que se reflejaban por los vidrios de las ventanas, y arriba de la puerta un letrero que decía "Pixie Poison". Curioso titulo para una adivinadora. Sakuno miro extrañada la fachada y luego el interioro, Tomoka ya la había empujado y cerro la puerta, la castaña tembló ligeramente.

Oscuro. Ni tanto, el lugar estaba repleto velas de color verde y de aroma a manzana, junto con incienso del mismo olor. Decoraciones de mariposas negras, hasta un ventilador arriba que daba la temperatura perfecta.

-voy

La voz de una mujer se oyó,…asusto a la chica, justo cuando iba a salir…

-¡bienvenida nOn!-una chica de nos de 18 años salio. Su cabello entre corto de rizos no tan marcados con una pañuelete verde, una falda larga negra con una pañueleta a la cintura en color verde esmeralda, una blusa de mangas caídas en negro con adornos igual en verde (n/a: oigan el atuendo no me suena mal… ¡lo diseñare y haré para ponérmelo nOn!). Aspecto gitano, pero demasiada alegría

-etto o.o…

-niña, relájate X3, ni que fuera a hacerte que-tomo la muñeca de Ryusaki-anda, anda…a lo que vienes-la siento en una silla de madera frente a una mesa

-discúlpeme…pero no se quien es usted-la adivinadora se sentó frente a ella

-eh o.o?,…chiaz, bueno soy Vangel, especialista en lectura del tarot de las hadas

-¿Vangel?-pregunto extrañada

-¬O¬ si así es, Vangel…mi verdadero nombre no lo diré, y si te enteras, morirás porque hay una maldición para aquellos que lo descubran-Sakuno se asusto- X3 es broma querida¡tomate la leve!...bueno a lo que viniste y a lo que estoy

-demo…vine obligada o.ó

-¬.¬ ¿y luego?,… ¿no te da curiosidad saber que te dirán las cartas?

-no creo que con cartas adivine mi futuro

-no lo tomes como leer el futuro…las cartas me muestran muchas cosas, tu presente, parte de tu pasado…puedo ayudarte en tus problemas niña,…-tomo la mano de la menor- se siente gran peso en ti, tienes buenos amigos, pero sientes que no te pueden ayudar como desean,…a veces es bueno recibir consejos de otros que no te conocen-guiño el ojo

-de acuerdo-dijo derrotada-pero sigo sin creer mucho

-uwú mujer de poca fe, ya veras-saco una caja negra con figuras de mariposas, abrió y mostró unas cartas rosadas (n/a: ¬¬ no, no son las cartas Clow) y las coloco en medio de la mesa-revuélvelas tú nOn

-hai…-las revolvió varias veces y en distintas formas, hasta volverlas a dejar sobre la mesa

-ahora...-la chica empezó a acomodar cada carta en posiciones extrañas y boca abajo, empezaba a creer que esa mujer no sabia ni lo que hacia- veamos,…primero que nada dime tu nombre

-…Ryusaki Sakuno…

-bonito nombre X3-levanto dos cartas que coloco al principio- claro aquí esta, mal de amores…el hada de la luz representadote por castaña…o.ó y esto esta raro…

-"…u.u no sirve…"

-como figura masculina, el hado de la tierra, representándolo por pelinegro, pero esta carta es para chicos mayores-Sakuno veía a la de cabellos rizados sorprendida- O.O ah no esta raro entonces, tu enamorado es mayor que tu, ahora el problema O.ó que obviamente no es la edad-levanto otra carta, que estaba abajo pero en medio de las dos primeras cartas- la carta de la ilusión…-observo las dos primeras cartas-ya veo… ¿hermano de tu enamorado?

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-X3 es mi trabajo,…esta en el medio, y no piensan lastimarlo,…difícil, sabes no es necesario levantar las demás cartas

-¿pero la lectura no esta incompleta?

-si…pero es mejor que escuches esto, si de verdad lo amas, lucha por el…es una pena, pero el hermano deberá entender que las cosas pasan porque pasan¿a que le temes?-levanto una carta que se encontraba boca abajo, en la misma hilera de la que representaba a Ryoma- el tesoro de las hadas…el te ama, y tu a el, X3 no sean tontos, no dejen ir la oportunidad,…muchos en el mundo no consiguen nunca estar con aquel que los complementa, no desperdicien nada

-pero el…

-¿y tú no cuentas?... ¡sal de aquí y ve en su búsqueda!

-¡muchas gracias!-Sakuno se levanto haciendo un reverencia y salio del lugar, pasando de largo a sus amigas

-las demás…-Vangel volteo de inmediato las cartas sobrantes-nada es fácil en esta vida, se me paso decirle a esa niña… ¡polvo de hadas necesitara X3!

Sakuno corrió hasta las instalaciones de la universidad Seigaku. Confusa y Emocionada¿Cómo decirle al mayor de los Echizen que no quería desaprovechar una oportunidad? Durante el camino se armaba de valor para decirle todo lo que en verdad sentía y dictaba el corazon, y mas valía que el no saliera con pretextos tontos…no cedería fácilmente

-¿a Echizen?-un universitario que salía del colegio fue intervenido por Sakuno

-hai,…de cabello negro y ojos dorados

-ah!, claro el tenista…estuvo ausente el día de hoy, su amigo Momoshiro dijo que no estaba enfermo

-ya veo…-bajo la mirada triste

-si viene mañana le puedo decir que lo viniste a buscar

-iie, descuide, yo lo encontrare, muchas gracias-se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar

-Saku-chan¿Qué haces aquí nyah?-Eiji salio del edificio

-etto…vine a buscarte n.nU

-¡que dulce!-abrazo a su prima- solo por eso, te invitare un helado…por cierto… n.n ¿te dejaron faltar al trabajo?

-…- ¿tenia trabajo?-¡¡Shirogane-san va a matarme!-salio corriendo como bala disparada, Eiji empezó a reír al ver la reacción de la chica, el estado de despiste volvió

Y por otro rumbos…

-Momo, u.ú no tengo hambre

-una hamburguesa jamás esta demás, ya deberías de saberlo

-u.ú si lo se,…pero hoy es una excepción a esa regla

-pretextos…escucha, deje a mi Ann-chan por venir a animarte un poco el día, agradéceme

-…

-porque todavía que ni me dices como se llama la misteriosa, vengo por ti aquí como camarada

-¡aquí esta su orden!-llego la mesera con las hamburguesas- ¡que tengan buen provecho!-se alejo de los chicos

-¡buen provecho!-Momo empezó a comer desesperado

-¡la li ho!-la adivinadora estaba en el local de hamburguesas frente a los universitarios de Seigaku

-o.ó "… ¿y esta de donde salio?..."

-o.o eh…hola?-articulo Momo

-mi nombre es Vangel, especialista en la lectura de cartas de las hadas

-u.ú no tenemos dinero para pagar a horita-dijo presuroso el de ojos dorados

-nah, X3 a horita lo hago por hobbie… ¿lindo chico de ojos violeta, te leo las cartas?

-n.n suena interesante-Vangel mando a hacer el mismo procedimiento que había hecho con Sakuno-¿y bien que dicen?

-kawaii¡tienes una linda novia rubia desde la preparatoria!,…nOn y los dos se re adoran

-uwú bueno, mi Ann-chan es mas que linda…

-facilidad por parte del hermano mayor que la chica…un pequeño tropiezo hubo por un pretendiente…-levanto otra carta-la trampa de hadas…cuidado, habrá un resbalón en la relación, si la quieres…sabrás como resolverlo

-o.o…etto…

-ahora tu niño amargado

-o.ó ¿niño?...fácil soy mayor que tu

-¿X3 entonces anciano?

-¬.¬ mada mada dane

-o.ó mira que temperamento…anda, revuelve las cartas

-no quiero

-O.ó mira o lo haces o te lanzo la maldición jarocha para que tu "amiguito" se te valla-señalo cierta parte del cuerpo masculino

-O.ó con tal de que te calles…-revolvió las cartas de forma rápido, Vangel puso las cartas en sus posiciones y empego la lectura-¿y bien?

-…es lo mismo…-susurro sin ser audible

-u.ú ¿no sabes o que?

-la chica que te gusta…es un secreto para tu amigos y hermano, por la diferencia…sabes a lo que me refiero-Ryoma la vio extrañado-eres un tonto, si te dejas llevar por el que dirán y por el miedo a lastimar a esa persona, perderás de nuevo la oportunidad de ser amado, solo estas aquí dejando que la vida se te pase¿eres idiota o que?

-¿idiota o.ó?- se molesto, Momo rió por lo bajo

-te ama…no lo dudes,…nadie dijo que el amor se sirve en bandeja de plata, muy pocos gozan de ese beneficio, y eso no te toco a ti…eres alguien que pelea por lo que quiere¿entonces que haces engordándote con hamburguesas?

-…

-u.ú ¿Por qué si sabes que estoy en lo correcto, no me haces caso?

-u.u porque…es un Echizen-dijo Momo

-¡se te ira la oportunidad de las manos!...nunca e fallado una lectura de cartas, y todo lo que digo se cumple,… ¿a que le temes?

-yo no temo a nada-declaro con tono soberbio

-pues no se nota,…pareces cobarde

-¡no lo soy!

-¿entonces porque no has salido a buscar a la chica?

-¡basta!...-se levanto de la silla- me voy, no quiero seguir escuchando todo esto, nos vemos Momoshiro-empezó a caminar

-u.u la chica entendió, pero este es mas terco

-¿conoces a la chica por la que anda Echizen?

-hm,…seee X3, el destino me los cruzo

-¿Cómo se llama?

-lo siento,…pero es confidencial

-O.ó ¿Qué?...T-T porque nunca me entero de las cosas importantes

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente, Sakuno llego lo mas puntual que pudo al café Mew Mew, no quería volver a escuchar los horribles regaños de su jefe,…estuvo apunto de llorar del miedo. Sabia que no podia buscar a Ryoma durante la semana, pero el sábado, no se le escaparía.

No solo fue excelente por su puntualidad, si no por el buen trabajo durante la jornada; atenta a los clientes, delicadeza al llevar las charolas, limpieza perfecta del piso y mesas, la manera mas indicada al servirle el te a Mint…

…la neko regaño al ave del café por aprovecharse de la gentileza del conejo.

¿Cómo termino?, agotada…todo era producto de su estado de alegría, y las descargo muy bien ese día. Agradeció en cuanto la luna salio y pudo colocarse su uniforme escolar de nuevo. Salio con una sonrisa del lugar.

Camino por un rumbo diferente en el parque, no tenia muchos ánimos de llegar a casa,…bien hecho; escucho los golpeteos de una pelota, provenientes sonidos venían de las canchas de tennis. Por curiosidad al deporte y la hora se asomo.

Ahí estaba, Ryoma-sensei estaba lanzando la pelota contra una pared. Con gran fuerza la pelota era devuelta con la raqueta roja. El sudor cursaba por todo el rostro masculino, parecía descargarse con aquel deporte…

…y ahora, no podía esperarse hasta el sábado…

-Ryoma-sensei-llamo Sakuno desde la entrada de la cancha

-eh?-dejo la pelota, y volteo hacia la chica susurrando su nombre- ¿Qué haces tan noche aquí?

-etto…voy saliendo del trabajo…

-vuelve a casa-volteo la mirada

-iie!-se acerco hacia el- quiero…quiero hablarte…

-no hay de que hablar,…todo había quedado claro

-si… ¡pero solo tomaste esa decisión, no me preguntaste si era lo que yo quería!-Ryoma volteo a verla con ojos de sorpresa, jamás imagino tal actitud de su alumna- yo no quiero…no deseo…ser solo la chica a la que estas instruyendo en el tennis…

-Sakuno…

-¡quiero ser alguien que ocupe un espacio grande en tu corazon!...no me importan los demás,… nadie…solo Ryoma-sensei me importa

-Ryoga…

-también me siento mal por el…pero yo no puedo fingir contigo que no hay ningún sentimiento…permíteme… ¡permíteme amarte!-bajo su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban rojas, era la primera vez que hablaba en ese tono

-¿Por qué me lo haces mas difícil?-dijo en tono de vencido

-¿Ryoma-sensei?-elevo un poco su vista

-mada mada dane-la jalo de una muñeca, acerco su frágil cuerpo joven al de el, abrazándola, con una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre sus cabellos castaños-…esto terminara mal…

-…no me importa…lo que duro…lo poco que sea…quiero que sea feliz…

Bajo un poco a su altura, y ella se elevo en puntillas rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del mayor, un segundo beso llego, más apasionado que el otro, mezclado con el sentimiento de culpa y gozo. ¿Qué harían después?, no tenían la respuesta clara.

Por el momento…quedaría en secreto entre ellos dos,…esperarían un momento propicio para soltar su relación,…o el mal terminar,…lo que llegara primero, les daba igual.

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo: **"Pasada Rizenbul"**

* * *

Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a:

**-Marip**

**-Vickyta-chan**

**-Lin**

**-Slamina**

**-Yuky-san**

**-Clea everlasting**

**-****Lady-Shadow1305**

**-****-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-**

**-Yunemi Hiraky** : (o.o ¿que es waffy?)  
**-cherrymeems **

**-Lucy**

**-adriana23**

**-Chris Melian Black: **(jeje, n.nU que weno que leas mi fic, jojo leeras un fic RyoSaku, wii!, y aparte el otro del incesto, nOn gracias por leer mi fic, espero lo sigas encontrando divertido...u.u en el sig capitulo del otro fic te contesto adecuadamente)

**-Sakuno-chan Echizen**

**-SaPaLu7**

**-Sakuno Ryusaki**

**-Liho Shido**: (u.u si Ryoma no salio en mis notas de autor fue porque esta escondido,...¿;.; planeas dejarme sin ayudante?)

**-Kumi Muni**

**- -ivekag-**

**-o´chibi..!**

**-riza-trisha**: (claro que se quien eres XD, no crei que me dejarias reviews en un fan fic de PoT, pero todo puede pasar, nOn que gusto recibir de nuevo tus reviews)

**-valekaru**

**Y alos que leen este fic, u.u pero no me dejan review...weno T-T**

Sus reviews me motivan a segir escribiendo nOn...prometo para la proxima responder reviews de una manera decente. Sin mas me despido. Se cuidan mucho, xau xau.

**Gothic&Lolita**

...Muffin y Conejitos 4ever!


	8. Posadas Rizembull

**La li ho!:**

A la ma...

Ryoma: ¬¬ hey, nada de palabras antisonantes...hay menores aqui

Vangel: u-u cierto, como tu

Ryoma :ò.Ô

A si...con lo que iba. No puedo creer que este actualizando en Enero...azzu...se supone que lo haria en Diciembre,...u//u estoy apenada, ahora si...hace un año que no actualiz0o...jajaja.

Espero(lo dudo) les guste este capitulo, que mas que nada es de relleno, pero en fin...tengo preparadas varias cosillas para los siguientes dos capitulos...solo espero seguir con vida/tiempo para actualizar...porque...ejem...u/u no dire xke...simplemente puede que me kiten la computadora por mucho tiempo...u-u gomen gomen.

Que weno ke a todos les agrado Vangel, jajaja...y sin querer al dia siguiente de escribir el fic, me vesti estilo gitana...jajaja...nwn...se me veia genial ese estilo...jojojo...¬¬ no lo intenten, es mi estilo ahora...jaja no se crean...

...tmb ke yo si se leer las cartas de Tarot, pero no las de las Hadas, eso fue invento mio..nOn

Ryoma: recomiendo que dejen de leer esto...enserio, no es productivo

Vangel: ¬¬ lo que pasa es que no quieres que vean tus ataques de celos

Ryoma: ò-o yo nunca me encelo

Vangel: see, claro...y yo soy excelente en matematicas...ya no quiero que sigas hablando, mejor comenzara el fic

* * *

**Mi entrenador**

**Capitulo 8- Posadas Rizembull**

-supongo que Ryusaki ya esta mejor-dijo Syaoran

-hai…estaba tan deprimida, fue una suerte que te la hayas topado-respondió su novia de ojos verdes

-no esperaba verla a esas horas, solo regresaba a casa

-a estado estable estos días, aunque dijo que no le mencionáramos a Echizen-san¿tu que crees?

-no se…no es tan complicado como creen…si hablaran, las cosas serian mas fáciles

-no lo creo, Echizen-san se lleva muy bien con la mayoría de la familia de Sakuno, causaría problemas…y también esta Ryoga-sempai y…-Syaoran tomo la mano de novia-o/o hoe?

-se que te preocupas por Ryusaki, pero ya esta mejor…recuerda que…yo estoy aquí…por ti

-gomen ne…he descuidado lo nuestro, prometo dedicarme mas a ti-apretó la mano de Syaoran y dio una sonrisa que le fue devuelta

-parecen estar de buen humor el día de hoy-la voz del chico ingles se venia aproximando-n.n ohayo

-Eriol-kun, ohayo-saludo Sakura, Syaoran hizo una seña con la mano

-¿y Daidouji?

-dijo que vendría sola, ya debe estar en la escuela¿vamos?

La pareja asintió y continúo su camino.

Mientras por otro lado, Sakuno se encaminaba por un rumbo distinto, donde por su suerte, se topo con Ryoma en el cruce de calles, sabiendo que no la vería esa tarde, decidió acompañarla hasta el edificio de Seigaku.

-ya pronto serán vacaciones¿A dónde iras, Ryoma-sensei?

-supongo que a Nueva York, a estar con mis padres

-¡no sabia que tus papas vivían tan lejos!

-wizz…

-¿entonces porque Ryoma-sempai y tu viven aquí?

-no me agrada mucho estar haya…y Ryoga…-.-U solo para molestarme

-n.nU tehehe…debe ser muy divertido cuando estas haya

-u-ù es el infierno

-o.o

-Ryoga y mi padre…u-ù mejor no me lo recuerdes

-o.oU hai…eh?...ya llegamos¡debo entrar!

-no creo ir al café hoy..

-entonces, nos veremos después, ja ne!-hizo un movimiento con su mano y dio la media vuelta; Ryoma la jalo del brazo con rapidez haciéndola voltear, se agacho a la altura de ella y beso con profundidad sus labios

-have a good day-sonrió y la soltó, disfrutaba hacerla sonrojar

-gra...gracias…o//o

-----------

-¡vaya, hasta que llegas!-la de coletas se puso frente a Sakuno en cuento cruzo la puerta del salón

-n/nU ahayo, Tomoka-chan-se abrió paso a su asiento

-n.n ¿paso algo bueno?-la chica le siguió el paso

-eh…n/n solo es bonito día…

-o.ò oh, eso lo se pero..

-Tomoka-chan¿ya le dijiste?-llego Tomoyo junto con Sakura

-¡no!...Kusanagi-sensei aviso que la próxima semana es el viaje de semestre

-¿tan cerca de navidad?

-por eso la próxima semana-intervino Sakura-estaremos desde el viernes hasta el lunes

-¡¡tanto tiempo!... ¡yo tengo trabajo y clases de tennis!

-ah…-suspiro Osakada-y lo vital es el tennis-sonrió juguetona

-¡sabes que si o/o!

-Sakuno-chan, sabes que sin ti el viaje no será lo mismo-Sakura puso una cara de tristeza

-¡no, no hagas esa cara T-T!...¡no!,…¿es obligatorio?

-no lo creo¿pero eres capaz de negarte al dulce rostro de Sakura-chan?-dijo Tomoyo

-¡si no voy, estarán mas tiempo con sus novios!

-¬¬y yo quedo sola…gracias-replico Tomoka

-u-ù así estarás mas tiempo con Horio-kun

-T-T no podemos estar juntos tanto tiempo…también hay que hacerse del rogar

-Ryusaki, si es por tu jefe, yo puedo ir a hablar con el…-llego Eriol-n.n no será problema faltar dos días nada mas-…como sabemos, Eriol tiene un don mágico, que puede convencer a cualquiera,…no le seria difícil convencer al rubio jefe de la conejo.

-o/o demo…mis clases de tennis…

-son solo dos días…¬¬ ni que tuvieras clases todas las semana-hablo la de coletas

-debes despejarte de algún modo, lo mejor será que fueras-agrego Li, que estuvo todo el rato escuchando, pero no participaba

-…lo pensare…pediré permiso, pero no prometo nada

Ya era asunto ganado,…lo mas seguro era que Ryusaki iría, eso era lo que sus amigos pensaban…

…pero Sakuno tenia su esperanza en su jefe; claro…el le daría un rotundo NO de respuesta, el cual a discusión no pondría (ni podría)

Cuando llego a los vestuarios, no se encontró a las Mews Mews, supuso que llegarían tarde, asi que presurosa se coloco el uniforme rosado y se abrocho los zapatos.

Salio del cuarto acomodándose su coleta y se detuvo al escuchar una discusión.

-¡Shirogane, no es justo-nya!-repelaba la castaña con su uniforme escolar aun puesto

-no estés gritando, comprende que es trabajo-dijo el rubio, el cual estaba rodeado de todas las meseras

-¡todas te lo estamos pidiendo-nya!

-Ichigo ù-u

-normalmente, no concuerdo con las decisiones de Ichigo-chan…pero yo también necesito el permiso-alego Mint

-necesitas darnos ese permiso, porque yo tampoco podré asistir-agrego Sakuro

-¡Pudding también lo pide!

-y supongo que tu tampoco podrás venir¿verdad, Lettuce?-vio entre cejas a la de verde

-eh...yo…-se sonrojo ante los ojos azules-u/u gomen ne, Ryu

-es el colmo con los colegios de secundaria ù.u-elevo su vista y se encontró con la de Seigaku-Sakuno, ven

-eh… ¿Por qué discuten?-empezó a acercarse

-¡tenemos los viajes escolares-nya!

-u.u tenemos que convencerlo de cerrar el café de viernes a Lunes-dijo Mint

-¿algo que tengas que decir, Sakuno?-dijo el rubio, en tono casi de suplica de "no digas lo mismo que ellas"

-eh…O.Ou pues…mi escuela también tiene los viajes escolares-Ryu se palmeo la frente-yo iba a hablar con usted…sobre el permiso…demo…

-¡lo ves-nya!... ¡no puedes negarte-nya!

-¡pero si quiere, yo puedo quedarme!-se apresuro a decir la conejo

-¿y solo atender tu?...eso seria un espectáculo digno de no verse

-¿Qué significa eso?-sonó insistente la de morado

-no hay remedio…cerrare el lugar por esos días

-kyaaa!!-gritaron emocionadas las cinco chicas

-"…;-; no¡mi única salvación!..."

-¿no estas contenta, Mew Sakuno-onee-chan?-la chiquilla tomo de las manos a la castaña y dio pequeños brincos

-;-; claro…la emoción me hace llorar…

----------

-¿iras con mi grupo?-Sakuno empezaba a poner los platos en la mesa para cenar

-no, me toco el grupo de Ryoga…no espero quejas de ti-Sumire colocaba la ensalada

-¿y cuando las has tenido u-u?

-jeje…nunca, y asi quiero que siga..¿y tu primo?

-debe estar con Ryoma-sensei y Momo-san

-ù-u ese mocoso debe estar aquí para la cena

-u-u ah, dejalo obaa-chan, Eiji-chan esta bien con ellos

-al menos esta con buenas compañias…cenemos de una vez…y a ver a que hora llega ese muchachito

-Las dos mujeres cenaron con tranquilidad; Sumire hablaba sobre lo que el grupo de 3ª iba a hacer durante el viaje…y Sakuno suspiro cuando la entrenadora de tennis varonil de Seigaku afirmo que no el grupo de tercero no iría con los de segundo.

Empezaron a lavar los trastes al terminar, Sakuno fue al frente a dejar una bolsa de basura en el bote correspondiente

-hoi, Saku-chan!

-n.n konbawa, Eiji-chan-vio que a su lado estaba su entrenador- o/o konbawa, Ryoma-sensei

-…yo-saludo informal, incomodándose por el honorífico

-nyah!, debo ir por tu libro, no me tardo o'chibi-corrió dentro de la casa dejando a la pareja

-…eh…hay algo…que debo avisarte…

-¿Qué sucede?-se quito la gorra, su cabello ahora era totalmente negro

-el fin de semana, no podré tomar clases

-¿Por qué ò.o?

-u.u es el viaje escolar del semestre…y como me dejaron faltar al trabajo…

-hm…

-¡es que no pude negarme!... ¡yo quería faltar!

-descuida-sonrió un poco-debes divertirte

-… ¡prometo la próxima semana ponerle mas empeño!

-¿con que solo te preocupa el tennis?-se alejo el pelo del rostro y volteo la vista

-mou…¡te equivocas, también voy a extrañarte o/o!

-eso espero…-al no poder besarla, solo acaricio un poco un mechón de su cabello-…Ryoga…también saldrá de viaje…

-como el es de otro grado, no vendrá conmigo

-ya veo…-sonrió soltando el cabello de su alumna

-¡no me tarde, nyah!-se aventó sobre la espalda de Sakuno haciéndola caer

-¡Kikumaru, pesas mas que ella!-regaño frustrado-ù.u es la tercera persona el día de hoy

Gomen ne X3-dijo en su clásico tono cantarín

-Eiji-chan…me lastimas-se quejo la pequeña

--------

Y pasemos hasta unos días mas…exactamente el viernes…donde unos pajaritos estaban cómodamente cantando sobre una rama del árbol…

-¡por fin nos vamos!

Se fueron aleteando en desesperación ante el grito de Osakada…la cual estaba que no le cabía mas emoción, cargando como si nada su pesada maleta rosada tras su espalda

-Tomoka-chan, guarda energía para cuando lleguemos-dijo Sakura, la cual estaba sentada, recargandose un poco de Syaoran

-jiji…uwù es que tengo un súper plan…

-¿plan?-repitió Daidouji, la cual estaba filmando todo a su alrededor, con enfoque especial a Sakura

-¡para conquistar el corazón de Horio Satoshi!...jajajaja

-ò.o Osakada da miedo…-murmuro Li

-es energética-rió Eriol

-kya!... ¡Eiji-chan baja la velocidad!-se escucho el grito de Sakuno

-nyah, así es mas divertido

Un auto blanco era conducido por Kikumaru; el pelirrojo estaba apunto de sacar su licencia de conducir, por eso Sumire decidió dejarlo manejar hasta el colegio,…cosa que a Sakuno, no le agrado mucho

-solo debes bajar la velocidad, y te ira muy bien en tu prueba-dijo la anciana al bajar del auto

-¡gracias Sumirecita!

-O.ò que no me digas así-se quejo

-…solo un estupido le daría una licencia a Eiji-chan…-murmuro Sakuno, recargándose sobre una pared

-¿Qué hace Eiji-san aquí?-se acerco Sakura

-Seigaku le pidió el favor de ser tutor de los chicos

-¿a el ò.o?- Syaoran se exalto

-u-u no se porque…-susurro Sakuno

-yo!-se acerco Ryoga, con una sonrisa radiante-ohayo, Sakuno

-ohayo-respondió amable

-¿A dónde va el grupo de tercero?-pregunto Daidouji, enfocando en su cámara al mayor

-hm…a unos balnearios…X3 pero no se como se llama el lugar¿y ustedes?

-Posadas Rizembul-la voz ronca del mayor de los Echizen se escucho, a lo que todos voltearon de lado, encontrándose con el chico,…Sakuno solo se sonrojo un poco

-¿acaso Echizen-san ira con los de tercero?-pregunto Daidouji, ahora apuntando con su chamarra al tenista

-iré, pero no con los de tercero, me llamaron para que fuera con el grupo de segundo

-¿enserio?-pregunto Sakuno algo emocionada

-wizz…-mostró una raqueta rosada y se la entrego-no te libraras de las clases, después de todo

-n/n

-maa…¡que envidia, nii-chan estará con mi Sakuno!-se recargo levemente sobre su hermano, al cual, no le hizo nada de gracia el comentario-me quejare con mama por haberme tenido un año antes-dijo juguetón

-ù.u Ryoga, baka

-ne, Sakuno…-se despego de su hermano y tomo las manos de la chica, Ryoma frunció el ceño- ya que no estaré, deberás cuidarte sola, no quiero que al volver, algo te haya pasado

-no estaré sola n.n

-ah…-suspiro con pesadez-quiero ir con ustedes…

-Ryoga, ya deberías soltar a Ryusaki-dijo Ryoma

-maa… ¡no la veré hasta el viernes, nii-chan!

-¡T-T Echizen Ryoga!-la voz fúnebre de Sumire se escucho a espaldas del pelinegro

-eh…hola…Ryusaki-sensei…

-¡tu camión ya llego, y aquí estas parado coqueteando con mi nieta!

-;-; no se enoje…nii-chan…

-ù.u lléveselo, Ryusaki-sensei

-no iba a pedir permiso-agarra a Ryoga por detrás de la camisa, y jala a un chibi-Ryoga- nos vamos TT!

-ah… ¡nos vemos el lunes, Sakuno nOn!- se despidió agitando su manita

-baka…-susurro molesto el familiar

-y así…Sakuno Ryusaki esta feliz, pues su apuesto entrenador tenista la acompañara un fin de semana…-dijo Tomo filmando a Sakuno, la cual sonrió sonrojada ante la cámara

-nyah!, ya llego el autobús-aviso el neko, colgándose de la puerta del vehiculo mientras aleteaba un mano

-ò-o empiezo a creer que me pidieron venir a cuidar a Kikumaru

-u.uU apoyo tu teoría…-agrego Sakuno

En el camino, Eiji era el mas aburrido, tuvo que sentarse con la profesora del grupo de Sakuno, una mujer joven de cabellos cortos claros, talvez unos dos mayor que el, pero sin duda, muy seria.

Las chicas fueron iluminadas en sentarse con sus novios; Sakura estaba recargada sobre el hombro de Syaoran mientras escuchaban música por el reproductor de discos, Tomoyo iba leyendo mientras Eriol dormitaba sobre el hombro de esta,…y aun sin ser novios, Tomoka parloteaba con Horio

Y sin querer, Sakuno termino al lado de Ryoma. Aunque hubiera sido lo mismo estar sola, el entrenador se recargo de la ventana y quedo dormido al instante…la chica suspiro con pesadez,…solo observaba el paisaje por la ventana de otros compañeros, pero no resistió mucho tiempo, sus pupilas rojas buscaron el rostro del mayor.

-"…se ve diferente cuando duerme…"

"…**Amor no correspondido..."**

-"… ¿Quién habrá sido la chica de la que se enamoro Ryoma-sensei?

-¿te preocupa algo?-Ryoma despertó, y observo por el reflejo de la ventana la mirada de Sakuno

-eh o.o?... ¡no, nada, nada!...n.n solo pienso

-hable con tu abuela, y dijo que cualquier momento disponible, lo ocupara para tus clases de tennis

-n.n perfecto

-¡chicos, estamos apunto de llegar!-anuncio la maestra levantándose-¡empiezan a alistarse para bajar del autobús!

-hai!-asintieron todos

-------

-Ryoma-sensei…o/o yo puedo sola con mis maletas, no te molestes

-descuida-se coloco una valija tras el hombro, y bajaba otras dos maletas

-¡el aire de aquí es fresco!-Sakura daba vueltas por el pasto verde que cubrió el suelo

-estamos a altura de las montañas, es normal-dijo Li, sonriendo ante el acto infantil de su chica

-n.n pasa un poco desapercibido que estamos en invierno-dijo Tomoyo, filmando todo el lugar

-¡ya quiero dejar las maletas y dar una vuelta por el lugar!-exclamo Sakura, extendiendo los brazos

-¡Eduard, te he dicho que vuelvas!

-¡deja de molestarme!

Una chica de cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta, de unos ojos azules, venia persiguiendo a un joven rubio igual, de cabello largo hecho en una trenza. La rubia venia amenazando con una llave inglesa y gritaba mil y un cosas, mientras el otro, hacia lo que cualquier persona cuerda haría: escapar.

Los ojos dorados del joven se posaron sobre la castaña de cabello largo de Seigaku. Solo apresuro el paso, hasta plantarse frente a la niña. La examino de arriba a bajo, Sakuno se sintió intimidada.

-…gomen…-susurro el chico muy bajo

-eh o.ou?

-¡Eduard!-la rubia se acercaba

-¡escucha, Winry!-agarro del brazo a Sakuno, volteándose con ella a encarar a la que lo perseguía- ¡yo estaré con ella, así que no insistas!

-¿Qué yo qué ò.O?-chillo la de Seigaku

-ò-o oye mocoso…suelta a…

-¡adiós!-corrió rápido y sin planearlo golpeo a Ryoma en el estomago sacando todo el aire del cuerpo del mayor, por lo que no termino de hablar; llevaba a Sakuno arrastras.

-¡ese idiota!-exclamo Winry encolerizada

-¡Echizen-san!-las amigas de Sakuno (como las conocía Ryoma) se acercaron al tenista, el cual estaba arrodillado el suelo, por el dolor del golpe

-¿esta bien?-pregunto Tomoyo al agacharse, dejando su cámara de lado

-no…realmente…-dijo en quejidos-… ¿Ryusaki?-prenuncio su nombre preguntando la ubicación de su alumna

-eh…se la llevo…ese chico-dijo Sakura temerosa

-¿Qué?-se levanto de golpe, tratando de ver por donde se había ido-iré a buscarla…

-¡pero te golpeo fuerte!-exclamo Sakura

-nosotros iremos-ofreció Syaoran, mientras Eriol asintió

-onegai, encuéntrenla…-suplico Sakura

-no es necesario-Winry se iba acercando- Eduard la traerá, el trabaja aquí…aunque no lo creean, es de fiar…-los chicos no se veían muy convencidos- ¿son de Seigaku, no?

-hai-asintieron los estudiantes

-disculpen este espectáculo-hizo una reverencia- Soy Winry Rockbell, yo me encargare de guiarlos hasta Posadas Rizembull

Llego exhausto a la orilla del rió, se tumbo boca arriba tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, Sakuno respiraba rápido pero seguía de pie, traía una cara de verdadera molestia.

-¿y me piensas explicar?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿¡como que "¿Qué cosa"?!... ¡me secuestraste!

-no le puedes llamar secuestro…solo te tome prestada, no es para exagerar

-¡cínico ò.O!... ¿porque?

-para apartar a Winry… ¡ni loco participo con ella este año!

-¿en que?-se sentó a distancia del chico

-unos evento que organiza la posada-se levanto- ¿eres del colegio Seigaku?

-hai, Ryusaki Sakuno

-hmm…-recorrió con sus pupilas doradas el cuerpo de Sakuno

-o.ò-le molesto la mirada que le daba- ¿no piensas decirme tu nombre?

-Eduard Elric-dijo rápido-…creo que tienes buen cuerpo…

-o/o ¿Qué?

-…para los eventos de la posada,… ¿quieres ser mi compañera?-dio una sonrisa

-¡después de cómo me has tratado!-se levanto a la ofensiva

-pero que orgullosa resultaste,…no es por nada, pero soy el mejor de aquí

-¿mejor en que?

-uwu en todo-uso un tono de arrogancia

-TTu mejor…iré al hotel-empezó a avanzar, hasta que cayo en cuenta de que…-etto… ¿Dónde quedan las posadas Rizembull?

-yo te llevo…total, debo volver al trabajo

-¿trabajas ahí o.oU?

-hm…por ahora, mi padre es el dueño

-O.O

----

-lamento el comportamiento de Eduard, será sancionado en cuanto vuelva-del lado de la recepción, un hombre de cabellos negros y playera blanca de vestir hablaba

-solo espero que Ryusaki se encuentre bien-dijo la profesora

-Alfonse, será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu hermano-ordeno el recepcionista

-demo…Roy-san o.o…-un chiquillo de cabellos claros tartamudeo

-no hace falta-la voz del rubio retumbo- ¿ya traje a esta niña

-ò-O ¡¿niña?!-murmuro molesta la mencionada, mientras se acercaba sus amigas

-¡Sakuno-chan!-las chicas se emocionaron al verla

-¡nyah, Saku-chan, juraba que no volvería a verte!-abrazo con fuerza el primo

-Eiji-chan, estoy bien, no exageres n.nU

-¡oye, suéltame!-Eduard era levantado por la playera negra que llevaba, su agresor era Ryomaç

-¡nyah, o'chibi, suéltalo!-Eiji soltó rápido a Sakuno y se acerco a su Ryoma para que soltara al menor

-¡Echizen, suelte al chico!-regaño la maestra

-mientras yo este aquí…no permitiré que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo-dijo en un susurro amenazador al rubio

-¿¡y quien me lo impedirá!?-dijo a la defensiva

-¡yo lo haré!

-¡o'chibi, suéltalo!-pudo quitar a Ryoma haciendo fuerza al alejarlo por los hombros

-¡Ed!-Winry dio un grito ahogado, acercándose al rubio- ¿estas bien?

-hai…-dijo mientras mantenía un duelo de miradas con el de cabello negro

-¡suficiente!-la maestra se puso en medio de todos-es hora de ir a los dormitorios…los chicas sigan a la señorita, y lo chicos al otro niño

-hai-asintieron todos

-n.n mucho gusto…soy Winry y estaré a su disposición, espero tengan una estadía agradable-dijo en tono risueño

-soy Alfonso Elric, ser el guía de ustedes-el pequeño dio una reverencia a los chicos

-¿ese niño?-dijo incrédulo el chino

-n.n se ve el mas tranquilo que el otro chico-respondió el de cabello azulado

Las chicas subieron hasta el piso 4, donde Winry revisaba una tabla de notas portátil, haciendo que todas pararan en el pasillo

-de acuerdo a esta lista…Saehara, Hanaji, Honda y Tohdo cuarto 236,…Sohma, Miyazawa, Sou, Uotani y Umatsu, 237…Tsukino, Segushi, Niwa y Tsuba 235…y Kinomoyto, Daidouji, Osakada y Ryusaki en el 238-termino de decir las habitación, respiro un poco y volvió a su sonrisa habitual- después de que terminen de acomodarse en los cuartos, tendrán que bajar a cenar, y de ahí tendrán tiempo libre hasta las diez de las noche, si necesitan algo, estoy en la planta baja

Las alumnas de Seigaku asintieron e ingresaron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Un gran ventanal con u pequeño balcón que daba la vista a las verdes montañas; un cuarto sencillo pero calido; en color blanco las paredes, y domos camas tamaño queen con edredones amarillos, al lado de las camas,, unas mesitas de noche con pequeñas lámparas, y en la pared, contra la ventana, un gran armario,…frente a las camas, un tocador con un espejo grande, con dos pequeños cajones.

-¡pido la cama junto a la ventana!-corrió Tomoka lanzándose a los edredones

-n.n entonces, Tomoyo-chan y yo en la otra cama-dijo Sakura

-u-u hai-asintió Sakuno ausente-guardare algunas cosas en el armario

-¿te encuentras bien?... ¿ese chico no te hizo nada malo, verdad?-pregunto Sakura

-ù-u es un maleducado, pero no me hizo nada

-pero deberías estar contenta-dijo la de cabellos negros, Sakuno lanzo una mirada de no entender-porque Echizen-san estaba muy celoso

-eh…o//o

-¡es cierto!... ¡el pobre Eduard-san casi queda golpeado!-exclamo Tomoka, sentada de mariposa en la cama

-u/u eso le pasa por imprudente-se refiero a Ed-…Ryoma-sensei lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de nosotras

-u-u anda, sigue diciendo eso…chance y te convences-replico Osakada

-admítelo Sakuno-chan,…te emociono verlo así-dijo Tomoyo

-es…muy atractivo verlo así-sonrió un poco rosa- ¡pero eso no significa nada!

-u.u me revuelves…-dijo Sakura, tumbándose de espaldas en su cama

-¡mejor apurémonos para ir a comer!-Sakuno termino la conversación sobre el tenista

--------

¿esa chica te gusta, nii-san?

-no digas tonterías Al, la acabo de conocer-Eduard secaba unos platos

-pero solo pregunte si te gusto-el chico movía una gran olla donde había sopa…no si te enamoraste -.-

-bueno…Sakuno es linda

-ya hasta su nombre sabes ¬¬

-ò/o ella me lo dijo

-¿y entonces Winry?

-¿Qué con ella?-pregunto indiferente

-u-u para nadie es un secreto que te gusta-el mayor se sonrojo-y ella quería…

-¡de ninguna manera!...¡no estaré en el mismo equipo con ella!...¡no, no y no!...¡se pone competitiva, loca…

PAFF!...

…el mayor de los Elric termino en el suelo por culpa de una llave inglesa que le fue arrojada en la cabeza

-O.O ¡Winry!-se exalto Al al ver a la chica al marco de la puerta mientras se acercaba a su hermano

-¡terminen rápido!-dijo en furia y cerro de golpe la puerta de la cocina

-nii-san…daijoubo ka?

-…no estaré con ella…le demostrare…-susurro en el suelo

-¿de que hablas?-lo veía de forma interrogante

-necesito que terminen el almuerzo, Eduard, si quieres estar en suelo hazlo en horas donde no tengas trabajo- el de cabellos negros estaba al filo de la puerta

-ù-u Roy…-susurro el rubio con coraje ante el sarcasmo

-¡anda, levántate…enano!

-¿a quien le dices hermano de disco ò.Ô?-se levanto de golpe

-u/u nadie dijo eso…nii-san…

-este truco siempre funciona…-dijo Roy antes de salir de la cocina

----

-¿Qué harán después de almorzar?-Sakuno estaba en el tocador cepillando la coleta de su cabello

-Eriol-san marco hace un rato y dijo que si salíamos…le avisaron a Horio-san-dijo Tomoyo

-¡entonces yo si voy!-exclamo Tomoka, terminando de subir el cierre de su falda

-entonces, me quedare aquí

-hoe o.o?...Sakuno-chan, debes ir-dijo Sakura, dejando aun lado sus zapatos

-n.n es que van en parejas, seré sobrante-dejo su cabello y se levanto del tocador

-¿y si invitas a Echizen-san?-sugiero Tomoyo, la cual ya estaba lista

-como crees…no somos pareja,…y se sentiría extraño

-Sakuno-chan…

-descuiden, estaré bien…n.n descansare un poco

-¿harás algo terminando de cenar, o'chibi?

-no…¿tienes alguna idea?-se encontraba acostado en la cama, aventando una pelota de tennis

-la profesora me pidió ayuda para el itinerario de mañana

-jum…-dio un quejido

-ya que no harás nada…podrías pasar tiempo con Saku-chan

-eh?-se levanto viéndolo con rareza

-nyah!, para entrenarla o'chibi… ¿Qué piensas X3?-dijo divertido

-ù/u lo mas seguro es que salga con sus amigas

-¡es ahí cuando se usa el poder de sensei!

-Kikumaru, deja de decir tonterías

-el de las grandes tonterías a hablado-lo dijo con toda la intención- no entiendo ni porque a mi me cuentas

-si ya lo sabes…-susurro fastidiado-tu eres el que empieza con las indirectas,…si quieres decir algo o quejarte, hazlo de una vez-lo observa con seriedad

El pelirrojo se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a Ryoma, observándolo con una seriedad que el no solía usar,…y un brillo de terror en sus ojos violetas.

-nyajaja X3…-se ablando su rostro- aun es muy pronto…debo observarte mas, o'chibi,… ¡ya me voy, antes de que la sensei de Saku-chan se enoje!... ¡hasta mas al rato!-corrió hacia la puerta y salio tras un azoton dado

-baka…-dijo Ryoma mientras volvió a acostarse

Todos terminaron de comer en un ambiente tranquilo y de risas. Algunos subieron por abrigos o limpiarse un poco.

Sakuno se despidió de sus amigos, viéndolos desde la puerta, como se perdían tras un caminito, con destino al pueblito bajando un poco la colina, Tomoka se veía emocionada, y Sakura no tardo en contagiarse de la energía de la chica de coletas.

-¿no iras?

La voz ronca de Echizen se escucho por fuera del edificio, Sakuno se asomo y lo vio recargado sobre la pared.

-no, no encajo con ellos n.n

-¿Por qué?

-van en parejas…tu sabes

-si yo se…disculpa por lo de la tarde, no era mi invención armar alboroto

-eres supervisor…es tu deber

-¿eso piensas?-sonrió seductor, provocando en Sakuno un nerviosismo

-etto…

-sabes, necesitas conocerme un poco mas

-pues, no es por mi que no conozco a Ryoma-sensei

-…-ya suponía por donde iba a llegar esa platica, lo mas seguro, es que Eiji hubiera comentado sobre algo

-¿Ryoma-sensei?-ahora estaba frente a este

-sabes, momento solos serán muy pocos-se iba acercando a la menor

-¿Qué…quiere-s decir con eso…?

-a que debemos aprovecharlos

Se fue agachando (mucho) hasta la altura de su alumna. Ella cerro los ojos con un poco de rapidez, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo. Quedaron ambos labios a escasos centímetros,…Ryoma soplo un poco y rio divertido, Sakuno abrio sus ojos en sorpresa

-para entrenarte…-susurro-ve por tu raqueta

-¿Qué o/ò?

-te lo advertí-se puso firme- que ibas a entrenar-Sakuno hizo un puchero, no estaba conforme, y mas cuando sus muecas causaban risa a su entrenador-anda, ve de una vez, niña

-¿niña?-dijo ofendida

-pues eso eres-con uno de sus dedos acaricio los pequeños labios de Ryusaki-solo tienes catorce años

-ah…entonces a horita vengo con mis cosas,…perseguidor de Lolitas-dijo dando media vuelta y caminando

-O.Ô¿de donde saco eso?

-¿es tu novio?

Winry esperaba a Sakuno por dentro del lugar, y en cuanto la diviso, soltó la pregunta

-eh?

-el chico alto… ¿andas con el, no?

-etto… ¡como crees!,… ¡es mi entrenador!-sonrió con nerviosismo

-ah!, pero hay mucha "cercanía"-si, los ojos azules de la chica había visto lo de hace rato

-eh…pues…

-¡tranquila, Sakuno!-sonrió amistosa- no le diré a nadie-Sakuno la observo con miedo- te lo juro, tu relación esta asalto conmigo,-puso una mano sobre su pecho- hasta se ven lindos

-jeje…

-¿lo amas?

-eh…hai

-n.n me da gusto…y alivio, quiero pedirte un favor

-¿de que se trata?

-no ilusiones a Ed, onegai

-¿Elric-kun?...no entiendo…

-creo que se intereso por ti…el es insistente, no te dejara tranquila…po eso…dile lo de…

-¿te refieres al concurso?

-O.Ou eh?

-por que ya me neguè

-O.Ou no…eso…

-no quiero participar con el…

-¡pero me refiero a que le gustas a Ed!

-n.n por eso, se que piensa que conmigo ganaría, pero no me gusta la competencia, le interesa ganar…y así no juego…Winry-san, discúlpame pero debo irme a mi habitación por mi raqueta…ja ne!-corrió al elevador

-¿o.o tan despistada es?...uff…no se si esto lastimara mas a este baka

-----

-Ryusaki, debo admitirlo,…haz mejorado-dijo Ryoma, devolviendo un saque

-¿en verdad?-se ilusiono y pego la bola

-algo…pero en fin…

Dentro de la cancha, todo era formalidad entre ambos. Sakuno tomaba enserio las lecciones y Ryoma sabia que debia enseñarle adecuadamente, si no…volvería derechito a Nueva York; y Ryusaki debia seguir con su arduo entrenamiento de tennis, para cumplir su sueño de entrar a la universidad Seigaku.

A ninguno de los dos le comvenia aflojar.

* * *

Ta tan!...es todo...¿les gusto?...O

Ryoma: pregunta estupida ù-u

Vangel: ;-; cierto, ya se ke es un mugrero bien hecho...se que vivire sola criando gatos y comiendo chocolates de por vida...¡¡y que nunca me casare!!!-llora dramaticamente

Ryoma: O.o oye...no llores...¡deja de llorar!

Vangel: -con pañuelo en la mano- sniff...sniff...ya, ya me voy...necesito chocolates

Ryoma: o.o esos tienen licor...dejalos!

Vangel¡calla, prole!...tmb me disculpo...porke de nuevo no podre agradecer review,...porque no estoy en mi casa, muy apenas y pude escribir y terminar...¡me tomo mucho tiempo!...u-u lo lamento mucho

Gracias a:

-**Marip**

**-Marie**

**-Kumi-Muni**

**-Shioko Sakuragi**

**-Momoko-chan**

**-Sashikemy**

**-Yuky-san02**

**-dksama**

**-Saku.-.N33cH4n.-**

**-adriana23**

**-lin**

**-cecilia**

**-cherrymeems **

**-riza-trisha**

**-Semikou**

**-o'chibi..!**

**-SaPaLu7**

**-valekaru**

**-Kamila Krlota**

**-Sakuno-chan-Echizen**

**-Aizawa Yuuichi**

**Sakuno-Ryuuzaki**

Y a todos los que leen!!

xau xau...

...GOTHiC&LoLiTa


	9. Cupido juega

**La li ho!:**

--VANGeL se quita los zapatos y se arrodilla--

¡Lo se, no hay necesidad que me lo digan!

Me demore, 4 meses en actualizar, y...y...¡por fin pude terminar este capitulo!

La verdad, lo siento mucho, enserio no era mi intencion abandonar este fic, siempre trate de actualizarlo, pero no habia podido. Mi ultima actualizacion fue en Enero, y cuando volvi a clases¡todo fue un caos!,...examenes reprobados, semestrales y extraordinarios, trabajos de todo un semestre,...la computadora castigada O.ó, organizando fiestas,...y terminando un cuento para un concurso al cual tenia muchas ganas de entrar.

Enserio, no se como mas disculparme...aparte,...¡Este capitulo esta tan del asco!,...yo prometo que el proximo capitulo mejorara muchisimo¡es enserio!,...por ahora, espero se diviertan --lo dudo ;-;-con este cap, y disfrutenlo!.

(**Si leyeron todo y hasta aqui les doy un Muffin achocolatado owo...X3**)

**

* * *

**

**Mi entrenador**

Capitulo 9: Cupido juega

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Tomoka había abarcada toda la cama teniendo todas las cobijas enredadas¿y donde había quedado Sakuno?; pues ella fue levantada a las siete cuarenta cinco. Ryoma le llamo al celular y le dijo que la quería ver abajo, arreglada y con raqueta en mano.

Y ahí estaba, sin poder siquiera bostezar o acomodarse su desarreglada coleta. Y aunque su rostro mostraba un gran sueño, más le valía devolver todos los golpes de Ryoma, ya que no la iba a dejar tan tranquila.

-¿no crees…que es…muy…temprano?-jadeaba ante el agotamiento

-¿y crees que mas al rato podrás?-sonrio divertido-quien sabe hasta que horas estarás desocupada, y con la maestra que te toco, es mejor esperarse cualquier cosa

-O.O "…imposible, esta hablando con tanta normalidad, y yo apenas puedo, no cabe duda que Ryoma es sorprendente…"

-debo lograr que mínimo me ganes un juego, tu coordinación ha mejorado, pero no lo suficiente

-¡me…estoy esforzan-do!-grito dando un saque

-jamás dije que no

A las nueve y media Echizen dio por terminada la práctica. Sakuno se recostó sobre el pasto, con una toalla en la frente y bebiendo el agua fresca de un botellón que el entrenador le dio. Ahí se quedo un rato descansando y recuperando el oxigeno que su cuerpo necesitaba.

-hm, Sakuno…

-mande…-dijo muy leve

-tienes que estar lista a las diez y en el comedor

-¿Qué O.o?-se levanto de golpe viendo su reloj de mano, el cual indicaba las nueve cuarenta y cinco-¡ah, no me dará tiempo!-se levanto de rato y agarro fuerzas para correr

-o-ó ¿no que estaba cansada?

Abrió la puerta del cuarto, dijo buenos días a sus amigas y entro al baño sin siquiera voltear a ver a las chicas, abrió directamente las válvulas de la regadera.

Así como entro, salio, con una toalla enredada al cuerpo y en el cabello. Abrió la maleta y empezó a revolver la ropa

-Sakuno-chan…-hablo ligerito Sakura, la única que se quedo en el cuarto

-¡mande!-sonó algo fuerte

-Tomoyo-chan te dejo ropa en la cama

-eh?-volteo y se encontró con una falda lisa de color blanco, una blusa de tirantes naranja con un liberto suéter blanco-o//o voy a cambiarme…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡onii-chan!-una niña de largos cabellos marrón y azules iba corriendo

-hey, Nina-Eduard fue quien la saludo. El chico iba cargando unas cajas y bolsas

-papá me dejo venir-la niña debía tener uno catorce años-¿y Al-chan?

-debe estar en la cocina, ven entremos de una vez

-¡déjame te ayudo!-estiro sus manos y agarro unas bolsas

Caminaron con calma a la cocina y se encontraron al menor de los Elric cortando fruta y colocándola en platos mientras murmuraba cosas como "es tarde, es tarde".

-¡Al-chan, ohayo!

-eh?...ah!, Nina-chan, o//o ohayo-saludo y corto mal un pedazo de melón-wa!

-deja te ayudo-empujo al chico y agarro un cuchillo-tu termina otra cosa n/n

-pero…ese es mi trabajo

-no hay problema, nadie se enterara, n.O anda, anda

-gracias o/o

-coff-tosió Eduard-hermano, si terminas los hot cakes todo estará bien

-ah! o/o hai!-corrió hacia la estufa

-rayos, se me quedo el azúcar en la camioneta-musito el rubio

Salio de la cocina silbando alguna canción y fue a toparse con la chica rubia.

-Winry!-saludo sonriendo

-hola, Ed-kun-saludo indiferente

-¿te pasa algo?-arqueo una ceja, era raro ver a su amiga asi

-uOú no tengo con quien ir al evento, me abandono cierta persona ¬.¬

-¿y no puedes conseguir a alguien mas o.ó?

-pues al parecer no, todos creían que yo iría contigo y por eso ya no tengo pareja

-escucha Winry, no es mi…

-¡ah, ya cállate!-camino rápido a la cocina

-u.ú ya veras Winry,…necesito hablar con esa niña llamada Sakuno

Ryusaki por su parte, se sentó en donde sus demás amigas ya estaban hablando animadas sobre las cosas que harían en sus tiempos libres. La de ojos rojos tomo la jarra de jugo de naranja y se sirvió en un vaso para empezar a beber,…casi se acaba la ración del liquido cítrico. Soltó el vaso y suspiro aliviada, sentía como el cuerpo empezaba a temblarle por el ajetreo.

Alfonse, con ayuda de Nina, sirvió el desayuno a cada chico de Seigaku. Después de un buen provecho, todos comían diciendo que eran los mejores Hot Cakes que han comido.

-¡saben deliciosos nOn!-Tomoka los devoraba

-la verdad si n.n-asintió Daidouji-ne, Sakuno-chan¿Dónde andabas?

-Ryoma-sensei me llamo-seguía comiendo-quería entrenar temprano-tomo jugo-dice que talvez al rato no tendremos tiempo

-¿tu crees?-pregunto Sakura

-ni idea, pero el decidió eso

-¡mira, justo a quien buscaba!-Eduard Elric se recargo con una mano sobre la mesa en la que las chicas desayunaban

-Elric-kun¿Qué quieres ¬¬?

-no hay porque ser tan fría u.u-se sentó en un lugar vació-ah, buenos días niñas-sonrio y agito levemente su mano

-ohayo-respondieron las tres a sonrisas por el rostro de la castaña

- u.ú ¿no responderás mi pregunta?

-vine a convencerte de las pruebas de mañana

-ni siquiera se de que son-agarro su plato con fruta y empezó a cortar con su tenedor-y dije que no

-¿Por qué demonios eres tan difícil?,… ¿Qué tanto es participar conmigo?

-es que…-volteo rápido a la mesa de su primo y entrenador; el segundo comiendo con desgane mientras el pelirrojo hablaba. Eso la hizo sonrojar-yo…no puedo

-ah, creo que tendré que decirte las razones-se oyó mas serio-porque en verdad necesito tu ayuda, necesito convencer a alguien de algo

-¿a alguien?-empezó a interesarse

-¡Atención!-la maestra se levanto-quiero avisarles que ya tenemos el itinerario para estos días-saco una hoja-de once a tres, podrán ir a dar un paseo al pueblo, ahí nos veremos en la plaza y almorzaremos, llévense sus trajes de baño y lo que necesiten porque iremos a nadar al río, donde harán equipos de volleyball acuático, a las 8 volveremos a cenar y hasta las once podrán hacer que deseen, siempre y cuando sea dentro del hotel, después de esa hora, no podrán salir de sus habitaciones-guardo la hoja-mañana lo único programado, es el evento nocturno que el hotel realizara, para explicar de que trata, hablara Mustang-san

-muy bien, este año será diferente a otros-hablo Roy-se hará una prueba de valentía.

La mitad de las chicas gritaron. Entre ellas Sakura.

-y escogeremos a las parejas al azar, nadie podrá quejarse-el hombre tenia tono de militar-tengo sus nombres anotados, las chicas y chicos separados-señalo dos cajas- Los hermanos Elric, Rockbell, y Nina también participaran, empecemos ahora-metió ambas manos dentro de las cajas- Daidouji con Horio

-¡la vida es injusta!-se quejo la de coletas

-n.nUu

-Rockbell y Li, Kinomoto y Hiragizawa, Osakada y Alfonse,…Ryusaki y Eduard

-¿Qué O.ó?

-vaya-sonrio con burla-fue justicia divina

-¿justicia o.ó?-volteo a encararlo-¡yo no quiero estar contigo!

-ya oíste a Roy-dijo cantarín- nada de quejas

-¡argh!-se cruzo de brazos

Mientras el administrador del hotel seguía hablando, Eduard seguía fastidiando a Sakuno. Los ojos dorados observaban la escena. Empezaba a molestarse, ese niño pasaba y pasaría mucho tiempo con su alumna. Empezaba a sentirse igual de incomodo como cuando Ryoga estaba cerca de la niña.

Celos.

-bien, ahora pueden irse-dijo la maestra

-¡tengo una idea!-grito de pronto Osakada- vamos a comprar trajes de baño

-n.nU pero ya traemos-dijeron Sakura y Sakuno

-¿y o.ó?,… ¿Qué tal si encontramos unos mas bonitos?

-n.n es buena idea, yo voy contigo, Tomoka-chan-hablo Tomoyo

-¿vamos con ustedes?-se acerco Eriol en compañía de Syaoran y Horio

-seria buena la opinión masculina-tomo la mano de su novio

-¡Syaoran-kun, ;-;, yo quería estar contigo!

-tranquila-acaricio su cabeza-al menos te toco alguien confiable, Ryusaki¿no piensas ir?-dijo al ver que Sakuno no se levantaba

-si voy, uOú necesito distracción-se levanto de la silla

-minna!-Eiji iba corriendo, mientras jalaba a Ryoma

-ohayo-saludaron todos

-ya que van a salir, les envió a o'chibi para cuidarlos X3

-podemos cuidarnos solos o.ó-Li renegó

-no hay porque ponerse así, n.O-despeino al chico, haciéndolo enojar, todos reían divertidos

-Kikumaru¿Por qué decides por mí?

-¡o'chibi, viniste a cuidarlos!-grito emocionado-además, debe alguien que cuidar a mi primita-dijo gatuno

-u/ú ya me…

-¡se los dejo!-lo empujo haciéndolo casi caer y empezó a correr

-ese idiota….-murmuro entre dientes

-entonces…-Tomoyo saco su cámara de la nada- nOn salgamos-todos helaron

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡ahí hay una tienda!-corrió Tomoka y Tomoyo tomadas de las manos. Sus respectivos chicos las seguían

-¡vamos, Syaoran-kun!-Sakura tomo la mano de Li y empezaron a correr

-no te detengas por mi-hablo Echizen-sigue con ellos

-n.n así esta bien, de todos modos ellas van con sus novios…y a mi…me gustar estar contigo-sonrio rosada

-hazme un favor-la volteo a ver de forma seria-mantente lo mas lejos posible de Elric

-el es quien me busca o.o, pero,… ¿Por qué me pides eso?

-¡porque no me agrada ese mocoso o/ó!

-no es tan mala gente,…supongo

-y yo creí que era despistad-rodó los ojos y suspiro resignado-mada mada dane

-¡Sakuno-chan!-Tomoka le hablo a la chica una vez que la tuvo mas cerca de la tienda-¿Qué te parece este bikini?-la chica mostró…hm, un intento de bikini, porque la verdad, parecía un pedazo de tela

-o//ó hee!?

-hm tienes razón-vio la prenda con expresión seria-en el top no entran tus amigas

-¡TOMOKA o//ó!-se sonrojo tan fuerte

Ryoma se volteo por completo, en un color rojizo, trataba de no observar a Sakuno.

Y así se la paso todo el rato. Evitando ver el cuerpo de Ryusaki, aunque el ya sabia que tenia un físico que ninguna niñita de secundaria tenia.

En total, solo fue Sakura la que termino con un traje nuevo de baño, todo porque Tomoyo insistió, Osakada se la paso corriendo con Horio por toda la plaza mientras Sakuno descansaba a la distancia de los chicos de secundaria acompañada por Ryoma, el cual aprovecho los momentos de soledad para poder tenerla abrazada, disfrutando el poco rato a solas que los dejaban. Sakuno estaba más que relajada en esos brazos, en los cuales cabía a la perfección.

Para la hora acordada, ya todos los de Seigaku estaban almorzando tranquilamente, entre risas y platicas. No hubo nada relevante, ni siquiera un grupo de chicos pudo hacer una guerra de comida, la estricta profesora lanzo una horrible mirada y los varones se quedaron quietos, las chicas agradecieron en un suspiro de alivio.

De ahí se habían pasado hasta al rió, donde las estudiantes antes de llegar se habían cambiado de ropa en los baños del restauran.

Los chicos fueron los primeros en lanzarse al agua, mientras algunas chicas se quedaron fuera por unos momentos. Colocaban unas toallas en el pasto y se untaban crema bronceadora sobre el cuerpo, según ellas, para tomar un poco de color.

Aunque claro, el grupo de amigas de Sakuno no dudo en lanzarse. Los ojos de la deportiva Kinomoto brillaron al ver el agua tan pura que corría en el rió, de inmediato salto, aunque después se quejo del agua fría, Tomoka y Tomoyo se metieron al agua pero de una forma mas tranquila.

-¡Sakuno-chan, ven!-altearon las tres chicas

-mou…o/o-se quedo ahí parada cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla

-¡ahí que lenta!-Tomoka salio del agua y jalo la toalla de Sakuno, la cual pego un grito de pena- ¿Qué?, todas andamos en trajes de baño uOu

-¡pero a mi me da mucha pena!-grito roja.

La de coletas jalo a la castaña y la empujo en seco al agua. Después de unos segundos la chica se relajo y empezó a juguetear con sus amigas.

-o'chibi, X3 ¿A dónde ves tanto?

-¬/¬ a ningún lado-volteo su rostro

-recuerda que vienes aquí de salvavidas, no de mirador de Lolitas

-¡ah, con que tu eres!-dijo molesto recordando lo que la chica le grito la vez pasada

-¿Qué yo que O.O?

-coff coff, u-ú nada, olvídalo-se recostó sobre el pasto-si alguien se ahoga, me avisas-aviso dando a entender que el dormiría

-sabes-y el pelirrojo no lo dejaría descansar-me sorprende ver a Saku-chan ahí-Ryoma emitió un sonido difícil de entender-quiero decir, nadando,…si no mal recuerdo, ella no es buena en los deportes

-¿qué?-abrió sus ojos tan rápido que sus pupilas se achicaron al contacto de la luz. Era cierto, la chica no era buena deportista, tenia que estar alerto. Sakuno era reconocida también por sus impulsos nada prudentes. Se levanto y despidió de su siesta bajo el sol, mientras empezaba a prestar más atención en su alumna.

-ne¿no ibas a dormir?

-me espantaste el sueño u.ú-Kikumaru inflo sus mejillas, estaba ofendido, y antes de que maullara algo, Ryoma le corto-ve por unas Pontas, haz algo d e provecho

-nya¿por quien me tomas¿tu mandadero?-se levanto limpiándose un poco el short-de acuerdo¡pero solo porque tengo sed, o'chibi!

-lo que digas…

-¡Sakuno-chan, no dejes ir esa bola!-grito Kinomoto.

-¡hai!-afirmo Sakuno

Sin que Ryoma se diera cuenta, la maestra del grupo ya había puesto a las chicas a jugar volleyball. Como era de esperar, Sakuno estaba con sus amigas de siempre, aunque también estaba otra chica de cabellera rojiza y ojos azules, una desconocida para el. Aunque pensándolo bien, debía de aprenderse los nombres de las tres chicas que siempre acompañaban a su alumna,…aunque lo mejor no era esforzarse, jamás recordaría los nombres.

Ryoma, por primera vez en todo el día, no se fijo en el cuerpo –curvas- de la prima de Eiji, si no más bien sus ojos se fijaban en los movimientos que la chica daba. Se había vuelto muy hábil, y se mostraba en los movimientos que daba al desplazarse de un lado a otro, visualizando la pelota, la cual en ningún momento se le fue ni le pego. Debía reconocerlo, el era un muy buen profesor, uno muy bueno, Sakuno tenia un excelente rendimiento, hasta se podía mover con agilidad en el agua. La sonrisa de Echizen se hizo presente, Sakuno cumpliría su sueño y rebasaría las expectativas de los demás.

-gomen!-Daidouji se disculpo al momento que dejo pasar la pelota

-¡voy por ella!-grito Sakuno

Pararon el juego mientras Ryusaki traía de vuelta la pelota. Mientras Eiji en ese lapso, volvía con las botellas de Ponta.

-¿y Saku-chan?-le paso una botella del refresco

-fue por el balón…-dijo mientras abría la bebida

-¿y no estará mas hondo entre mas se aleje o.o?

Plaf!

Todo el contenido morado se derramo sobre el suelo. Ryoma empezó a correr puesto que Ryusaki ya ni se veía. Todos se quedaron en perplejos al ver al serio asesor correr como loco. Eiji simplemente sonrio divertido.

-¡Sakuno!-grito con desesperación, la chica no se veía por ningún lado, por lo que decidió entrar al agua.

-¿Ryoma-sensei o.oU?-Sakuno estaba fuera del agua, con la pelota entre sus manos-¿Qué haces?

-¿estas bien?-salio del agua corriendo, agarrando a la chica por los hombros

-si,… ¿viniste a buscarme?-Ryoma volteo su rostro rojo-no tenias porque preocuparte, soy buena nadando

-¿Qué?-se quedo con los ojos abiertos, muy sorprendido

-o.o es enserio, no tengo problemas con el agua-dijo muy serio-gracias por preocuparte por mi, Ryoma-sensei-su rostro paso a un rosado acentuado

-mada mada dane…-susurro para el mismo-vamos de una vez a que termines ese partido

Sakuno asintió y volvió con su equipo a seguir jugando. Mientras Ryoma, volvía a sentarse al lado de Eiji, al cual, le obsequio una horrible y fría mirada, llena de odio profundo, con una vena palpitando en su frente. Eiji inflo sus mejillas para contener la risa, no creía que Echizen fuera a reaccionar de ese modo.

-nya, se me olvido decirte que Saku-chan es excelente nadadora, es una lastima que Seigaku no tenga equipo de natación y por eso ella no pueda entrar como practicante de ese deporte¿no crees?

-u.ú Kikumaru, dame eso-le arrebato la botella de refresco de forma brusca

-nya!, es mi Ponta de…

-iack!-escupió la bebida color claro-durazno, te lo devuelvo-le entrego la botella y volvió a lo que planeo desde el principio: dormir. Ya ni se preocuparía porque Ryusaki se ahogara, total, eso no pasaría.

Al volver al hotel, Sakuno y sus amigas festejaban que habían ganado todos los partidos de la tarde. Felicitaron a Ryusaki por lo buena deportista que se había vuelto.

Los chicos, que por desgracia no podían entrar al cuarto de las chicas, se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a ver un rato televisión. Mientras las chicas, estaban disfrutando de las mega bolsas de papas fritas, chocolates, dulces y demás comida chatarra que aprovecharon a comprar en el pueblo. Tomoyo llevaba muy bien escondida un dvd portátil con tele incluida, seria una pijamada entretenida.

-yo quiero dormir-Sakuno termino de hacerse una trenza en el cabello. Agarro las cobijas y se las coloco encima, y planto su cabeza contra la almohada

-¡Sakuno-chan, no te duermas!-chillo Tomoka, la cual estaba muy emocionada con todo el contrabando

-¡no!, hoy he hecho muchas cosas,…si me desvelo, mañana ni podré levantarme-dijo jalando sabana hacia su rostro para evitar la luz

-nOn chance así no estas sola con Elric-kun-lo ultimo que vio Tomoka, fue la almohada que Sakuno aventó. La de coletas ya estaba en el piso.

A la mañana siguiente, todo pasó con normalidad. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban cansados y agotados, aparte de muy asoleados. Es por eso que después del desayuno, la profesora les dio el día libre, menos en la noche, que es cuando se celebrarían los eventos del hotel.

Sakuno, con todo y sus deseos de descansar y quedarse tumbada en la cama, tuvo que ir al llamado de su profesor de tennis, el cual algo le dijo a su alumna, que la hizo enrojecer y estar puntual ahí donde solían entrenar.

Ya mas entrada el atardecer, ya todos los de Seigaku se empezaron a preparar para su famosa prueba de valentía. Cabe decir que no todos estaban muy a gusto, puesto que les había tocado gente con la que ni hablaban o no conocían.

Tomoyo buscaba como loca una cinta de video nueva que compro antes de salir, aunque después seso su búsqueda cuando Tomoka le recordó que no estaría grabando a Sakura; por otro lado, Sakura estaba hecha bolita en la cama, con un miedo indescriptible, rogando porque le dijeran a la maestra que se sentía muy mal…mientras Sakuno, estaba mas ocupada pensando en Ryoma.

La noche llego y todo el alumnado y parte de los encargados del hotel ya estaban reunidos a entradas del bosque.

-muy bien, como ahora daré las ultimas instrucciones-hablo el gerente Roy- a cada grupo les daremos una linterna para que se guíen en la oscuridad-dijo mientras la profesora les pasaba los objetos mencionados-dentro del bosque, hay 35 discos esparcidos en diferentes zonas,…el grupo que consiga traer mas es el ganador

-¿y que se gana?-pregunto una chica de cabellos sueltos negros

-puntos adicionales en mi materia-dijo la profesora. Todos exclamaron emocionados,…obvio, era la profesora de matemáticas-bien, es hora chicos¡comiencen!

Después de que Syaoran diera un sermón a Eriol de "Cuidas a Sakura o te las veras conmigo" todos los estudiantes ya estaban dentro del bosque.

Sakura se sentía mas tranquila sabiendo que Eriol la acompañaba, mientras que a Li la verdad ya no le importaba ganar, solo lo estaba haciendo porque Winry prácticamente lo amenazo con una llave inglesa que saco de uno de sus bolsillos. Por el resto del alumnado, no habia problemas.

-¡podrías dejar de toparte tanto conmigo!

-¡pues lo siento, pero no me iluminas para nada!

Bueno, solo Sakuno estaba teniendo problemas con el mayor de los Elric.

Habían apenas empezado y ya se estaban peleando. Eduard no creyó que Sakuno fuera tan remilgosa, y sinceramente, no sabia porque esa chica le tenía tanta mala vibra. Lo único claro, era que debían poner un alto a sus peleas, si es que no quería perder.

-escucha, si lo que quieres un lo siento por lo de haberte tratado mal el primer día que nos conocimos, lo haré… ¡lo lamento¿ya podríamos llevarnos bien?-rogó el rubio

-en primera, eso ya lo supere…y en segunda… ¡no me estoy llevando mal!-grito ofendida-simplemente, no te quiero tan cerca

-escucha Sakuno…-la chica le frunció el ceño-perdón, Ryusaki…necesito ganar esta prueba, y te lo estoy suplicando

-nunca me dijiste para que quieres ganar¿elevaras mas tu ego?-dijo burlona

-¡es para demostrarle a Winry que puedo hacer las cosas sin ella!-grito un tanto desesperado. Ambos se callaron un segundo- me gusta estar con Winry mas que con nadie-rompió el silencio-pero quiero demostrarle, que también puedo hacer cosas sin ella, y ella sin mi

-a ti,… ¿te gusta Winry-san?-el chico bajo el rostro algo rojo, Sakuno solo sonrio-de acuerdo, ayudare a que ganes

-¿de verdad?-subió la mirada incrédulo. Sakuno se limito a sonreír-¡entonces no hay nada que esperar¡andando!-

Empezó a caminar y ahora si iluminando el camino de Sakuno.

Pasando unos treinta minutos, Sakuno y Eduard encontraron doce discos, la pregunta que rondaba sus mentes era, "¿Cuántos han recogido los demás?", aun así, para la chica era increíble haber conseguido casi la mitad de los discos, Elric no alardeaba cuando dijo ser el mejor. Sakuno diciendo que ya serian suficientes, dijo que volvieran con los profesores. Eduard de regreso seguía buscando discos, pues venían por un camino diferente.

-oh, mira¡otro disco!-exclamo emocionado el rubio

Se deslizo un poco pues el disco estaba entre unos árboles, y el disco brillaba entre el pasto espeso. Se detuvo cuando en vez de sentir el disco, sintió algo más suave, y a juzgar por su tacto, era una mano femenina. Alzo la vista y encontró algo brillando enfrente de el, y al parecer lo otro pensó e hizo lo mismo que Eduard. Ambos gritaron asustados y se alejaron cayendo sentados en la tierra.

Sakuno acerco luz hacia donde Eduard estaba y pudo ver que la persona con la que Eduard se topo, era nada más que Winry, que estaba asustada con su coleta rubia despeinada.

-Winry-san¿estás bien?-pregunto Sakuno extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar

-si, gracias-dijo tomando la mano de Sakuno. Se arreglo su falda y desempolvo- ¡Eduard¿Querías asustarme o que?

-¿yo¡tu fuiste la que se me cruzo!

-ah, aquí esta…-Syaoran iba llegando con la linterna y se paro al lado de Sakuno- salio corriendo en la oscuridad y no la pude alcanzar

-eso fue peligroso-dijo Sakuno y Syaoran solo asintió- y ahora se están peleando por el disco-señalo a ambos chicos gritándose- ¿Cuántos discos tienen ustedes?

-ella encontró doce-dijo enseñando la bolsa donde guardaban los discos

-igual nosotros, eso quiere decir que entre los dos hay veinticuatro discos y solo quedan once discos, y con ese disco de ahí…cualquiera de los dos ganaría

-si-asintió sin muchas ganas

-ah, esto se tardara y yo empiezo a tener sueño

-no hay nada que hacer-dijo sentándose en el suelo-desde un principio esto era entre ellos dos, nosotros solo éramos acompañantes

-u.u me siento usada

-¡Eduard, yo encontré ese disco primero!

-¿bromeas verdad?, yo venia caminando aquí mucho antes que tu¡así que es mío!

-¡que no!, Eduard mas vale que me dejes tomarlo-saco su llave inglesa. Eduard palideció por un momento- se justo

-¡mira quien viene hablando de justicia, la que me amenaza!-se defendió ofendido- tu eres una tramposa, oigan ustedes dos¿Quién llego primero?

-como si me importara-susurro Syaoran dando la espalda

-yo no me meto-dijo Sakuno por ultimo

-¡¿Qué?!-ambos rubios se bravearon

-¡basta, ya no aguanto esto!, Eduard¡aléjate!-se acercaba la chica a donde estaba el disco

-¡ah!, eso si que no, Winry, comportarte como alguien maduro¡baja tu llave inglesa!

-hm¿y si hacen piedra, papel o tijera?-se aventuro en decir Sakuno. Los chicos lo voltearon a ver- si, es una forma de decidir quien se queda

-de acuerdo¿Winry?

-¡bien, bien!

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-ambos sacaron piedra. Les salto una vena en la frente- ¡piedra papel o tijera!-y ahora avían sacado papel. Otra vena les había saltado

-genial Ryusaki, ahora será una pelea por eso-dijo Syaoran de repente

-;;-;; gomenasai!!

Después de talvez, diez minutos de una lucha intensa de piedra papel o tijera, nadie gano. Eduard y Winry se miraban cansados, y con algo de rencor entre ellos. Sakuno creyó que se pasarían toda la noche ahí hasta mañana.

Pero, Li Syaoran no tenía esas intenciones. El deseaba volver ya, ver a Sakura la cual esperaba no estuviera muy asustada y después meterse a su cama a dormir.

Se levanto rápidamente y tomo el disco. Eduard estuvo por lanzarse mientras los ojos azules de Winry se iluminaron de orgullo. Pero les duro poco cuando el disco hizo un ruido como: "crash". Si, Syaoran partió el disco a la mitad, no hay que decir la cara de profundo rencor que los rubios le daban a Li, y la espantada cara que mostró Sakuno.

-este es tuyo, y este el tuyo-le dio la mitad a cada chico- ahora¿podemos irnos?

-¡que demonios tienes en la cabeza!-Winry exploto- ¿crees que Roy nos dará algo por esto?

-cada uno tiene la mitad, es un empate y tienen la misa cantidad de discos, ya ganaron ambos¡vamonos!-dijo muy rápido y empezó a caminar

Siguieron el paso de Li, todavía enojados y confundidos. Eduard no quería escuchar lo que Roy le diría por haber roto el disco, ya estaba escuchando todos sus sarcasmos. Sakuno solo esperaba que no se volvieran a pelear y no la regañaran por lo que había pasado.

-vaya, ya volvieron ustedes-dijo Roy en cuanto vio a los dos grupos faltantes

-¡Syaoran-kun!-Sakura se lanzo sobre su novio en cuanto el se acerco- ¿estas bien, verdad¿no te paso nada?

-estoy bien-sonrio como solo lo hacia para Sakura- ¿y tu?

-Eriol-kun evito que me cayera¡estoy perfecta!

-nya¡Saku-chan!-Eiji se aventó literalmente sobre su prima menor en cuanto la vio- ¡te tardaste¿ganaste, perdiste?... ¡¿Cuántos discos consiguieron?!

-etto…o.o 12 y medio

-¿Cómo que doce y medio?-intervino Ryoma

-bien… Li-kun partió un disco a la mitad y…

-¿y quien se supone que gano?-dijo la profesora del grupo a Roy

-no estoy seguro-observo a Eduard y a Winry- y díganme¿Por qué rompieron el disco?

-¡¡Fue su culpa!!-ambos se señalaron-¡¡no fue tuya O.ó!!...¡¡que fuiste tu!!- a todos los que lo veían les salía una gota tras la nuca

-nii-san, u.uUu ¿Qué pretendes?

-onii-chan esta muy molesto-dijo Nina

-basta Eduard, te comportas como un niñito¿pueden explicar porque el disco esta así?

Después de dar una explicación, con gritos y pisotones de Winry a Eduard, Roy se les quedo viendo como las cosas mas curiosas del mundo, y claro, con su gesto de "chiquillos tontos", lanzo una mirada al que había roto el disco, pero el castaño estaba mas ocupado viendo crecer el pasto (ya se moría de sueño y aburrimiento).

Sakuno creyó que los intentos de Eduard por sorprender a Rockbell eran un sueño guajiro que le dio por unos días. Es más, Sakuno juraba que Elric intentaría matar a Winry en esos momentos, no creyó nunca ver un rostro más enojado y arrugado.

-Entonces supongo que esto es un empate-dijo por fin Roy. Winry y Eduard no daban crédito a lo que oían¿empate después de todo- profesora, puede anunciar los ganadores, sus alumnos ya se ven cansados

-bien¡chicos, escucharon!, los ganadores serán el equipo de Ryusaki y Elric junto con Rockbell y Li¡felicidades a los cuatro!, bien ahora a las camas, mañana se levantaran temprano, desayunaran y volveremos a casa

Era casi igual cantidad los chicos que gritaron emocionados por volver a casa, que los que gritaron decepcionados.

Winry iba caminando algo baja en compañía de Alfonse y la pequeña Nina, Eduard venia por detrás. Sakuno, que estaba acompañada de Ryoma (venían discretamente tomados de las manos) empezó a sentirse mal por Eduard. Sus esfuerzos de impresionar y demostrar fuerza ante Winry se vieron totalmente frustrados, y hasta había peleado con la chica. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Era cosa de dos, por lo cual Sakuno no debía entrometerse

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿ya guardaron todo?-pregunto Tomoyo, las chicas asintieron en un Si.

Las maletas estaban listas y las camas estaban tendidas. Y las chicas ya estaban arregladas para salir, solo quedaba Tomoka viéndose al espejo acomodando sus gruesas coletas. Tomoyo empezó a filmar a Sakura y a todo el cuarto. Sakuno solo se limito a ver por la ventana el paisaje verde, debía admitir que extrañaría el lugar. De hecho no le pareció descabellado proponer volver en unas vacaciones, justo cuando iba a sugerirlo, pudo observar dos cuerpos sobre el pasto, las reconoció enseguida y sintió algo de miedo. Ambos sujetos se veían molestos.

-vamos¿en verdad no piensas hablarme nunca más?-Eduard veía de una forma cansada a la rubia de enfrente-Winry…-dijo con insistencia

-¡todo este pleito lo hubiéramos ahorrado si no te hubieras negado a estar conmigo!-dijo muy molesta

-¡¿sigues con eso?!-dijo ya en un tono ya de verdadero fastidio

-¡pero no, tu seguiste con tus cosas¡prefiriendo a Sakuno que a mi¡¿sabes que?!-Eduard vio como los ojos azulados empezaban a cristalizarse- ¡Sakuno esta enamorada de otra persona, en balde tu esfuerzo de llamar su atención!, nunca te hará caso¡te veías patético tratando de llamar su atención¡además…!

-¡ya cállate!-grito y Winry se asusto-¿Qué yo quería llamar la atención de Sakuno?, que estupidez, yo no me esforzaba por eso niña… ¡yo quería que te dieras cuenta que puedo valerme por mi mismo!, que dejaras de preocuparte siempre pro mi, que no siempre debemos estar juntos para que las cosas salgan a la perfección¡solo quería impresionarte, a ti nada mas!-su coraje no le dio tiempo para ponerse rojo por lo que acaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de que algunos alumnos de Seigaku estaban oyendo.

Las lágrimas que habían caído antes de los ojos de Winry cesaron al escucharlo hablar. Estaba tan impresionada por esa concesión, tanto que aun no procesaba bien cada palabra que Eduard había escupido con fuerza. Poco a poco, su rostro se fue tiñendo de rojo, y el rostro de Eduard se fue calmando

-Ed-kun…-susurro con suavidad. Ya volvía a llamarlo como antes

-eh… Winry, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, pero no siempre podemos estar juntos-dijo con esa pose de "adulto maduro" que solía usar- hay que aprender a ser un poco mas dependientes entre nosotros

-…lo se…pero eso no me gusta-respiro hondo para calmarse-entonces¿no te gusta Sakuno?

-es agradable, pero no me gusta…eh, Winry¿Por qué me ves así?-

La coqueta mirada de Winry hizo enrojecer a Eduard y hacerlo sentir nervioso, ella jamás lo había visto de esa forma. La rubia se acerco hacia Eduard y guiño un ojo e n forma traviesa, eso ya era para que Eduard sintiera calor.

-entonces, a partir de ahora si le pondré entusiasmo a esto-dijo risueña y empezó a alejarse a grandes zancadas

-eh?... ¡Winry¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-Eduard la siguió con prisa

-interesante¿verdad?-Tomoyo estaba en la ventana al lado de Sakuno- ese tipo de relaciones son las que duran mas

-eso espero-sonrio Sakuno enternecida

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-entonces¿te divertiste?-pregunto Ryoma

-¡muchísimo!-dijo tan risueña que parecía una pequeña. Se sonrojo por su emotividad- ah, lo siento

-mada mada dane-sonrio divertido

Sakuno observaba como la Posa Rizembull ya no se veía. Se despidió de Winry y Eduard de un modo tan amigable e intercambiaron mails para comunicarse. Estaba contenta por sus nuevos amigos.

Mas adelantado el viaje, el celular de Ryoma indico que iba entrando una llamada, Sakuno volteo curiosa, se preguntaba quien seria.

-habla Ryoma-dijo al tener el auricular

_-yo, Echizen!-la alegre voz de Momoshiro se escucho- ¡espero te hayas relajado bastante, igual que Eiji!_

-hm, supongo¿Qué quieres?

_-ah, no puedo pedir que cambies tu humor, bien les quería avisar que ya tenemos rival para el primer partido del año, regresando de las vacaciones de navidad¿motivado, Echizen?-sonó divertido_

-jum,…ya era hora-dijo sonriendo- bien, le avisare a Kikumaru-corto la llamada

-¿Ryoma-sensei?-el aludido volteo a verla-¿Qué era esa llamada?

-Momo me aviso que ya tenemos el primer torneo, después de navidad

-entonces, estarás ocupado-dijo sonriendo triste. Ryoma la volteo a ver y comprendió a lo que se refería

-Sakuno¿irías a ver los partidos cuando empiece el torneo?-dijo serio y Sakuno lo volteo a ver-más bien¿irías a verme jugar en el torneo?

-hai!-sonrio con el rostro completamente rosado

Por fin vería a Ryoma Echizen jugar enserio, con todo lo que el tenis representaba.

* * *

Agradecimientos de reviews:

**O'chibi:** ¿no ha sido como los otros?, en fin no se bien a que te refieres con eso, o.o en fin,…¬.¬ como si le pusieras mucha atención a la historia, uOu solo lees porque sale Eiji. Y por cierto, aquí Eduard no usa alquimia, es mas¡ni tiene partes metálicas!, wuju!, fui wena con el XP. Ja ne!

**Sashikemy**: O.o dios mio, mas que personajes tuyos querida, parecen tus múltiples personalidad, y eso me recuerda al Señor de los Anillos XD. Nah!, ta weno, es bueno tener muchas personalidades, prometo no copiar tus personajes. Que bueno que adores mi fic, n.nUu, me levantas el animo. Espero tu próximo review. Ja ne!

**Kumi-Muni**: bien, pues…este me quedo muy simple en besos, lo siento, pero espero que aun así te guste. Espero tu review, Ja ne!

**Kittyenid:** jajaja¿ves Animax, verdad?...son los diálogos que usan en el comercial. En fin¡Ed-kun es genial!, tienes razón, es tan bello cuando actúa como chiquillo gritando cosas que nadie le ha dicho y el pobre de Al con cara de "tengo un hermano paranoico" jaja. Espero siga gustándote el fic, Ja ne!

**Merrykurru:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, y espero siga así, Ja ne!

**Yuky-san02:** gracias por el fic, y lamento la demora,…talvez en este no quedo tan interesante, u.u pero próximos capítulos serán interesantes, Ja ne!

**-ivekag-:** buahh!, me deseas feliz año y casi ya tengo que decirte Feliz día del niño!, que trauma. Bueno, gracias por leer el fic y espero siga gustándote, Ja ne!

**SaPaLu7**: creo que hice casi un desfile de lindos bishonens, verdad? Jaja, see, no es que me guste hacerte enloquecer,…hm,…bueno quien sabe XP. Pues no actualize pronto, pero al menos actualizo, tehehe u.uUu. Ja ne!

**Hikari no Hoshi:** Wiii!, que weno que te encontraste mi fic, enserio!, me agrada tanto que te haya gusto y espero que te siga gustando¡wiii!...y espero enserio contar con tu review, acepto critica constructiva n.n, ja ne!

**Soledad de los Angeles**: sip, es el primer review que dejas en este tu fic XD, tmb crees que morirás como yo? ;;-;; de acuerdo, compartiremos los gatos y el chocolate me lo atiborro sola X33. Monja, yo?,..no gracias XD, mucho calor y cero diversión, jejeje, pero tmb lo _pensé_ antes XP, y no. Perdón por no actualizar rápido, tratare de hacerlo mas seguido, Ja ne!

**Shioko Sakuragi**: Eres la segunda que me dice eso de que muchos animes en un solo fic, pero compréndeme,… ¡me da flojera inventar personajes XDD!, aparte de todo, lo hice así para que todos recordaran los nombres, jejeje. Ya la continué por fin, Ja ne!

**Leihen**: woooh!, no niña, no estés despierta tan tarde, mas a usted que esta chiquita, se hara vieja mucho antes XP, nah¿yo ke ando regañando?!...jajaja, whatever, gracias por tu review, y espero seguir viendolo. Ja ne!

**Lole.SkuAAA:** Weno, hice crossover para comodidad de los lectores, por eso de inventar nuevos personajes y no recordar los nombres, me entiendes?, porque si ves bien, la vida en si de los personajes respecto a su serie no influye (mas que un cap con la magia de Sakura), pero aquí en este ya no van a salir los de FMA, bueno, eso creo XP. Gracias por interesarte en el fic, y espero ver tu review próximamente. Ja ne!

**Sakuno-chan Echizen:** Hm, pues como veras, nadie sufrió, solo Ryoma tuvo arranque de celos,…espero no seas como tu primas y me quiera matar por hacer un EdxWinry, ;;-;; si es así,…gomenasai!!!. Ya te dije que si habrá lemmon, solo espérame tantito, a que venga, créeme, será especial!. Ja ne!

**Valekaru**: o.o oh, weno, en realidad no pensé si Ed era mas bajo que Sakuno o no, O.o…hm, pongamos que era unos dos centímetros mas alto X3. Ja ne!

**MMDD**: ósea,…eso del chanwich fue hace millones!, no, no!,…enserio me la vole…¬¬ no llenos este review con tonterías, como se nota que lees por obligación!

**Tsuki:** 4hrs leyend0o!?...wow!, jeje, eso quiere decir que enverdad te gusto la historia!!!, wiii, muchas gracias!,…espero seguir viendo tu review, Ja ne!

**Ryusaki blue**: preciento que este capitulo decepciono lo de "emocionante", pero por eso prometo meterle mas al RyoSaku!,…nserio!, habrá mas escenas!, Ja ne!

**Arashi8:** No pude actualizar tan rápido, espero no te disgustes, y ojala este capitulo te guste. Ja ne!

**dAnY aLe**¡las matare!,…¡enserio seran leña por presionarme!, no nserio!...ese mes fue insoportable…ah se…hm…¿tengo que responder con mas blabla…?, no vdd…Xao XP!

**Angelic-lau**: nooo!, vamos, dilo con confianza¡Ryoma eres un pervertido!

Ryoma¡¿Qué?!...tu eres la que me hace ser así¡desgraciada!

Vangel: ya te dije, si no quieres…tenemos a Kintarou para hacer tu papel aquí…o Fuji tmb…

Ryoma¡no, yo debo serlo!...o/ó yo soy el protagonista

Vangel: hay si, como no!, ejem…como ibamo diciendo, oye…Sakuno tampoco es muy despierta que digamos XD, pero aparte… me gusta mas asi hacerla tontita para esta situaciones X3. Por cierto, con Kurorin¿te refieres a Kurogane de Tsubasa? Ja ne!

**Serenity-princess**: o.o ahh, ya puedes guardar tu pancartita¡este ficha vuelto!, tehehe…y tambien podrias guardar tu cajita, ;;-;; ya no me vuelv0o a demorar tant0o!!...nserio, prometo ser una buena escritora

Ryoma: y eso dice siempre…yo mantendría esa caja a la mano, siempre

Vangel¡Ryoma, callate!. Hm, Tezuka ps por el momento no era un personaje necesario, pero ya va a salir, como el lindo y beshio capitan que es XD. Espero sea cierto lo del review, eh?!...Ja ne!

Y bien, fue todo…

…Muchas gracias por leer, y esperen el sigiente cap donde habra…tum tum…¡intriga y celos de Sakuno!...jajaja

Capitulo 10: **Roto para un descocido**


	10. Roto para un descocido

**La li ho!:**

Yo creo que debería estar escondiéndome de ustedes,...puede que algunas hasta estén enojadas, furiosas y con antorchas encendidas. Pero yo se que sus corazones son bandados y me perdonaran.

Ryoma: eso seria una excelente broma si no hubieran pasado tantos meses-mirada al vació.

¿Hey, quien te invito aquí? Por si no lo sabes, he decidido relevarte de tu cargo como ayudante de notas-mirada severa-ahora vendrá mi amado prometido.

Kyo: así es mocoso, lárgate-dice el pelirrojo con odio-robas aire.

Ryoma¡no me ordenan! Es mas… ¡Prince of tennis no le pertenece a Vangel!...y ¡empieza el fic!

**-Se oyen golpes entre ambos chicos-**

u.u Ya me encargare de que Ryoma se largue de aquí...

* * *

**Capitulo 10**-**Roto para un descocido.**

El cabello decidió llevarlo suelto pensando que así tomaría un poco mas de calor. Llevaba medias y aun así sentía que se congelaba. _Mou_. Ella hubiera preferido llevar pantalón al colegio. Sakuno Ryusaki había llegado de sus vacaciones de navidad en Kyoto y se sentía rara en volver a Tokio y más a su colegio. Pero estaba aliviada y contenta de haber vuelto.

-¡Sakuno-chan, bueno días!-Tomoyo la saludo con emoción en cuanto la vio entrar al salón-¡ah, tu cabello ha crecido!

-buenos días, Tomoyo-chan-saludo y dejo su mochila en su asiento-¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?

-fueron bastante agradables. Tuve que ir a Paris por que mi padre no iba a poder volver para noche buena-sonrio-¿y las tuyas?

Sakuno hubiera deseado poder decir que las suyas fueron igual que las de su amiga.

Su madre diciéndole que debería olvidar su sueño de entrar a la universidad de Seigaku, pues ella no contaba con cualidades deportivas que la respaldaran. No era un buena porrista, ni tampoco jugadora de básquet ball. Y eso del tennis,…era un caso perdido.

Por otro lado, su padre. _Caprichosa, contradictoria_… "¿camarera; eso fue lo mejor que pudiste conseguir como trabajo?" Se la pasó diciéndole que ya que no tenía cualidades en los deportes, debería esforzarse más en la escuela. _Matemática, física, química_...; "_Aquí en Kyoto hay una de las mejores secundarias. Solo te quedaste haya porque fue un trato. Tu y tus caprichos de niña pequeña"_

¿Qué clase de navidad había sido esa? Sakuno suspiro resignada. Sus padres no la comprenderían. Fue una bendición que su primo Eiji, junto con sus tíos y su abuela Sumire, hayan ido a Kyoto a pasar las fechas navideñas con ellos.

Eiji fue su ángel de noche buena.

Sakura llego con su habitual sonrisa, pero se le veía un poco desanimada.

-Syaoran-kun volverá hasta el miércoles, tuvo asuntos familiares por los cuales quedarse.

-debe ser difícil ser el único sucesor varón en una familia como los Li-dijo Tomoyo. Sakura asintió.

Eriol llego y saludo a todos. El había pasado navidad en Inglaterra con su "hermana" Nakuru.

El ambiente de Sakuno volvió a ser el mismo. Definitivamente estar en Seigaku era lo único que necesitaba. Estar en casa de su abuela con su primo. Tokio…talvez lo prefería con menos frió, pero de ahí en fuera, ella estaba feliz.

_Solo falta el._

Sakuno sonrio y quiso que el día pasara de forma rápida para poder tener una oportunidad de ver a su entrenador de tenis.

_Ryoma-sensei._

-sigo sin poder creer que no te guste estar en Nueva York, nii-chan-Ryoga hablaba cada que despegaba los labios de la caja de leche-es divertido estar haya.

-es como tú…escandaloso-dijo sin tacto y Ryoga lo vio de mala gana-yo tengo clase temprano, así que si piensas falta al colegio es tu problema. Yo me voy.

Ryoma tomo su mochila, el estuche de su raqueta de tennis y las llaves que tenia en la mesita al lado de la puerta. Había amanecido de buen humor aunque su hermano menor pensara lo contrario.

¿Pero como no estar de buen humor?

¡Por fin se había librado de su fastidioso padre y de Estados Unidos! Volvía a su pequeño apartamento en Japón y estaría en Seigaku, donde lo primero que haría…seria retar a Momoshiro a un partido¿podrian creer que el ex tenista de fama mundial, Nanjiro Echizen (su padre) no lo había dejado practicar en el club? Y todo, por que tenia que ir a vigilar a Ryoga de no perderse en las plazas (las cuales se sabia de pies a cabeza por haberlas ido a ver casi todos los días en los 4 años pasados que vivo ahí).

_Mada mada dane._

-¡no, yo si voy al colegio!-Ryoga se coloco su saco del colegio y la mochila.

Ryoma rodó los ojos.

"_Ryoma-sensei"_

La imagen de una larga cabellera castaña y unos ojos rojos pasaron por su mente. El sonrio. Extrañaba a su alumna.

-espero ver a Sakuno-chan durante el día-dijo Ryoga bajaba las escaleras con emoción.

Eso ultimo Ryoma no lo alcanzo a escuchar porque el menor bajo las escaleras corriendo y dejándolo atrás.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura Kinomoto era de las mejores deportistas en toda la secundaria. Cuando ella entro al primer grado y demostró sus habilidades, muchos clubs se pelearon porque estuviera con ellos. Atletismo, volleyball, natación, tennis, etc. Pero a ella le seguía interesando lo mismo que cuando estaba en primaria: animadora. Era excelente y la numero uno de su clase.

Y ahora, ya tenia alguien que le hiciera segunda. Sakuno Ryusaki se había vuelto rápida, ágil y tenaz. Era alrededor de minuto y medio que iba por detrás de Sakura cuando corrían. Hacia mancuerna con Sakura cuando había algún partido de football o basquetball en el grupo.

El profesor de educación física se sentía orgulloso de que Sakuno haya progresado bajo sus clases.

_Error. _

El maestro se daba aires que no le correspondían. Ryoma Echizen era el que había logrado ese gran cambio en ella.

-¡bien hecho, Ryusaki!-el maestro la volvió a felicitar.

Todos estaban cansados, sobre todo las chicas. El profesor se había obsesionado con la idea de ver a que tanto llegaba Sakuno. Y también con que nadie había hecho ejercicio durante las vacaciones.

Sakuno estaba recostada sobre el pasto con una toalla extendida sobre su rostro, Sakura sentada secándose el sudor, Tomoyo tomando agua y Tomoka diciendo algunas de sus anécdotas durante sus vacaciones a Hokkaido,…es que a ella jamás se le acaba la energía.

-por suerte…sigue receso-dijo Sakura con todo cansancio.

Después de haber tomado un baño caliente y volver a ponerse su uniforme, fueron directamente a la cafetería, el lugar mas tibio en el colegio para poder disfrutar del almuerzo. Sakura hubiera preferido estar en los jardines…pero el frió, su cabello mojado, y la posibilidad de una gripa le hicieron darle ganas de quedarse adentro de las instalaciones.

Ah, Tomoka seguía hablando.

-oi, Sakuno-chan!

La mencionada volteo y se encontró con su sempai. El cabello se le veia completamente negro, esos destellos verdosos solo aparecían cuando los rayos del sol le daban. Sakuno y las demás chicas le saludaron y lo invitaron a sentarse, pero el se negó.

-en realidad, quería hablar contigo durante este rato, maa, es que no te he visto durante todas las vacaciones, extrañaba verte-dijo sonriendo y ocasionando vergüenza en Sakuno-pero me pidieron un favor, y te involucra.

-¿a mi?-Ryoga asintió-¿Quién te lo pidió?

-Sora Takenouchi, la capitana del equipo de tennis femenino, supongo la conoces-Sakuno pensó en unos momento y luego asintió-bueno, me pidió que te llevara con ella, quiere conocerte.

-¿para que?-pregunto anonada.

-bueno, es un poco obvio. Vamos, Sakuno-chan.

Ryoga tomo la muñeca de Sakuno obligándola a levantar. Las tres chicas vieron como se llevaban a su amiga. Luego harían muchas preguntas.

El frió volvió a golpear las mejillas de Sakuno. No llevaba ni su bufanda ni los guantes. Estaban dirigiéndose a las canchas de tennis. ¿Para que la capitana querría verla?

-Hey, ya la traje, Takenouchi.

Una pelirroja de cabellos cortos volteo. Era alta y con cuerpo atlético, Sakuno creyó que jamás conseguirá ser tan alta como esa chica. Los ojos azules reflejaban una chispa de viveza y al mismo tiempo de amor. En definitiva, la chica aspiraba confianza.

-Sakuno-chan, quería verte-le sonrio.

-buenos días, Takenouchi-sempai-Sakuno contesto con un rubor rosado en sus mejillas.

-llámame Sora-le guiño un ojo-Echizen me dijo que su hermano, Ryoma Echizen, te estaba entrenando. También el profesor de educación física me dijo que te has vuelto tan hábil y que podrías superar a Kinomoto.

-bueno,…no creo que eso sea tan cierto.

-Sakuno-chan, tu sabes que a ese viejo es difícil sacarle un cumplido-dijo Ryoga.

-¿Qué te parece una muestra de tu habilidad?-dijo Sora-quiero jugar un poco contigo.

-Bueno…pero no traigo mi-Sora le enseño una raqueta de color azul y se la extendió. Sin otra excusa, se adentro a las canchas.

Hasta ahora, no había jugado contra nadie, solo con Ryoma-sensei. Pero podía darse cuenta de la diferencia entre ambas técnicas.

Sora era fuerte, precisa…pero suave y delicada. Cuando la pelota golpeaba su raqueta sentía como si estuviera golpeando una bola de algodón dura y mojada. También observo que Sora era incluso mas rápido que Ryoma, talvez se debía a que era una chica y el peso era diferente.

Sora Takenouchi por algo era la capitana. Era excelente. Sakuno muy apenas podía responder sus golpes y correr con toda su energía.

-ya, suficiente-dijo Sora y paro la pelota.

Ryoga que se quedo a observar el juego les extendió toallas para que se secaran.

-no te ves tan agresiva, Sakuno-dijo Sora-pensé que tu juego seria mas suave.

-¿Cómo?

Sakuno parpadeo. ¿Ella agresiva? Se quedo pensando en que momento le había respondía un golpe con algo de fuerza y brusquedad, pero simplemente no podía recordar. No tenía lógica. Ella a como podía respondía a su sempai.

-es lógico que no te hayas dado cuenta-dijo Ryoga-tu juegas a como nii-chan te ha enseñado. No es que hayas copiado su estilo…el así te enseño porque quiso hacerlo. Te tomo como su discípula.

Sakuno estaba sorprendida, jamás creyó que su estilo de juego fuera como el de Ryoma Echizen, aunque no le era extraño que fuera así. Sonrio contenta de su gran progreso. Había pasado a ser la discípula de Ryoma-sensei.

_Y un poco más._

-Sakuno, quiero que te unas al equipo-propuso Sora-¿Qué dices?

Se le cayó la raqueta y sus ojos se volvieron platos lisos. No esperaba la proposición directamente de la capitana, es decir¿no haría ninguna prueba para titular? Eso no tenía ningún sentido… ¿así como así podría estar en el equipo?

Pero ella, simplemente no podía formular un si.

-gomen, Sora-sempai. Pero me hace falta mucho para poder ser buena tenista. No estoy preparada para tener partidos con otras chicas…quiero decir, apenas y podía con tu ritmo.

-pero si entraras…

-yo solo quiero aprender de Ryoma-sensei-sonrio y un color rojo paso por sus mejillas.

_Solo de el._

-lo comprendo,…pero quiero que lo pienses, te doy al fin de la semana. ¿Lo harás?

Sakuno no pudo negarse a la mirada azulada. Sora era como una fuente de tranquilidad que había embriagado a Sakuno. Lo pensaría bien…aunque estaba convencida de que diría que no al final.

Por otro lado, en una situación mas o menos parecida.

-¡me estoy congelando!

-¡aguántate!

Ryoma había pedido/obligado a un chico de su equipo a un partido "amistoso". Momoshiro se negó porque el no había visto a Ann durante sus vacaciones y ya la extrañaba. Además, la rubia dijo que tenía algo importante que decirle.

-Ann-chan, estas muy callada-Momoshiro observo los ojos azules los cuales se veían preocupados-¿Ann-chan?

-hay una nueva chica en mi clase de estadísticas-dijo mientras revolvía su refresco con un popote-al principio, no la reconocía…pero, es alguien conocida.

-¿para mi también?-asintió la rubia-bueno, no puede ser tan malo. Jamás conocimos a chicas desagradables.

-exacto, era muy agradable. Sobre todo para Ryoma-kun.

Momo le vio escéptico. Solo había una chica de la cual Ann podía referirse así se trataba de Ryoma Echizen.

-¡Momo!-Eiji llego con la sonrisa gatuno y dando saltos-el entrenador nos quiere pero a la orden de ya en las canchas-dijo atropelladamente-dice que nos va a dar el orden del juego del viernes.

-eh…si, voy-se levanto y observo a Ann-veré que puedo hacer.

Se fue en compañía de Eiji.

Ann se quedo viendo al vació y con una pregunta en mente¿Qué se podía hacer?

_Nada_. Todo pasa por algo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakuno estaba conciente que su jefe era alguien un tanto sin tacto y muy imperativo. Se la pasaba fastidiando y peleando con Ichigo, pero le hacia caso la _mayor_ parte del tiempo. También sabía que solo le sonreía y era tierno con Lettuce. Pero ese día, se dio cuenta de que en verdad Ryou Shirogane era una persona considera¡las había dejado usar medias de lana blancas y las mangas del uniforme de camarera eran largas! Era conciente de que debía llevar la falda cortita de su uniforme, pero al menos no llevaría esas calcetas cortas.

Las chicas en vez de pedir los clásicos refrescos fríos, jugos frescos, cafés fríos, y helados flotantes, estaban ordenando chocolate caliente, café, moka caliente, capuchino, y demás bebidas para calentar sus cuerpos. Sakuno que era la encargada de las bebidas no tuvo que tocar el refrigerador. Sintió un tanto de pena por Sakuro, que ella era la que sacaba los pasteles y demás postres del refrigerador, pero para ser sinceros…parecía no importarle mucho el frió.

-¡esta repleto de gente-nya!-exclamo Ichigo y se tumbo en una silla de la cocina-¿Por qué no dan más vacaciones durante la temporada de frió-nya? Yo quería dormir en mi cama-nya-tumbo su cara en la mesita y puso un puchero felino adormilado.

-vamos Mew Ichigo-Lettuce intento animarle-recuerda que Ryou dijo que pagaría el diez por ciento mas en esta temporada.

-es la única ventaja-nya.

-Mew Ichigo-Mint se asomo por la puerta-ve a atender la mesa 4-dijo autoritaria.

Ichigo exploto de coraje y dijo que de todas, a la que menos extraño fue a la chica de azul. Refunfuñando y maldiciendo salio de la cocina a atender.

-¡listo!-susurro Sakuno terminando de servir cuatro capuchinos con sabor a vainilla francesa en las tazas con agarradera de corazón-etto…Mew Sakuro-aun se sentía incomoda usando el _Mew_-¿están las rebanadas listas?

Sakuro le acerco cuatro rebanadas de pasteles de distintos sabores. Sakuno iba con la bandeja y se acerco a un grupo de dos chicos y dos chicas y dejo los pedidos ahí.

-¡Mew Sakuno-onee-chan!-la pequeña Pudding se le acerco-te buscan en la mesa 6.

Los ojos de Sakuno se iluminaron. Busco esperanzada que en la mesa seis estuvieran Eiji con Ryoma. Pero su ilusión de desmorono. Había una chica rubia de cabellos cortos y juntos a ella, el otro amigo de su primo, Momoshiro. Volvió a sonreír y se acerco con la libretita en la mano para pedir la orden.

-bienvenidos-dijo amable.

-hola, Sakuno-chan-dijo Momo-mira, te presento a mi novia, Ann Tachibana.

-mucho gusto-hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-la famosa prima de Kikumaru-kun. Te imagine más pequeña.

Y es que hasta Momoshiro se dio cuenta de que Sakuno había crecido unos centímetros. Ann se había imaginado una niña bajita, delgadita y sin curvas, no a una señorita que para provocarle celos, tenia el cuerpo que ella obtuvo a los 17 años.

-n.nU es lo que me dicen-dijo apenada.

La personalidad de Sakuno hacia muy poco a juego con su anatomía. Ann le sonrio un poco mas y pensó que la niña no se daba cuenta en verdad de cómo era. Solo se sentía una niña. Con eso fue para que se le hiciera una ternura.

-quiero moka caliente, y un roll de canela-dijo Ann. Sakuno anoto.

-yo igual…pero a mi me traes cuatro rolles-dijo Momo.

Sakuno anoto e iba a guardar su libretita en los bolsillos de su delantal.

-¡Saku-chan!-una voz casi como un maullido retumbo.

Sakuno volteo y encontro a su primo caminando.

La sangre se le vino a las mejillas.

_Ahí esta._

Ryoma venia caminando unos pasos atrás de Eiji. La gorra sobre los cabellos negros. Los ojos dorados brillantes. Y la sonrisa que soltó solo para que ella la percibiera. El corazón de Sakuno latía con fuerza y la sonrisa no podía dejarla guardada.

Lo había extrañado tanto.

-¡Eiji-chan, Ryoma-sensei!-canturreo.

-hola.

Su voz ronca, suave…con un tono de alegría que ella podía notar y para los demás era desganada. Ella reflejada en las pupilas de el. Se volvía a sentir completa.

-¡extrañaba este lugar-nya!-exclamo Eiji al tomar asiento la sillas de corazón-¿verdad que es mono, Ann?

-admito que si siguiera en la preparatoria, esta seria mi base-dijo divertida-pero creo que queda perfecta para la imagen de Sakuno-chan.

-muy de acuerdo, igual de adorables-dijo Momo.

Sakuno se sonrojo.

-etto¿pedirán algo?

-tráeme… ¡un helado flotante!-Sakuno le vio con asombro-uOu yo no tengo frió.

-como quieras, Eiji-chan-dijo no tan convencida-Ryoma-sensei¿Ponta de uva?

-exacto,_ Ryusaki_.

Era una respuesta que cualquiera hubiera podido anticipar de Echizen. Pero a Ryoma, le gustaba que ella supiera ese detalle.

-¿Ann?

Una voz femenina se escucho acercándose. Ann abrió los ojos un poco y trato de esconder un poco su temor. Le dio un pequeño codazo a Momo, el cual, milagrosamente, entendió que significaba.

Una chica de pelo negro y lacio se acercaba. Sakuno la vio sencilla en forma de vestir. Tenía una mirada indescifrable: tranquila…pero al mismo tiempo mostraba fuerza. Era bonita…pero no hermosa. Pero no había duda, tenia un _"no se que"_ que llamaba la atención y provocaba indagar mas sobre ella.

Sakuno sin saber porque, sintió un ligero temblor al verla.

-¿Qué haces en un lugar así?-dijo amistosa.

-ah…Tsukushi-chan. Bueno, vengo con Momo y mis amigos-dijo temerosa.

Ryoma se levanto de golpe de la silla e hizo tambalear la mesa. Los ojos dorados estaban abiertos en señal de sorpresa. Se quedo inmóvil pero con la intención de voltear en cualquier segundo.

Momoshiro y Ann sabía porque se había puesto así. Eiji vio dudoso a su amigo. Sakuno no entendía ese comportamiento.

Ryoma volteo y se encontro frente a frente con la recién llegada.

-Makino-murmuro.

-¡Echizen, eres tu!-exclamo emocionada-Me habían dicho que estabas en Seigaku, pero no tuve oportunidad de verte. Wow, tanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo…tu…?

-bueno, en realidad no creía que pudiera entrar a Seigaku…fue culpa de Doumyoji. Lo conoces y sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza hace todo para que se cumpla. Obligo a la sociedad de la escuela a que me dejaran entrar aun sin haber terminado la preparatoria en Seigaku,…no pude negarme del todo.

Tsukushi inconcientemente después de terminar de hablar había tocado su mano izquierda y había acariciado el anillo que llevaba.

Un anillo de oro blanco con un gran diamante en forma de gota. Un anillo de compromiso.

La mirada de Ryoma se ensombreció un poco. La mirada apagado la pudieron notar todos a excepción de Tsukushi.

Sakuno corrió hacia la cocina sin siquiera pedir la orden de Tsukushi. Eiji se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de su prima. Volteo hacia Ryoma para comprobar, que en los últimos minutos, se había olvidado de Sakuno Ryusaki.

Lettuce fue la que sirvió la mesa 6.

La hora de la comida llego para Sakuno. Se asomo por la ventanilla de la cocina y comprobó que Ryoma ya se había marchado. Tampoco vio a su primo y los amigos de este. Tomo su abentou y salio por la puerta trasera para comer su almuerzo. Talvez el aire frió le congelaría el cerebro y dejaría de rondarle la horrible idea que se había sembrado: Ryoma Echizen estaba enamorado de Tsukushi Makino.

-¿F4?-una llego a sus oídos-¿Qué es eso?

Sakuno estiro un poco su cabeza y vio que ahí seguía Eiji con la chica llamada Ann y Momoshiro. Sabia que lo correcto era irse de ahí para no escuchar conversaciones que no debía…pero su cuerpo no podía moverse.

-Lo peor que le ocurrió a Seigaku en la preparatoria-dijo Momoshiro- Eran cuatro chicos que entraron a primer grado cuando el año siguiente al que te fuiste. Hijos de los más influyentes y ricos empresarios del país, jamás supimos porque estaban en Seigaku.

-bueno, Seigaku es un colegio privado-razono Eiji.

-pero no hay gente tan poderosa-dijo Ann.

-el punto es que empezaron a atemorizar a todos. Vestían como querían, faltaban a las clases, muchos de nuestro grado les tenían miedo. Tsukasa Doumyoji era el líder…o mas bien, el mas sádico de los cuatro. Si alguien simplemente no le agradaba, le dejaba unas notas rojas en sus casilleros…y todos maltrataban al pobre chico.

-¡¿y nadie decía nada-nya?!

-¿Qué podían hacer? Los directivos estaban atemorizados por los padres de esos chicos…al igual que casi todo el alumnado. Menos una…Tsukushi Makino. La becada de clase pobre.

-la chica de hace rato.

-si. Al principio pasaba desapercibida en el colegio,…solo sabían que había una "pobretona" entre ellos, pero no tomaban en cuenta quien era. Usaba trenzas y así nadie la notaba porque parecía muy simple. Muy pocos notaron su presencia…entre ellos fue Ryoma. Al principio la trato bien pues nadie hablaba con ella y se sentía fuera de lugar.

-¿y entonces?

-Si, todo iba bien…hasta que Doumyoji se metió con Makino-Eiji le vio con sorpresa- le dijo que era un "pobretona" molesta. Le dejo una nota en el casillero y todos se empezaron a meter con ella. Menos uno,…

-Ochibi

-no. Riu Hanazawa, igual un miembro del F4, pero el no hacia nada. Makino se acerco a el porque el la había salvado varias veces de algunos atentados que Doumyoji habia mandado. Ryoma también estuvo ayudándola…pero Makino hacia más sobresalir la ayuda de Hanazawa. Al final…Makino se revelo. Doumyoji la hizo en verdad enojar un día y le dio un golpe en el rostro y le declaro la guerra. Al otro día, ya llevaba en cabello suelto y se veia realmente furiosa.

-entonces¿fue ahí…?

-Ryoma se enamoro de la rudeza y determinación de Tsukushi Makino.

Sakuno ahogo un grito con sus manos y los ojos se le aguaron.

-hubo un tiempo en el que Makino no se encontraba con Hanazawa. Tiempo que Ryoma aprovecho para pasar con ella. Todo iba bien entre ellos dos,…pero sin que nadie lo esperara, Doumyoji se enamoro de Makino. Ella lo rechazo al principio, aunque Doumyoji habia dicho que Makino era suya y ya era su novia…prohibió que alguien intentara salir con ella. Obviamente Ryoma no hizo caso, y Makino dijo que todo eso era una mentira. Como Ryoma estaba en el equipo de tennis, hubo unos días en que faltaba a la escuela. Cuando volvió a clases regularmente, Makino le dijo que habia empezado a salir con Doumyoji.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Eiji sin comprender-¿en que momento?

-ni idea. Solo el F4 y Makino sabían como habían establecido una relación de noviazgo personas tan diferentes. A decir verdad…entre ellos cinco, habia muchas cosas que nadie sabia. Como por ejemplo, después nos enteramos que Doumyoji estaba comprometido y que su madre no aceptaba a Makino. Ella seguía apoyándose un poco en Ryoma…aunque ya habia vuelto su relación con Hanazawa. Ryoma nunca nos dijo bien lo que pasaba, pero se le veia tan deprimido.

Eiji tenía la mirada en un punto muerto. Imaginarse a Ryoma de ese modo…era algo imposible. Lo habia visto enojado, retador, serio…y en los últimos meses, feliz. ¿Pero triste? Jamás.

-Doumyoji se fue a Nueva York por órdenes de su madre. El F4 se quedo por poco tiempo al cuidado de Makino-hizo una pausa- En una vuelta que Doumyoji hizo para acá, vino con una prometida y anunciando su matrimonio. Makino estaba deshecha y Rui ya no estaba en el colegio. Doumyoji le mando una carta a Makino diciendo que todo era un fraude y que no quería casarse. Ella lo fue a alcanzar y su prometida se dio cuenta de que Doumyoji no la amaba. Makino se fue a Nueva York con Doumyoji y no habia vuelto a Japón…hasta hoy.

Los tres chicos quedaron en silencio. Eiji seguía pensando en todo lo que habia sucedido y recordó la triste mirada que Ryoma habia tenido al ver el anillo de compromiso de Makino.

-¿Cómo la conociste, Ann-chan?

-bueno,…yo trabaja con ella en una dulcería. De hecho, fue casi la mitad de su culpa que yo conociera a Takeshi-kun-sonrio un poco- jamás creí que ella volvería a Japón…y menos a Seigaku. Hable con ella en la mañana…y realmente esta enamorada de Doumyoji. Aunque dice que es un capricho, tonto y creído. No se que tienen en común.

-¿el dinero de Doumyoji?

-¿bromeas?-soltó Ann- esa ropa que traía puesta, la tiene desde que la conozco. Las cosas caras que ella llevaba era por que Doumyoji la obligada. Su celular se lo regalo específicamente para hablar con ella, yo jamás supe ese numero. La cadena de Saturno de oro y diamantes que traía, fue un regalo de despedida que el le dio. Y pues…el anillo.

El silencio volvió. Nadie pudo decir mas nada. Sakuno seguía escondida y no habia probado nada de sus alimentos. Tenía las mejillas empapadas y ahogaba sollozos.

¿Qué fue el comportamiento de hace un rato? Esa mirada tan sombría y distante. La expresión de sorpresa al encontrarse a esa chica después de tantos años.

_¿Ryoma-sensei seguía enamorado de Tsukushi Makino?_

-Mew Sakuno-la chica de rojo llego-Shirogane dice que se acabo tu descanso-nya. ¿Qué te sucede?-se inclino hacia ella con la mirada preocupada.

-estoy bien-se limpio las lagrimas-¡vamos antes de que te regañen por mi culpa, Ichigo-chan!

La sonrisa de Sakuno por el resto del día era falsa. No destellaba tanto como lo habia hecho en toda la semana.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura estaba inmensamente feliz. ¡Por fin Syaoran Li estaba de vuelta!

Sakuno pensó que al menos era una suerte que sus amigas estuvieran de buen humor.

Tomoyo estaba con Eriol; Sakura con Syaoran; y Tomoka con Horio. No se sentía bien en ese lugar. Se alejo y con todo y el frió se quedo en los jardines del colegio.

-¿Sakuno-chan?

Ryoga la encontro comiendo sola y soportando mas el frió. Sakuno le saludo con una sonrisa un tanto apagada y explico que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con sus amigas por ser la única que no tenía novio.

_Porque no quieres, Sakuno-chan._

Ryoga le paso su bufanda color rojo. Sakuno percibió de inmediato la suave colonia de su sempai. Suave y delicioso aroma. Pero no era el de Ryoma.

Ese receso se la pasó riéndose de las ocurrencias que hacia Ryoga Echizen para subirle el ánimo.

-bien, nos vemos mañana-dijo Sakuno a sus amigas.

Ellas le despidieron y sabían que algo la deprimía. Pero también sabían que Sakuno no les diría nada ya hasta el final.

Antes de dar vuelta en una esquina del parque vio que alguien la estaba esperando. Ahí estaba Ryoma con la visera tapándole el rostro y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. El corazón de Sakuno dio un vuelco. Se acerco a pequeños pasos y por un momento pensó en correr lo más lejos posibles.

Ryoma vio esa intención cuando la vio dar dos pasos mas de el. La tomo del brazo con algo de fuerza y le obligo a detenerse con solo esa acción.

La soltó y Sakuno se quedo enfrente de el pero sin ganas de verle a los ojos.

-no habia tenido la oportunidad de hablarte…

-has estado ocupado, Ryoma-sensei-dijo casi como un reproche-yo lo entiendo.

Ryoma tuvo el impulso de levantarle el rostro para que le encarara…pero hasta el sabia que con eso Sakuno saldría corriendo.

-no he estado tan ocupado, he estado…

-¿con Makino-san?

-¿es por eso que no me ves?-pregunto sorprendido-ella solamente es una persona del pasado-se detuvo un momento-una amiga que en su tiempo fue importante.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto viendo por el rabillo del ojo.

-de verdad-dijo con un tono de cansado-venia a decirte que este sábado es el primer partido de Seigaku en los regionales¿iras?

Sakuno jugueteo con uno de sus mechones de cabellos en señal de nerviosismo. Ryoma noto ese acto, suspiro con pesadez y supo que la niña estaba celosa.

-Makino se entero por el partido porque ella esta en la universidad. Pero en ningún momento fui en persona y la busque en el frió para pedírselo¿sabes?

Sakuno sonrio y los ojos rubí se incendiaron en alegría. Alzo la vista emocionada y se atrevió a ver los pesados ojos dorados.

-¡iré a apoyarte, Ryoma-sensei!-dijo emocionada-¡por nada faltare, lo prometo!

-mas te vale-sonrio cuando su objetivo se vio realizado.

Sakuno se despidió diciendo que iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo. Corrió con energía y el cabello le ondeaba.

Ryoma se dio cuenta de que el olor de Sakuno era diferente. Habia colonia mezclada con su perfume. Perfume que el reconocía porque siempre estaba presente en su apartamento.

_Estuvo con Ryoga. _

Apretó un poco el puño y se dirigió hacia otro lado con la imagen de Sakuno deprimida y en compañía de su hermano menor.

--

Sakuno salio de los vestuarios con su uniforme de camarera bien colocado.

-¿Ryusaki-chan?

Sakuno volteo hacia su derecha y se sorprendió con quien le habia llamado.

Tsukushi Makino estaba aun lado sonriéndole como si fuera una amiga cercana.

* * *

**Escuchando**: Jyobairo-Porno Graffiti. 

¡Wuju!...por fin el capitulo 10 terminado. Como algunas pudieron ver en mi nick que habia decidido actualizar hoy martes 02 de octubre, les daré el motivo: Del capitulo 05 ha este ha pasado alrededor de un año…así que quería hacerlo con números pares XD…pero en realidad esto esta terminado desde el domingo (aunque termine modificando el final porque estaba demasiado cursy…)

Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Pero estoy ocupada este dia y por eso no podre responder...de hecho es una suerte que pueda actualizar hoy.

Ryoma: coffcoffflojacoffcoff

Kyo: ù.u ¿Qué no te habia sacado ya de aquí?

Ryoma: no le hago caso a gatos entupidos

Kyo¿a quien le dices estupido, enano?

No le hagas caso Kyo…esta enojado porque lo que le pasara en los próximos capítulos y se esta desquitando contigo-le abraza-

Ryoma¿Qué?-grita-¿Qué me va a pasar? Yo no se nada!

Kyo: la regaste…

n.nU tehehe have a good my darlings! See you in the next chapter…if Ryoma survives-roll eyes-

Kyo?

Ryoma¡no intentes hablar en ingles porque entiendo…mada mada dane!

**-Vangel goes out running-**


	11. Juego en la cancha

Sakuno recordaba bien el pronóstico del tiempo que habían dado en el noticiero de la mañana

Vangel, reportándose!:

Vangel: He tenido este fic abandonada por un largo periodo. Espero sepan comprenderme, pero en realidad entre mi falta de inspiración y los aislados trabajos de la preparatoria me absorbe todo lo que yo quiero escribir.

Ryoma: -risa de suficiencia-

Vangel: Lo noto extrañamente feliz ó.o

Kyo: Si, también lo note. Creo que es porque en este capitulo no le hiciste nada malo.

Vangel: ah, es por eso.

Ryoma: por fin estas siendo una persona normal y compasiva.

Vangel: No, la verdad es que estoy almacenando mi maldad para el siguiente capitulo XD.

Ryoma: ¿Qué?-nota histéricabueno, pero creo en su voz-

Kyo: Jaja, esa es la Vangel que me agrada.

**Comienza el fic...!**

* * *

**Juego en la cancha.**

Sakuno recordaba bien el pronóstico del tiempo que habían dado en el noticiero de la mañana. Temperatura de 25º con sensación de 20, cielo medio nublado. Un día agradable.

Bufo.

Si claro. _Malditos pronosticadores del estado del clima y su inservible termómetro_.

Ella se estaba congelando. Traía una falda de tablones junto con medias beige de lana, pero solo llevaba una blusa de manga tres cuartos en color celeste. Talvez su fuera negra le daría más calor. El punto es que se estaba muriendo de frió en su búsqueda por encontrar a su primo en esa inmensa universidad que era Seigaku. Al menos no iba sola-aunque ella al principio tuvo su rabieta interna por eso-, sus amigos la iban siguiendo porque también querían ver el primer torneo de tennis de ese año.

Tomoyo iba por delante del grupo de secundaria, filmando la caminata y a los alrededores, decía algo sobre que ni el frió detendría el fuego interno de Seigaku, Sakuno la mayor parte del tiempo no entendía que decía su amiga, lo único que sabia es que ella fue la única que no llevaba una chamarra extra. Sakura estaba muy cómoda entre la chamarra…y el medio abrazo de Syaoran al caminar. Eriol parecía muy feliz por el estado del tiempo, igual no era algo por lo cual extrañarse, Eriol era raro en un modo sádico que talvez hasta le gustaba sentir como se le congelaban los huesos. Tomoka no habia podido asistir con ellos, tenia que cuidar a sus traviesos hermanos gemelos esa tarde. Así es, también iba de "_comodín_" entre sus amigos.

-¿No ves a tu primo aun, Sakuno-chan?-Pregunto Sakura desde atrás.

-No, pero estoy casi segura que cuando lo encontremos…

_-¡hoi, Saku-chan!-_

-…nos gritara-Dijo después de escuchar el grito de Eiji desde lejos. Las chicas rieron.

Lo vieron a lo lejos, parado en unas bancas haciendo gestos para llamar la atención del grupo. Sakuno se apresuro a ir hasta haya a encontrarse con su primo y poder sentarse. Y comprar algo caliente. Con suerte Eiji se compadecía y le daba su chamarra del uniforme.

-Llegan a tiempo, apenas termine la otra escuela y será nuestro turno-Anuncio emocionado-. Oh, les presentare a los demás del equipo.

Caminaron un poco más y dirigieron a unas bancas donde unos chicos medio larguiruchos estaban descansando. Se les veia serios y un poco idos. A excepción de Momoshiro, el cual estaba mandando chispas con un chico que traía un paliacate en la cabeza. Sakuno vio que Ann Tachibana ya habia llegado, y tenia un rostro de frustración por culpa de su novio.

-Nuestro capitán es Tezuka Kunimitsu-Señalo un chico de claro cabello castaño y mirada miel cubierto con unos finos lentes. Tomoyo suspiro discretamente mientras filmaba-.Inui Sadaharu, nuestro entrenador también-Este era un chico más pálido, de lentes gruesos y un cabello corto en negro-.Fuji Syusuke, el genio de la Seigaku.

-Mucho gusto-Sonrio. Hasta ahora era el único que se habia hablado, los demás chicos solo asentían cortésmente. Ahora fue Sakura la que enrojeció un poco, el chico tenía unos intensos ojos azules que combinaban con su cabellera despeinada y castaña. Syaoran dio un leve gruñido-.Eiji habla tanto de ti, Sakuno-san.

-Igual habla mucho de ustedes-Sonrio un poco cohibida.

-¡No hablo tanto, Nyah!-Dijo un poco molesto Eiji-.Bueno, el de ahí es Kaidoh Kaoru, no le hablen…esta enojado-Dijo con una gotita en la nunca. Definitivamente los chicos de secundaria le harían caso, el mencionado daba miedo-Acá esta Takashi Kawamura-Señalo a un chico alto, mas fornido, pero con mirada apacible y tímida-.Y el es Suichirou Oishi, mi pareja-Syaoran y Eriol dieron un paso hacia atrás-en dobles-Finalizo sonriendo, Syaoran y Eriol volvieron a respirar-. Y ya conocen a Momo.

Tomoyo grabo con su cámara cada rostro de los chicos que se encontraban ahí con gran júbilo, aunque no todos los presentes estaban muy cómodos por como la chiquilla estaba comportándose. Sakuno le sonrio a todos en forma de saludo, pero faltaba uno, el más importante y por el cual estaba ahí sufriendo ante la posibilidad de tener un ataque de hipotermia.

-¿Y…y Ryoma-sensei?-Pregunto al final. Era una suerte tener excusas.

Tezuka dio un gruñido por lo bajo, Fuji se rió con disimulo.

-Echizen llamo hace unos minutos. Dijo que ayudo a salvar a un niño de que un automóvil lo atropellara-Informo Oishi con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Si claro, ¿y luego vendrá como espíritu, no? (1)-Momo se burlo de la excusa. Era claro que no le creía nada a su amigo, y por los suspiros de resignación de los demás (menos de Oishi) nadie le creía.

-¿Qué clase de equipo es este?-Regaño Oishi-¡Somos un equipo y debemos confiar los unos a los otros!

-Confió en que Echizen traerá su trasero y ganara el partido-Kaidoh siseo por detrás. Todos movieron la cabeza en un "si".

Sakuno rió nerviosa. No sabía que tan mala fama de mentiroso tenía Ryoma, aunque ella no creía eso. Es decir, con ella era muy sincero cuando hablaba de cosas serias. Los demás debían estar exagerando, agradecía mentalmente a Oishi que el si creyera en su entrenador.

Tembló.

_Maldito frió._

-Mada mada dane.

Sakuno escucho la voz de Ryoma y sonrio. Antes de que pudiera voltear sintió como algo caía en su cabeza. Alzo las manos y vio que era la chamarra del equipo de tennis de Seigaku. De Ryoma. Se sonrojo y lanzo una mirada a Ryoma, el cual ya estaba reunido con sus demás compañeros (donde se veia bastante bajito) que se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

-Ryusaki, si te enfermas me traerás problemas. No pienso andar suspendiendo entrenamientos-Dijo rápidamente.

-¡Llegas tarde!-Dijeron a gritos Momo y Eiji.

-Gomen-Se disculpo sin mucho interés.

Sakuno aun tenía la chamarra sobre la cabeza. Medio se escondió para poder sonreír de puro gusto, ella sabia perfectamente que eso de los entrenamientos era pretexto para darle la chamarra al verla tan desabrigada. Se la coloco y casi se hecha a reír. Le quedaba casi nadando y hasta cubría completamente la falda. Volteo a los chicos y vio que Ryoma no era tan alto como los demás, por lo que se sintió más enana que nunca. De repente sintió como una vibra extraña y se estremeció, era la sensación de cuando se sentía firmemente observaba. Volteo y se encontro a una excitada Tomoyo, gravando en silencio todo la escena pasada.

-¡Fue tan romántico!-Exclamo con tono soñador, agarrando un brazo de Eriol-¡Y tu reacción fue divina, Sakuno-chan! No puedo creer que haya podido gravar algo tan fabuloso, ¿no es verdad, Eriol?-El chico solo asintió sonriendo.

-¡Tomoyo-chan, te van a escuchar!-Suplico Sakuno haciendo pucheros.

-Tranquila, están muy entusiasmados hablando del partido-Dijo Tomoyo restando importancia-.Oh, mira, parece que nuestro querido Li también esta siendo atrapado por el mundo del tennis.

Sakura estaba al lado de Syaoran, prestando atención a cada pregunta que hacia su novio para saber que tanto exigían para pertenecer a los titulares del equipo. Sakura creyó que eran entrenamientos muy exigentes y dominantes, pero Syaoran solo sonríe emocionado. Talvez para alguien que desde niño fue entrenado en artes marciales chinas y todo lo que conllevaba pertenecer a la familia Li no le era nada difícil lo que Tezuka estaba diciendo.

-Iré por bebidas, ¿quieren algo?-Dijo Sakuno de repente. Quería un café. O mínimo un chocolate caliente. Tomoyo y Eriol dijeron que no y ella se marcho sola hacia otro lado de las canchas.

-¿Sabrá ubicarse para volver?-Pregunto Eriol. Tomoyo se llevo una mano a la boca en sorpresa. Habia olvidado lo desorientada que era Sakuno.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas encontro una cafetería donde habían un montón de chicos refugiados del frió. Sakuno se acomodo las mangas de la chamarra de Ryoma y saco dinero de su bolsa para comprar el café. Cuando lo sintió en sus manos hasta sonrio, se sentía tan agradable, pero sonrio aun mas cuando lo probo. Estaba dulce y delicioso. Salio tomando pequeños sorbos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

_Oh, oh._

No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba ni de cómo iba a volver a donde estaban sus amigos. Se habia tan tranquila y necesitada de cafeína que no recordó el pequeño detalle que era el fijarse por donde caminar. Frunció el ceño y pateo al suelo. ¿Quién la manda a desvelarse por pensar en cosas sin importancia? Es decir, Makino Tsukushi no le habia dicho todas esas cosas aquella tarde para traumarla de por vida, solo fue por ser amable y por pura preocupación por Ryoma.

_-¿Pero quien le manda a ser amable con él?-_Mascullo por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre andar sola aquí, _Sakuno_?

Sakuno se volteo y encontro a su salvador. Ryoma iba en su dirección, caminando despreocupado y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo. Sakuno le sonrio con ternura y el le devolvió una sonrisa de lado.

-Traes ojeras y estas de mal humor-Declaro Ryoma en cuento estuvo mas cerca de ella-¿Estas bien?

-Cl-claro. Anoche me desvele-Se sorprendió. No creyó que Ryoma le pusiera tanta atención para notar hasta cuando traía ojeras-.

-¿_En_?-Inquirió, incrédulo.

¿Era bueno decirle lo que habia pasado esa tarde en el Café Mew Mew con Makino? Talvez no tenia nada de malo, ¿Pero y si Ryoma se molestaba con Makino por metiche?-**U**na tarea. Estuvo un poco difícil y quería hacerla para tener hoy todo el día libre-Respondió ante cualquier cosa.

-Si tú lo dices-Se encogió de hombros. Hizo una seña con la cabeza para volver hacia donde estaban los demás.

Caminaron en silencio. Sakuno iba dando sorbos a su café al tiempo que sonreía. Ryoma noto ese gesto y no pudo aguantar preguntarle el porque de esa sonrisa, la cual se ensancho más.

-En 4 años estaré estudiando aquí-Le volteo a ver radiante-.Suena muy pretencioso por ahora, pero ahora estoy completamente segura que lo puedo lograr. Tú estas enseñándome tennis, el último requisito para poder entrar.

-¿Y que estudiaras?-Pregunto, sonriéndole de medio lado.

-Pues…no lo se-Se rió tímidamente. Ryoma tenia una gota en su nuca-.Aun tengo tiempo para meditar y pensarlo. Ne, Ryoma-sensei, ¿Tú que estas estudiando?

Ryoma abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido cuando Momoshiro venia apresurado, gritándole a Ryoma que Tezuka habia ordenado que estuviera de vuelta con el equipo y no estuviera vagando por el lugar. Ryoma bufo, molesto, ¿Qué la gente no sabe hacer otra cosa más que entrometerse? Sakuno por su parte, se rió por lo bajo, ya sabia lo mucho que a su entrenador le molestaba que llegaran armando alboroto a su alrededor, y más si implicaban ordenes. Sakuno tomo otro trago de su café, seguía caliente.

-¿Y contra quien es el partido?-pregunto Syaoran a los sempai.

-¿Has escuchado del Ouran High School?-Dijo Inui, sin despegar sus ojos de una libretita.

-Algo-Dijo. Lo único que Syaoran Li ha escuchado sobre esa escuela es que su sistema de becas es excelente y que asisten puros chicos que podrian pudrirse en dinero-¿Es bueno el equipo?

-De los mejores. El año pasado no lograron más que el tercer lugar en las nacionales, pero este año ahora tienen por capitán a Sou Tamaki.

-¿Ese…_ese_?-Momoshiro pregunto, en un aire burlón. El año pasado se lo habia topado entre el torneo. Recordaba un chico bonito rubio, saca suspiros de cualquier chica de la escuela que fuere…pero se veia un poco _idiota_.

-Pues aunque lo dudes _ese_ es todo un _as_. ¿Crees que una universidad como el Ouran pondría a cualquiera como capitán?-Inui casi lo fulmina. Momoshiro se encogió de hombros y resto importancia.

-Y este año tienen a una chica-Hablo Oishi. Todos voltearon a verle-.Uno de sus jugadores se enfermo a ultimo momento y pidieron apoyo adicional.

-¿No esta en contra del reglamento?-Siseo Kaidoh.

-No, y ya lo revise de pies a cabeza. Aunque si fuera así no podríamos tener un enfrentamiento directo con el Ouran, perdería parte de la diversión, ¿no creen?

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tezuka se levanto de su lugar y dijo que ya era hora.

Del otro lado de la cancha, venían llegando los chicos del Ouran. Las chicas presentes, se quedaron anonadas y boquiabiertas. ¿Esos eran jugadores de tennis, en verdad? Más parecían modelos de esa ropa cara de pasarela. En primera, estaba el mencionado Sou Tamaki, que era mucho más de lo que la cara de exceptismo de Momoshiro habia dicho. Después, habia un par de gemelos pelirrojos, altos y de sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental, Kaoru y Hikaru Hitachiin. Después le seguía un chico alto, de cabello negro azulado, de mirada frió y andar desinteresado, casi amenazador, pero se veia menos amenazante al venir acompañado de un rubio de unos grandes ojos color caramelo y de mejillas infantiles, Takashi Morinozuka y Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Aun lado, estaba un chico de lentes y cabello negro bien peinado, con una libreta en manos y dando indicaciones a Tamaki, Kyouya Ootori. Por ultimo, estaba la chica del equipo, era bonita en un estilo inusual, tenia el cabello corto casi como chico, pero las puntas las llevaba peinadas a los lados, y sus grandes ojos café eran lo que podía decir que no era un chico, Haruhi Fujioka. -Repítanmelo-Hablo Haruhi, viendo con recelo a Tamaki y Kyouya-, ¿Por qué debo usar esta faldita deportiva y no el pantalón deportivo del equipo? -¡Porque eres una chica, Haruhi!-Tamaki la agarro por lo hombros-Debes verte como una doncella cuando entres esa cancha a jugar. Asi _papá_-Se señalo a el-, se sentirá más emocionado. -¿Por qué no dejas de llamarte asi, _toono_?-Hablaron en coro los gemelos-Empieza a ser bastante molesto esto de jugar al "papá y la hija" si ya pasaron esa etapa-Dijo Hikaru con una mueca- -¡Callen!-Grito Tamaki, molesto de la intervención de los gemelos. -Deberían estar preparándose, ustedes son los primeros en entrar-Hablo Kyouya, interrumpiendo la pelea-.Y ahí están sus adversarios-Señalo hacia el equipo de Seigaku-¿Bastante interesantes, verdad? Los Gemelos sonrieron viendo fijamente a Eiji y Oishi. Si, _bastante interesantes_.

-Nos están viendo-Dijo Momoshiro, con el seño fruncido-¿Por qué nos están viendo?

-¿Podrías cerrar la boca? Tus quejidos molestan a todos-Dijo Kaidoh, casi como un susurro.

-¡No me calles, serpiente!-Grito Momoshiro.

-¡Basta!-Tezuka elevo la voz- Oishi, Kikumaru, prepárense de una vez. Echizen, tu eres el siguiente-Ryoma desde su lugar, recargado en una columna, sonrio divertido-, con esa chica.

-¿Qué?-Deja la sonrisa para una mirada incrédula-¿Por qué con la chica?

-Huy, no ven que denigran a Echizen-kun. ¡Una chica, oh por Dios!-Ann hablo sarcástica, molesta por la actitud machista.

-No me estoy refiriendo a eso, Tachibana-La volteo a ver, irritado-Pero si es un elemento de última hora…que juegue Momo contra ella.

-¿Y yo porque?-dijo el aludido con tono ofendido.

-Echizen, yo digo que te toca contra la chica y se acabo-Tezuka hablo al final.

Refunfuñando y de mala gana, Ryoma asintió.

-¡Muy bien! Tomen asiento y disfruten de la función-Eiji se encamino a la cancha, jugando con la raqueta entre sus manos. Oishi sonrio y le siguió el paso.

-Esta emocionado-Comento Fuji, mientras se sentaba-.Es agradable verle asi.

Sakuno se sentó en un barandal, observando como su primo acababa de pasar de saltos de gato y gritos chillones, a una voz seria y comprometida. Ryoma se paro al lado de donde ella estaba, recargándose y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Los demás chicos se sentaron en una banca, y Tomoyo siguió de pie para poder grabar el partido desde todo Angulo posible.

Y el juego comenzó iniciando con Ouran.

La pelota iba de un lado a otro, sin caerse ni tocar la red. Los ojos de Sakuno parecían tomar la forma de la pelota por el constante seguimiento que le daba. Nunca habia visto a su primo en un partido, ni siquiera con una raqueta en la mano. Pensó que debía ser alguien bueno en la cancha, pero estaba sin palabras. Eiji parecía de ligar al momento de responderle el golpe al gemelo con el cabello a la izquierda. A su lado, Oishi no tenia un juego que pudiera decirse "con estilo propio", pero no se dejaba empañar con los glaciales movimientos de su compañero. Oishi tenía movimientos precisos, limpios y perfectos. Eran un complemento impresionante. Ambos, con su estilo y personalidad distinta hacían una mancuerna perfecta. Ryoma murmuro el _"Goleen pair",_ Sakuno no pensó mucho su significado e inmediatamente capto.

Por otro lado, Sakura llamo su atención para que ahora prestara atención a los gemelos pelirrojos del Ouran. ¡Era toda una diferencia entre el juego! Momoshiro murmuro que parecía que cada uno leía la mente del otro y por eso jugaban con ese ritmo tan parecido y sincronizado. Inui le tuvo que dar la razón, agregando que como gemelos idénticos debía ser algo genético: "_Si llegas a separarlos para jugar un sencillo o con otra pareja de dobles, verán que eh realidad no desempeñarían un juego tan especial_".

Sakuno pudo ver algo mas haya de ese juego sincronizado. Travesura, maldad de niños, broma escrita en el aire que dejaba la pelta. Era un juego demoníacamente divertido en el mundo propio de los gemelos. Le resulto hasta un poco agresivo y nada compasivo. Una niña como ella, o como la capitana del equipo de tenis de su escuela, Tachikawa, resultaría lastimada. Y talvez hasta humillada.

-¡6-5, ganara el Ouran!

Eiji se desplomo en la banca mientras Kawamura le pasaba una botella de agua, e igual a Oishi. Sakuno se levanto de un brinco y fue asi su primo a felicitarlo por el magnifico juego desempañado, e igual a Oishi. Ambos le sonrieron (Oishi un poco cohibido ante los halagos…y la cámara de Tomoyo).

-Pero son fuertes-Dijo Eiji, suspirando con pesadez.

-¡Oh, vamos! Se lo dejaron bastante reñido-Trato de animar Kawamura-.Y por un partido que vayamos en desventaja no quiere decir que vayamos a perder.

-Echizen, tu turno-Declaro Tezuka, aun sentado en el banco.

Desde su lugar, Ryoma sonrio con suficiencia. Agarro su raqueta y se paro enfrente de Tezuka, el cual se levanto para darle últimas instrucciones, junto con Inui que le decía cosas que estaban apuntados en su libreta.

-¡Pero yo ya quiero mi turno!-Desde donde estaba el Ouran, el pequeño Mitsukuni estaba haciendo un berrinche. El quería entrar a jugar dobles con Takeshi de una vez por todas. Estaba aburrido de esperar.

-¡Oh, por favor, Honey-san!-Hablo Tamaki-Solo entra a jugar Haruhi y enseguida entraras tú.

-¡Pero estoy aburrido!-Puso ojitos dulces y mejillas infladas. Lo ignoraron para prestar atención en la chica.

-Ahora Haruhi, te tocara con el que talvez, después del capitán del equipo es el más fuerte. Esfuérzate y no tengas miedo-Hablo Kyouya, con voz de suficiencia y dictador.

-Lo entiendo-Haruhi asintió con la cabeza-.El único inconveniente es esta falda tan corta-Dijo de mala gana-¿No pudieron encontrar algo mas largo, Hikaru y Kaoru?

-Nosotros no la escogimos. Fue nuestro Toono-Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tamaki-sempai!-Haruhi le fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Es que deseaba verte con esa faceta sexy que nunca me muestras, hija!-La abrazo, dejándola inmovilizada-Luces como una tierna gatita-Restregó su mejilla contra la de ella. Haruhi debía suponer que cuando acepto ser novia formal de Tamaki esas cosas iban a suceder a menudo. A menos no la llamaba con motes cariñosos y cursis.

-¡Tamaki-sempai, ya suéltame que debo entrar!

Tamaki a regañadientes la soltó y la vio marcharse hacia la cancha, donde Ryoma ya la estaba esperando para comenzar el partido.

-¡Ya me aburrí!-Grito Mitsukuni, el cual agarro una pelota de tenis y con la raqueta le pego con toda su fuerza.

Del otro lado, Eiji seguía un poco decaído. Sakuno le sonrio y lo agarro por los hombros.

-Oh, Eiji-chan, saliendo de aquí te invitare un delicioso…

La frase quedo en el aire. La pelota que Mitsukuni habia lanzado le pego a Sakuno justo en la nuca, con una fuerza increíble que todos los presentes alcanzaron a escuchar. Sakuno escucho claros gritos sobre su nombre y dichos de distintas maneras. Y todo quedo en negro…

* * *

_**-**__¿Por qué te pones nerviosa? Solo te estoy preguntando. ¿Quieres a Ryoma?_

_Sakuno tembló ligeramente. ¿Por qué Makino Tsukushi fue a preguntarle eso? No le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza. ¿A ella que más le daba?_

_-Cl-claro, es mi entrenador. Un buen amigo de mi primo. Es normal tenerle aprecio…_

_-Ryusaki-chan, me estas diciendo cosas rebuscadas-Hablo Makino, con fuerza-.Te estoy preguntando si lo quieres como pareja. _Novio_._

_-No creo que eso sea algo para hablarlo con alguien que es desconocido. Además, soy una niña… ¿no?_

_-Ni tanto. Pero ese no es el punto-Sonrio-.Acabas de confirmar mi pregunta, y no puedes negarlo. _

_ Sakuno abrió la boca como si fuera un pescado, formando pequeñas con O con los labios. Habia metido la pata sin quererlo. ¿Qué clase de persona era Makino?_

_ Se le veia de esas chicas serias y conservadoras. Estaba preparada para un regaño sobre la edad y moralidad. Hasta se le cruzo que ella habia vuelto por Ryoma y no dejarle ir. Pero el gran anillo de diamantes relucía en su dedo y eso último solo era una paranoia. _

_-Ryoma hace mucho me comento que estaba enamorado de mi-Empezó a hablar Makino, con voz triste-.Fue el mismo día que reconocí a misma que estaba enamorada de mi actual prometido. Tuve que decirle que no. Siempre lo vi como mi hermano mayor. _

_-Yo…sabia que el estuvo enamorado de ti. ¿Pero porque me cuentas eso?-Sakuno tenia sus manos apretando el delantal de su uniforme de mesera-._

_-Porque no quiero que Ryoma vuelva poner ese rostro triste. Ryoma en ese tiempo parecía ser la persona más indicada para mi, Tsukasa era un maldito presumido que maltrataba a todos…incluso me trataba mal a mi. Pero yo le amaba…y por eso herí a Ryoma. Ryusaki Sakuno-le volteo a ver, directamente a los ojos. Sakuno se enderezo-.Me importa muy poco que seas menor que el y todas esas diferencias. Ryoma te escogió a ti y eso es lo que cuenta. Ha pasado tanto tiempo solo y distante. Ann me ha contado como ha sido estos años…y como ha sido desde que te conoció. Ella ha notado el cambio de Ryoma, pero no sabe el motivo. _

_Se levanto de la silla, y tomo de las manos a Sakuno._

_-No dejes que Ryoma vuelva a ponerse triste. Ni que vuelva a ser el mismo chico solitario. _

_ Todas las palabras se acumularon en un mar en el interior de Sakuno. Sentía las manos cálidas de Makino, y la penetrante mirada sincera y suplicante._

_-_Si_._

* * *

_-¡Saku-chan, despierta!_

Sintió un dolor punzante sobre su nuca y en su frente. Abrió los ojos y tardo un rato en enfocar la mirada. Lo primero que encontro fue el rostro de Eiji cerca del de ella. Se tiñeron sus mejillas de rosa y se hizo para atrás.

-¡Despertaste, Sakuno-chan!-La voz de Sakura se escucho aliviada-¿Te sientes bien?

-Me pego una pelota y no recuerdo nada-Dijo levantándose sobre lo que era una camilla. Se toco la frente y dio un pequeño grito de dolor-¿Qué me paso?

-En realidad te desmayaste porque te pegaste contra el piso y de frente. Se te abrió ligeramente y dieron unas dos puntadas y te pusieron ese moñito blanco- Dijo Eiji-.Pudo ser peor.

-¡Me perdí el partido de Ryoma-sensei!-Dijo alarmada-¡No, no puede ser!

-En una verdadera lastima-Dijo Sakura-.Pero Tomoyo se quedo a grabar todos los partidos. Dijo que te sentirías más aliviada si al menos los veías en cinta.

-Si, se lo agradezco…pero no es lo mismo-Suspiro-.Mou, no es justo…solo estas cosas me pasan a mi.

-Oh, tranquila, Sakuno-chan. Son accidentes-Sakura le acariciaba la espalda-.Hace un momento me hablo Syaoran-kun. Seigaku gano el encuentro con el Ouran.

-¡Era de esperarse, nyah!-Eiji hablo con orgullo, parecía como si el pecho se le inflara-.De seguro Kawamura nos invitara a todos a comer a su restauran. ¡Hacen el menor sushi! Vamos a reunirnos con los demás.

Justo cuando salieron de la enfermería el celular de Eiji sonó. Era Fuji, avisándole que ya todos, incluidos los amigos de su prima, estaban reunidos en el restauran de Kawamura y los alcanzaran haya. Eiji dio una larga lista de palabras en las cuales incluía el término de "malos amigos". Refunfuñando, fueron a buscar un bus que los llevara hasta haya.

El celular de Sakuno sonó una vez estando en el bus. Miro la pantallita y era Ryoma. Una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro y la tuvo que disimular por la cercanía de Eiji.

-Moshi moshi?

_-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?_

-Claro, soy más resistente de lo que parezco-Dijo con un poco de orgullo-.

_-Ya. Eso me da gusto. ¿Ya vienen en camino, no? Quiero avisarte que Ryoga esta aquí._

-ya…ya veo-Disimulo su desagrado.

_-Estaré más distante y espero no te vayas a molestar. Tus amigos ya le comentaron sobre tu accidente y esta armando alboroto. Esta más insoportable de lo normal._

-Se pondrá pesado, ¿verdad?-Se río de lado, aun sabiendo que no debía hacerlo. Ryoga le llegaba a agradar, incluso a gustar cuando se preocupaba por ella. Pero no significaba que lo apreciara en verdad.

_-Cualquier cosa, mañana terminando tu entrenamiento iremos a comer. Nos vemos cuando llegues. Bye._

La llamada termino y Sakuno guardo su teléfono en el bolso. Eiji pregunto quien le habia llamado y mintió diciendo que era Tomoyo. Le guiño discretamente un ojo a Sakura y capto quien le habia llamado en realidad.

-También me perdí parte de los partidos, espero llegar y ver lo que grabo Tomo-chan.

Sakuno asintió con fuerza, provocándole un dolor en su nuca, pero no importaba. Estaba ansiosa por ver el gran desempeño que tenían los demás miembros de la seigaku. Y de Ryoma.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1)-. Hice referencia a la serie de Yuyu Hakusho. Donde el protagonista le salva la vida a un niño para que no lo atropellaran, pero el muere arrollado.

2-Los personajes del equipo de Ouran son del anime Ouran High School host Club XD.

Kyo: Es tu capitulo mas compasivo.

Vangel: Soy una persona compasiva…o al menos lo soy contigo, Kyo-kun.

--Vangel y Kyo se ven a los ojos y con miradas tiernas—

Ryoma: Si, si, terminemos con esto de una vez.

Vangel: Ryoma, aun acabe pronto esto el siguiente capitulo vendrá más pronto…y tu tortura no llegara lentamente. Nyajajaja.

Ryoma: te odio-Mascullo por lo bajo. Kyo se rió en burla-

Chicas, no puedo responder sus reviews. A aquellas que me amenazaron y pidieron rapidez con el capitulo pido disculpas. Pero no he estado pasando por mis mejores rachas. Tratare de responderles por MP o por el próximo capitulo. Enserio tratare que este fic vaya avanzando para llegar pronto a su final.

A aquellas que saben de mi fic Decisiones, les comento que ya estoy trabajando en la continuación porque tambien ya debo llegar a su final.

Bloody kisses para todas las vampiritas lindas de aquí XD.


	12. Lazos rotos

**Reportándose:**

Realmente que no se desde cuando no actualizo. Debió pasar más de tres meses, ¿es ganancia no? Pero el punto es que termine el capitulo y esta aquí, sacadito del horno para ustedes.

Ryoma: -mirada furiosa-

Kyo: Ella lo advirtió, debiste prepararte mejor-mirada burlona.

Ryoma: Mada mada dane

Bien, como si en realidad me importara que Ryoma se enoje, yo estoy muy feliz con el fic XD. Debe estar enojado porque corte su parte favorita.

Ryoma: Argh…

XD Si, es eso. Kyo, no te le acerques que puede morder-Kyo se pone a mi lado-. Bueno, disfruten el fic.

**Escuchando**:

**Akon **_**-**_ Lonely

* * *

**Mi entrenador**

La brisa caliente entraba por su ventana. Sakuno estaba tirada boca arriba en el piso de su habitación, observando como el ventilador daba vueltas y no se visualizaban las aspas. Se sentía aburrida en las vacaciones de primavera. Más que aburrida, se sentía terrible. Todo habia pasado tan rápido. Terminando las vacaciones ella pasaría al ultimo año de secundaría, aunque claro estaba el beneficio de que ahora si podría entrar al equipo de tennis, habia mejorado tanto en tan corto tiempo.

-_Creo que hasta podrías sostener un partido con Ryoga_-Habia dicho Ryoma el pasado sábado.

-_¿Y qué me dices de ti, Ryoma-sensei?_

-_Primero Ryoga…y después Momoshiro_-Dijo burlón.

Y habia acabado el cuento de hadas de la alumna y el maestro deportivo, para luego pasar al de alumna y tutor. El peor de todos los cuentos que habia realizado con Ryoma. En este habia resultado alguien terriblemente herido, y eso provoco una abrupta separación.

Los hermanos Echizen estaban distanciados y era por su exclusiva culpa.

**Capitulo 12: Lazos rotos**

-¡Buenos días a todos!

Tomoka habia entrado al salón con el estruendo de siempre, tan vivaracha y llena de energía que opacaba a todo mundo, y ahora si nadie podía culparla, ¡por fin habia conseguido hacerse novia de Horio!

-Buenos días, Tomoka-chan-le saludo Sakuno cuando se acerco a tomar asiento en el banco de al lado.

-¿Pasaste unas buenas vacaciones, Sakuno-chan?-su pregunta inocente hizo que Sakuno se sonrojara-¿Qué hiciste con Ryoma-sama!

-¡Baja la voz!-Sakuno le hizo señas con el dedo sobre sus labios-. Simplemente salíamos cada tres días…y después de los entrenamientos. Fueron…

-¿Fueron?-pregunto ansiosa.

-Fueron mis mejores vacaciones de la vida-dijo suspirando, con una sonrisa boba-. Además, se ofreció a ayudarme con las clases de ingles. Mi abuela comento que era pésima en ingles y que si seguía con ese ritmo no podría ni graduarme de la secundaria-hizo una mueca de desagrado-. Así que dijo que el me ayudaría entre semana. Escogió el día en que Ryoga llega tarde de su entrenamiento con el equipo de tennis.

-¡Eso es tan…!

-¡Tan maravilloso!

Una tercera voz se unió a ellas. Alzaron la vista para encontrarse con Tomoyo, la cual parecía llevar un buen rato escuchando la conversación.

-¡Tomoyo-chan, pudiste avisar que habías llegado!-dijo Tomoka-. Nos asusta que seas tan silenciosa.

-Discúlpenme si las asuste, es que no quise interrumpir lo que decía Sakuno-chan. Debes estar muerta de contenta.

-Lo estoy, lo estoy. Temía no poder seguir pasando tiempo con Ryoma, ya saben, si me aceptan en el equipo de tennis y me nombran titular, pero con estas clases no habrá problemas.

-Me alegro por ti-sonrio contenta. Pero luego suspiro con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede, Tomoyo-chan?-pregunto Tomoka.

-Es que este curso no estará Eriol-san con nosotros. Siento no poder verlo aquí a diario.

-Pero lo puedes ver en la hora del almuerzo, no todo esta perdido.

-Si…al menos me dejaron en el mismo grupo con Sakura. Hubiera sido una verdadera tragedia que no estuviéramos juntas-Sonrio levemente-. Hablando de Sakura, ¿saben quien viene de regreso?

-¿Quién?-preguntaron Sakuno y Tomoka al mismo tiempo.

-Mei-ling-chan-contesto Tomoyo-. Li-kun llegara un poco tarde al salón porque la esta ayudando con unos papeles en dirección.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Tomoka.

-Oh, cierto, tu no la conoces. Disculpa.

-Descuida, solo dime quien es.

-Mei-ling Li, es la prima de Li-kun. Es una chica de lo más dulce.

-¿Y estará bien ella aquí?-pregunto Sakuno un poco preocupado.

-Mei-ling-chan es muy fuerte-contesto Tomoyo bastante convencida.

-¿De que hablan?

Tomoyo abrió la boca para responderle, pero el timbre de entrada sonó, dejando entrar a una presurosa Sakura que luchaba contra el reloj, y detrás de ella le seguía el profesor del nuevo curso.

Después de una introducción del profesor ante los chicos Syaoran entro al salón y se sentó en el asiento que seguía a Sakura, el profesor aviso de la nueva alumna y dejo entrar a Li Mei-Ling. Sakuno pudo notar la misma chispa de vida que siempre ha tenido Mei-ling, pero también advirtió sobre sus nuevos cambios, no solo que era más alta y crecida de su cuerpo, si no también que se veia más madura, más calmada.

La hora del receso llego por fin. Sakuno salio con sus amigos del salón, ahora incluida Mei-ling, hacia los jardines a tomar el almuerzo. Eriol los alcanzo en los pasillos, le sonreí a Tomoyo, y ella le devolvía la sonrisa con añoranza.

-Ryusaki-san, en mi grupo están las chicas de tercero que pertenecen al equipo de tennis femenil.

-¿En serio?-levanto la vista de su almuerzo-. La verdad es que de ahí solo conocía a Takenouchi-sempai, pero ella ya se graduó. ¿Quiénes son las chicas de tercero?

-Takenouchi-sempai dejo a Riku Harada como capitana, de ahí están Risa Koizumi, Mimi Tachikawa y Kagome Higurashi. Ellas fueron titulares el año pasado y sabes que es difícil que las de último grado no queden seleccionadas.

-Ni me lo digas-susurro un poco frustrada-. Pero no importa, daré lo mejor de mí y eso será suficiente. Takenouchi-sempai dijo que era buena la vez que jugué contra ella, y he mejorado desde entonces.

-¡Tú puedes, Sakuno-chan!-animaron Sakura y Tomoka.

-Gracias. Por cierto, Li-kun, ¿entraras al equipo de tennis masculino?

-Eh, si-contesto sencillamente.

-¡Estuvo como loco entrenando durante las vacaciones!-dijo Mei-ling- Lo hubieran visto, todas las dos semanas que estuvo en Hong-Kong se la paso entrenando, solo cuando mi tía lo reprimía y lo ordenaba ir a algún lado conmigo dejaba la raqueta. Hasta rompió una.

-Syaoran-kun, eres muy dedicado-dijo Sakura asombrada-¡Estoy segura podrás entrar sin ningún problema!

-Si, también espero eso. La verdad se estaba volviendo muy aburrido no tener nada que hacer en las tardes-dijo Syaoran.

-Bueno, eso no lo se, siempre he estado en el equipo de porristas. Este año seré la co-capitana y Rika-chan la capitana.

-Vaya…todos están entrando a muchas cosas. Supongo que tú Tomoyo seguirás en el club de costura, ¿verdad?-pregunto Tomoka, Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa-. Les envidio, yo debo cuidar a mis hermanitos.

-El próximo año estarás libre de eso, Tomoka-chan-hablo Sakura-. Mientras disfruta el último año.

Todos dejaron de comer por unos segundos, saboreando ahora las palabras de Sakura. Este era el último paso de un piso más de sus vidas, pronto se irían a otro paso más importante…creciendo rápidamente. Asistirían a la preparatoria, como Takenouchi-sempai…y como Ryoga-sempai. Sakuno sintió extraño no verlo a los alrededores, gritándole y haciendo cumplidos a cada rato, insistiendo. No extrañaba esa actitud del chico, pero si extrañaba que la hiciera reír y su compañía.

_Pronto nos veremos…_

-¿¡EN SERIO!?

Todo Seigaku pudo escuchar el grito de escepticismo de Sakuno Ryusaki.

Ahí estaba ella, parada a mitad de la cancha, bañada en sudor y con los cabellos de su frente pegados a su piel. En otro momento ella hubiera corrido a darse un baño de agua fría, pero ahora no podía no mover los pies del lugar de donde estaba parada, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de parpadear.

-Ryusaki, es enserio-hablo una pelirroja de pelo hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos color cobre reflejaban diversión de ver a Sakuno tan asombrada-. Eres una excelente jugadora, tal como dijo Sora-sempai-se acerco para sacudirla por los hombros-. Estás en el equipo de titulares de tennis femenino.

Ahora si parpadeo. ¿Lo habia conseguido? Riku Harada, la chica que tenia en frente se lo habia dicho, ¡por fin encajaba en un deporte donde no le temían por su torpeza!

Dio un fuerte grito de alegría que provoco que todas las chicas se taparan los oídos.

-¡Estoy dentro, estoy dentro!-canturreo, moviendo sus brazos como si fueran hechos de papel.

Sus amigas entraron corriendo hacia las canchas. La primera en abalanzarse hacia Sakuno fue Tomoka, abrazándola por la cintura, tratando de alzarla, pero en seguida llego Sakura a abrazar a Sakuno por los hombros. Mei-ling se encontraba a una distancia un poco corta, ella no compartía mucha amistad con Sakuno todavía. Tomoyo estaba grabando como siempre el momento, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hey, todavía no termina la practica! Las que no son del club deben salir.

-¡Lo sentimos!-Dijeron las cuatro y salieron de las canchas, solo para pararse tras las reglas.

Riku les mando una mirada reprendedor, pero inmediatamente se suavizo su rostro al volver a las chicas del club. Todas estaban ansiosas por seguir escuchándola.

-Bien, Ryusaki fue nuestra primera elegida y novata del equipo. Contamos contigo, Ryusaki-guiño un ojo a Sakuno.

-¡Seguro que si!

-Nuestras veteranas de este año serán: Mimi Tachikawa-señalo a un chica menudita de cabellos castaños y ojos té-, Risa Koizumi-esta era una chica altísima, delgada y de un cabello aun más claro que el de Riku- y como se tenía previsto, Kagome Higurashi como la vice-capitana-señalo a una chica de pelo negro y grandes ojos café-, cuento con tu apoyo, Kagome-san.

-Para eso estoy, Riku-san-afirmo Kagome con entusiasmo.

-Ahora, las de intermedio, pero antes les advertiré, al ser de intermedio deberán tener mucho cuidado. Tienen compañeras muy buenas y que en unos meses entrenado podrian rebasarlas, no es por ser elitista, pero será improbable que puedan superar a las de tercero. Ryusaki-san, tu aunque eres veterana también eres novata, va para ti igual-Sakuno asintió con fervor- Ahora, las chicas de intermedio: Kagura Sohma-señalo a una chica con rostro tierno y cabello color caoba-, Yuiko Hawatari-esta era una chica que Sakuno pudo decir que tenia el cuerpo aun más desarrollado que el de ella misma; su cabello era teñido en un rosa muy claro-y por ultimo Hikari Yagami-esta chica era la más bajita del grupo, su cabello era corto y su piel aperlada. Y es todo por hoy. ¡Bienvenidas al nuevo equipo de titulares!

Todas ahora si pegaron un grito de alegría.

-¡Sakuno-chan, estamos tan felices por ti!-Dijo Sakura al verla salir de la cancha.

-Ryusaki-san, si que mejoraste-hablo Mei-Ling-. Debo ser sincera, creí que seguirías siendo la misma niña patosa, me has impresionado.

-Eh…gracias, eso creo-le sonrio nerviosa, con Mei-Ling uno puede tomarse las palabras a su propia interpretación.

-Ahora ¡a celebrar!-canturreo Tomoka.

-Pero…debo ir a mi clase con Ryoma-sensei.

-Oh, vamos Sakuno-chan-gimoteo Tomoka-. Tomate un baño y vamos a comer pastel en la nueva pastelería, no tardaremos mucho. Además-agrego-, no siempre estamos solas. Horio y Li están aun en el entrenamiento, Hiragizawa-san los esta esperando, ¡aprovechemos el estar solas!

-Opino lo mismo que Tomoka-chan-concordó1 Tomoyo. Las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, no demoro en las duchas.

-Genial, en lo que te duchas voy por la mochila que deje en el salón, nos vemos en quince minutos en la puerta de entrada-dijo Mei-Ling.

Las chicas asintieron y tomaron rumbo a donde se dirigían. Mei-Ling iba corriendo hacia el salón con prisa para no hacer esperar a las chicas. Por lo general es muy hábil cuando se trata de correr, pero jamás pensó que alguien se le iba a atravesar en su camino y terminaría arrollándolo. Habia tirado al moreno con el que se golpeo y de paso, ella misma se habia caído de espaldas.

-Ahu...-se quejo desde el suelo mientras se levantaba y sobaba su cabeza.

-¡Oh, perdóname!-dijo el chico-No iba prestando atención a mi alrededor.

-¡Pude darme cuenta!-gimoteo.

Él chico le ayudo a levantarse tomándola de la mano. Mei-Ling se sacudió el uniforme que ahora tenía tierra por todos lados, incluidas sus largas coletas.

-De verdad lo lamento-volvió a disculparse. Mei-Ling alzo la cabeza y le hizo una mueca de estar todo bien-. Hey, tú acabas de llegar a la secundaria. Conozco a todas las chicas de los clubs y a ti nunca te habia visto.

-Es mi primera semana, pero no estoy en ningún club, solo espero a una amiga que acaba de terminar su entrenamiento de tennis.

-¿Ya termino el entrenamiento? Rayos, me lo perdí-trono los dedos-. Esto es tener en verdad mala suerte. Oye, ¿sabes quienes quedaron de titulares?

-Si, quedaron…-iba a comenzar a dar la lista.

-Solo me interesa una-le sonrio de lado-. Sakuno Ryusaki, ¿esta ella en los titulares?

-Ah, claro que esta. Arrazo con todas esa niña-le sonrio.

-¡Esa es mi Sakuno-chan!-alzo un puño-. Sabía que lo lograría, no por nada entrena con mi hermano.

-¿Tú eres Ryoga Echizen?-Ryoga le asintió con la cabeza-. He escuchado sobre ti. Ryusaki y las chicas te mencionan bastante.

-Me agrada escuchar eso. Que Sakuno-chan me extrañe es buena noticia-Mei-Ling estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Ryoga observo su reloj de muñeca-. Rayos, ya debo volver al entrenamiento, supongo que luego la veré felicitare.

-Supongo.

-Gracias por la información, chica nueva. Dile a Sakuno-chan que le mando un beso-dijo con una sonrisa picara-¡Nos vemos y perdón de nuevo por tirarte!-Empezó a correr por donde habia llegado.

-¡Es Li Mei-Ling, no chica nueva!-le grito haciendo un megáfono con sus manos alrededor de su boca.

Ryoga volteo la cabeza hacia ella y le guiño un ojo de forma traviesa, las mejillas de Mei-Ling se tiñeron de un leve rosa, ese Ryoga Echizen era un _fresco_. Recordó que debía ir por su mochila y ahora volvió a correr más rápido que hace unos momentos.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo lamento-dijo apenada-. Es que fui a celebrar con mis amigas.

Sakuno entro al departamento de Ryoma. La charla con las chicas en la pastelería habia tardado mas de lo previsto; entre relatos de los que Mei-Ling se perdió y entre los que ella tenia por contar de Hong-Kong los minutos se fueron como agua. Y también por la mención de Ryoga Echizen, en el cual Sakuno se volvió a sonrojar de pies a cabeza, pero no le tomo mucha importancia al asunto, ahora que el estaba en preparatoria y no la vería a diario él se olvidaría de ella con facilidad.

-¿Celebrar?-pregunto extrañado. Tomo asiento en el sofá de la pequeña sala.

El rostro de Sakuno se ensancho por la gran sonrisa que se le fue formando en los labios, se paro dentro de Ryoma y se señalo. Estuvo esperando el momento, el día, de poder decírselo.

-Entre al equipo de tennis. Soy la titular novata.

El rostro de Ryoma también adquirió un brillo de alegría. La tomo de las manos y la jalo hacia el, haciéndola quedar arrodillada y viéndole de frente.

-Bueno, me tenías a mí de entrenador, seria el colmo que no hubieras entrado.

-_Mi entrenador_-dijo con una nota dramática-, muchas gracias-se acerco al rostro de Ryoma y le beso despacio.

-Mada mada dane, _Sakuno_-le sonrio y beso del mismo modo-. Ahora, tienes que estudiar más ingles-Ryoma se levanto y sentó en el piso para apoyarse en la mesita de la sala.

-Si, si-dijo en un poco de desanimo. Se sentó en un cojín, saco sus cosas para estudiar y recargo sobre la mesa-. Nos quedamos en conjugación de los verbos.

Garabateaba el cuaderno y contoneaba en lápiz entre sus dedos cuando no sabia que era lo que seguía. Incluso mordía la madera del lápiz, y cuando daba con lo que seguía daba una sonrisa de satisfacción y la anotaba. Ryoma comentaba con bastante frecuencia que el inglés no era tan difícil como ella se empeñaba en creerlo, solo era cuestión que se concentrara más. Sakuno no compartía mucho la idea, sobre todo por que el aprendió inglés desde chiquito y vivió en Norte América. Comparando las cosas, creía más fácil que llegara a aprender otro deporte que ella aprender ingles tan fluidamente como lo hacia Ryoma. Pero el era bueno en todo lo que hacia, y estaba segura que hasta en lo que no hacia también le debía ir muy bien, asi que no pensó mucho en que Ryoma en verdad se haya esforzado a aprender ingles.

Sakuno le extendió la libreta para que le revisara los ejercicios que habia hecho de tarea.

-Sabes, los deportistas tienen más agilidad y piensan más rápido-dijo de forma casual mientras revisaba la libreta.

-También pueden ser cabeza dura y tercos-contra ataco.

Enarco una ceja y levanto la cabeza, su mirada gatuna estaba en los ojos de ella, viéndola con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?-pregunto intimidada.

-Has cambiado. Bastante, diría yo. Hace un año no me hubieras contestado de ese modo-se rió-. Sospecho que te afecto más de lo que creí.

-Y… ¿eso es malo?

La mirada de Sakuno de repente se puso desesperada. Ryoma sacudió la cabeza y se acerco a ella. Con la yema de los dedos acaricio las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakuno, llego hasta su oreja y acaricio unos mechones castaños que se asomaban de por detrás de la oreja.

-Para nada. Debo admitir que es mucho más atractivo cuando usas ese tono mordaz. Me gustas más asi.

El corazón de Sakuno empezó a latir tan fuerte que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Era la primera vez que Ryoma aceptaba con palabras al aire que ella le gustaba. El pecho se le inflo tanto que parecía que no podía respirar. Estaba lo suficientemente feliz para poder morirse ahí mismo sin arrepentirse de nada.

Aun con la mano puesta sobre su mejilla, Ryoma acerco el rostro de Sakuno y lo jalo hacia para besarla, más largo e intenso que el inocente beso del principio. Movió sus labios sobre los de Sakuno, codicioso del sabor de los labios de niña de ella. Del sabor de mujer que ella emanaba. Sus labios se volvían más ansiosos sobre ella, con su otra mano jalo por la cintura a Sakuno y la pego contra él. Pecho con pecho, respirando acompasadamente, frenéticos.

Sakuno sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, sintiendo al mismo tiempo los golpes acelerados de su corazón. Sus manos se movían ansiosas sobre el cabello de Ryoma, enredando sus dedos sobre las hebras negras. Ryoma nunca la habia besado asi con anterioridad. Los besos siempre habían sido un tanto inocentes, puritanos. Siempre prefectos para ella, pero sin duda este era el mejor del momento. Pero, ¿qué era lo que habia cambiado en Ryoma para besarla asi de repente?

Su edad.

Cuando empezaron a salir, a sentir cosas el uno por el otro, ella solo tenía catorce años, e iba en segundo de secundaria. Ahora tenía recién cumplido los quince años y estaba en tercero, su último año. Era más mujer, y sobre todo, más madura. Eso habia cambiado, la madurez de su relación.

Ryoma cargo a Sakuno por la cintura, mientras el prácticamente se arrastraba por el piso para subirse al sofá, sentándose y poniendo a Sakuno sobre sus piernas. Los labios de Sakuno estaban rojos y húmedos, su respiración le daba sobre los labios de él y eso lo volvía loco, volvió a besarla, ahora metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Pudo sentir el sobresalto de Sakuno ante su nueva caricia, estuvo apunto de volver a dejar el beso como al principio, pero Sakuno respondió con su lengua contra la de él. No pudo más que esbozar entre el beso una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Las piernas de Sakuno estaban cada una a los costados de Ryoma. No se dio cuenta cuando el empezó a desabotonar su blusa blanca del colegio, ¡ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya le habia quitado el lazo rosa de su cuello y el chaleco verde!

-Espera, Ryoma-gimió.

-Vaya-sus labios descendieron hacia su cuello-. Jamás habías dicho mi nombre sin el honorífico, debo admitir que me agrada más asi.

Sakuno perdía el hilo de sus pensamientos, debía esforzarse en hablar con coherencia.

-Ryoma-volvió a insistir. Las manos de él se movían sobre su cintura desnuda-. Ryoga puede entrar…

-No llegara-gruño- Sakuno, no hables de él ahora.

Iba a protestar de nuevo, pero Ryoma volvió a besarla como unos segundos antes.

_¡Al diablo con todo!, pensó. _Estaba cansada de esconderse de todos, de no poder disfrutar de una relación de novios como debía ser. Quería disfrutar de Ryoma el mayor tiempo posible, sentir que solo ellos existían en ese momento.

Ryoma alzo los brazos y Sakuno ayudo a sacarle la playera verde que llevaba puesta. Observo con fascinación su pecho desnudo. Las mariposas de su estomago revolotearon sin piedad cuando sus manos tocaron a Ryoma, cuando las de el, continuado el beso interrumpido, tocaron sus senos y ellos ardieron al contacto.

_Te amo. ¡Te amo, te amo! _Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos hasta quedarse afónica. Que todo el mundo se enterara que en ese momento Ryoma Echizen le pertenecía. Y que ella le iba a pertenecer en todos los sentidos.

-Nii-chan, ya llegue. ¡Vengo que muero de…!

La frase no termino, la voz de Ryoga se habia perdido al encontrar a su hermano y la chica de sus sueños en esa posición. Un fuerte golpe llego hacia el, como un aire que lo pretendía tumbar hacia el piso. Y su corazón… ¿acaso se habia detenido? No podía ni siquiera pensar nada lógico, su mente se habia puesto en blanco.

Sakuno se levanto de golpe de las piernas de Ryoma, se abotono torpemente la blusa y se aliso el cabello. Volteo a ver a Ryoga, aterrada por su reacción. Más bien, por su silencio y quietud sobre su lugar, con la posición que habia hecho para dejar su mochila en el suelo. Volteo los ojos hacia Ryoma, que ya se habia levanto, pero sin abotonar la playera. El se veia más aterrado que ella.

-Ryoga…-comenzó Ryoma.

-¡Oh, maldita sea, que inoportuno suelo llegar a ser!-Dijo en una carcajada tan seca y con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

-Esto no…

-¿No es lo que parece, nii-chan?-pregunto entonando unas comas-. O dirás: esto no estaba planeado.

-Ryoga-sempai…-musito Sakuno-Yo…

-¿Tú que me vas a decir?-pregunto seco-. Me lo advertiste, me rechazaste. Tú no me traicionaste. No eres nada mío-Sakuno sintió un dolor en el pecho-. Él es mi hermano y sabía lo que yo…que yo…

-Ryoga, escuchar antes de hablar-dijo Ryoma.

-¡No, no escucho nada! Me iré a mi cuarto, pueden continuar lo que empezaron, no los interrumpo más.

-¡Espera por favor, Ryoga-sempai!-Grito Sakuno tratando de tomarlo del brazo.

Ryoga puso los ojos en blanco, apartándose bruscamente de Sakuno. camino en zancadas y se encerró en su cuarto tras un azote de la puerta.

-¡Es mi culpa!

Sakuno empezó a llorar, ocultando su rostro en las palmas de sus manos. Ryoma la atrajo a él por lo hombros.

-Nuestra culpa. Yo también debí decirle.

-¡Hablare con él!-Dijo soltándose de Ryoma-. Le pediré perdón de rodillas.

-Sakuno-la tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que caminara-. ¿No lo entiendes? Él esta enfadado conmigo. Yo soy el hermano mayor que le quito a la chica. Sabemos que no fue asi, pero el no lo ve de ese modo. Yo soy el que hablara con él.

-¡Vamos entonces!

-No, yo lo haré.

Levanto el saco verde y el listón rosado, le puso el saco y empezó a hacer el nudo sobre alrededor de su cuello.

-Ve a casa.

-Pero…

-Hazme caso.

Suspiro pesadamente.

-Como digas, Ryoma.

Tomo sus cosas, guardándolas en la mochila. Toco la perilla de la puerta y abrió para salirse, lo ultimo que Ryoma dijo fue una pequeña esperanza vacía de que las cosas irían bien.

-Sigue gustándome que solo digas mi nombre-sonrio de lado.

Y con eso se fue hacia su casa, donde llego directo hacia su habitación, encendiendo el reproductor de discos con la música a todo volumen para que el ruido no la dejara ni pensar, soportando el calor agobiante de la primavera, tirada en el suelo.

* * *

**Terminando:**

**The end of this chapte****r** _**–**_ Sonata Artica

¿Sera el climax?

¿Se acerca el final?

¿No lo saben? No se preocupen, que yo tampoco lo se X3, pero estoy segura que eran lo que ya querían después de 11 capítulos de santidad.

Agradeceré a las niñas que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, y responderé unas cosas que la verdad me hicieron reír, no porque fuera chistoso, si no porque yo nunca haría algo Asi. Jeje.

**Somi**:-¡Hyde rulea!

**Yuki-Minyooki-chan****:** Dime, ¿creiste que iba a matar a Sakuno por algún tumor cerebral? XD yo no hago nada de eso, ese melodrama me fastidia un poco, la verdad. Si, actualizo cada cuaresma…pero mi imaginación muchas veces se ve atrofiada.

**Tsuki-chan**

.Laila: se que la relación T/H no esta dicha, pero este es un AU, igual que con Eriol y Tomoyo XD

**.****Tinavb**

**Nadja-chan** ¿De qué dolor me estás hablando o.O? Ya revise y no encontré nada.

**-Sakura-Star-**

**Esmeraldy**

**xSakuni****  
**

**polin.**

**Lado.Oscuro****  
**

**maite**

Kyo: Vangel, creo que Ryoma tiene una navaja en las manos. Creo que se viene acercando Bueno…eh, como verán este cap debe acabar. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

**Bl**_oo_**D**_y_**K**_i_**SS**_e_**S**


	13. Riendas sobre el asunto

Las naranjas estaban hermosas durante el verano, casi parecían pequeños pedazos de sol en las ramas, brillaban como oro, y Ryoga las quería. Deseaba tomar una naranja entre sus manos, el solito quitar la cáscara, y adentrarse al acido y dulce sabor cítrico, pero su pequeño no alcanzaba las ramas del árbol. Su escaso metro de altura no le permitía estirarse lo suficiente, y tampoco las piedritas que aventaba para que cayeran al suelo; las piedritas no se elevaban lo suficiente.

Hizo un puchero. Un rayito de sol ilumino la naranja, dando la impresión de que se burlaba de Ryoga, y esto le hizo enfadar.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado llorando?

Ryoga no volteo, se restregó los ojos con fuerza, ocultando que estaba llorando, no quería que su hermano mayor le viera llorando como un niño pequeño.

-¡No estoy llorando, nii-chan!-dijo con la vocecilla quebrada- ¡Es el sol que me lastima los ojos!

Ryoma rodó los ojos.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué haces aquí parado?

-¡Voy a alcanzar una naranja!

-Aja, ¿y como le harás?

-¡Subiendo al árbol!

Se froto las manos con fuerza, y las coloco a los costados del árbol, sus pequeñas piernas empujaban todo su cuerpo para tratar de conseguir subirse, pero no podía. Ryoma sonrío divertido de ver como su hermanito de seis años intentaba escalar un árbol, era obvio que no llegaría tan lejos. Se asombro cuando vio que Ryoga había conseguido tomar impulso y empezaba a subirse al árbol, pero no le duro mucho, Ryoga había caído de sentón.

Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, y sus labios formaban un puchero, arrugando su mentón. Ryoma suspiro frustrado, y se puso delante del árbol.

Trepando con más destreza que el pequeño del suelo, Ryoma subió hacia una de las ramas, estiro su brazo y se puso de puntas y alcanzo una gran naranja, casi perfectamente redonda. Cuando la arranco de entre las hojas la olisqueo, puso una mueca y murmuro _"acida_", bajo con más cuidado que con el que subió y llego al suelo, extendiendo a su hermanito la fruta.

Ryoga tomo la naranja, observando a su hermano con sorpresa. Su frente estaba empapada de sudor, sus manitas raspadas, y seguramente la parte trasera de su pantalón estaba llena de tierra. Y su hermano mayor estaba limpio e intacto. A él no se le dificultaba nada, todo lo hacia siempre con agilidad y rapidez. Su mamá decía que era porque Ryoma _ya era un niño grande_, pero el no le creía, porque Ryoga veía a Ryoma jugando con sus demás _amigos grandes_, y se notaba la diferencia en las habilidades de su hermano y el resto de los niños.

-¿Ya no te la vas a comer?-pregunto Ryoma viéndolo un poco irritado-¿O no puedes quitarle la cáscara? Dámela y lo hago yo.

-¡Seré como tu, nii-chan!

Ryoma parpadeo ante su grito tan repentino, y decidido. Ryoga se levanto y mordió la naranja con todo y cáscara, escupió un pedazo y chupo el jugo de la fruta, y sonrío mostrando sus pequeños dientes de leche, y el huequito que estaba entre los colmillos.

-¡Seré tan genial como nii-chan!

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco y bufo. Paso del lado de su hermano y murmuro un "mada mada dane". Y Ryoga sabía que era cierto, que le faltaba mucho para crecer y ser genial, de no necesitar la ayuda de su hermano. Pero era chiquito, y sabia que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo.

Escuchando: Melody- Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid)

**Riendas sobre el asunto**

Cuando Sakuno contó a sus amigas todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde de hace dos semanas (y solo porque ellas insistieron demasiado, porque Sakuno no quería ni hablar del asunto), además de ponerse rojas como tomate, consolaron a Sakuno con palabras de aliento: _"Ryoga-sempai no podrá estar enojado por tanto tiempo, Sakuno-chan_". Pero ahora, tras un mes de lo ocurrido, estaban realmente nerviosas, ya no hallaban ni que decirle a su amiga. Ryoma le había llamado a Sakuno, pidiéndole que suspendieran temporalmente las clases de ingles. Y agregando que no podría verla en un tiempo, pero no le dejaría de hablar. Las clases de ingles ahora se las estaba dando Tomoyo, no solo porque en realidad necesitaba ayuda en esa materia, si no porque Sakuno no quería ni decirle a su abuela sobre el asunto de que Ryoma no le daría las clases. Eso molesto a Ryoma, porque Sumire Ryusaki seguía dándole la paga de la semana, pero Sakuno le pidió que aceptara y no dijera nada.

Sakura se daba de topes cada vez que veía a Sakuno, y ella estaba abrazada con Syaoran, se sentía mal de estar en una etapa de felicidad con su novio mientras una de sus mejores amigas la estaba pasando mal por eso. En realidad, todas las chicas se sentían igual que Sakura cuando ocurría eso, menos Mei-ling, la cual no tenía novio (y juro que pronto encontraría para no estar sola y de mal tercio).

-Entre más cuidadosas se pongan con Ryusaki peor se sentirá-declaro Syaoran durante un almuerzo, al cual Sakuno se negó y quedo en el salón diciendo que tenia tareas atrasadas.

-Li-kun tiene razón-concordó Eriol.

-¿Entonces como apoyamos a Sakuno-chan?-pregunto Sakura, con la voz triste-. No queremos incomodarla.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos con Ryoga-sempai? Talvez necesita hablar con alguien-dijo Tomoka.

-No creo que hablar con las mejores amigas de ella le ayude. Sobre todo cuando ustedes apoyan a _ellos_, y no a _él_-Dijo Syaoran.

-¡Por eso mismo! Le haríamos ver las cosas con claridad…

-¿Por qué no dejan de intervenir en ese asunto?-hablo Mei-ling, con voz irritada-. Por eso Ryusaki-san no quería decir nada, porque se iban a poner así de molestas.

-No digas eso Mei-ling-chan, nosotras solo queremos ayudar-dijo Sakura.

-Es la verdad-dijo ella simplemente, mordiendo su onigiri de almuerzo.

-¿Eriol-san?-Tomoyo volteo a su novio con confusión, esperando que de él naciera alguna solución.

-Opino lo mismo que Li-san, este asunto le pertenece a Ryusaki-san. Si la quieren ayudar, solo anímenla, pero no la compadezcan-sonrío hacia su novia, y después a las chicas.

Todas asintieron no muy convencidas, pero los chicos y Mei-ling estaban de acuerdo en lo mismo. Esa tarde todas fueron de compras al centro comercial y pasaron a comprar helados. Sakuno mostraba una sonrisa al ver todos la ropa nueva y accesorios, y supieron que fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer. Empezaron a planear más cosas sobre eso todos los días (desde idas al cine a simples andadas por las plazas), y planeaban pasar el día libre en el acuario.

Sakuno se los agradecía de todo corazón, y no tanto por el esfuerzo en animarla, si no porque lejos de su cuarto, donde podía encerrarse en soledad, daba más vueltas al asunto y se deprimía.

-¿Cómo que no iras hoy con nosotras?-pregunto Tomoka-¡Sakuno-chan, debes ir! Tenemos boletos para la película, no es justo que te la pierdas.

-Pero ya empezaron los entrenamientos de los veteranos. Se tardaron mucho en comenzar, y por eso mismo no puedo faltar. Lo lamento chicas.

-No, descuida Sakuno-chan, fue nuestra culpa por no preguntarte antes de comprarlos-dijo Sakura-. Ponle mucho esfuerzo a tu práctica.

-Lo hare, diviértanse en la película.

Sakuno agarro su mochila y salio del salón rápidamente. Las chicas se miraron entre si y suspiraron, tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron hacia el cine. Tomoka se quejo un poco diciendo que de haber sabido hubieran podido ir con los chicos, pero se callo cuando Sakura y Tomoyo señalaron a Mei-ling. Se puso un poco rosada y se disculpo con ella.

-De todos modos, no quería ver esa película tan aburrida-dijo Mei-ling viendo su reloj-. Llamen a los chicos, yo tengo algo que comprar.

-No, Mei-ling, vinimos juntas, no te vayas-dijo Sakura

-No era mi intención que te fueras, lo dije sin pensar-Tomoka seguía disculpándose.

-No me voy por eso, luego nos vemos-y así Mei-ling se fue por otro rumbo.

-Ni dejo que le explicáramos que los chicos tampoco podían venir-suspiro Tomoka.

-¿Aun quieren ir al cine, chicas?-pregunto Tomoyo.

-Ya compramos los boletos, vamos.

Mei-ling se dirigía hacia una tienda de comestibles a comprar cosas que hacían falta en la despensa. Le era increíble que Syaoran con lo responsable y cuidadoso que era tuviera tan poca comida siempre en el refrigerador u alacena. Siempre que quería cocinar encontraba solo pasta para calentar en cinco minutos, lechuga, algo de queso crema, galletas, demasiados botes de leche y bolsas de papas fritas. Lo regaño durante horas, pero Syaoran jamás se digno a aparecerse por la casa con más comida, por lo que ella ahora se encargaría de eso.

La cajera le cobro todo y Mei-ling cayó en cuenta de algo: eran demasiadas bolsas para llevárselas hasta su casa, y sin contar la mochila. Se dio palabras de apoyo y agarro todas las bolsas en bulto, pero tan pronto dio diez pasos ya se había tropezado con un cochecitos de compras del local, haciendo que todas las cosas se cayeran, menos la bolsa con huevos que se había sujetado a las muñecas. Bufo molesta e intento hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Mei-ling alzo la cabeza y encontró a Ryoga Echizen a su lado, con el uniforme del club de tennis de Seigaku. Asintió y él agarro la mitad de las bolsas.

-Te ayudo en compensación de la vez pasada-dijo Ryoga. Mei-ling le volteo a ver confundida-. La vez que hice que cayeras.

-Ah, ya. Aunque no era necesario.

-Si, pude ver que lo hacías muy bien sola-se río entre dientes, recordando como se le habían caído todas las cosas.

Cuando iba a contestarle por su burla su celular sonó. Con esfuerzo pudo sacarlo de su mochila y contestar. Era Sakura, preguntándole sobre una tarea que no entendía.

-Kinomoto-san, un no he llegado a mi casa y realmente no puedo ponerme a darte clases, ¿Por qué no le llamas a Daidouji-san?-espero un rato-Bueno, no se me ocurre alguien más que Ryusaki-san, porque no creo que Osakada-san sea de mucha ayuda-se río de lado-. Hablamos después, Kinomoto-san.

Colgó y volteo hacia Ryoga, el cual derepente se puso serio.

-¿Echizen?

-Eres amiga de Sakuno-chan-dijo sencillamente-Ella, ¿Cómo esta?

-Ha tenido mejores días. La han estado animando todas.

-Permíteme dudar que esta tan deprimida teniendo de novio a Ryoma Echizen.

-No lo ha visto en casi un mes. Él le pidió tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

-Al menos se siente culpable.

Ryoga adelanto sus pasos y permanecieron callados un largo trayecto. Mei-ling en seguida se puso histérica por el silencio tan incomodo que el había provocado y no pudo aguantar más.

-Había decidido no meterme en nada de esto, pero me enfermas.

-¿Disculpa?-se volteo a verla de forma brusca-¿Y se puede saber porque? Que yo recuerde no he hecho nada malo e indebido.

-Porque actúas como un pobre victima. Y un egoísta. Solo estás pensando en lo que tu hermano hizo, en que Ryusaki-san no te escogió a ti. Pero no te has puesto a pensar en lo que tu hermano siente, o incluso como ellos se si siente entre si. Comprendo que estés dolido y lastimado, pero no excusa.

-¿Y tú que sabes como me siento? Solo hablando por hablar…

Las bolsas cayeron al suelo y se escucho como la mano de Mei-ling había golpeado el rostro de Ryoga. Sobo su mejilla, hinchada y colorada, mientras veía a Mei-ling con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-Te diré algo que jamás debes repetir. Syaoran era mi prometido, lo amaba y deseaba casarme con el cuando fuera una mujer adulta. Pero el no me vio más que como su prima que debía cuidar. El escogió a la única mejor amiga que había tenido, a Kinomoto-san.

-¿Y se los perdonaste?-la agarro por los hombros-¿Por qué dejaste las cosas así? Ellos están juntos, como si no hubiera pasado nada…

-Porque los quiero, a ambos. No lo hicieron a propósito, ni pensando el dañarme. Syaoran tan pronto aclaro sus sentimientos me aclaro las cosas. Admito que tu hermano debió decirte de inmediato las cosas, pero no sabían como, porque precisamente temían por como reaccionarias.

Ryoga se quedo con la cabeza gacha, quedando de nuevo en silencio. Mei-ling palmeo el hombro de Ryoga y lo empujo amistosamente.

-Ve con tu hermano, no dejes pasar más tiempo-él asintió, pero sonrío de lado.

-Primero debo ayudarte a llevar esto, no dejare las cosas a medias.

Ryoma estaba recostado sobre el sofá, hojeando una revista deportiva que había comprado…hace como dos meses. El silencio que siempre le pedía a Ryoga estaba en la casa, pero ahora no lo estaba disfrutando en absoluto. Se sentía terrible, con ganas de salir corriendo y no detenerse hasta que saliera el sol.

La puerta se abrió y Ryoga entro, con la cabeza en alto. Ryoma lo volteo a ver de forma cortante, acostumbrado a que ya no le dirigía la palabra.

-Ni…Nii-chan.

Ryoma se sentó sobre el sofá, asombrado que Ryoma le dirigiera la palabra.

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos hablar?

* * *

Continuara…

Así es, este capitulo es el más corto que tiene la historia, pero escribí lo esencial esta vez.

El próximo capitulo tendrá un poco más de drama (sip, aun puede agregarse más XD!)

Kyo: Vangel-volteo a verlo-, Ryoma sigue pidiendo Ponta.

-No, no le daremos nada hasta que se disculpe por haberme perseguido con ese objeto punzante.

-Entonces ¿todavía no lo puedo soltar?

-Por mi que se quede encerrado hasta dos capítulos más.

-De acuerdo, como tú digas-me sonrío radiante-. Le llevare su vaso de agua y pan de la tarde.

Bueno chicas, como ven ya no estoy segura con este fic , pero prometo seguir hasta el final.

_**M**__u__**FF**__i__**N**__s__&__**B**__u__**NN**__y__**S**_


	14. Las cosas deben ser como deben ser

Reportándose:

Oh, ya hasta me da miedito aparecerme por estos lados. Si se preguntan porque he tenido tan abandonado este fic, tengo un muy buen motivo. Si no les importa, aun así lo diré xD, me voy a excusar por el cambio drástico que le estoy dando.

Verán, ya tenía como diez hojas hechas de este capitulo. Estaba más que genial, enserio, ¡drama y toda la cosa!, pero la vida me odia, y mi computadora murió… Así es, ahora es cadáver que ocupa espacio en mi cuarto ¬¬. Como andaba toda emo por eso, no pude escribir hasta ahorita, que me ha llegado la motivación y la inspiración de cómo volver a escribir todo en poco tiempo y de buena calidad (Si, ahora ocupo una laptop TOT, no me gusta pero me aguanto) . Por eso, are viñetas a partir de ahora. Será poquito, pero así avanzara rápido y con buen sabor de boca.

Sin más, gracias por prestar atención a esto, y abajo comenzara todo n.n, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 14- Las cosas deben ser como deben ser

1°

Estaban paraos en las afueras de la secundaria Seigaku. Ryoga se recargo de la reja, mientras bastoneaba su raqueta, bastante serio. ¿Cómo iba a empezar a hablar? La chica de sus sueños estaba ahí, esperando que él le dijera algo. Se le veía asustada, pero tan determinada. Sabía lo que Sakuno debía estar pensando, que le iba a grita hasta de lo que se iba a morir. A reclamarle por no haberle contado la verdad sobre la relación que mantenía con su hermano mayor. Pero no lo haría, por fin comprendió todo, y aunque la quisiera y doliera verla lejos de él, era su hermano quien tenía la atención de Sakuno Ryusaki.

Sakuno se movía nerviosa. Jamás creyó tener frente a frente a Ryoga-sempai, menos después de todo el tiempo en que han pasado incomunicados. Después de cómo se habían dado las cosas. Lo había decepcionado y no merecía su perdón. Y es que ella, a su modo, quería a Ryoga en su vida. Como un sempai que fue amable y la apoyaba en todo momento; como un amigo fiel que la hacia reír, ¿y porque no?, como un futuro integrante a su familia siendo su cuñado consentido.

Pero las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, ya ni siquiera sabía que concepto tenía Ryoga Echizen sobre ella.

Por fin, después de incómodos minutos de silencio, Ryoga la encaro, dejando la raqueta en el suelo. Sakuno se tenso y espero la bronca.

-Lo siento-Fue lo primero que dijo-. No me entrometeré más entre mi aniki y tú, Sakuno-chan. Lamento que por mi la hayas pasado tan mal. Fue infantil e innecesario.

-¿Ryoga-sempai?-tartamudeó un poco- ¿Hablas enserio?

-Muy enserio. Ya hable con mi aniki. Le pedí que yo hablara contigo primero, quería pedirte disculpas.

Sakuno sonrió y casi se pone a llorar de alegría. Que Ryoga-sempai haya aceptado la relación que Ryoma-sensei y ella mantenían significaba un gran paso para que algún día, ellos estuvieran oficialmente juntos.

-Entonces, Ryoga-sempai ¿podemos volver a ser amigos?-dijo, totalmente emocionada.

-No lo se Sakuno-chan. En verdad no lo se.

Ryoga se rascaba la cabeza, con su mirada seria viendo hacia el cielo. El corazón de Sakuno dio un vuelco. En verdad no quería perder a Ryoga-sempai. Era su amigo, y una parte importante en la vida de Ryoma-sensei, por lo tanto, también una parte importante en su vida. Tal vez sea egoísta, quizá mesquino, pero no quería perderlo.

-¿No se supone que los cuñados se llevan mal? Me gusta eso de los estereotipos, no se me hace correcto el romperlos. ¿O será más bien un cliché?

Ryoga se rió entre dientes, y al final soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de desconcierto de Sakuno. Eran tan ingenua que no pudo resistir el gastarle una pequeña broma.

-¡Mou, Ryoga-sempai!-Inflo sus mejillas, dando una pataleta al suelo- ¡Ya me lo había creído!

Lo empujo ligeramente. Ambos se soltaron a reír. Sakuno sabía que era el comienzo de un nuevo lazo, más honesto y duradero. Y le gustaba eso.

2°

Las cosas habían vuelto a un rumbo casi normal. Ryoga trataba de comprender si había caído en la monotonía. O había salido de ella.

En si, tenía un sentimiento extraño que no lo dejaba, junto con una idea que le daba vueltas por la cabeza que aun no estaba del todo realizada. Solo estaba ahí, esperando pacientemente a que Ryoga se diera cuenta de lo que él ya sabía pero aun no comprendía.

Él sabía que entrar a la preparatoria sería un gran cambio. Paso de capitán a novato en el equipo de tenis. Y ya no tenía a una chica a la cual intentar impresionar, aun cuando otras chicas (incluso las de ultimo curso) estuvieran impresionadas con el menor de los Echizen.

Bien, no tenía uno que ser genio para saber que era lo que le incomodaba, más bien, el porque le perturbaba. Sabía que había perdido a la chica, y con su hermano, y claro le dolía, pero era más bien un sentimiento como si hubieran herido su orgullo.

¿Es que no amaba a Sakuno-chan? No, era imposible. No pasó sus dos últimos años de secundaria intentando conquistar a una niña por la cual él no sintiera más que un deseo de triunfo. Igual no era algo que le quitara el sueño o la concentración, solo le molestaba no estar enterado ni de sus propias sensaciones. Él, que siempre ha sido seguro en todo lo que hace y que no duda al hacer las cosas, estaba en conflictos emocionales en su interior. Era desagradable.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Ryoga-sempai!

Se froto varias veces los ojos y su mochila cayó de su hombro. Se asomo un momento afuera, solo para verificar que no se había equivocado de departamento (lo cual fue estupido). Era miércoles, por lo tanto sabía que Sakuno debía estar en casa estudiando ingles con su aniki. Pero la escena que encontró no era precisamente lo que esperaba ver en una clase de estudio. La que se supone estaba estudiando, tenía puesto el delantal blanco que había comprado su mamá para que ellos cocinaran (el porque seguía siendo blanco es porque jamás lo ocuparon); la casa olía a comida casera y se sentía de ese agradable calor hogareño que le recordaba a las vacaciones en Nueva York cuando iban a pasarlo en familia, mientras Ryoma estaba sentado en la sala, leyendo una nueva revista deportiva.

-¿Por qué Sakuno-chan esta cocinando?-preguntó Ryoga, acercándose a su hermano.

-Dijo algo de que no nos alimentábamos-contesto sencillamente. Desde la semana pasada dijo que haría de comer, y pidió permiso a su capitana para salir antes de la practica.

-Oi, Sakuno-chan, si nos alimentamos.

Sakuno se asomo y mostró una bolsa llena de sopas instantáneas.

-Esto no es comida saludable.

-¡Hey!-se quejó- ¿Por qué los tienes en la bolsa? No me digas qué…¡¿vas a tirar mis ramen de carne?!

-Te deje tres en la alacena, no te quejes Ryoga-sempai.

-¡Aniki, detenla! Mira que también tirara tus sopas.

Ryoga se volteo hacia su hermano mayor, su esperanza y salvación. Ryoma despego la mirada de su revista para dirigirla hacia su hermano menor, el cual vio que en verdad se veía alterado por sus sopas; vio a Sakuno, la cual le mando una mirada desaprobatoria, lo cual le hizo estremecerse un poquito. Ryoga noto ese intercambio de mirada y ese extraño sentimiento volvió a aparecer.

-Ryoga, no seas infantil. Ryusaki ya te dijo que te dejo tres sopas ¿no?

Mientras a Ryoga le salía un tic en el ojo, Sakuno canturreó un gracias y se metió a la cocina llena de energía. Los hermanos Echizen se quedaron en la sala, con un aire de derrota. Ryoga veía a su aniki como el mayor traidor del mundo.

-¿Qué paso con el departamento de solteros que teníamos?-dijo Ryoga, murmurando- ¡De hombres apuestos y deseables que viven bajo sus propias reglas!

-¿Qué ridiculeces dices?-Ryoma volteó los ojos- ¿Viste la mirada que me hizo Ryusaki? Si le decía que no tirara nada…, no, ni quiero pensar en todo lo que me hubiera dicho.

Ryoga hizo una mueca.

-En la noche podrás ir a comprar más. Y las escondes en tu cuarto para que no las vea la próxima semana, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Entonces, todo cayó de golpe. Ese raro sentimiento de no sentirse celoso ni perturbado por haber perdido a la chica lo había comprendido. Sakuno Ryusaki no era la chica de sus sueños, porque no era la chica que el necesitaba. Porque aun que Sakuno le gustara y fuera linda, él no dependía de ella, y para ser honesto, una relación entre ambos no hubiera funcionado. Y nunca se enamoro de ella, solo vio a una niña linda que era centrada y diferente a todas las chicas con las que había intentado tener algo.

Pero era la chica ideal para su hermano. Estar con ellos, era como volver a la niñez, con sus papás en casa. Rinko Echizen cocinando, esperando a que sus hijos volvieran a casa para llenarlos de cosas recién hechas, mientras Nanjiro estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico… que cubría alguna revista de dudosa decencia. Tal vez Ryoma no fuera exactamente como su padre, pero los valores familiares eran los mismos.

Su celular sonó indicando que le había llegado un mensaje.

_Ni hao, Echizen-san! Tengo dos boletos para Transformers 2 ¿vas conmigo o busco a alguien más para que me acompañe? _

Tal vez, él necesitaba a una niña activa, fuerte y que lo pusiera en su lugar. Una niña linda que fuera divertida, como lo era Mei-ling Li.

_¿Me cambiaras por otro? Eso no se hace, Mei-chan. Dime donde es y te alcanzo en una hora. _

-Ryoga-sempai-el aludido volteo a verla, haciendo un sonido de pregunta- ¿te quedaras a comer?-preguntó, con un puchero maternal. Nadie podría negarse a ese rostro.

-Solo un poco, tengo un compromiso en una hora.

-Entonces empezare a servirles.

Salir o entrar en monotonía no era importante. En realidad, ya no era importante nada… solo dejarse llevar.

3°

Sakuno amaba a cada uno de su familia. Los más importantes para ella, eran su abuela y su primo Eiji. Y su adorada y pequeña Yuzu-chan, su hermanita de seis años. Cuando la separaron de ella, se sintió triste y solitaria, siempre llevaba a Yuzu-chan al parque o comer dulces, pero ahora que había vuelto a su vida se sentía plena por completo. Yuzu-chan se quedaría en casa por todo el año mientras sus padres estaban en Hokkaido por asuntos de trabajo, y de ahí irían a otra ciudad no determinada. Yuzu-chan debía quedarse un año en alguna escuela sin moverla tanto por lo chiquita que estaba.

Ahora la casa estaba más animada. Sumire cocinaba cada semana un pastel o algún postre; cuando Eiji y Sakuno llegaban, se la pasaban jugando con Yuzu-chan, a menos que tuvieran tareas y no tuvieran tiempo de eso. O cuando alguno de los mayores tuviera una cita con sus respectivas parejas, aunque ellos nunca decían nada sobre esto.

Un día después del entrenamiento, Eiji llevo a Ryoma y Momo para conocer a su pequeña prima, jurando que la iban a amar por ser tan encantadora y tierna. Tras una advertencia de Eiji a Ryoma de que Yuzu-chan era muy pequeña para ser su novia, las risas de Momo y la mirada aniquilante del aludido, llegaron a casa de los Ryusaki, donde encontraron una pequeña revolución de muñecas, ositos de peluche crayones y maquillaje de fantasía por toda la sala. Momo piso algo blandito que chillo con una terrible voz melosa _"¡dame un abrazo!", _lo que le salto un brinco a él y Ryoma.

-¡Pisaste a Goro-kun!-dijo una vocecita-¡Discúlpate con Goro-kun!

De entre almohadas, salió una niña con traje de princesa de Disney, que corrio a tomar al peluche que había sido agredido. Sus coletas eran de un castaño más opaco que el de Sakuno, pero tenían esos mismos ojos grandes y brillantes. Eiji sostuvo a la pequeña en brazos y la presento como Yuzuyu Ryusaki.

-Ah, con que eres tu la prima. Eres linda-Momo le acarició la cabeza.

-¡Aun no te disculpas con Goro-kun! Le dolió… y sufre-hizo un puchero, indicando que comenzaría un mar de lagrimas.

-¡Momo, discúlpate con Goro-kun!-le regaño Eiji.

-Vamos, Momoshiro, discúlpate-dijo Ryoma, en burla de algo tan infantil que iba a hacer su mejor amigo.

-¡Discúlpame, Goro-kun!-dijo Momo, rápido y nervioso al ver a Yuzuyu apunto de llorar- ¿Qué dices?-se acerco al peluche que la pequeña sostenía- Goro-kun dice que quiere abrazos de Yuzu-chan-le sonrió.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar con Goro-kun?-frunció su ceño-. Es un peluche, él no habla.

Después de cinco segundo de perplejidad, Eiji y Ryoma rompieron a reír en burla de un avergonzado Momoshiro. Aunque Ryoma no lo iba a admitir, esa niña era bastante encantadora. Tanto como su hermana mayor, la cual debía seguir practicando porque no la veía por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde esta la abuela, Yuzu-chan?

-Fue a comprar cosas para la cena. Yuzu-chan se quedo con onee-chan-sonrió.

-¿Y donde esta Saku-chan?-preguntó Eiji, viendo el desastre de la sala- ¿Ella te dejo hacer… esto?

-Onee-chan llegó y se metió a bañar. Yuzu-chan ha estado jugando solita. Eiji-chan ¡juega conmigo!

Eiji suspiró, ahora debía limpiar el desastre de juguetes que había hecho Yuzuyu. Mientras se dirigían todos a la sala, Ryoma se quedo parado, viendo hacia las escaleras. Arriba, estaba Sakuno. Bañándose. Tan cerca y tan imposible de estar con ella…

-Hoi, O'chibi! Tienes que esperar a que baje, no es educado subir con ella bañándose.

Eiji le susurro en quedito a Ryoma, el cual dio un brinco de susto al ser sacado de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta. Eiji salió corriendo antes que Ryoma decidiera que dar golpes era una buena idea después de todo. Estupido Kikumaru y sus interrupciones, él no haría algo así… mientras estuvieran en casa de su antigua entrenadora, si estuvieran fuera no podría decir lo mismo.

Cuando iba a entrar a la sala, vio a la pequeña Yuzuyu observarle, con ojos curiosos. Tenía la misma mirada de Sakuno cuando estaba pensando algo complicado. La niña se apeno y salió corriendo a seguir levantando sus juguetes. Si, también era tan extraña como Sakuno.

Cenar en esa casa se volvía cada vez más extraño, aunque Momoshiro no pareciera inquieto. Al contrario, el comía y comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Ryoma evitaba quedarse viendo mucho tiempo a Sakuno, o su mejor amigo y antigua entrenadora sospecharían. Eiji que solo habla, hablaba y hablaba sin parar sobre cosas que el no alcanzaba a comprender. Y ahora la pequeña Yuzuyu que se le quedaba viendo extrañamente.

-Yuzu-chan, ¿no te gusto tu cena?-le pregunto Sakuno.

-¿Por qué no me senté con él?-señalo a Ryoma-. Él me gusta ¡quiero estar sentada a su lado!

Ryoma se atragantó con un pedazo de carne, y en vez que sus amigos lo ayudaran a no morir, se empezaron a reír. Sumire le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Ryoma, mientras Sakuno había quedado paralizada en su lugar, siendo observada por su hermanita que exigía que fuera sentada al lado de Ryoma.

-Vaya, O'chibi es tan popular. Hasta le gusta a Yuzu-chan-Eiji se partía de la risa, golpeando la mesa.

-¡Imagínate cuando los del equipo se enteren!-Momoshiro estaba sosteniendo su estomago.

-¡Dejen de burlarse!-les grito Ryoma.

-Onee-chan, ¿no me puedo sentar con Ryoma-sama?-dijo Yuzuyu.

Ryoma y Sakuno intercambiaron rápido una mirada de confundidos.

-ajajaja, ¡ "sama"!

Al final, Sakuno le sonrió a Yuzu-chan, y le dijo que no podía porque molestaría a los demás al moverse, que era de mala educación. La niña, no muy feliz, acepto la situación y continuo comiendo sin volver a hacer ningún otro comentario.

Momoshiro fue el primero en irse esa noche, tenía una cita con Ann-chan. Eiji ayudo a Sumire a preparar café y servir el postre, mientras Yuzu-chan veía un programa en la tele. Ryoma ayudaba a Sakuno a levantar los platos de la mesa.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Ryoma-. Te ves ansiosa.

Sakuno volteo a verlo, y se sonrojó. Jugueteó con un mechón de cabello y se ponía nerviosa. Quería tomar a Ryoma-sensei de la manos y explicarle lo que había pensado durante la cena. O más bien, durante todo el ultimo mes.

-Eres amigo de Eiji-chan; mi abuela te estima y Yuzu-chan te quiere-Sakuno se rió y Ryoma hizo una mueca-. No puedo hablar por mis papás, pero ellos no es como que los tome en cuenta en lo que quiera…

-¿Ryusaki?

Sakuno respiro profundo.

-Quiero decirle a mi abuela y Eiji que estamos… saliendo. Cuando estamos en tu casa todo es tan honesto, y natural. No quiero que pase algo parecido a lo de Ryoga-sempai.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Sakuno tenía razón, y estaba en todo su derecho de pedirle que fueran honestos con los demás. Yuzuyu llegó e interrumpió antes que él le dijera algo, llevándose a Ryoma arrastras para que jugara con ella antes de irse a dormir. Sakuno les siguió, sonriendo divertida, era bonito ver que Yuzu-chan estuviera tan interesada en Ryoma, siendo él como era.

Mientras Yuzu-llenaba de juguetes a Ryoma, este volteo a ver a Sakuno, que estaba sentada viendo distraídamente la televisión.

-Ryusaki.

-¿Si, Ryoma-sensei?-le presto toda su atención.

-Dime cuando quieres decirlo.

Sakuno sintió de repente como el estomago se le revolvía de los nervios. Sonrió tímidamente y dijo despacito: _"Lo más pronto posible"_.

CONTINUARA...PRONTO, ENSERIO!


	15. Pareja

Despues de una larga ausencia y una promesa no completada, Van-chan ha vuelto para traerles el nuevo capitulo nOn.

Las dos primeras viñetas han estado escritas en una libretas, esperando que tuviera tiempo e inspiración para ser pasadas a la lalp. Debo decir que la verdad escribir "Mi entrenador" me ha costado un poco. Pero quiero seguirle, porque este fic lo amo. Ms amigas me ayudaron durante toda la prepa, me desvelaba y sufría por actualizar, satisfacerlas. Este fic ha evolucionado conmigo.

-Te estás poniendo cursi-refunfuño Ryoma-

-¬¬ Hacía mucho no te veía. En fin chicas, disfrútenlo mucho. Va con todo mi esfuerzo.

* * *

**Pareja**

**1°**

-¿Eso es malo, obaa-chan?

La pequeña Yuzuyu no entendí la situación en la que se encontraban los adultos. Su hermana mayor había llegado a casa cansada como siempre después de su entrenamiento y trabajo en el Mew mew. Pero ahora había llegado con Ryoma-sama.

La abuela estaba tomando café en la sala, como todas las noches, mientras Eiji veía un partido de tenis que ella aun no comprendía del todo. Pero todo eso de detuvo hasta que su hermana mayor dijo algo que dejo a la abuela sin palabras.

_-Ryoma-sensei y yo estamos saliendo. _

Eiji puso en silencio la televisión y se puso a jugar con el control remoto, mientras la abuela se quedaba callada, observando el maravilloso color de su café. Ryoma se veía tan serio como siempre, con esa mirada de confianza plena que solo el podía poseer en los peores momentos. Pero aun así, se agarraba fuertemente de la mano de Sakuno. Y ella de la de él.

La abuela empezó a ver a todos lados, sin saber bien que decir o como moverse. Su mirada se posó un momento en Eiji, el cual se veía tan tranquilo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Tal vez ella lo sabía y no se lo dijo. O le parecía de lo más natural, como Yuzuyu lo veía. _Papá y mamá salen junto, porque se quieren mucho y eso es bueno_. Al menos era lo que Yuzuyu siempre había creído, hasta que vio la molesta cara de la abuela.

-¿Ya sabías de esto, Eiji? Y no quiero mentiras- La abuela daba miedo en su voz.

-Sospechaba que Saku-chan tuviera novio. Y que O'chibi tuviera una novia. Se veían más felices últimamente.

La pareja veía esperanzada a Eiji. Ryoma sabía que Eiji esterado desde el principio de su relación con su prima, y que los iba a apoyar a su manera. Y en cierta parte el estaba diciendo la verdad, sin ser demasiado explicito. Y estaba ayudando a Sakuno que Sumire no fuera tan severa o paranoica respecto a este tema.

Ryoma por un momento pensó que esta no era una de las más sobresaliente ideas de Sakuno. Bien pudieron seguir como siempre, y ser una pareja completa cuando estuvieran en casa, incluso con Ryoga dando vueltas por ahí. Pero sabía que esta era la idea más madura que ella pudo haber tomado.

-¿Algo que quieras decir, Ryoma?

Sumire clavo sus ojos en él, cargados de una extraña furia. No sabía exactamente que decirle. Y lo que podía decir era exageradamente cursi. Como Momoshiro con Tachibana. _Maldita inexpresividad de palabras_.

-Quiero a Sakuno-dijo rápido y sin rodeos. Si bien siempre había dicho lo que sentía sin mentir o fingir, este era el mejor momento de presumir su orgullosa honestidad que el poseía- Y no veo nada de malo en ello. No soy un extraño para usted. Ni para Eiji. No tengo un largo expediente de novias para que diga que soy una mala persona ¿Cuál es el problema?-se encogió de hombros.

Sakuno se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que Ryoma confirmaba abiertamente lo que sentía por ella. Estaba rebosando de alegría, y si no fuera por la atmosfera del lugar, saltaría por todos los muebles.

-¡Y todavía me lo preguntas! Pues bien, te lo responderé ¡Sakuno es una niña! Ella tiene apenas quince años y tu veintiuno.

-Obaa-chan…

-Aun no te he dicho que puedas hablar- dijo Sumire, sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-Bueno, empezamos a salir hace casi un año. No ha pasado nada malo desde entonces.

Eiji se pegó un manotazo en la frente. _Eso no ayuda, O'chibi_.

Sumire Ryusaki acababa de pasar por todos los colores posibles y por haber. Como un pirulí. Oh, ahora sí que la habían hecho enojar. Sakuno podía sentir como el miedo quería salir por su garganta.

-Esta fue idea de Sakuno. Podrá tener quince años, pero es más madura de lo que cree. Creo que más madura que las chicas de universidad. Para mí no es una niña.

Sumire volteo a ver a Sakuno tan rápido que la chica se sobresalto al toparse las miradas. Su instinto le decía que se escondiera tras Ryoma-sensei., pero le ganó la razón se quedo en su lugar.

-¿Sabes lo que quieres, Sakuno? Es tu primer novio-arrastró las palabras- Hay otros chicos de tu edad.

-No me interesan los chicos, nunca lo hicieron. Solo quiero a Ryoma-sensei.

-Tus amigas salen con chicos de su edad ¿no piensas que es mejor?-su voz empezó a suavizarse más-¿Qué pensaras tus amigos?

-No me importa con quienes salen mis amigas. Y ellas lo saben y no les importa tampoco.

-¿Y tus papás? Sabes que esto no los hará particularmente felices.

Sakuno dudó.

-Ni siquiera me han hablado o preguntado por mi cuando hablan con Yuzu-chan. No están al pendiente de mí. No creó que les incumba esto.

La casa quedo en silencio. Yuzu-chan estaba más que confundida. ¿Por qué la abuela veía tan mal que su hermana mayor y Ryoma-sama se quisieran? Ya quisiera ella poder ser grande y tener un novio guapo y genial como Ryoma-sama. Yuzu-chan creía que los grandes complicaban mucho las cosas. Menos Eiji-chan, el parecía comprender que se querían. Yuzu-chan quería ser una adulta como su primo.

Sumire vio a la pareja tan seria y decidida, sin soltarse un solo momento de las manos.

Y rompió en carcajadas.

Todos creyeron que se había vuelto loca. Sakuno hasta sentía el pánico de que por su culpa la abuela iba a parar en el asilo para atención medica.

-¿Obaa-chan?-corearon Eiji y Sakuno, preocupados.

-¡Niños tontos!-les dijo riendo- ¿De verdad creyeron que no me había dado cuenta? Ah, eran tan obvios. Cada vez que Echizen venía, Sakuno se maquillaba y le brillaban los ojos. Sin contar que medio closet cambio desde que te conoció.

Sakuno se puso roja de vergüenza.

-¡Y Ryoma era peor! Por más que tratabas, no podías evitar ver a Sakuno-se empezó a reír más fuerte- Dios, que divertido fue verlos asustados.

La pareja estaba apenada. Ryoma tenía una mirada cómica sobre Sumire, que se suponía tenía que ser su más temible rostro de furia pura.

-¡¿Y si lo sabía por nos hizo pasar por todo esto?!-reclamó Ryoma.

-Porque debían decírmelo. Yo no me opongo a que estén juntos. Pero sin conmigo hubieran terminado su relación, quiere decir que no se querían lo suficiente. Y me estaba divirtiendo. Debieron ver sus caras_. "Quiero a Sakuno"_, oh, Echizen es tan romántico ¡no lo sabía!

-¡Mou, obaa-chan!

Ryoma quería lanzarse sobre su ex entrenadora y ahorcarla por jugar con el de esa manera. Hacerle pasar por todo aquello para ser su chiste.

-Ah, Yuzu-chan, es hora de dormirse. Te voy a arropar. Di "buenas noches"

-¡Buenas noches! –sonrió la pequeña, feliz de que todo estuviera en orden en la casa- Onee-chan, no tardes, no me gusta dormir sola.

Al momento de que desaparecieron por las escaleras, la pareja se soltó de las manos, estaban sudadas y rojas. Ryoma se sentó en el sofá donde Eiji estaba y Sakuno se dejo caer en medio de los dos. Estaban agotados.

-Kikumaru, gracias.

-Cuando quieras, O'chibi-los chicos chocaron los puños- No creí que la abuela se pusiera así… es bastante impredecible, eh?

-Es una loca.

Sakuno volteó a verlos a ambos.

-¿Ya sabías Eiji-chan?

-Oi, Saku-chan, la abuela tenía razón, eran muy obvios. El único que no se ha enterado es Momo, porque no me dirás que nadie te ha hecho el comentario de "¿sales con él?" e igual a ti, O'chibi.

Sakuno se encogió en el sofá y Ryoma gruñó.

-Tendré que decirle a Momo.

-Oh, vaya que sí.

-Demonios.

-¿Te acompaño?-se ofreció Sakuno.

-¿Exponerte a sus burlas? Para nada. Con que moleste solo a uno es suficiente.

Sakuno sonrió. Esta vez sí que se sentía tranquila, sin tener que esconderse de nadie y fingir demencia sobre Ryoma. Era la paz que cualquier chica debía tener con su novio. Lo que siempre quiso tener desde que se había dado cuenta de su amor por Ryoma-sensei.

**2°**

Momoshiro Takeshi era un buen amigo, acomedido, dispuesto a todo y sacrificado. Es por eso, que cuando se entero que Ryoma tenía una pequeña novia, se entusiasmo y hacia que pudiera verla lo más posible. No es porque quisiera molestarlo, por supuesto que no. Tampoco que quisiera comer postres en el Mew Mew. Para nada. Momoshiro solo quería que su mejor amigo estuviera con su amada.

Y las amigas de Sakuno no es que fueran entrometidas, ellas solo querían pasa una tarde romantica, como en una cita doble. Pero esta era múltiple. Ah, y Tomoyo solo quería tener algo en su nueva cinta de más de cinco horas de grabación, para poder pasarlo a editar y hacer una película de vivencias de Sakura y Sakuno titulado "El mundo es bello".

Pero si hablamos en serio y con total honestidad, y diciendo lo único que importaba, Ryoma estaba molesto. Enojado y fastidiado…y ningún adjetivo alcanzaría a decir cómo se encontraba. Esta era la parte que él quería evitar: la gente entrometida. Podía alcanzar a ver como Sakuno estaba roja desde hace media hora, temblando por la presión. Era un milagro que no haya tirado ninguna orden. Aunque le daba orgullo, eso quería decir que un año de entrenamiento le había dado equilibrio a alguien tan patosa. Aun así, con todo y su ego inflado, se sentía apunto de gritar a todo el mundo que se largara y consiguieran una vida productiva.

-Qué romántico está el ambiente, ¿verdad?-dijo Lettuce.

-¡Quiero que Aoyama-kun esté aquí-nya!-ronroneó Ichigo- ¡Te envidio, Mew Sakuno! Quiero una cita múltiple.

-Esto no es una cita, Mew Ichigo. Y no me siento cómoda. Además Ryoma-sensei se ve enojado.

Las meseras de Mew Mew solo se rieron nerviosas. Ryoma estaba en medio de un montón de gente, compartiendo postres, enfurruñado y con solo una lata de Ponta.

-Deberíamos hacer un viaje- dijo Momo- Todos, ya saben, uno romántico.

-¡Sería divino! La voz soñadora de Tomoyo cantó- Tal vez a esquiar. Tengo una cabaña en las montañas.

-¿De verdad?-Momo sonrió- Podemos ir con ella. ¿No te gusta la idea, Ann-chan?

-De gustarme si, pero…

Todos voltearon a ver a Ryoma, el cual estaba con una vena hinchada. Sakuno corrió a su lado y le cambio la lata de Ponta, la cual se estaba convirtiendo material biodegradable de tanto que la estaba aplastando. Momoshiro sonrió entre dientes, Eiji soltó una carcajada y ambos hicieron un corazón con sus dedos.

Sakuno quería defender a Ryoma y decirles a los chicos que lo dejaran en paz. Pero sabía que al decir algo en su defensa, ellos lo agarrarían para continuar el tormento. Y ella también sufriría de eso. Oh, vaya que los conocía.

-Oi, están todos aquí.

Ryoma y Sakuno voltearon a ver espantados, lo último que necesitaba era que Ryoga llegara para hacer un verdadero trió de burlones. La pareja novata podía sentir como la atmósfera se tornaba más y más abrumadora. Por el contrario, Tomoyo sentía que era perfecta para una escena llena de parejas amorosas puesto que del brazo de Echizen-sempai, estaba una muy mimosa Mei-ling.

-¡Qué bueno que llegan!-hablo Momoshiro- Estamos organizando un viaje a esquiar.

-¿Estamos?-refunfuñó Ryoma.

Ryoga arqueó una ceja.

-Es imposible-dijo Ryoga-san va a algún lado será a mi casa en Hong-Kong. O iré yo a la de él. Y Echizen-onii-san estará también.

-¿Onii-san?-Todos se rieron, menos Syaoran.

-Por supuesto. Eres el onii-sama de Ryoga, es mi obligación y derecho llamarte así. Y a Ryoga-san no le molesta que te llame así, ne?-Mei-ling se abrazo más a su novio, viéndole con ojos brillantes.

-Ne!- Ryoga le hizo un mimo en la nariz, sonriendo.

A todos los chicos les salió una gran gota en la nuca. Eso era demasiado…

-Las vacaciones deben ser familiares- declaró Mei-ling, dándole fuerza a su conclusión haciendo un brazo en jarra en su cintura.

-Muy cierto- secundo Ryoma-. Nada de viajes en grupo.

Todas voltearon a ver a Sakuno, esperando que objetara la idea tan anti-romantica de su novio, el que debería querer estar solo con ella todo el tiempo.

Sakuno sonrió nerviosa. Estaba frita.

-Yo cuido a Yuzu-chan lo más posible.

-¡Saku-chan!

De un momento a otro, todas las chicas-incluso las Mew mew- habían rodeado a la conejita del café, regañándole y dándole consejos de cómo debía manejar su noviazgo. Aun cuando ya tuviera un año de estar juntos sin ningún problema.

-¡Mou, me van a regañar los jefes!

Ryoma meneó la cabeza. Este tipo de escenas iba a ser cada vez que se juntaran.

-¿Crees que el pastel de moka con cereza sea bueno?

-¡Cállate, Momo!-le quitó el menú y le dio con el en la cabeza.

3°

Sakuno se removía entre las colchas, agarrando con sus uñas las sabanas. Sosteniéndose de ellas. Lanzaba gemidos ahogados, tratando de no ser escandalosa para no molestar a Ryoma. Aunque esas pequeñas lágrimas que se le escapaban tal vez fueran molestas. Sakuno cerró los ojos y volteó la cara.

-Hey, no hagas eso.

Ryoma tomo su mentón para obligarla a verlo. Beso sus mejillas y limpió las lagrimas con sus labios. Lamiéndoselo al final. Sakuno sintió de nuevo un calor delicioso recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Dime si tengo que parar.

Sakuno rodeo con su brazo su cuello y se impulso para besarlo. Los labios de su sensei estaban salados.

-No pares-susurró.

Y eso basto para que Ryoma tuviera entera confianza de que no la lastimaría. De no sentirse despreciable por sus impulsos.

Sakuno solo había ido para prepararle un desayuno-algo de festejar tantos meses de estar juntos-. Pero empezó a besarla al verla tan bonita con el delantal de gatito que traía. Y terminaron en el cuarto. Quitándose prenda por prenda.

-Ryoma…por favor-Sakuno dio un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Sus pensamientos se habían intensificado y perdió el control sobre el cuerpo de Sakuno. Era algo que debían disfrutarlo los dos, debía tratarla con cariño.

Sus uñas se aferraron a su espalda, hundiéndolas al ritmo que el entraba en ella.

Sakuno sabía desde hace mucho que no quería dejar a Ryoma jamás, pero ahora lo comprobaba. Quería estar con él siempre. Quería amarle y mimarlo.

Sus ojos se toparon. Dorado y rojo era una combinación hermosa.

Ella quería ser la única que viera la gentileza de Ryoma en la intimidad. Sintió un frió miedo al pensar que algún día pudieran estar separados. Y otra estuviera en su lugar.

-¡Más, más, más!

Sakuno besó a Ryoma, sintiendo que esa era la única forma de retenerlo en ese instante.

Y mientras ella tuviera fuerza, Ryoma no se iría de su lado.

4°

Yuzuyu adoraba los días que Ryoma-sama iba a casa. Él no jugaba a las muñecas como lo hacía su hermana; le hacía cosquillas como Eiji, pero le enseñaba a jugar videojuegos. Y tenis, sobre todo tenis.

Los domingos eran divertidos. La abuela hacia postres fríos, esperando que Sakuno y Ryoma volvieran de alguna cita que hubieran tenido. Eiji también volvía después de salir con su misteriosa chica. Y es cuando todos ponían atención a Yuzuyu, la cual preparaba el té en una mesita bien arreglada con bajilla de porcelana. Cuando terminaban los postres, Ryoma retaba a Eiji a un partido para bajar la comida.

-Sakuno, también tú.

-¡¿Por qué?! Tú y Eiji-chan son mejores que yo.

-Porque Yuzuyu está aprendiendo y debe ser en equipos.

-¡Sii, Ryoma-sama me enseñara también hoy!- la niña salió corriendo a buscar su raqueta y su muñequera.

-Algunas veces siento que un día mi propia hermana me quitara a Ryoma-sensei.

Eiji se rió. Ryoma rodó los ojos.

-No seas ridícula. Ve por tu raqueta.

Después de hora y media de jugar, Yuzuyu aun sentía energía para seguir. Ryoma la veía orgulloso. Sería una buena tenista si seguía así. Sakuno intentaba por todos los medios que su hermanita se quedara quieta, pero parecía que le habían inyectado adrenalina. Por un momento creyó que más parecía una Echizen que una Ryusaki.

-Yuzu-chan, ve a bañarte. Ya casi es hora de dormir.

-¡No quiero!

-Yuzu-chan… ¡te voy a atrapar!

-¡Kya, Eiji-chan está loco!

El único modo de que la niña se metería a bañar era jugando. Eiji la correteó por todo el jardín hasta entrar a la casa. Donde Sumire les gritó que no fueran a romper nada.

Sakuno se recostó sobre el pasto. Quería a su hermana, pero era agotador estar con ella siguiéndole el paso.

-Y bien, ¿estás celosa?

Ryoma se acomodó su gorra, recargándose sobre una pared. Sakuno sonrió.

-Un poco.

-La verdad es que no tengo tiempo para que lo estés, Sakuno. Debo decirte algo importante-Sakuno se levantó y lo volteó a ver-. Y se que tu también.

Un nudo se hizo en el estomago.

-¿Me vas a decir cuando te vas con tus padres?

Esa sería una de las charlas más difíciles que Sakuno tendría.

* * *

CONTINUARA…

-Y entonces…-dijo Ryoma.

-Entonces… -Van-chan se hace la loca.

-Ya, diles de una vez-la regañó-. Es hora, Vangel.

Van-chan sonríe melancólica.

-La razón por la cual dije todo aquello arriba es porque, señoritas y señoritos –si alguno lo lee- "Mi entrenador" ha presentado su antepenúltimo capitulo. Si, el próximo será el final de este drama mal envuelto que he hecho.

Planeo tenerlo para el final de mis vacaciones. Inicio de mi nuevo cuatrimestre. Tambien quisiera que todas esas niñas que estuvieron conmigo todo este tiempo dejaran su review final. Mandare invitaciones a aquellas que vea que han estado en los revies desde hace mucho.

Niñas, aun no nos despidamos de Sakuno y Ryoma. Les mandó unos fuertes XOXO.

_**G**__o__**TH**__i__**C**__&__**L**__o__**L**__i__**T**__a_


	16. Mada mada dane Per va mejorando

**Aun te falta mucho. Pero va mejor día a día…**

1°

Sakuno tenía libros y libretas por toda la habitación en vez de su habitual desorden de ropa y zapatos que iba sacando para salir con Ryoma y no llegaba a ponerse. Se llegó a preguntar cuando volvería a tener esos días de tranquilidad y dejar de pensar en que debía graduarse.

-Ne, Tomoyo-chan, no entiendo esto-dijo Sakura, que se encontraba sentada sobre un cojín en el piso del cuarto de Sakuno. Tomoyo sonrió a su mejor amiga y empezó a explicarle con muchos detalles.

Tanto Mei-ling como Tomoka también estaban en la habitación, pero ellas se habían colocado en la cama, puesto que su prioridad no eran las matemáticas como Sakuno y Sakura, si no gramática. Mei-ling estaba bajo la tutoría de Tomoka, puesto que haber pasado solo un año viviendo en Japón hacia cuatro años no le era de mucha ayuda para graduarse.

Yuzuyu entro de forma abrupta al cuarto, sonriendo tan despreocupaba de la vida y los deberes que a las chicas les dio envidia, sintiéndose hasta viejas. Sakuno le regaño un poco por entrar así mientras ellas estaban estudiando, pero se defendió cuando la abuela le siguió detrás con una charola con té helado y varios onigiris para que comieran mientras estudiaban. Todas le agradecieron el gesto.

Media hora después el celular de Sakuno había recibido un mensaje y ella lo leyó. Terminando de hacerlo se pegó tres veces con una almohada.

-¿Te invitó a salir Echizen-san?-preguntó Tomoka, despegándose de su libro.

-¡Sí!-hizo un puchero- .Pero a este paso jamás no podre salir hasta acabar los exámenes. O la graduación.

-¡No exageres, Ryusaki-san!-habló Mei-ling- .No creo que te prohíban salir un poco tarde con él. Vas con onii-sama, un adulto responsable.

-Eso sonó como si fuera una excursión de la escuela, Mei-ling-san-dijo Tomoka. Sakura y Tomoyo se rieron.

-Mou, creo que unas dos horas más serían suficiente para estudiar. ¿Qué dices, Tomoyo-chan?

-Está bien-le sonrió- .Es importante que también pases tiempo con Echizen-san, no les queda mucho tiempo juntos.

Sakuno hizo una mueca al escuchar eso, pero asintió y siguió estudiando.

Los padres de Sakuno iban a regresar a Kyoto, pero los viajes aun iban seguir con frecuencia. La pequeña Yuzuyu debía estar en un lugar fijo para estudiar y que no estuviera lejos de sus padres durante mucho tiempo. Por lo que decidieron que ahora como Sakuno iba a ser estudiante de preparatoria podría cuidarla de forma correcta. En Kyoto. Sakuno no tenía en si nada que la retuviera en Tokio, según sus padres, la preparatoria no era un requisito para entrar a la universidad de Seigaku.

Sakuno sabía que Yuzuyu era en si un poco de su responsabilidad por ser familia. Pero dejar a Ryoma era lo que más le dolía. No verlo como siempre era demasiado para ella.

Por el momento, ambos habían decidido no hablar de eso un tiempo. Iban a fingir solo por un rato que no iban a ser separados.

-Sakuno-san, si no te concentras no te podrás ir-dijo Tomoyo.

-¡S-si!-dijo, saliendo de su ensoñamiento.

2°

Ryoma quería pasar con Sakuno momentos que no fueran fáciles de olvidar. Al menos para él. Ella le importaba demasiado y no quería hacer las mismas cosas de siempre y con la gente de siempre. En sí, sentía que si tenía una novia merecía un poco de creatividad de su parte para las citas. Aunque su creatividad no era mucha y solo se le ocurría ir a comer a lugares que no fueran de comida rápida.

-N-no es necesario que me traigas a comer aquí. Ni siquiera vengo arreglada para esto…

Ryoma le dijo que se arreglara un poco más formal para llevarla a un lugar distinto al de siempre. Sakuno no sabía muy bien a qué se refería Ryoma con eso, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a la asesora de modas de todas sus amigas: Tomoyo. Sakuno llegó con un vestido rosado de tirantes y un poco de crinolina en el borde, pero con una chamarra de mezclilla fuerte arriba, unas zapatillas de color rosa y solo un prendedor en el cabello. Pero al llegar al restaurante se sintió fuera de lugar. Era de esos lujosos donde uno debía ir con vestidos de marca y abrigos.

-Sakuno, estas bien-Ryoma le tomó de la mano- ¿Vamos?

Sakuno sonrió, asintiendo y entrando al lugar.

Una vez dentro se dio cuenta que el lugar no se veía tan elegante como ella creía, pero si era diferente a lo que acostumbraba. Era un bonito lugar con privados y los meseros con trajes, había música ambiental y lo que más llamo su atención era que no había niños por ningún lado. Ryoma la había llevado a su primera cita de adultos. Se sintió con la energía renovada y no supo más que no fuera ella y Ryoma. Aunque eso es lo que siempre hiciera cuando está con él.

Ryoma estaba a gusto con todo. La comida era tan buena como Momoshiro le había dicho –siendo él joven quien se lo recomendó- y el servicio era bueno, aunque le había molestado que el mesero hubiera dando una ligera mirada desaprobatoria hacia él por estar con una chica menor, pero rápido se le olvido cuando Sakuno empiezo a comer y le brillaron los ojos al tiempo que decía que era lo mejor que había probado. De ahí todo había sido una plática común entre parejas. Ella comentaba anécdotas de vacaciones con su familia y Eiji, diciéndole que él era el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y por él cual no se sentía sola. Ryoma solo supo decir que en si no era tan genial ser un hermano mayor, aunque él no cambiaría a Ryoga por nada. También hablaron sobre los amigos de Ryoma que ella no conocía; de cómo había conocido a Momoshiro, Eiji, y hasta de Makino Tsukushi. Pero al final llegaron a la parte que habían estado evitando: la despedida.

Sakuno se recargo sobre su silla, retorciendo su servilleta de tela y esperando a que Ryoma dijera algo sobre su nueva vida a Kyoto. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y realmente no sabía cómo las cosas iban a quedar al momento de su partida. Ni siquiera podía creer que iba a alejarse tanto de él.

-Ne, Sakuno, yo también dejare Tokio-dijo Ryoma de repente.

-¿Qué?-Sakuno se sobre salto- ¿Cómo y cuándo decidiste eso?

-Este año termino la carrera, ya sabes, y me han ofrecido el entrar al campeonato Wimbledon en los abiertos de Francia. Después podría ir a Alemania.

-Suena tan lejos…-dijo Sakuno- .Pero son oportunidades muy buenas para ti, Ryoma-sensei. Sera aun más triste que nos alejemos tanto, pero estoy feliz que tengas a tu alcance tus sueños-Ryoma le sonrió- ¿Qué pasara con Ryoga-sempai?

-Bueno, el se quiere quedar, por razones llamadas "Li Mei-ling", aun en Tokio, así que convenció a mi papás y entro en una preparatoria para chicos con residencia, Osaka Gakuen-Sakuno asintió- .Dice que es preferible verla lo fines de semana a nunca, ya lo conoces.

Sakuno se rió de eso porque sabía exactamente como era su sempai, hasta se podía imaginar cómo había dicho todo aquellos.

-¿Vas a volver a Seigaku, verdad?-Ella asintió- ¿Qué pasara con tu hermana? Aun cuando vuelvas ella será una niña.

-El contrato de papá se terminara y se quedara a partir de ese entonces en Kyoto. Ellos me prometieron que podría ir a Seigaku. Más bien, se lo prometieron a la abuela. En caso de que sigan de viaje, Yuzu-chan volverá a vivir con la abuela.

-Entonces en tres años nos volveremos a ver-declaró Ryoma.

Sakuno abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida.

-¿No vas a terminar conmigo? Ryoma-sensei, tres años separados y tan lejos es mucho tiempo. Podrías encontrar a alguien haya, que comparta tus sueños y metas…

-Es más fácil que tu encuentres a ese alguien, siendo más joven y queriendo divertirte.

-¡Jamás querría a otro que no fuera Ryoma-sensei!-Sakuno alzo su voz y unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron.

Ryoma sonrió con verdadero cariño. Se estiró para limpiar las lágrimas que se habían salido y tomó la mano izquierda de Sakuno.

-Escucha, en si no sabemos que pueda pasar. Nunca había buscado a alguien, ni tampoco he esperado. Tú solo llegaste a mí y eso debe significar algo.

-Destino-dijo Sakuno. Ryoma asintió- .Yo tampoco he buscado a alguien y dudo hacerlo después de conocerte a ti.

-Y…yo no soy de esos que hablan mucho. Tampoco soy bueno escribiendo. Jamás he dado razones o dado cuentas de lo que hago,… Te estoy pidiendo paciencia conmigo.

Sakuno se rió de eso, sabiendo todo eso de antemano.

-Si eres paciente, si nada más pasa... Tal vez podríamos vernos en tres años y formalizar todo.

Ryoma saco del bolsillo del pantalón una cajita de terciopelo rojo. La abrió, dejando ver un anillo de oro blanco un pequeño diamante incrustado. Sakuno empezó a sentir como el corazón quería salirse de su pecho cuando Ryoma lo colocó en su dedo anular.

-Es solo una promesa de vernos. No te pido que sea un compromiso en serio, puedes quitarte el anillo cuando quieras, pero me llamaras y me lo dirás, que no me lo digas significara que aun nos veremos.

-¿T-tú también prometes llamarme si ya no quieres nada conmigo?-él asintió- Y aunque no me llames o escribas, mientras no me digas que termínanos ¿puedo seguir sintiendo que soy tu novia?

-Así es.

-Es una promesa entonces.

Sin importarle que otros estuvieran en el restaurant corrió hacia el asiento de Ryoma, sellando su promesa con un beso.

3°

Era inicios de primavera. En Tokio las calles eran de color rosado por estar cubiertas de pétalos de cerezo que se iban arrastrando por el viento. Hacía calor y el aire empezaba a sentirse húmedo. Mientras los habitantes de la ciudad sentían que sofocación, Sakuno sintió que era como una bienvenida por haber regresado a su amada ciudad.

Habían pasado tres años desde su partida y no había vuelto en ninguna ocasión, ni siquiera para ver a su abuela o Eiji, puesto que ellos eran los que iban en los días festivos. A sus amigos solo tuvo una oportunidad de verlos, cuando ellos fueron en un viaje escolar. Y a Ryoma solo lo había visto por televisión y fotos de revista.

-Oi, Saku-chan ¡estas igual que en verano!

Su primo Eiji la abrazo con demasiada normalidad. Ahora era un joven más adulto, responsable y trabajador en una compañía de mercadotecnia. Sintió nostalgia de verle de ese modo estando en Japón, pero sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo Eiji había cambiado, porque bueno, uno cambia cuando está comprometido.

-¿Cómo igual? Oh, y yo que quise algo diferente que dijera "soy universitaria"

-Bueno, para mi sigues siendo igual que cuando estabas en secundaria. Tal vez otros si lo noten-se rió.

Sakuno había cortado su cabello hasta los hombros, dejando ver en su rostro una nueva frescura de la edad. Sus rasgos de niña habían madurado y se volvieron más finos. Su cuerpo se había estirado más y tomo ciertas formas que aunque antes tenía para ser una colegiala, ahora se notaban más de su edad. Ella era una chica nueva. Ya no era la chica tímida y nerviosa, había madurado.

-El camión ya está en la casa ¿podrás llegar a prisa?

-Claro. Saku-chan ¿no te sentirás solo ahora que vivas en la casa por tu cuenta?

-Tal vez al principio, pero terminare acostumbrándome. Aun no puedo creer que la abuela haya decidido irse de viaje en cuanto le dijeron que Yuzu-chan no vendría.

-Bueno, mientras pueda hacerlo. Prefiero a que este activa que aquí encerrada y aburrida. Los Ryusaki nunca hemos sido como que muy normales y sedentarios ¿no crees?

-Lo creo-Sakuno se rió. Su teléfono sonó y contesto-¡Sakura-chan! Si, acabo de llegar y voy para mi casa. ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? No tenían porque hacerlo. Claro, le diré a Eiji que vaya. Bye-bye.

-¿Tenemos fiesta hoy?

-Así es.

Había muchas cosas que extrañaba de Tokio, y entre todas lo que más extrañaba era a sus extrañas y risueñas amigas. Todas tenían vidas diferentes ahora. Sakura estaba a punto de casarse con Syaoran después de casi toda una vida de estar juntos. A nadie le sorprendió la decisión, pero aun no era confirmado donde iban a vivir: ¿Japón o China? Tomoyo aun era novia de Eriol, y estaba feliz porque por fin iba a poder entrar a estudiar modas en la escuela de artes Yazawa. Eriol por su parte iba a tomarse un año y seguir viendo sus opciones, aun no estaba decidido si entrar a una carrera o cuidar el negocio de su familia. Su mejor amiga Tomoka había decidido ser maestra y estaba en búsqueda de un nuevo y verdadero amor.

Del que siempre recibía noticias era de Ryoga, quien se había convertido en su mejor y más cercano amigo. Seguía los pasos familiares y se encontraba desde el año pasado entrando a todos los abiertos que pudiera, aunque también se había vuelto una especie de modelo deportivo de marca de ropa, zapatos y esas cosas. Mei-ling siempre estaba a su lado como la novia fiel que era y su representante.

Al parecer habían sido buenos años y todos estaban hacía el rumbo que querían. Sería una etapa maravillosa.

-Y bien, Saku-chan ¿ya me podrías decir que estudiaras?

-Me sorprende no sepas, Eiji-Sakuno saco de su bolso un libro donde había postres en la portada.

-Repostería… ¡genial, Saku-chan! Va completamente contigo. Ah, ya te veo, con un uniforme como usabas en el Mew-mew café y haciendo los postres.

-¡Oh, cállate que me da vergüenza recordar eso!

Cuando llegaron a la casa el corazón de Sakuno se sintió ligero. Era casi increíble que volviera a casa de su abuela a vivir, aunque fuera ahora sola y bajo su responsabilidad.

-Ne, Saku-chan, les dare espacio. Vendre en la noche con tu futura prima.

Antes que Sakuno dijera algo sobre que no entendí de que hablaba, Eiji ya había dado marcha a su auto y se había alejado. La universitaria se quedo en la entrada de la casa, viendo hacia la nada en sí, pensando que Eiji si seguía siendo aquel chico alborotador ¿qué no se suponía que la iba ayudar con las cajas de la mudanza? Suspiro pesadamente y dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa de una vez.

Pero se quedo congelada en el mismo lugar. Ahí enfrente había alguien a quien hacia tanto no veía. Un hombre de cabello negro y reflejos verdes, con unos hermosos e inconfundibles ojos dorados que le hacían cual felino, más alto y fornido que la última vez que le vio.

- Bienvenida a casa, Sakuno-Ryoma Echizen le sonrió.

-¡Estoy en casa, Ryoma!

Sakuno salió de su shock y corrió hacia los brazos de su entrenador. Su timidez infantil se había ido y se sentía con plena confianza de ser bien recibida. Ahí, acunada sobre su pecho, sintió que la diferencia de años se había esfumado y ya estaban en un nivel más cercano. Ambos eran adultos ahora.

-Aun tienes el anillo-declaró.

-No me lo quitaré a menos que tú me lo pidas-le sonrió de lado.

Ryoma le respondió el gesto y le besó en la frente. Sakuno saco la llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta de la casa, entrando de la mano de su entrenador.

**C'est la fin**

* * *

**Reportandose!:**

TT___TT se los prometí, ¡por fin cumplí una promesa! Aquí esta, el ultimo capitulo de este hermoso y eterno fic...sniff.

Ryoma: Si, lo lograste... Estoy impresionado.

Vangel: Y yo. A todos, muchas gracias por ser pacientes y continuar este fic hasta su fin. No puedo creer que esto sea el fin...

Ryoma: Yo si u.u

Vangel: ¬¬... Esto es algo que no extrañare. Como iba diciendo... En realidad ya no se que decir TTOTT siento un poco de depresión de terminar esto, casí una etapa. Debería avisarle a mis amigas que se acabo...=O.

Lo ultimo por decir: Si alguien les dice que escriben mal, que no son buenos, no lo tomen por la mala... Si ustedes creen que son buenas sigan, si ven que es verdad ¡mejorenlo! ¡Sean mejores! Este fic me ha enseñado a escribir, veo hacia el primer capitulo y es un gran cambio. Dejen que las ayuden con la ortografía, con las escenas y todo. Es mi consejo.

Vangel se despide~

**_GH_**_o**T**i**C**&**L**o**L**i**T**a_


End file.
